


Кристалл смерти

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Кто из них мог представить себе мессию в современном антураже? Кто мог предположить, что он будет выглядеть так? Что окажется тем, кто принесет погибель человечеству? И совершенно не будет об этом сожалеть.





	1. Пролог

Дождь капал на его выставленную ладонь. Струйки воды бежали по пальцам. Но он по-прежнему ничего не чувствовал. И дело было совсем не в киборгизированном теле, в котором не осталось ничего органического. Не в тактильных ощущениях. Где-то глубоко в душе.  
Она подошла сзади. Обвила за пояс тонкими руками. Положила голову на плечо. Когда она пришла, многое изменилось. Река жизни сменила русло. Но сам он остался прежним. И все еще с трудом подстраивался под обстоятельства. Тяжело привыкал к тому, что она всегда рядом теперь.  
Одиночество было его вечным спутником. И ничуть не тяготило, в отличие от постоянного присутствия кого-то рядом. И все же именно сейчас она была нужна как никогда.  
Его духовный лекарь. Человек, которому он мог все о себе рассказать. Доверить все свои тайны. О которых не знал больше никто.  
— Помнишь, как я попала сюда? — улыбнулась она.  
Слишком странным было их знакомство. Она впервые увидела его совершенно иным.  
В тот день она оказалась лишь случайной свидетельницей его преступления. Это был даже не он — не он сам. Только те, кто на него работал. Им было наплевать на жертвы, им было наплевать на все вокруг кроме того, за чем они пришли — может, поэтому они не стали брать заложников. И разрешили научным сотрудникам выбежать из здания. Их интересовало совсем другое.  
Она намеренно шла за ними, стараясь остаться незамеченной. Ее не слишком волновало, что привело их сюда. Но, наверное, на какую-то долю ей все же было любопытно.  
Он появился, когда ее заметил и схватил один из его подчиненных. Она услышала только его голос, жесткий и уверенный, как сталь:  
— Отпусти ее.  
— Она свидетель, — хрипло возразил преступник. — Она видела, что именно мы взяли.  
— Отпусти ее, — повторил голос.  
Мужчина снова не подчинился. И голова его во мгновение разлетелась на куски, будто внутри взорвалась бомба. На ее волосах, на лице, на одежде — остались ошметки мяса и крови. Почему? Почему этот странный голос оставил ее в живых?  
— Подсоедини к компьютеру жесткий диск, который вы взяли, — потребовал он спокойно. И оставшийся из двоих выполнил приказ.  
А ведь голос она слышала из динамика этого компьютера... Голос, что спас ей жизнь.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросила она, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Я Зед, — отозвался голос.  
Он не назвал даже свое имя. Только букву. Какой в этом был смысл?  
— Ты человек?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда кто ты?  
— Ты хочешь узнать меня?  
— Да, хочу.  
Интересно, что стало бы, если бы она тогда ответила нет? Он просто отпустил бы ее? И на этом бы все закончилось?  
Но она оказалась в его особняке. После того, как он, считав информацию с жесткого диска, приказал подниматься на крышу, где их уже ждал вертолет. Его дом показался ей просто огромным. Шикарным настолько, что его стоимость можно было, наверное, сравнить с бюджетом всего города.  
Ее куда-то вели по коридорам. Пока не оставили одну в огромном зале. В который через пару минут вошел высокий мужчина в черном костюме и черных очках. С черными как смоль волосами. И неестественно бледной кожей. Странный, как и все, что творилось здесь.  
— Думаю, так тебе будет привычнее.  
— Зед? — с сомнением уточнила она. — Так значит, вот как ты выглядишь?  
— Нет, — ответил он, еще больше все запутывая. — Это просто корпус киборга. Я могу быть в нем так же, как в том компьютере.  
— Кто же ты такой?  
— Как твое имя?  
Почему он так не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос?  
— Нелли.  
Это было довольно странное знакомство.  
— Почему ты пришла? Почему пошла в то здание?  
— Надеялась, что твои люди меня убьют.  
Этим ведь все и должно было кончиться. У нее не было навыков шпионажа. Если бы она хотела жить — бежала бы наутек, едва заметив их.  
Кажется, он совсем не удивился.  
— А почему ты приказал отпустить меня? И что это было... с тем человеком?  
— Всем, кто работает на меня, я вживляю микрочипы. На случай неподчинения. Это очень удобно.  
— Ты хочешь все контролировать.  
— А ты психолог?  
— Да.  
Он усмехнулся. Странно — даже лицо киборга вполне отражало его эмоции. Скупые, закрытые, подавленные.  
— Значит, я не зря приказал тебя отпустить.


	2. Глава 1

Ей было жутко интересно, как же он выглядит на самом деле. Если у него вообще было тело. Кем же все-таки он был? Она все время ломала над этим голову, но не могла сказать наверняка.  
Наблюдать за Зедом было интересно. Узнавать его, изучать — незаметно, подмечая детали. Пытаясь понять.  
Он проводил с ней много времени. Говорил обо всем — иногда раскрывая душу, а порой будто бы пугаясь той откровенности, с которой говорил.  
— Тебе было одиноко, — подметила Нелли в одном из разговоров.  
Зед не стал отрицать.  
— Поэтому ты здесь.  
— Почему именно я?  
Она не была пленницей. Заложницей. И в любой момент могла уйти. Но ей не хотелось. Видимо, так же, как и ему не хотелось, чтобы она покидала его.  
— А почему ты пришла сюда?  
— Ты показался мне интересным. Загадочным.  
— Тебе хотелось сбежать. От своей повседневности. Поэтому ты здесь. Поэтому так легко все бросила. Тебя ничто там не держит.  
— Тебе интересно, кто я?  
Зед на мгновение задумался, но потом, усмехнувшись каким-то своим воспоминаниям, ответил равнодушное:  
— Нет.  
— Но ты хочешь, чтобы я была здесь.  
— Я вижу в тебе внутреннюю силу. Огромную силу сознания. Я вижу тебя... изнутри.  
— Человек, которому интересен мой внутренний мир, — усмехнулась Нелли. И получила логичный ответ:  
— Я не человек.  
Это ее и притягивало. С каждым днем она все больше и больше влюблялась в его разум. С каждым днем все больше и больше хотела помочь.  
Он был холодным и сосредоточенным. Никогда не выходил из себя. Будто в действительности был лишь роботом. Но чем больше она узнавала его, тем больше ей открывалась его полная слепых убеждений душа. Он привык поступать определенным образом, так, как считал правильным. И отрицал все, что не соответствовало его картине мира. Бесконечно умный, сильный и обладающий паранормальными способностями — внутри он оставался человеком со своим набором психологических травм. За ними скрывалась его история.  
— Ты когда-то был слабым, — рискнула предположить она однажды, сделав выводы из длительных наблюдений за ним. — Слабее в сравнении с окружающими, кто бы они тогда ни были. Но, скорее всего, ты был человеком.  
Ей показалось, что он едва заметно вздрогнул. И заговорил лишь спустя пару минут.  
— Как ты поняла?  
— Ты оцениваешь способности моего тела со своей колокольни. Чрезмерно обеспокоен моими физиологическими потребностями. Здоровые люди обычно не обращают внимания на те вещи, которые так волнуют тебя. Для них не так важно следить за мелочами. Ты, вероятно, жил так несколько лет и забыл, что бывает иначе.  
Зед мрачно усмехнулся, поигрывая переплетенными пальцами. Он смотрел на них, будто уйдя в себя и погрузившись в воспоминания, вызванные этим разговором.  
— Да, это так, — подтвердил он с тяжестью в голосе. — Забавно. Я не ошибся в тебе. Ты кажешься мне не слишком глупее меня. Это для меня странно.  
Приняв столь необычный комплимент, слегка отдающий оскорблением, Нелли решилась задать давно мучавший ее вопрос:  
— Так что, все-таки, было на том жестком диске?  
— Одна очень нужная мне информация, — уклончиво ответил Зед. — Это долгая история. Пожалуй, ее стоит начать с того момента, когда я впервые осознал, что в поединке со своим телом навсегда останусь проигравшим.

Ему было около двадцати. У него были надежды и цели. Планы на жизнь.  
Ей казалось, что она способна физически видеть, как он ведет свою девушку по парковке, чтобы показать ей новый автомобиль. Преисполненный радости. Гордости за себя. И внезапно, будто оступившись на ровном месте, падает на колени. В ужасе ощущая, что не может встать. Что подкосившиеся ноги просто отказываются подчиняться.  
Нет, это не было для него неожиданностью. Но до того дня он считал, что достаточно лишь силы воли, чтобы сдерживать болезнь.  
Этот день стал точкой отсчета. Его жизнь потерпела крах. Он остался один. Ни на что не способный. Замкнувшийся в себе, зацикленный на своих страданиях. Неудачник. Инвалид.  
Он не был парализован. Он чувствовал боль. Удушающую, невыносимую боль. Но не хватало духу, чтобы прервать свои страдания. Покончить со всем этим. Сдаться, признать себя побежденным — это было против его сути. Даже теперь.  
В зеркале отражался потухший взгляд и всегда усталое, измученное лицо. С отпечатком безысходности. С проседью в волосах.  
Он мог вставать с инвалидного кресла — на пару минут, изнемогая от боли, но все же этого было достаточно, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть. Он жил на свои сбережения. И надеялся, что вскоре они закончатся, и у него просто не останется выбора. И это заставит его наконец умереть.  
У него было одно желание. Победить все это. Избавиться от нескончаемой боли. Вернуть себе свою прошлую жизнь. Но он забыл, какой она была. Как она чувствовалась. Каково было быть тем, другим, который мог просто встать и пойти куда-то. Куда захочет. Это казалось чем-то нереальным. Суперспособностью. Для него это давно перестало быть реальностью — и он ненавидел все это. Он больше ничего не контролировал. Бытие посмеялось над ним.  
Были попытки вставать и идти, невзирая на боль. Если он делал это — после несколько дней он мог только лежать. И все равно после нескольких минут у него просто отказывали ноги. Несколько минут — цена за них была слишком высока. Поэтому он перестал пытаться и просто смирился.  
Было страшно однажды проснуться и осознать, что тело отказалось подчиняться совсем — но этого так и не происходило. Он все же контролировал руки, пусть и в них возникала эта боль, не проходящая порой неделями. Да, они слушались плохо — не так, как раньше. Приходилось концентрироваться на каждом движении. Но если бы он перестал чувствовать хотя бы этот контроль, это свело бы его с ума.  
Впрочем, он и так сходил. От затворничества в этой безысходности, от боли и давящего ощущения, что это будет длиться вечно. Он не считал годы. Он с трудом отличал сон от реальности. Пока однажды перед ним не явился незнакомец — он принял это за сон. Ведь как этот человек иначе мог попасть в его квартиру?  
Высокий, с черными как уголь волосами, в стильном костюме — незнакомец был единственным, кого он видел за все это время. Если, конечно, это все же был не сон.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
И незнакомец ответил:  
— Я это ты через сотню лет.  
— Я проживу сотню лет?  
Этот факт не обрадовал. Даже наводил ужас. Хотя если это действительно было так...  
— Ты не похож на меня, — возразил Зед. — Как ты можешь быть мной?  
Неужели ему удалось победить болезнь? Справиться с болью? Забыть все эти страшные годы, как будто их не было?  
— Я не выгляжу как ты, потому что это не твое тело.  
Не его тело? Значит, все же...  
— Лучше падать, чем не летать вообще, — усмехнулся тот — здоровый и уверенный он. — Ты забыл, кто ты есть. Ты забыл, что ты властелин реальности. Есть только один способ заставить тебя снова поверить. В самого себя. В то, что твое «я» сильнее бытия. Если для тебя не является доказательством жизнь, которая была до твоего поражения. Я даю тебе то, что станет для тебя более реальным. Позволит двигаться вперед.  
Проснувшись, Зед не до конца понимал, как стоит воспринимать этот визит. Было ли это самовнушением. Продуктом его измученного сознания. Или будущий он действительно был на такое способен. Он четко знал одно — все это имело смысл.  
Он был ограничен реальностью. Он все еще не мог встать больше, чем на пару минут. Но внутри клокотала свобода. Он разучился ходить, но научился летать.  
Вскоре у него кончились деньги. Возможно, это было не самым лучшим вариантом. Но, едва начала возвращаться ясность ума, он решился начать взламывать чужие счета, чтобы переводить деньги на свой. Что ожидаемо привело к тому, что однажды его все-таки вычислили.  
Служители закона смотрели на него, как на нечто мерзкое и отвратительное, и явно не понимали, как то, что так выглядит, способно такое творить. Он никогда не крал по-крупному, и им явно было неохота с ним возиться. Но они ненавидели его — всерьез — совсем не за это.  
— Такие, как вы, не приносят обществу никакой пользы, — с презрением цедил полицейский. Давая ясно понять, что под «такими» подразумевает совсем не воров. — Как ты вообще смог что-то сделать этими руками. У тебя наверняка был сообщник.  
Зед слегка растянул губы в усмешке, прикрывая глаза в равнодушном спокойствии. И повел рукой в пространстве, заставив полицейского вздрогнуть от щелчка раскрывшихся наручников.  
— Видишь, что я могу делать этими руками? — спросил он почти весело, довольно резко вскидывая к его лицу средний палец.  
Полицейский вздрогнул и поморщился, испуганно таращась на него. А Зед радостно расхохотался.  
— Мне немного полегчало. А теперь уничтожь протокол и все доказательства. И отвези меня домой. Я потерял слишком много времени.  
Горло, сжатое невидимой рукой, было довольно убедительным аргументом. А полицейский оказался слабаком, до смерти испугавшимся того, чего не понимал.  
Вернувшись домой, Зед был вынужден дать измученному стрессами телу сон, хотя душе совсем не хотелось отдыхать. Взвесив все, он решил, что сталкиваться с полицией впредь станет излишним риском. И он уже вполне в состоянии обойтись без этого.  
Вернуться к тому, чем он занимался в далекой прошлой жизни, было сложно. Воспоминания навалились всей тяжестью, когда перед ним на экране возникли графики валют. Когда-то это было для него подтверждением того, что он властелин реальности. Он понимал рынок, он плыл в нем по течению, никогда не уходя без прибыли. Но сейчас на экран смотрел он — проигравший своему телу. Больше не верящий в то, что на что-то способен.  
Это было куда больше, чем способ заработать денег. Это было его доказательством, что он остался прежним. Властелином реальности. Способным сохранить свое «я» в любых обстоятельствах. Его разум изменился под гнетом тела. Но неизменна осталась сама его суть.  
Он переехал сразу, как у него появилось достаточно денег. В ветхий домишко почти в самом лесу, в котором его бы уж точно никто не нашел. Теперь, здесь, стабилизировав свою жизнь, он наконец мог подумать об ее исцелении.  
Это тело налагало множество ограничений. Такое существование тянуло вниз. Медицина не могла помочь. Даже если бы ему пересадили мозг, ничего не изменилось бы. Значит, стоило обратиться к принципиально другому способу решения этой проблемы.  
«Другое тело» не должно было непременно быть биологическим.  
Это стоило ему нескольких лет жизни и неподъемной суммы денег. Такой технологии не было — в какой-то мере он изобрел ее сам. Единственный на планете, он был способен существовать в чужом, созданном искусственно, теле. Потому что он был властелином реальности. Потому что его разум мог подняться выше того, что они называли пределом.  
В итоге он пришел к тому, что она видела перед собой теперь. Огромный особняк. Охрана. Подчиненные. Все ради одной цели — идти дальше, несмотря ни на что.

— На том диске я имел шанс найти ответ, как исцелить свой мозг, — подытожил Зед. — Но там оказались лишь незавершенные эксперименты. Это все еще не работает. И это... слишком далеко от того, что со мной произошло.  
— Почему для тебя это так важно? Почему существование в своем теле лучше, чем то, что ты имеешь теперь?  
— Потому что если умрет мое тело, умрет и разум. А оно может умереть в любой момент.  
— Любой человек может умереть в любой момент.  
Неужели эта мысль никогда раньше не приходила ему в голову? Он выглядел чересчур удивленным. Озадаченным. Как будто только что переосмыслил что-то фундаментально важное.  
— Ты не боишься говорить о том, кто ты есть.  
— Не боюсь, — усмехнулся Зед. Черты его лица немного сгладились. — Потому что это правда. Когда я говорил правду, я чувствовал себя свободным и всесильным. Всегда. Если ты властелин реальности, ложь не работает как ложь. Она превращается в правду. Потому что я не могу не верить в то, что говорю. И говорить того, во что не верю.  
— Почему ты такой? Почему ты властелин реальности?  
— Я таким родился.  
— Я знаю кое-что о заболеваниях мозга. Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе разобраться.  
Наверное, на это он и надеялся. Что наконец-то встретил кого-то настолько необычного, что этот кто-то способен проявить компетентность. Его ведь вряд ли окружали достойные люди. Когда-либо вообще.  
Впрочем, разубедиться в этом Нелли еще предстояло.  
Каждый новый день приносил ей крупицу новых знаний о Зеде, но этого по-прежнему было недостаточно. Он все еще не виделся ей человеком — реальным, живым, с переживаниями, мечтами и эмоциями. Он оставался киборгом. Холодным, закрытым и пустым. Это было совсем не так, судя по тому, что она уже о нем узнала. Но от этого чувства было слишком сложно отделаться. Он ничего не говорил о своей жизни до болезни, хотя она и спрашивала. Как будто «до» просто перестало для него существовать.  
С подчиненными он вел себя сдержанно и безэмоционально. Он убивал их, заставляя взрываться чипы в их головах, с таким же каменным лицом? Ее он не убил. В ней он что-то увидел. Она не чувствовала себя жертвой, не вела себя как жертва. Ей не было страшно. Может, это показалось ему забавным. Это по-прежнему сложно было понять.  
Она могла жить с ним, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Он никак не ограничивал ее. Не принуждал на него работать. Не вживлял ей микрочип. Вряд ли он видел в ней угрозу. Ему было достаточно того, как она отнеслась к его истории, или было что-то еще?  
Что, все же, означало быть «властелином реальности»? Возможно, он просто читал ее мысли. Раз уж мог даже перенести свое сознание во все, что угодно. А если нет...  
Она сама не могла до конца разобраться, что чувствует по этому поводу. Как вообще следует ко всему этому относиться. В ней были сильны любопытство и интерес. Она хотела найти смерть, когда пошла туда. А нашла его. Он слегка отодвинул на второй план это желание. И он никогда не спрашивал об этом — либо его это просто не волновало, либо он и так знал. Он вообще никогда ничего о ней не спрашивал. А она никогда не говорила о себе.  
Кем он ее воспринимал? Мог ли он назвать ее другом? Или он вообще не мыслил такими категориями? Для него было важно выжить — но зачем? Он не умел жить. Разве что, может, когда-то давно. Он надеялся, что это вернется? Что вернется его прошлая жизнь? Разве такое вообще было возможно? Чего он ждал после достижения цели? Об этом он тоже не говорил.  
Иногда она просто бродила по особняку, предоставленная сама себе. За ней не следовала охрана, ей не ограничивали доступ. Все же, у такого доверия должны были быть причины. Мысль, что он может видеть все ее намерения, знать, на что она способна, стала уже не предположением. И это почему-то не вызывало страх. Он видел больше, чем обычные люди, но по-прежнему лишь то, что хотел.  
Это напоминало дуэль разумов. И ей было любопытно, кто в итоге победит.


	3. Глава 2

Что-то казалось подозрительным, когда Нелли вышла в сад. Охрана не следила за ней, но практически всегда маячила где-то в отдалении. Сейчас же вокруг не было ни единой живой души.  
Она прошлась, но так никого и не встретила. Ни снаружи, ни в самом доме. Как будто все покинули его. Как будто произошло что-то ужасное.  
Она уже много лет не испытывала страха. Однако сейчас в груди нарастало какое-то смутное, почти физически ощущаемое беспокойство. Некогда было анализировать свои ощущения. Хотелось разобраться, что происходит.  
Она шла все дальше и дальше, вознамерившись обойти особняк вокруг. Не мог же он опустеть целиком. Даже если что-то случилось. Где-то определенно были люди. Вот только где?  
Паники не возникало, не исчезала способность держать себя в руках. Но чувства обострились до предела. Возможно, именно благодаря этому она вовремя обернулась, почувствовав за спиной угрозу.  
К ней бежал огромный бойцовский пес. Бесшумно, не издавая лая, чтобы не спугнуть добычу заранее. Нелли оцепенела на мгновение, соображая, что может сделать. Первым порывом было броситься бежать, чтобы успеть добраться до какой-нибудь двери в дом. Но смогла бы она успеть до того, как ее нагонит зверь?  
Она сделала единственное, что показалось достаточно разумным — ухватилась за крепкую ветвь плюща и принялась карабкаться по стене высокого забора. Ей удалось забраться на возвышение и даже довольно неплохо устроиться — повезло, что забор оказался достаточно широк, чтобы лечь на него животом. Однако спрыгнуть вниз на другую сторону не представлялось возможным — слишком высоко, слишком опасно. Она и сюда-то забралась только под влиянием обстоятельств, в которых оказалась. Первая волна адреналина схлынула. Вернулось осознание, какой это риск. Насмерть-не насмерть, а переломы ей были гарантированы. Значит, оставалось лишь ждать. Чего-нибудь.  
Она не знала, сколько прошло времени. Надеясь, что у нее хватит сил продержаться. Сколько бы это ни длилось. Зверь внизу не издавал ни звука. Он сидел и караулил ее. Он вел себя не так, как могло бы живое существо. Он как будто просто отключился на то время, пока приходилось находиться в режиме ожидания. Скорее всего, это тоже был робот. Здесь вполне можно было ожидать именно этого.  
Нелли позвала Зеда, надеясь, что он сможет услышать. Сможет вселиться в эту тварь и хотя бы дать возможность забежать в дом. Но Зед не отзывался, а пес оставался неподвижен. Что же вообще могло случиться? И почему так тихо, черт возьми, почему?  
Когда стемнело, но в доме не зажглось ни единого огонька, стало по-настоящему жутко. За это время — за пару часов — слишком многое получилось переосмыслить. Мысли лезли в голову сами собой. Можно ли было сойти с ума за столь короткий срок? Или она просто сошла с ума уже давно?  
Мог ли вообще существовать кто-то вроде Зеда? Властелин реальности, киборг, способный говорить с тобой из динамика компьютера и двигающий предметы силой мысли? Загадочный, пленительный, единственный, чей разум смог ее заинтересовать. Он просто привиделся ей, ведь правда? Когда она зашла в то здание, ее, возможно, ранили. И сейчас она в коме, а все это сладостный сон о реальности ее мечты. А может, и не было никакого здания. Ничего вообще. Может, она скоро умрет, так и не узнав, было ли все это правдой. Ведь не было, не могло быть?  
Она расхохоталась почти безумно, больше не сдерживая себя. Стараясь только ухватиться за забор покрепче, чтобы ненароком не свалиться вниз. Смех сам собой перешел в рыдания. И, несмотря ни на что, стало невероятно легко.  
Сколько лет она уже не могла засмеяться? Сколько лет не видела собственных слез?  
Она не слышала крадущихся шагов невдалеке, всецело поглощенная собой. Не слышала, как пес встрепенулся, оживая, и приготовился к атаке. Она услышала только выстрел, который снес ему голову. И от неожиданности едва не рухнула с забора, вовремя уцепившись за плющ.  
— Зед? — прохрипела она, не узнавая собственный голос. Отчаянно вглядываясь во враждебную темноту.  
— Сможешь спуститься? — ответили ей, и голос определенно не принадлежал Зеду. Он был незнакомым, женским. Жестким и сухим. Грубоватым. Но дружелюбным. Даже... участливым.  
Конечности ужасно затекли и плохо двигались, но Нелли уверенно произнесла, возвращаясь в реальность:  
— Я попробую.  
На это ушло много усилий и несколько долгих минут. Но все же ей удалось коснуться пятками земли и тут же рухнуть на нее от усталости и перенапряжения.  
— Что произошло? — выдохнула Нелли, чувствуя клокочущую внутри радость уже просто от того, что она снова внизу.  
— Зеда предали, — пояснила спасительница. В темноте никак не удавалось разглядеть ее лица. — Я Алика Ардел, начальник охраны. И теперь мне стоит пойти дальше, а тебе укрыться где-нибудь. Желательно, далеко за пределами особняка.  
— Нет, я не уйду, я хочу помочь, — твердо заявила Нелли. — Если, конечно, я могу чем-то помочь.  
— Ты на ногах не стоишь.  
— Я встану и пойду, куда надо. Скажи, что мне делать.  
— Веди себя тихо и держись за мной, — приказала Алика, сдаваясь.  
Она вошла в дом, держа пистолет наготове. На ней были какие-то очки — видимо, поэтому она так хорошо ориентировалась в темноте. Комнаты, коридоры, снова коридоры, лифт... В этой части дома Нелли точно еще не приходилось бывать.  
— Главное, не ори, — посоветовала Алика, когда они спускались куда-то на этажи со знаком минус. — Что бы ты там ни увидела.  
Нелли в принципе не имела привычки орать, да и голос повышала последний раз еще годы назад. Но что такого там могло быть, раз понадобилось это предупреждение? И почему, если там могло быть опасно, они шли туда только вдвоем?  
Хотя вокруг больше никого не было. И даже Алика была единственным человеком, кто встретился здесь за эти несколько часов.  
Внизу горел свет. Они шли по длинному коридору, но на пути не возникало ничего ужасающего. До тех пор, пока они не свернули в другой коридор.  
Люди. Их было немного, но они были. Спящие? Обездвиженные? Мертвые? Лежащие на полу, у стен. Через них приходилось перешагивать. И это почему-то вновь не вызывало никаких эмоций. Как будто она снова стала тем человеком, каким была до того, как зверь загнал ее на забор. Как будто все ее возрожденные чувства остались там.  
Алика дошла до конца коридора. Дверь была взломана несмотря на систему безопасности. И это было очень плохо, судя по тому, как Алика напряженно вцепилась в свой пистолет, приготовившись ворваться туда. Но там оказался лишь еще один коридор. Лифт. И снова коридор. Еще одна дверь.  
— Ты помнишь, что нельзя паниковать? — нахмурилась Алика прежде, чем открыть ее.  
Нелли только коротко кивнула. Что, ее ожидало что-то страшнее, чем те люди на полу?  
Но увиденное там, за дверью, потрясало воображение. Посреди зала возвышался прозрачный купол. Множество различных непонятных приспособлений вокруг были ей незнакомы, но все они усердно работали над одной задачей. Поддерживать жизнь в том, кого купол накрывал собой.  
Нелли подошла ближе, пока Алика осматривалась, с досадой начиная осознавать, что никого здесь не найдет. Этот человек под куполом не был ей знаком. Мужчина лет тридцати пяти-сорока, очень худой на вид, болезненно-бледный, с длинными светлыми волосами с проседью. У него были острые черты лица, и даже сквозь глубокую кому на них из глубин пробивалось страдание. Прежде, чем все это удалось осмыслить, Алика сообщила:  
— Отбой. Им удалось уйти. Поверить не могу, что они зашли так далеко, но сбежали, не закончив начатое.  
— Что произошло? — наконец надеясь получить ответ, спросила Нелли. — Что случилось с Зедом, где он?  
— Ты еще не поняла?  
О, она поняла. Но ей хотелось это услышать.  
— Почему он меня не слышит? Где его сознание?  
Так, пожалуй, звучало верней.  
— Это стоит исправить, — согласилась Алика, подходя к панели управления всей этой конструкцией. — Там, где он сейчас, довольно неприятно находиться.  
— Где?  
— Здесь, — усмехнулась она, кивая на тело под куполом.  
Да. Пожалуй. В нем было неприятно находиться.  
— Как это работает?  
— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами Алика, не переставая смотреть на экран и нажимать кнопки. — Не знаю всего. Он рассказал мне только, как этим управлять. Этим же должен кто-то управлять.  
— Кто ты?  
Этот вопрос вызвал у нее едва ли не смех.  
— Я не знаю, — повторилась она, улыбаясь. — Так вышло. Наверное, я его друг.  
Значит, рядом с Зедом все-таки были достойные люди. Преданные. Честные. Идущие ради него на риск.  
Только теперь удалось нормально разглядеть Алику. Они были примерно одного возраста. Может, она — чуть старше. Небрежно растрепанные светлые волосы забивались под ворот куртки, так что сложно было определить их длину. Ее уверенная поза, ее резкие и точные движения, сама манера держаться — все сразу говорило о том, что она имеет отношение к силовым структурам. Она обладала острыми чертами лица, хорошо очерченными скулами, тонкими губами, впалыми щеками и крупным, слегка крючковатым носом. Нелли могла бы назвать ее своей противоположностью. В ее чертах были мягкость и грация. Ухоженные каштановые волосы струились по плечам. Сейчас, конечно, они вряд ли растрепались особенно меньше. Пухлые губы начинали болеть от укусов, которые им пришлось вытерпеть там, на заборе. А карие глаза, наверно, выглядели покрасневшими от слез. Да и на щеках остались царапины и ссадины от путешествия по отвесной стене. Не пострадал только нос, когда-то однажды уже сломанный, от чего на нем образовалась горбинка. Повезло, что это не повторилось снова. Удивительно повезло.  
— Я не задумывалась, что рядом с ним будет так опасно, — озвучила она свои мысли, почему-то внезапно сочтя это уместным. Так откровенно говорить с той, кого видела впервые в жизни. И которая спасла ей жизнь. — Это было жутко. И самым жутким было то, что я не понимала, что происходит. Я хочу узнать.  
— Он сам расскажет, что посчитает нужным, — отозвалась Алика. — Странно, что ты говоришь «я хочу узнать», а не «я хочу уйти». Или ты думаешь, что не сможешь просто взять и уйти?  
— Главное, чтобы он не заставил меня уйти.  
Алика усмехнулась.  
— Ладно. Пока он не слышит нас, я расскажу тебе одну вещь, но это должно остаться нашим секретом. Согласна?  
Нелли кивнула. Алика обошла купол и, остановившись у странного приспособления, подозвала ее к себе.  
— Те, кто пытались ему навредить, тоже не знают, как все это работает. Этого никто во всем мире не знает, он изобрел это сам. На самом деле все вот это вокруг особенно не имеет значения. Даже если сломать здесь все подчистую, он не умрет. Это просто для удобства, это как пульт от телевизора. Чтобы все подряд могли этим управлять. Только одна вещь здесь действительно незаменима, и только в ней вся суть.  
Алика указала пальцем на что-то, что на первый взгляд вообще ничем не выделялось из всеобщего сплетения проводов. Эта вещь была слишком хорошо замаскирована, не зная, что это такое на самом деле, ее невозможно было найти. Она казалась частью какого-то более сложного прибора. Но это был черный кристалл. Не слишком крупный, размером с крышку бутылки. Почему именно это, как? Как эта вещь могла поддерживать жизнь в человеке и позволять ему отделять от тела свое сознание? Что это было такое? Откуда она взялось?  
— Если что-то произойдет, а меня не окажется рядом, — серьезно нахмурилась Алика, — добравшись сюда, выдерни его из сплетения проводов. Если ты сделаешь это, купол исчезнет, а Зед очнется. Возможно, если он сможет дойти до транспорта, вам удастся сбежать от угрозы. Это сомнительный план, но просто имей это в виду. И береги камень, если такое случится.  
Нелли кивнула, не найдя подходящих слов. Алика наверняка наблюдала за ней все то время, что она провела в особняке. Но разве даже так у нее был повод доверять ей жизнь Зеда? Почему? Почему они все ей доверяли? Что они знали такого, чего не знала она?  
Радость всколыхнулась в душе, когда наконец она услышала из ближайшего динамика голос Зеда:  
— Вы обе не ранены? Нападавшие все еще здесь?  
— Все нормально, — ответила Алика, с облегчением отстраняясь от приборов. — С нами. А они ушли. Я даже не видела, кто это был. Впрочем, когда пересчитаем трупы, выясним, кого среди них не достает.  
Значит, там, наверху, все эти люди все же были мертвы. Задохнулись от газа? Или существовало другое оружие, способное такое сотворить?  
Только сейчас она поняла, насколько ей повезло выйти в сад и просидеть весь день на этом треклятом заборе. И если бы не этот злополучный пес, кого бы она встретила, все же войдя в дом?  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине, — обратилась она к Зеду.  
— Тебе лучше подняться наверх, — ответил он. — Пусть Алика отведет тебя в гостиную. Я буду там.  
— Мне не нужно сопровождение, — отрезала Нелли, решительно направляясь к двери. — Я уже видела мертвых людей.  
— А мне надо починить дверь, — согласилась Алика, почему-то гораздо лучше, чем Зед, понимавшая, на что она способна. — Это приоритетная задача.  
— Здесь нет ни единой живой души, — возразил Зед. — Кто сюда войдет?  
Уходя все дальше от комнаты, Нелли все же расслышала, как Алика огрызнулась:  
— Не спорь, упрямый осел.  
Как же это было забавно. Какие отношения связывали их на самом деле? Он знал ее в прошлой жизни? Или же они встретились, уже когда он заболел? Она ведь была моложе минимум на десяток лет.  
Зед действительно был в гостиной. В привычном ей теле киборга, весь в черном. Без единого изъяна. Значит, он даже не дрался. Просто отключился. Но между их проникновением в дом и отключением его сознания должно было пройти много времени. Значит, она оказалась права.  
— Это был ты? — бросила она в него без церемоний, остановившись напротив и с вызовом глядя ему в глаза.  
— О чем ты? — осторожно уточнил он, и она могла поклясться, что ему не по себе. Что он волнуется.  
— Собака, которая меня преследовала. Это был ты?  
Он не отвечал, на лице его проступала растерянность. Казалось, он мучился выбором — признаться или все до конца отрицать.  
— Когда ты почувствовал угрозу, ты не стал драться с ними, ты решил спасти меня, и не придумал ничего лучше. Ты покинул это тело и взял управлением тем псом. Чтобы я не заходила в дом.  
— Ничего лучше... не было, — вздохнул Зед, устало плюхаясь в кресло. Хоть это тело и не было способно испытывать усталость. — В нем не было речевых динамиков. Что я должен был делать?  
— Значит, он действительно отключился, и я все это время могла слезть?  
— Нет. Это был их робот, и он бы действительно тебя атаковал. Но если бы не я, он бы тебя, скорее всего, просто не нашел до того, как ты попала в дом. Ты ведь понимаешь? Ты ведь не сердишься? Ты ведь не хотела умереть? Сейчас? Вот так?  
Он выглядел таким забавным, когда оправдывался. Впервые за все это время она видела его слабость. Его человечность. Его неравнодушие к ней.  
— А если бы я не залезла на забор, а побежала в дом?  
— Я постарался, чтобы ты заметила меня, когда до дверей или открытых окон было слишком далеко.  
— Ты полагался на мою хладнокровность?  
— Если бы ты запаниковала и совершила глупость, я бы придумал что-то еще.  
Он позаботился о ней. В последние минуты, когда еще имел шанс спасти себя. Это было довольно трогательно.  
— Сядь, у тебя устали ноги, — посоветовал он, вырывая ее из размышлений и заставляя улыбнуться.  
— Ты забыл, на что способны здоровые люди.  
— Но у тебя все равно устали ноги. Здоровым людям тоже надо отдыхать.  
Она присела на подлокотник его кресла. Это и правда было так приятно после жесткого неудобного забора и всей этой беготни по этажам. И разлеглась поудобней, насколько это было возможно. Пока он не усадил ее рядом с собой.  
Места в кресле на двоих не хватало, поэтому пришлось закинуть одну ногу ему на колени. Его тело не было холодным. Она не чувствовала, что ее сейчас держит в объятиях киборг. Не было разницы. Возможно, только для нее.  
— Все, кто был здесь, мертвы?  
— Если бы кто-то выжил, он бы сразу дал знать.  
В голосе Зеда не было ни скорби, ни даже грусти. Наверняка что-то подобное происходило не впервые. Наверняка он давно уже к этому привык. Это был его образ жизни. И, оставшись с ним, она выбрала это и для себя.  
— А Алика?  
— У нее сегодня был выходной, — нервно рассмеялся Зед. — Это произошло в ее выходной. Я вижу тут прямую связь.  
Ее ведь было некем заменить? Никому больше он не мог доверять?  
— Ей ты тоже вживил микрочип?  
— Нет, ей — нет.  
— Почему? Кто она тебе?  
Зед тяжело вздохнул. Это снова были тяжелые воспоминания? Значит, все же, он встретил ее не так давно?  
— Я расскажу. Но не сейчас. Правда, не сейчас. Это слишком для одного дня.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Нелли. — Тогда скажи хотя бы, кто и зачем на тебя напал.  
— Мне все равно, — внезапно равнодушно отозвался Зед. — Я вмешиваюсь в какие-то вещи, в которые не положено вмешиваться. И кому-то это не нравится. Но это не имеет значения. Это всего лишь люди. Они не враги. Для этого у меня есть Алика. Ей положено заниматься людьми. Мне не до них.  
Вот как. А если бы у нее было два выходных? Пришлось бы сутки просидеть на заборе? А Зеда бы за это время разобрали на кусочки вместе с его жизнеобеспечивающим аппаратом?  
— Почему они вообще ее так испугались, что тут же сбежали?  
— Среди них был кто-то из своих, кто знает, на что она способна. Если бы она выпустила газ во все коридоры — не спасся бы никто, а моему телу бы он не повредил. Это нажатие одной кнопки. А ей было бы достаточно надеть респиратор. Она умеет делать это быстро. Хотя тот, кто предал меня, все равно уже мертв. Как только я очнулся, все чипы взорвались. Поэтому тебе лучше пока не ходить по дому. Теперь все эти люди не просто мертвы. Теперь по стенам размазаны их мозги.  
— Я видела, когда шла сюда. И в первый день нашей встречи. Когда ошметки мозгов впитались в мою одежду и волосы. И остались на моем лице.  
— И ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
Может, стоило наконец сказать? Раз уж он наконец спросил.  
— Я вообще ничего не чувствую. Никогда. Я не стану сравнивать уровень наших страданий, но я поступила точно так же, как ты. Всю свою жизнь посвятила тому, чтобы найти лекарство, когда узнала, что больна.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил он негромко.  
Он заинтересовался? Он захотел узнать что-то о ней? Значит, он все же не мог читать ее мысли. Значит, он просто думал, что она никогда не сможет его удивить.  
— У меня тоже был период, когда всего этого еще не было, — начала она, устраиваясь поудобней. — Тот самый, который потом вспоминаешь всю жизнь и надеешься вернуть. А он отдаляется все сильнее. Когда это началось, я заканчивала школу. Это мотивировало начать изучать психиатрию. И не только. Все, что касалось этой проблемы, все, что могло бы помочь. Потому что лечение было бесполезно. Все было бесполезно. Но к этому привыкаешь. И хочется умереть уже не от отчаяния, хотя это было последним чувством, которое мне довелось испытать. А просто потому, что все кажется бессмысленным. Жизнь кажется бессмысленной. Как и смерть. В тот день, когда мы встретились, мне показалось, что у меня есть шанс умереть, не принимая решения и не прилагая для этого усилий.  
— Значит, в тот день ты не получила того, что хотела?  
Нелли усмехнулась, откидывая голову ему на плечо. Стараясь как можно точнее сформулировать то, что вертелось на языке.  
— Я хотела, чтобы моя жизнь перестала быть такой пустой и серой. Чтобы дни не сливались в одну бесконечную бессмысленность. С тобой невозможно заскучать. Я не знаю, лучше ли это, чем смерть. Но если выбирать смерть, то смерть рядом с тобой.  
Это признание озадачило его. Он промолчал. А она продолжила:  
— Там, на заборе, мне пришла в голову мысль, что всего этого не существует. И без этого было пусто. Так пусто, что мне удалось это почувствовать. Мне было страшно, что это может не существовать. Я не чувствую этого сейчас, когда это есть. Но стоило мне поверить, что этого нет, я испытала боль.  
— Я тоже... мало что чувствую, — признался Зед. — Мне не хотелось бы терять какие-то хорошие вещи в своей жизни. Тебя или Алику. Или возможность существовать в механизмах. Это важно для меня. Мне тоже страшно без этого. Страшно представлять себя снова в той квартире, на инвалидной коляске. Без надежды. Теперь ты видела, как выглядит мое тело. Я не хотел бы быть вынужден существовать в нем. В нем не осталось мышц даже для того, чтобы просто встать. И оно болит, даже если не двигаться.  
— Я сочувствую тебе, и мне нравится быть рядом. Даже если я не могу это ощутить. Я это знаю.  
Зачем-то Зед усадил ее к себе на колени и прижал крепче. Могло ли это его тело почувствовать ее прикосновения, ее тепло? Какие-то рецепторы в нем, конечно, были, но было ли этого достаточно?  
Они еще долго просто сидели так, обнявшись. Теперь уже не говоря ни слова. На сегодня все было сказано. Они остались одни в огромном особняке с трупами повсюду. Она попала в фильм ужасов — но ей казалось, что в мир, созданный специально для нее.


	4. Глава 3

Целиться было довольно легко. Вот попадать в цель — не очень. Из десяти банок удалось сбить только одну. Алика, правда, утверждала, что это прекрасный результат для того, кто ни разу в жизни не держал в руках оружие. Может, она была права. В конце концов, ей было видней.  
Перспектива везде таскаться с оружием не слишком привлекала. Это было неудобно. Непривычно. На людях пришлось бы прятать его под одеждой — а значит, одежда должна была быть подходящей для того, чтобы его скрывать. Но в следующей раз ей могло повезти меньше, а оружие давало хотя бы шанс на защиту. Оно, все же, стоило того.  
— А Зед умеет обращаться с оружием? — спросила Нелли, промахнувшись мимо очередной мишени и обернувшись к Алике, которая наблюдала за этим с бесстрастностью, иногда раздавая указания и подсказки.  
— Конечно, умеет, — усмехнулась Алика. — Я его учила. Это было сложнее, чем с тобой.  
— Почему?  
Это неожиданно удивило. Ей казалось, Зед способен быстро обучаться любым новым для себя вещам.  
— Потому что за несколько минут у него уставали руки. Начинали дрожать. Потом вообще не слушались. И в очках не слишком удобно целиться.  
Ясно. Значит, дело было в том, что он просто не был способен на это физически.  
— Ты была с ним, еще когда он не мог переселять свое сознание в механизмы?  
— Зед сам когда-нибудь расскажет тебе о своей жизни. Когда захочет этого.  
— Хотя бы скажи, сколько лет он живет так, как сейчас.  
— Где-то года четыре, — задумавшись, ответила Алика. — Я с ним лет шесть.  
— Ты не хочешь говорить о нем, но можешь рассказать о себе?  
Они трое стали теперь маленькой семьей. Она чувствовала это, и это было забавно. С ними было тепло и спокойно. Они остались одни в огромном особняке. Зед убрал трупы, но сказал, что не хочет появления новых. Что не было толку ни с охраны, ни с ученых, которые за эти годы не продвинулись ни на шаг. И на данный момент этот дом устраивает его таким, какой он есть. Без лишних людей.  
— А что ты хочешь знать обо мне? — слегка удивилась Алика. — Зачем тебе знать обо мне?  
— Мне интересно.  
Кажется, это было для нее в новинку. Впрочем, неудивительно. Зеда, похоже, не интересовал вообще никто. Вряд ли он задавал ей такие вопросы.  
— Ну, до встречи с Зедом я служила в армии, — неуверенно начала Алика. — Мне пришлось побывать на войне в горячей точке.  
Интересно, он это знал? Об этом, наверное, стоило спросить.  
— Он знает о войне, — подтвердила Алика. — Но он никогда не спрашивал, как именно это было. Что там со мной произошло.  
— А мне ты расскажешь?  
Они не были близко знакомы и знали друг друга считанные дни. Но вместе пережили довольно сближающие вещи. И ей хотелось знать больше о людях, которые стали напарниками в чем-то странном и опасном.  
— Ты задаешь очень много вопросов, — усмехнулась Алика.  
— Я психиатр, моя работа — задавать вопросы. Иногда мне кажется, что вам двоим известно обо мне больше, чем мне о вас.  
— Моя работа — быть телохранителем Зеда. Так что мне действительно известно о тебе все, что в принципе можно было узнать.  
Так вот в чем дело. Они знали все о ее повседневной рутине, о том, что она никогда не имела отношения к тому, что тут происходит. Но Зед не знал о ее проблемах с психикой — значит, даже это он свалил на Алику. Полностью доверяя свою безопасность ей. «Это всего лишь люди. Для этого у меня есть Алика». Это было даже как-то... обидно.  
— Я понимаю, зачем ему ты, — произнесла Нелли, прерывая свои размышления. — Ты защищаешь его. Но зачем ему я? Как он может меня использовать? Люди не интересуют его как личности, значит, и для меня у него уготована какая-то цель.  
— Ты ведь изучала исследования, которые он собрал за эти годы.  
— Я многого там не понимаю. Это не мой уровень.  
— Уровень — это наживное.  
— Сколько лет он этим занимается? Сколько ему вообще лет?  
— Он тебя почти раза в два старше, — задумавшись, выдала Алика. — Сейчас ему где-то под сорокет. Но пока он под куполом, его тело не меняется. Не стареет. Не ухудшается состояние. Ты зря переживаешь, что никогда не догонишь его по уровню знаний. Он способен обработать столько информации за минимально короткое время, сколько человеку вообще не дано. Его настоящий мозг сбоит, но когда он в механизмах, он получает все их возможности. И его скорость мысли — это скорость мысли компьютера. Он просто загружает знания себе в память. Ты это не переплюнешь, поэтому просто не парься.  
— Я просто думаю, что он справится гораздо эффективнее меня. Я для него бесполезна. У меня нет уникальных знаний и способностей. На тебя он свалил работу, которая ему не нравится, на которую он не хочет тратить время. Что он может свалить на меня?  
— Ты задаешь вопросы, на которые, возможно, не сможет ответить он сам.  
Это было слишком сложно понять. Если она не интересовала его как личность, если он не мог ее использовать, зачем она ему вообще? Зачем он спас ее?  
— Ты психиатр, посмотри на это со своей колокольни, — усмехнулась Алика. — Может, ему просто не хватает жилетки или родственной души. Может, ему от тебя нужно только осознание, что рядом тот, кто способен его понять. Он странный и могущественный, но все равно человек.  
— А ты не понимаешь его? — удивилась Нелли. Почему-то ей казалось, что именно это должно было их объединять.  
— Даже близко не понимаю. Но я понимаю, что поддержка — это очень важно, особенно для таких, как он. В какой-то момент все остальные вещи могут просто перестать иметь значение.  
— Ты говоришь о себе?  
Алика со вздохом почесала в затылке и, решительно развернувшись к Нелли, заглянула ей в глаза и нахмурилась.  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, как психиатру. Это личное. И пусть это останется врачебной тайной.  
Нелли кивнула.  
Они присели на скамейку в саду. На какое-то время в воздухе повисло напряженно молчание. Пока Алика собиралась с мыслями.  
— На войне я встретила парня, с которым у нас развились романтические отношения, — начала она, и на этот раз ее голос звучал негромко и серьезно. — Мне хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось, когда все закончится. Но не так, как это случилось в реальности. Мы съехались, вернувшись домой. Но мне пришлось жить не с тем оптимистично настроенным жизнерадостным парнем, который строил планы на мирное время. От ранения у него отказали ноги. Меня не тяготила нужда оказывать ему помощь, мне удавалось понять ограниченность его возможностей и не взваливать на него за все это чувство вины. Не вдалбливать ему, что он обуза. Но этого было недостаточно. Меня раздражало, что он больше не мог радоваться жизни, как раньше. Он бесил меня своей угрюмостью и унынием. Я была готова сделать для него что угодно, чтобы он просто перестал ныть и зажил, как раньше, но ему не нужно было ничего из предложенного. Потому что «как раньше» уже не работало. Уже не было никакого «раньше», оно исчезло, растворилось в ужасном «сейчас». Потому что ему нужна была его жизнь до всего этого. А я не помогала выбраться из болота дерьма, в котором он утопал. Хотя мне казалось, что того, что я делаю, должно было быть достаточно. Какая разница, ходишь ты или катишься на коляске, если в остальном все хорошо? Если уже ничего не изменить и придется жить с этим? Я дала ему возможность адаптироваться к новым условиям, я помогла выжить, но ему не хотелось выживать, ему хотелось жить. Однажды я вернулась домой и увидела, что он застрелился. И это меня взбесило. Он не оценил моих усилий, перечеркнул их одним дурацким поступком. На похоронах я чувствовала только злость. А потом, спустя несколько дней, накатила такая тоска, что хотелось выть. Какое-то время боль была погребена под злостью, но однажды защита треснула, и ко мне пришло осознание, как же все это было мерзко. Какой же я говенный человек. Что я не умею любить. Сочувствовать. Что мне глубоко похрен на страдания самых дорогих людей. Что мне нужно, чтобы они соответствовали моим стандартам силы, потому что любая слабость вызывает у меня презрение. В Зеде... я смогла увидеть и слабость, и силу. Он был достаточно сильным, чтобы признать свои страдания. И заставлял уважать свою слабость. Так требовательно, что у меня не возникало мысли «слабак, я вкладываю в тебя усилия, а тебе недостаточно, значит, ты хочешь страдать». Однажды я сказала ему, что если он не начнет переступать через себя, до последнего стараясь удержать пистолет, если не возьмет верх над своей болезнью, то однажды просто умрет, потому что слабые всегда умирают, это закон природы. Он сощурился с какой-то злостью, вместо того, чтобы, как мой парень, начать оправдываться, испытывая чувство вины. И сказал: «Запрыгни на крышу дома. Однажды от этого может зависеть твоя жизнь. И если ты будешь достаточно сильной, ты ее заслужишь». Черт, у меня просто не нашлось для этого слов. Он требовал уважать свои слабости. Он любил себя несмотря на то, что его бытие причиняло ему страдания. Мне не встречалось больше таких людей.  
— Не сдерживай слезы, — попросила Нелли, выслушав эту странную исповедь. Замечая, что Алика до предела напряжена. — Сейчас это не обязательно.  
Она ободряюще коснулась ее руки. Алика крепко сжала ее ладонь и мгновение спустя уже уткнулась в плечо, вцепившись в ворот куртки. Что, все же, значил для нее Зед? Был попыткой унять чувство вины? Пережить заново незавершенный эпизод, который закончился не так, как должен был?  
Нелли очень хотелось бы увидеть прошлого Зеда. Настоящего, слабого, но яростно идущего к своей цели. Хотелось увидеть его презрительно-самодовольную улыбку, когда кто-то говорил, что он недостоин жить. И напряженные пальцы, незримо сжимающие горло того, кто посмел так сказать.  
Теперешний Зед был жестким и закрытым. Совсем другим. И она чувствовала, что ей гораздо больше интересен тот. Которого она не увидит, пока он существует в чужих телах.  
Как жаль, что они не встретились раньше. Она едва перестала быть подростком, но уже тогда смогла бы понять его. С ней уже произошло то, что позволило бы понять. То, что все они понять просто не могли. Что есть вещи, которые ты просто не можешь, как ни старайся. Как люди не могут летать.  
Зед мог то, что не могли люди. Зед мог придушить тебя, даже не касаясь. Почему же он не ставил людям в вину, что они неспособны делать то, что делает он?  
Какое-то время они с Аликой просто сидели, обнявшись. Нелли утешающе гладила ее волосы. Жесткие, слегка растрепанные, за которыми она вряд ли когда-либо ухаживала — да и зачем. Девушка-воин, не признающая слабостей. Несчастная от того, что узнала, как можно быть сильным, требуя уважения к своей слабости. Что она поступила ужасно, не сделав этого. Что это не спасло чью-то жизнь.  
Для Зеда все еще было важно, как кто-то относится к его телу? К его возможностям? Он поднялся настолько выше своего тела и своей слабости, разве это все еще должно было иметь значение? Можно ли было с ним об этом поговорить?  
— Как его настоящее имя? — спросила Нелли, когда Алика затихла и только шмыгала носом, периодически утирая его рукавом.  
— Понятия не имею, — хрипловато отозвалась девушка, отстраняясь. — Я пыталась, но мне не удалось о нем ничего найти. Наверняка когда-то он стер себя из всех баз данных. Он очень скрытный, но и другим никогда в душу не лезет. На самом деле, это может не значить, что ему не интересно. Он просто ждет, пока ты захочешь рассказать.  
— Он рассказывал тебе что-то о своей жизни до вашей встречи?  
— В общих чертах. Я знаю, что он какое-то время жил почти обычной жизнью. У него была девушка и планы на жизнь.  
— Почему почти?  
— Потому что он не ходил в школу и сдал экзамены экстерном только из-за того, что так положено по закону. Он торговал на бирже и к тому времени, когда болезнь стала прогрессировать, скопил много денег и имущества. Но много этих денег он потратил на то, чтобы что-то с этим сделать — то есть в никуда. И рядом с ним в тот момент не было никого, кто мог бы его поддержать. А через несколько лет он решил сам заняться исследованиями. Мы встретились, когда он проник на территорию научного института, где я работала в охране. Он перенес себя через забор вместе с инвалидным креслом, но потом рассказал, что это отняло у него слишком много сил. И у него особенно не было времени отдохнуть. На ближайшем посту была я. Он сжал пальцами воздух, и я почувствовала их на своем горле. Он сказал, что я должна провести его внутрь, иначе умру. Я настолько охренела от всего происходящего, что просто сделала, как он говорил. Он спросил о расположении лабораторий, о том, где хранятся записи. Я отвела его туда и позволила скопировать данные на жесткий диск. Он просматривал их, когда копировал, и оставался недоволен. Но потом он нашел то, что его заинтересовало. И спросил, как далеко отсюда находится исследовательская база, чей адрес он там увидел. А потом спросил, умею ли я водить вертолет. Мне пришлось отвезти его туда, а он всю дорогу молчал и экономил силы — тогда я еще не знала, насколько любое действие истощает его. Он даже не двигался. А меня что-то заставило спросить, зачем ему все это. И почему он занимается этим один. Ведь он явно ни на кого не работал — только псих отправил бы калеку на такое задание. Он спросил: «Ты хотела бы поменяться со мной местами?». А мне вспомнился мой парень. Если бы он хоть раз задал мне именно этот вопрос — может, все сложилось бы иначе. Совсем иначе. Зед умеет говорить вещи, которые заставляют задуматься и переосмыслить все свои убеждения. Я спросила, как его зовут. Он ответил. Меня удивило, что у человека может быть имя, состоящее из одной последней буквы алфавита. Почему-то даже больше, чем его телекинез. Он ведь все-таки был обычным человеком, раз действовал в одиночку, у него должна была быть какая-то жизнь. Нормальное имя. Дом. Не мог же он взяться из ниоткуда. Я заметила, что у него дорогая коляска, с автоматическим управлением. Мне не могло тогда прийти в голову, что на обычной он бы далеко не уехал, потому что руки у него не сильнее ног. И что он может встать на какое-то время, просто ему придется потратить на это слишком много сил. Путь занял довольно много времени, и под конец Зед чувствовал себя все хуже. Я знаю, как его это раздражало. Он всегда требовал уважения от окружающих к тому в себе, что всей душой ненавидел сам. Но в конце концов мы оказались там. Пробрались в то место, упоминание о котором так его заинтересовало. Там мы нашли кристалл. Зеду не составляло труда взламывать те системы, которые не поддавались мне. Когда мы уходили оттуда, нас заметили. Так вышло, что последние метры до вертолета ему пришлось бежать своими ногами. А когда добежал, он просто рухнул на пол, корчась от боли и стискивая зубы. Мне некогда было над этим думать, нужно было улетать. Но когда мы были достаточно далеко, когда точно скрылись, я посадила вертолет и спросила, что дальше. Он усмехнулся, дрожа от боли, и сказал, что я должна отвезти его домой. Я видела, что он не сможет даже шевельнуть рукой — если, конечно, именно это он непременно должен был делать, чтобы мысленно кого-то душить. Я могла его пристрелить, он вряд ли осилил бы как-то сопротивляться. Но я спросила у него координаты и повезла его домой. Если бы он не был инвалидом, я вряд ли поступила бы так. У меня просто не получилось снова поспособствовать смерти человека, который нуждался в моей помощи. Для которого я была единственной, кто был способен ее оказать.  
Почему она рассказала сейчас? Ей захотелось выговориться после того, как она поняла, что от этого становится легче?  
Зед через столькое прошел. Как он вообще решился? Как у него хватило сил?  
— Спасибо, что не убила его тогда, — поблагодарила Нелли, касаясь плеча Алики. — Спасибо, что помогала ему все эти годы. Даже если ты его не понимаешь, даже если делаешь это не ради него, а ради своих воспоминаний. Благодаря тебе он жив и может идти дальше. Это очень много.  
— Не могу сказать, что это только ради воспоминаний о другом человеке, — усмехнулась Алика, глядя ей в глаза открыто и доверительно. — К Зеду невозможно быть равнодушным. Он слишком потрясающий. Парень на инвалидной коляске, который даже не может держать пистолет дольше нескольких минут и при этом говорит тебе «сходи полетай, раз считаешь, что жизнь нужно заслужить» — это как минимум интересно.  
Нелли улыбнулась, в который раз представляя себе образ того, настоящего Зеда. Как, все же, жаль, что ей не дано было увидеть его.


	5. Глава 4

В особняке был бассейн. Нелли никогда не видела, чтобы им пользовались, но его содержали в чистоте и уходе. Конечно, до тех пор, пока лишь они трое не остались в живых.  
Но сейчас она пришла сюда и села у воды. Просто потому, что ей этого захотелось. Подумать в тишине, глядя на то, как на водной глади играют отблески света. Это было красиво. Как и эти сады.  
Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, она без раздумий стянула юбку и скинула туфли. И, оставшись в одной майке и трусах, нырнула в бассейн. А потом долго лежала в нем, вслушиваясь в причудливость звуков в воде. Закрыв глаза и раскинув руки. Это так расслабляло и умиротворяло. После всего.  
Не сразу, но она почувствовала, что кто-то смотрит на нее. И это ощущение заставило прийти в боевую готовность, мгновенно изменив положение тела в воде. Но это оказался всего лишь Зед, молча наблюдающий за ней, сидя на краю, скрестив ноги. Зачем?  
— Это тело может плавать? — спросила она, подплывая к нему и опираясь на край. — Ты вообще умеешь плавать?  
— Сплав металлов довольно легкий, а корпус герметичный, — с сомнением ответил Зед. — Но я не уверен. А плавать я умею, и у меня всегда получалось это лучше, чем ходить. Меня мало кто мог обогнать. И в воде я чувствовал себя как дома. Там по-другому работает сила притяжения. Мне всегда это нравилось. Какие только трюки я не вытворял с водой. Мне этого не хватает.  
— Попробуй, — лукаво улыбнулась Нелли. — Если что-то повредишь, это ведь всегда можно починить.  
— А если я пойду ко дну, как вы с Аликой будете меня доставать?  
Хотелось просто уцепиться за его рубашку и затащить в воду. Как жаль, что у этого могли быть такие серьезные последствия. У всего, что он делал, всегда оказывались серьезные последствия. В любом теле. Как будто это просто был его крест.  
— Ты выходишь наружу? Вообще когда-нибудь?  
— Зачем? — озадаченно переспросил Зед.  
Господи. Любой ответ был бы лучше, чем это растерянное «зачем».  
— Я понимаю, что ты не можешь есть. Плавать. Чувствовать на коже ветер и солнце. Твои рецепторы не сравнятся с человеческими органами чувств. Но почему бы тебе не попробовать прожить хоть один день так, как будто ты обычный человек? Со мной?  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
Да, вряд ли он понимал, что такое «как обычный человек». Даже когда еще не был болен.  
— Просто сходить куда-нибудь. Погулять в парке. Или ты не можешь уходить далеко от своего настоящего тела? Но ты ведь управлял компьютером в том здании, где мы встретились.  
— Я могу уходить на любое расстояние, — неуверенно подтвердил Зед. — Хотя на практике я отходил максимум в пределах региона. И никогда не пробовал вселяться в механизмы на другом конце Земли. Это было как-то не нужно.  
— Как это вообще работает?  
— Ты переводишь тему.  
Он снова не хотел отвечать. Почему?  
— Ты не ответил, хочешь ли пойти прогуляться.  
— Ты не смогла объяснить, зачем.  
— Потому что мне этого хочется.  
Наверное, ему понравился аргумент, ведь он пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Ладно. Мне надо сообщить Алике, что я уйду. А тебе надо переодеться. Встретимся у гаража через пятнадцать минут.  
Он так забавно себя вел. Как будто его «обычной» жизни никогда не существовало. Как будто он никогда не умел просто жить. Хотя много ли она знала об этом? Может, он действительно не умел?  
— Почему ты не переоделся? — спросила она, придя к условленному месту и застав его присевшим на капот автомобиля. Он был все в том же черном костюме. — Ты выглядишь, как мой телохранитель.  
— Ты не сказала, что надо.  
Да, надо было сказать.  
— Ладно, поехали, — усмехнулась она, забираясь на переднее сиденье. — Когда въедем в город, я покажу, куда.  
Стоял довольно жаркий день, но Зед ведь не чувствовал перемен температуры. Так, как человек. Как она сама. Ему не было жарко в пиджаке, хотя Нелли давно уже сняла даже тонкую куртку, завязав ее на поясе. Было забавно идти с ним по аллее парка. Он купил ей мороженое, заметив, что ей хочется прохлады. Жаль, все же, что сам он не мог поесть.  
Прогулявшись вдоль пруда, они присели на скамейку в тени деревьев. Перед ними открывался прекрасный вид. На душе было странное умиротворение. Нелли не могла ощутить счастья, но понимала, что чувствует именно его. Интересно, чувствовал ли Зед что-нибудь? Именно ради этого она привела его сюда.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — попросила она, взглянув на него. — Что угодно.  
С огромной долей вероятности он снова не ответил бы. Но Зед задумался на минуту, обводя взглядом окружающую природу и постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. А потом сказал:  
— Слишком многое во мне отличается от того, что представляют собой люди.  
Кажется, он имел в виду совсем не киборгизированное тело. И даже не свою болезнь.  
— Я думаю, что для тебя странно видеть мою реакцию на эту прогулку. Потому что я не знаю, как себя вести. Как себя ведут люди, когда это делают. Я, конечно, много знаю о людях, я не рос в вакууме. Я смотрел фильмы, читал книги. Я не сидел взаперти. Я общался. Когда это было необходимо. Но реальная жизнь прошла мимо меня.  
— Ты говорил, у тебя была девушка, — возразила Нелли, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду. — Вы никогда с ней никуда не ходили? У вас не было друзей?  
Зед мотнул головой — по-прежнему задумчиво, без какого-либо сожаления на лице.  
— Это долгая история. Но разве люди без друзей — это большая редкость? Может, конечно, в моем случае это и было чем-то необычным. Я не ходил в школу. В университет. На работу. Иногда я месяцами не видел людей вообще.  
— И тебя это устраивало?  
— Да, раз я не воспользовался возможностями это изменить.  
Так ли тяжело ему пришлось, когда он остался наедине с болезнью? Жизнь затворника была привычна и всегда нравилась ему. Он не стал бы переживать из-за одиночества. Среди более важных проблем.  
— Тебе повезло с родителями.  
Он усмехнулся. Это всколыхнуло что-то в его памяти.  
— Да, в какой-то мере. Им было на меня наплевать. И это было прекрасно. Я не обменял бы их ни на каких других.  
— Твоя... способность, или как это можно назвать... то, что ты властелин реальности — это наследственное?  
— Я не знаю. Думаю, нет. Именно потому, что я не знаю. Я заметил бы, если бы кто-то из моей семьи мог то же, что я.  
— Но ты не пользовался телекинезом до болезни. Ты не знал, что это можешь. Они тоже могли не знать.  
— Это далеко не все, на что я способен. Это незначительная часть. Главное видно сразу. И если его нет — то его нет. Властелин реальности — это образ мышления. Образ жизни. Стержень личности.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это сложно объяснить, — вздохнул он, и ей показалось, что он просто не надеется найти понимание. Боится разочароваться в ней после ее реакции. — Ты понимаешь что-нибудь в трейдинге?  
При чем тут это? Как его необычные силы могли быть связаны с его способом зарабатывания денег?  
— В общих чертах, — неуверенно подтвердила она. — В очень общих. Но я постараюсь понять.  
— Есть метод прогноза рынка, основанный на теории хаоса. Это ближе всего к тому, что представляет собой управление реальностью.  
Разочаровывать его не хотелось. Но она ни черта не поняла из того, что он сказал.  
— Есть какие-то базовые вещи, на которых строится моя картина мира, — продолжил он, все еще надеясь донести до нее свою мысль. — И я не встречал людей, которые могли бы их понять. Всю мою парадигму в целом. А не какими-то разрозненными кусочками. Очевидные для меня вещи являют непролазные дебри для других. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы люди предполагали, что дом может построиться сам. Но они всегда говорили это про Вселенную. Хотя она несоизмеримо сложней.  
Это понять было гораздо проще. Это приходило в голову ей самой.  
— Моя трагедия в том, что я полюбил мироздание, — усмехнулся Зед, глядя куда-то вдаль, сквозь прекрасный пейзаж. — Но оно стихия, а не личность. Оно говорит со мной, только пока я с ним говорю.  
— Как ты с ним говоришь?  
— Иногда словами. Иногда просто накипает и хочется что-то высказать. Погрозить небу кулаком. Так наверняка делаю не я один. Иногда это общение самой реальностью. И это то общение, которого мне действительно не хватало в те годы, когда я поверил в то, что отчаялся. Мы перестали разговаривать. Я не совершал действий, на которые оно могло бы ответить. Когда я снова ощутил его присутствие, я вспомнил, каково быть собой. Я не мог торговать на бирже без этого ощущения. Потому что для меня это одно и то же. Мне никогда не одиноко. Люди никогда не компенсируют этого.  
— И ты не чувствовал сожаления, когда от тебя ушла девушка? Ты совсем по ней не скучал?  
— Это я ее бросил, — с каким-то смутным удовлетворением поведал Зед. Все же, он явно любил давать нетипичные ответы на любые жалостливо-обвинительные вопросы. И наблюдать за реакцией людей. Это было таким человечным в нем. — Когда я понял, насколько все серьезно, я решил, что зря вообще связал свою жизнь с человеком. Люди отвлекали меня от решения важных задач. Она еще какое-то время пыталась возобновить общение. Но я заперся дома и никому не отвечал.  
Он не врал. Он хвастался. Искренне. Своими трагедиями. Тем, что люди всегда таковыми считали.  
— Но у тебя должна была быть серьезная мотивация, чтобы вообще завести отношения. При твоих взглядах.  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом. Сейчас.  
Она вновь натолкнулась на барьер, зайдя уже так далеко. Как же не хотелось прерывать на этом разговор.  
— У тебя ведь не было никого после нее?  
Зед качнул головой.  
— И все эти годы у тебя не было физической близости?  
Этот вопрос почему-то развеселил его.  
— Мое тело этого не может.  
— Ни одно из твоих тел?  
— В какой-то мере — да. Если речь о моем реальном теле, то мне будет больно, но в процессе я вряд ли почувствую это в полной мере. Это ведь требует напряжения и сил. Это тратит слишком много моих ресурсов.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, если не пробовал?  
— Я знаю пределы своего организма, — черт, да, это был глупый вопрос. — И несколько раз мне хотелось это ощутить. Поэтому я сам пытался довести себя до оргазма.  
— Это все же разные вещи.  
— Но это все равно нагрузка на организм. Это влияет на сердце. Само состояние возбуждения. Даже если просто лежать, пока все действия совершает кто-то другой. Это истощает, это приносит боль. Это не стоит того.  
— Даже если в процессе ты практически не почувствуешь боли, а потом вернешься обратно под купол?  
— Это предложение?  
Она, кажется, была слишком настойчива. Или он был слишком проницательным, раз догадался, к чему она вела.  
— Может быть.  
— Тебе не понравится.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Зачем тебе это вообще?  
Опять это утомительное «зачем» на любые предложения сделать что-то приятное. Для него все это не было приятным. Для него это было тратой ресурсов. Его восприятие было безнадежно искалечено болезнью. Она понимала, почему он так рассуждает. Но в этом теле у него была возможность жить иначе. Просто он уже привык.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал мои прикосновения.  
— Я могу их чувствовать.  
— Не так, как может твое настоящее тело.  
— Ты видела, как я выгляжу, неужели ты хочешь с этим переспать?  
Было странно слышать от него такие вещи. От того, кто всегда требовал принимать его таким, какой он есть. Неужели он стыдился своего тела? Как это было на него не похоже.  
— Даже если бы ты выглядел еще хуже, это не изменило бы моего желания. Потому что суть в том, что я хочу что-то сделать для тебя. И прошу это принять, если тебе это нужно.  
— Ты не передумаешь в процессе? Каждое прерывание моего пребывания под куполом — это возврат моего тела к старению и прогрессированию болезни. Я не хочу делать это впустую. Если не уверена, лучше обдумай все еще раз.  
Так вот в чем дело. Вот почему он так активно уточнял, точно ли она осознает, на что идет. Но он готов был согласиться даже несмотря на все это. Ему просто стало любопытно или он тоже этого хотел?  
— Подумай, пока мы здесь, — все же настойчиво посоветовал он.  
Она понимала, что это для него значит. Вернуться в ненавистное тело просто ради мимолетного развлечения. Которое, по его мнению, не стоило того.  
Во всем этом совсем не было романтики. Спонтанности. Страсти. Или других атрибутов, обязанных сопровождать этот процесс. Они договорились об этом, как о важной деловой встрече. Два духовных инвалида, неспособные испытать чувств.  
То, что он сказал об управлении реальностью, о своих разговорах с мирозданием — невозможно было понять, не пережив того же. Может, ни одну вещь в мире нельзя было понять, не пережив ее. И все же это было так печально. Он не был одинок — у него было мироздание. Это приносило грусть не ему, а ей.  
— Это забавно, — усмехнулся Зед, давно уже, как и она, погрузившийся в свои мысли. — Я могу гулять весь день, веселиться, как все эти люди. Тратя так много ресурсов. А потом вернуться домой и просто начать делать что-то еще. Когда все это начиналось, я порой прогуливался так со своей девушкой. Не дольше пары часов. Когда я возвращался домой, я мог только упасть в кровать. Иногда удавалось уснуть. Иногда я лежал, не в силах пошевелиться. Я почему-то думал, что смогу с этим справиться. Никому об этом не говорил. Считал, что это мой диалог с мирозданием. Что это касается только нас. Этому была причина. Это и есть управление реальностью. Когда знаешь, что произойдет, потому что помыслил это. Потому что это логично. А потом приходится это жить. И в этом можно потеряться. Вообще забыть, кто ты такой.  
Стоило ли спрашивать? Он уже сказал ровно то, что хотел.  
Внезапно он встал со скамейки и зачем-то снял пиджак, принявшись закатывать рукава рубашки. Его лицо приобрело совсем другое, как будто ожившее выражение. И глаза заблестели задорным огоньком.  
— Пойдем, — позвал он, перекидывая пиджак через плечо. — Я был здесь последний раз почти двадцать лет назад. Но я все еще помню, что здесь было. Я хочу обойти весь парк и посмотреть, как он изменился. Ты ведь сможешь пройти это расстояние со мной.  
Нелли не сдержала улыбки. И, поднявшись, последовала за ним. Ее затея удалась.  
— Ты все время смотришь на мои ноги, когда я иду, — заметила она через пару минут.  
— Это... зависть, — усмехнулся Зед, пожимая плечами. — Что-то вроде того. Мне нравится смотреть, как ведут себя здоровые мышцы. У тебя красивая походка. Это напоминает мне о том, что я когда-то очень ценил, но потерял.  
Значит, не зря она надела на эту прогулку зеленую мини-юбку, так хорошо гармонирующую с узором на ее майке. Пусть любуется.  
— Ты был спортсменом?  
— Я никогда и ничем не занимался профессионально. С соревнованиями, людьми и другими официальными атрибутами. Но да, в какой-то момент я очень следил за своим физическим развитием. Я любил чувствовать силу в своих мышцах. Любил ощущение прыжка, когда отрываешься от земли и несколько секунд будто летишь в воздухе. Если бы я попытался это повторить теперь, в своем реальном теле, я почти потерял бы сознание от боли, когда приземлился на ноги.  
Это произошло с ним, когда он запрыгнул в тот вертолет?  
— Там стоит фонтан, который построили всего лет пять назад, — улыбнулась Нелли с лукавым прищуром. — Хочешь побежать туда со мной наперегонки?  
Она сорвалась с места прежде, чем он ответил. И ему пришлось броситься догонять.  
Он схватил ее почти у самого фонтана, завернув в свой пиджак, как пойманную добычу. И оба они почему-то заливисто смеялись. Как парочка на романтической прогулке. Как обычные люди, когда им весело.  
Может, и им было весело?  
Почему же она не могла почувствовать переполняющего ее счастья и восторга? Она ведь знала, что они есть.  
К вечеру они оказались на набережной. Зед как будто решил обойти весь город за один день. Все места, где когда-то бывал. Куда мечтал вернуться на своих ногах в самом начале. А потом об этом просто забыл.  
Уже давно стемнело, у причала остались лишь редкие компании, проводящие ночи в объятиях алкоголя. Это место принадлежало сейчас им двоим — но она чувствовала, будто им принадлежит весь мир.  
Когда стало холодать, Зед накрыл ее плечи своим пиджаком. И, вручив ей свои черные очки, разбежавшись, прыгнул с причала в воду. Так быстро, что она ничего не успела сказать.  
Она кинулась к краю причала, вглядываясь в темную воду. Зед вынырнул спустя пару секунд и весело помахал ей рукой. Черт, ведь он же не мог не знать, что способен плавать. Значит, тогда, у бассейна, соврал? Он ведь утверждал, что никогда не врет.  
— Я все еще помню, каково это, — с восторгом поведал он, подплывая к ней. И, смеясь, помахал ей уже обеими руками, как-то умудряясь держаться на воде. — Я помню.  
Он засмеялся как безумец, вскидывая руки к небу. И обращаясь уже совсем не к ней.  
— Я сделаю это! — кричал он, и его слова разносились далеко вокруг. — Я сделаю это! Мы встретимся там, где я и хотел!  
Это выглядело жутко. Возможно, для кого-то другого. Она же почему-то чувствовала Зеда как никогда родным. Как же хотелось и ей самой закричать ввысь то, что так уверенно кричал он.  
— Как ты собрался выбираться оттуда? — поинтересовалась она, когда он, хохоча и извиваясь в воде, быстро пересекал такие расстояния, что ей на берегу приходилось ускорять шаг, чтобы поспеть за ним.  
От кромки воды причал отделяли пара метров высоты.  
Зед вновь остановился и вертикально взмыл в воздух, чтобы спустя мгновение приземлиться прямо перед ней. С него стекала вода, вся одежда пропиталась ей насквозь, но он выглядел таким счастливым, таким невероятно счастливым...  
— Спасибо тебе за этот день, — с улыбкой поблагодарил он. — Спасибо, что помогла мне решиться окунуться в прошлую жизнь. Без тебя я не решился бы даже прогуляться по городу, не то, что зайти в воду. Я здесь, потому что я этого захотел. И ты здесь, потому что я этого захотел. Чтобы ты привела меня сюда.  
Почему-то именно эти слова помогли понять. И его доверие. И отсутствие интереса к ее личности. И его желание тогда, в их первую встречу, сохранить ей жизнь. И согласие на все, что она предлагала. Она даже предположить не могла, что все это он видит именно так.  
Это и был его разговор с мирозданием. Оно говорило с ним ее устами. Ее поступками. Оно давало ему то, чего он захотел. Вот почему он не хотел возиться с людьми, оставляя их на Алику. Они отвлекали. Несли слишком много информации. В ней легко было запутаться. Ошибиться. Как ошибался трейдер, используя слишком много индикаторов. Это было так просто. И так невероятно. Он сам, само его существование было невероятно.  
Она вцепилась в ворот его рубашки, чтобы, рванув его на себя, впиться в его губы. Он чувствовал. Она знала, что он может. Что его кожа способна это ощутить. Его восторг, когда он проводил пальцами по воде, невозможно было интерпретировать иначе.  
И он ответил. Ему хотелось взять от этого дня все.  
Когда она отстранилась после долгого поцелуя, он улыбался. Его глаза горели живым, страстным огнем. Сколько десятилетий назад он в последний раз это чувствовал? И что он чувствовал? Как это было?  
Нелли коснулась его щеки, проходясь пальцами по искусственной коже. Ей, наверное, вообще не дано было этого знать. Он говорил, что полюбил мироздание. Что страдает от того, что жизнь — это единственный способ с ним взаимодействовать. Наверное, одинокий мальчик, который с детства был предоставлен сам себе, просто не мог не полюбить единственное, что общалось с ним. И люди вряд ли могли это ему заменить.  
— Ты весь мокрый, — улыбнулась она, отступая от него и продолжая путь. — Ты прямо так сядешь в машину?  
— Почему нет, — весело отозвался он, следуя за ней. — Ты уже хочешь вернуться? Ты устала?  
— А ты хотел бы пройтись еще?  
Прерывать момент, когда удалось ощутить счастье — этого бы никто из них не хотел. Жаль, что ей так и не удалось ничего почувствовать. Кроме, может быть, восхищения. И интереса. Как будто она наблюдала за всем этим со стороны.  
Зед шел на риск, когда решился отправиться на исследовательскую базу. Но вряд ли он испытывал страх. Он был уверен, что там произойдет то, что поможет ему остаться в живых. И каким-то образом знал, как прожить это, повстречав девушку, которая просто не смогла его пристрелить. Это не было совпадением. Не для него.  
— Алика знает о том, кто ты на самом деле?  
— Нет, мы с ней никогда об этом не говорили.  
— И она не спрашивала даже о твоем телекинезе?  
— Мне кажется, в ее восприятии это как компенсация организма за немощь. Как обострение слуха у слепых. Или вроде того.  
Забавная теория.  
— Значит, только мне ты сказал? За всю жизнь или...  
— Нет, конечно. В жизни до болезни я вообще не считал нужным об этом не говорить.  
Интересно, почему его не упекли в психушку? Не воспринимали всерьез?  
— Кто-нибудь понимал?  
— Нет. Но кому-то нравилось.  
— Ты думаешь, не существует больше таких же, как ты?  
— В детстве я думал, что существуют. Сейчас думаю, что нет. Я видел разрозненную информацию об этом, но никогда никто не описывал картину в целом. Если когда-нибудь решу показать себя человечеству, я буду первым.  
В его словах так и звучало несказанное «зачем это мне». Он никогда в жизни не совершил ничего для человечества. Человечество было для него способом взаимодействия с мирозданием. И в людях он видел не личностей, а марионеток бытия. Забавно, что это почему-то совсем не было обидно.  
Возможно, его искусственное тело имело совершенно иной облик не потому, что он ненавидел свой настоящий. Чем меньше он был похож на настоящего себя — тем проще было скрываться. От прошлого. Он бежал от прошлого или просто оставил его позади? Может, он всегда этого хотел?  
— Если бы ты встретил сейчас кого-то, кого знал раньше, что ты сделал бы?  
— Это не произошло бы просто так. Когда это случится, я пойму, что я должен делать.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло, или чтобы этого не происходило?  
— Если это произойдет, это будет ответом на какой-то мой вопрос.  
— Все, что происходит — это твой разговор с мирозданием?  
— Да.  
— Тогда что оно говорит сейчас?  
Он засмеялся. Весело и легко.  
— Я хотел вспомнить, кто я такой. Оно помогло мне вспомнить.  
С каким ощущением Зед вообще жил все это время? Что должен идти вперед, потому что когда-то это запрограммировал? А потом забыл, в чем суть?  
Достаточно ли хорошо она вообще понимала, как все это работает? Не ошибалась ли каждый раз в своих выводах? Почему он вообще рассказал ей об этом — почувствовал, что это запустит какой-то нужный ему процесс?  
— Тебе повезло, что ты не чувствуешь холода, — заметила Нелли, поплотнее укутываясь в его пиджак. — Человек, купающийся ночью в реке, а потом разгуливающий на ветру в мокрой одежде, с большой долей вероятности простудился бы.  
— Думаю, не я. Когда я еще достаточно владел своим телом, я приучил его быть стойким к холоду. И у меня был прекрасный иммунитет. Когда шкала термометра уходила в минус, мне доставляло удовольствие выходить на улицу и смотреть, как люди ошалело пялятся на меня, идущего в рубашке и расстегнутом плаще.  
— Тебе ведь нравится чувствовать, что ты сильнее и лучше других?  
— Почему бы этим не гордиться, если это есть.  
Как же это было забавно. Что эта гордость никогда не перерастала в презрение к тем, кто способен на меньшее. Что он не возненавидел себя, все это потеряв.  
Он заботился о ней, как заботился когда-то о предавшем его теле. Не требовал переступать через себя. Предел ее возможностей был даже выше его представлений. Потому что он никогда и не знал, где предел обычного человека. Ему довелось быть только сверхчеловеком и калекой. Теперь же его тело вообще не испытывало привычных человеку вещей.  
— Как к тебе относились те люди, которых ты все же встречал?  
— Я был окружен толпой почитателей. Какое-то время. Потом мне надоело играть с ними в мессию. И наши дороги разошлись. Это был период моей жизни. Довольно короткий.  
Она засмеялась бы, если бы могла.  
— Ты никогда не относился к людям, как к чему-то большему, чем способ общения с мирозданием?  
Его лицо на мгновение приняло иное выражение.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Значит, в его жизни был человек, который стал ему дорог? Его девушка? Нет, тогда он не бросил бы ее без сожалений. Был кто-то еще.  
В той его жизни, за те двадцать лет, произошло гораздо больше всего, чем за эти. Для него было невыносимо это бездействие. Это невыносимо долгое молчание в их разговоре с мирозданием. Она каким-то образом привела в движение его жизнь. Только поэтому он оставил ее в живых. Дважды.  
Он спросил, не устала ли она, когда они вернулись домой. Но ей хотелось сделать еще кое-что. То, о чем они договорились днем.  
— Ты точно достаточно хорошо представляешь себе, как это будет? — уточнил он серьезно, стоя у панели управления куполом.  
— Думаю, нет, — не стала врать она. — Но я хочу узнать, как это будет. Я не знаю, как это бывает в принципе. Мне не с чем сравнивать. Если меня это и разочарует, то не относительно другого опыта.  
Он не удивился. Наверняка ему приходило в голову, что у девушки без чувств никогда не было близости. Он просто нажал что-то на клавиатуре и замер мгновение спустя. Чтобы пробудиться уже в другом теле.  
Она видела, как гаснет купол. Как открываются серо-голубые глаза. Такие живые, в этом почти мертвом теле. Она хотела увидеть его в этом теле. Настоящего его.  
Он сел, с неохотой привыкая к родным непослушным конечностям и ощущению слабости и боли. Это было для него пыткой. Он ведь сделал это не ради нее. Он не стал бы страдать ради людей. Ради их развлечения.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, уверена ли я. Но сам ты уверен, что хочешь остаться в этом теле еще хоть на секунду?  
— Я уже решил, — прохрипел он, с непривычки не сразу возвращая себе контроль над голосом.  
У него был неповторимый голос. Эти интонации его искусственное тело в полной мере не могло передать.  
Он был в повседневной одежде. На случай, если все же вдруг пришлось бы бежать. Она не видела его тела под рубашкой, но даже так он казался болезненно худым. С атрофировавшимися мышцами. Впалыми щеками. Он был пугающе похож на иссушенный вампиром труп.  
Когда он вставал, чтобы сесть на инвалидное кресло, все его тело объяла дрожь. Это стоило ему невероятных усилий. Как давно он в последний раз чувствовал все это? Четыре года назад?  
Они молчали всю дорогу до спальни. Пока ехали в лифте. Пока пересекали коридоры. Это было жутко. Как хорошо, что ей не дано было это ощутить.  
— Я рад, что не вижу на твоем лице этой брезгливой жалости, которая так бесила меня, когда я узнал, что это такое, — усмехнулся Зед, когда они уже были у двери. — Это очень удобно для меня. То, что ты такая, какая есть.  
Забавный комплимент. Честный. И ценный.  
Но она чувствовала. В ней было желание вернуть его в это тело. Желание дать этому телу возможность нормально функционировать. Даже если для этого придется приложить неимоверные усилия. Значило ли это, что она полюбила его?  
Он переместился на кровать и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Представляла ли она себе это так когда-либо? В этом не было ничего романтичного.  
— Не трать силы, — посоветовала она, садясь рядом и помогая ему раздеться.  
Каждое мгновение, каждое движение. Все убивало его.  
Она не чувствовала волнения. Желания. Смущения. Что она вообще должна была чувствовать? Что чувствовал он?  
Когда она наконец припала к его губам, они оказались сухими и жесткими. Было ли ему приятно? Он никак этого не показал.  
Она легла на него, прижимаясь обнаженной грудью. Стараясь не наваливаться всем весом. Принимаясь осыпать ласками. Его глаза были закрыты, а тело расслабленно настолько, насколько было на это способно. Только дыхание порой сбивалось, когда она с нежностью прикасалась к его коже. И даже сбои в дыхании причиняли ему страдания, каких не знал здоровый человек.  
Он сам согласился на это. Но тяжело было видеть его боль. Малую ее часть, которая плескалась на поверхности. Которую он не мог скрыть.  
У него были очень красивые руки. Даже теперь. Она расцеловала каждый палец. Бережно, медленно. Подолгу задерживаясь губами на каждом. Подняв взгляд, она увидела, что он улыбается, так и не открыв глаз. Ему все же было хорошо.  
Он положил руку на ее бедро и погладил. Коснулся ее волос. Скользнул пальцами по щеке. Наверняка он отлично трахался, когда был еще здоров. Жаль, что теперь от этого ничего не осталось. И он мог только лежать вот так, касаясь ее, чтобы просто ощутить чье-то тепло.  
Может, и не стоило вообще заводить это дальше. Может, этого было достаточно. Просто чувствовать друг друга именно так.  
У них было много общего, хоть она и не все в нем понимала. С ним у нее было больше общего, чем с кем-то другим. Забавно — сверхчеловек-калека был ей ближе, чем кто-либо из тех, кого она встречала. За всю жизнь ей не удавалось даже поговорить с кем-то так, как с ним. Оставаясь самой собой.  
Несмотря ни на что, это было возбуждающе. Зед привлек ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать в шею. Пройтись по ней губами. Обнял, скользнув рукой по ребрам и погладив по спине. Его прикосновения несли смесь нежности и печали. Но ему нравилось. Хоть это и причиняло боль.  
Она взялась рукой за его член, направляя его в себя. Принимаясь двигаться на нем. Зед лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза и не издавая ни стона. Только часто и рвано дыша. Это было единственным, что отличало его от трупа. А ведь он даже не был парализован. Он судорожно цеплялся костлявыми пальцами за одеяло. Не трогая ее, чтобы не оставить на ней синяков.  
Она ничего особенно не чувствовала. Только член, заполняющий ее нутро. Но в голове не возникало по этому поводу ни мыслей, ни каких-либо ощущений. Это просто происходило. Это было ново и интересно. Но на этом все.  
Ей так и не удалось испытать оргазм. Она не могла понять, приятно ли Зеду, когда он кончил. И просто легла рядом с ним, гладя по груди, в которой чувствовалось отчаянное сердцебиение.  
— Ты разочарована? — спросил он, немного восстановив дыхание.  
Чего она ждала? Может, ей показалось, что с ним она сможет что-то почувствовать. С таким необычным человеком. С таким необычным способом это сделать. Она искала чувства внутри себя, но их как-то не находилось. Ей было бы скучно с обычным человеком. Но даже интерес к Зеду был бесконечно далек от каких-либо чувств.  
Она могла соврать ему сейчас. Но человек, не пользующийся ложью сам и жаждущий правдивых ответов, не оценил бы такой поступок. Ему было нужно не это.  
— Нет, думаю, нет, — ответила она. — Но я надеялась, что смогу что-то почувствовать. Я рада, что это произошло, что я знаю, каково это. Может, когда-нибудь мне удастся испытать какие-то эмоции, вспомнив это. Для меня это стоило того. А для тебя?  
— Я не знаю, — усмехнулся он, так и не открывая глаз. И по-прежнему не двигаясь. — Я ничего не почувствовал, кроме боли. И усталости. Это утомительно. Мне приятно, когда ты касаешься меня. Но я не хочу больше заниматься сексом. Это тело не должно получать таких нагрузок. Мне бывает тяжело даже дышать. Зачем я вообще это сделал. Я никогда не жалел о том, что делал. А сейчас я просто хочу вернуться назад под купол как можно скорей.  
Жаль, что даже он не смог почувствовать ничего хорошего. Зачем он вообще спросил, разочарована ли она? Из любопытства? Он не стал бы спрашивать просто так. Ему не нужна была лишняя информация.  
Разочарован здесь, похоже, был только он.  
Он поднялся с еще большим трудом, чем раньше. Держась за стену. Нелли вскочила и поддержала его, помогая дойти до ванной. Он не был особенно тяжелым.  
Им обоим нужно было в душ. Ей хотелось помочь ему помыться так, чтобы он не счел, что она делает это из жалости. Но он просто позволил ей это. Он не считал, что его унижает чужая помощь. Когда это было заботой о нем.  
— У тебя есть фотографии из той жизни? — неожиданно спросила она, стоило в ее голову прийти этой мысли.  
— Ты хочешь сравнить? — усмехнулся он.  
Он делал это так непередаваемо притягательно.  
— Я хочу больше настоящего тебя.  
— Да, они есть, — ответил Зед, выдержав долгую паузу. — Но я не уверен, что хочу делиться этим с тобой сейчас. У тебя появится еще больше вопросов. О людях, которые будут там. Со мной. Я не хочу на них отвечать. Я не хочу слышать то, что ты об этом скажешь. Я не хочу слышать то, что я об этом скажу.  
Жаль. Действительно жаль.  
Нелли наклонилась к его губам, снова целуя их. Он ведь никогда больше не захочет возвращаться в свое тело ради этого. Это был ее последний шанс почувствовать настоящего его.


	6. Глава 5

— Я думаю, что не смогу понять этого.  
Зед обратил к ней удивленное лицо. Он что, правда настолько в нее верил?  
Она пыталась систематизировать всю информацию, что он нашел за эти годы о возможности исцелить свою болезнь. И наложить на реальность. Но картинки упорно не складывались в одну.  
— Я думаю, что это сможешь понять только ты. Потому что только ты видишь то, чего никто больше не видит — потому что никто ничего не знает о тебе. Я чувствую себя лекарем из средневековья, который увидел антибиотики, но никак не может понять, как они работают. Нет. Даже как священник, который не понимает самой сути термина «болезнь» и считает, что человеку требуется изгнание бесов. Я думаю, на планете вообще нет того, кто понял бы, что тебе нужно. Это другой уровень восприятия.  
Зед усмехнулся, глядя на нее с непередаваемым выражением. Он уважал ее за эту честность? Или за то, что она смогла разглядеть?  
Он сидел на соседнем кресле, тоже занимаясь чем-то за компьютером. Но, оторвавшись от своих дел, развернулся к ней.  
— Я очень долго привыкал к тому, что больше не могу того, что было частью моей личности. Что мне надо следить за нагрузками. Не забывать ограничивать себя, иначе я буду страдать. Сила воли мешала мне вовремя остановиться. Чтобы научиться не пересекать грань, мне понадобилось лет десять. Слишком много — потому что все это время я не мог смириться и принять то, чем стал. Я боялся совершить действие, потому что больше не доверял мирозданию. Это было все равно, что признаться кому-то в любви и быть жестоко осмеянным в ответ. Если бы я совершил что-то, а меня ткнули носом в то, что это мой потолок. Я все это ненавидел. Я только недавно начал понимать, что к чему. Почему все это так произошло. И это понимание дало мне возможность наконец развернуть тренд в другую сторону. Позволить чему-то начать происходить.  
— Если ты расскажешь мне об этом, у меня будет больше шансов помочь тебе.  
— Я знаю. Я пока не чувствую, что к этому готов.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, не снимая с лица болезненно-довольной усмешки.  
— Жаль, что я не могу напиться. Это тело может многое. Больше, чем здоровое человеческое. Но оно никогда не даст мне тех ощущений, что я испытывал, когда чувствовал сокращения собственных мускулов при беге. Ты должна понимать, каково не испытывать чувства, а анализировать их.  
— Твое сознание тоже меняется, когда ты меняешь тела?  
— Нет, — опроверг Зед ее предположение, ненадолго задумавшись. — То есть, какие-то вещи меняются. Которые ближе к способу восприятия. Это влияет на сознание, но не особенно сильно.  
— Значит, тебе доступны такие чувства, как любовь или ненависть.  
— К людям? — усмехнулся он, как будто она сморозила глупость.  
— Ты считаешь, что не смог бы снова почувствовать что-то к человеку, как к личности?  
— Я уверен, что нет.  
Что же все-таки произошло в его прошлом? Почему он говорил об этом с такой железной убежденностью?  
— Ты все еще чувствуешь это к тому человеку?  
Она заметила, что Зед нахмурился, вцепившись в подлокотники. Неужели ей удалось нащупать нужный вопрос?  
— Хватит, — произнес он вместо обычного «я не хочу об этом говорить». И это прозвучало непривычно жестко. Негромко, вкрадчиво, со скрытой угрозой. Как забавно было увидеть его таким. Опасным. Она хотела добиться не этого, но и это было ценным опытом. Стоило остановиться, пока не зашло дальше. Он не был импульсивным, он принимал лишь четко взвешенные решения. И уж точно не убил бы ее, психанув. Но ему все еще достаточно было одной силы мысли, чтобы это сделать.  
Разговорить Зеда было намного сложнее, чем Алику. Он не поддавался чувствам и не показывал их. Он не стал бы плакать на ее плече. Он скорее свернул бы ей шею. Если бы захотел.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно согласилась она. — Давай сменим тему. Мы можем поговорить о твоих возможностях?  
Зед кивнул. Враждебность мгновенно спала с его лица. Несмотря ни на что, он почему-то очень любил поговорить.  
— Ты можешь видеть будущее?  
— Я его программирую, — ответил он, закидывая ногу на ногу и подпирая щеку рукой. С какой-то ехидцей. Его гордость была ей знакома, но не менее приятна. — В общих чертах я представляю себе, что произойдет. Иногда даже знаю временные рамки. Но это не значит, что реальность меня порой не удивляет. Даже если происходит то, чего я хотел.  
Был ли он удивлен, когда она появилась в его жизни? Или он этого ждал?  
— Ты можешь перемещать свое сознание в механизмы, только когда лежишь под куполом?  
— Да. Этот аппарат вводит в меня в состояние, в котором я могу существовать вне тела. Но только меня — потому что я властелин реальности. Другие люди просто впадают в кому. Их сознания остаются в их телах.  
— Значит, ты можешь вселиться и в чужое тело? В биологическое?  
— Нет. Они заняты чужими сознаниями. Хотя теоретически я могу стать вообще чем угодно. Из того, что создали люди. Что уже потеряло свою суть.  
— Ты не смог бы вселиться в дерево?  
— На каком-то уровне сознание есть у всего природного. Это довольно сложно объяснить.  
— А если бы это был человек, у которого уже нет сознания? Но мозг при этом не поврежден?  
— Это неэтично.  
— Тебя это волнует?  
— У меня есть принципы. Тебе они могут показаться странными. Но они есть.  
— Как это сочетается с тем, что тебе наплевать на всех, кто умер в этом особняке?  
— Они знали, на что идут. И лично я их не убивал.  
Она не обвиняла. Просто пыталась понять.  
— Ты не станешь винить себя, если я умру из-за того, что я рядом с тобой?  
— Если это произойдет, это будет для чего-то нужно. Ничего не произойдет просто так.  
Кажется, ей было ясно. Смерти вокруг него были ответами мироздания. Но то, что он творил своими руками, имело значение.  
— Ты убивал своих подчиненных, когда они отказывались повиноваться.  
— У них был выбор. Соглашаться ли работать на меня вообще.  
В этой рассудочной жестокости была логика. Бывали ли у Зеда муки совести хотя бы в детстве? Или он настолько доверял себе, что никогда не сомневался в верности своих решений? Его любовь к себе была запредельной. Даже когда он ненавидел свои слабости. Он не переставал их уважать.  
— Есть ли обстоятельства, при которых ты лично мог бы убить меня?  
— Зачем ты кладешь эту мысль в голову властелина реальности?  
Нелли рассмеялась, осознав, насколько он прав. Какая же она дура. Он-то привык к себе за все эти годы, а вот ей следовало быть осторожней. Его мысль могла сотворить с ней вещи гораздо более страшные, чем любое из его тел.  
— Как ты с этим живешь? — спросила она, и ужас в ее голосе сплелся с сочувствием.  
— Нормально, — пожал плечами Зед. — Сбывается далеко не все, о чем я подумаю, это не так работает. Но если я задаю какой-то вопрос — я получаю ответ. Даже если это твой вопрос.  
— Я не хочу этого знать.  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы ты не узнала.  
— Ты контролируешь это?  
— Иногда это умнее меня. Я пожелаю чего-то или спрошу, и происходят, казалось бы, совсем не совпадающие с этим вещи. Это как смотреть на график за пять минут, пытаясь проанализировать всю его дорогу за следующий день. Иногда я понимал только спустя годы. Я все это время находился в процессе тренда, но смог видеть картину целиком, только когда он формировался во что-то знакомое. Что я мог понять.  
— Чтобы ты рассказал мне, зачем с тобой происходит все это, мне надо знать о твоем прошлом, о котором ты не хочешь говорить?  
— Я расскажу. Когда-нибудь. Когда буду готов узнать ответ.  
Это единственное, что было причиной? Он просто не хотел знать ответ?  
Он виделся ей слишком загадочным — даже то, о чем он говорил открыто, ей не всегда удавалось понять. И это было интересно. Узнавать его, узнавать нечто принципиально новое, чего в своих трудах не описал еще ни один психиатр.  
— Скажи мне какой-нибудь факт из своего детства. Что-нибудь обычное, что могло быть в жизни у любого.  
Это надолго заставило его задуматься. Как же забавно, что он с таким трудом подбирал слова для ответа на такой простой вопрос.  
— Не знаю, — наконец озадаченно произнес он, так и не найдя ничего подходящего в своей памяти. — Если это было, то я не придавал этому значения. Не могу вспомнить. Может, я вообще не жил так, как принято. Как обычно это бывает у людей. Тебе должно быть виднее, чем я похож на людей. Я знаю только, чем отличаюсь.  
— Вначале мне казалось, что ты похож, больше, чем теперь. Но чем я больше узнаю тебя, тем сложнее мне оценивать тебя в рамках того, что я знаю о людях. Ты вызываешь у меня интерес, и уже это для меня очень ценно, потому что последние годы я испытывала ко всему только апатию.  
— Но ты искала информацию, которая могла бы помочь тебе. Ты не отчаялась, у тебя есть желание победить это.  
— Ты тоже не отчаялся.  
— Со мной это так не работает.  
Да. Ведь для него это просто был ответ на какой-то вопрос.  
— В детстве я воспринимал все это иначе, — неожиданно признался Зед. — Я думал, что все люди воспринимают реальность так же, как я. Нет — что они могут эволюционировать до этого восприятия. Им просто нужна информация. Я считал, что они как птицы, которым не объяснили, что они могут летать. Но потом я понял, как ошибался. В детстве я думал, что это не диалог, а дуэль. Что я оказался в этом мире по чьей-то злой воле. В чуждом мне мире. Я считал, что это моя борьба с мирозданием. Что за мной всегда наблюдает кто-то незримый, кто рад моим страданиям. И мне хотелось добраться до него. Потом это ощущение исчезло. Я многое переосмыслил, когда заболел. Я долго анализировал это, пока наконец позволил себе признать, что это симбиоз. Что и я, и мироздание — оба действуем по моей программе, по пути наименьшего сопротивления. И если что-то идет не так, то это либо моя ошибка, которую оно корректирует, либо я просто еще не вижу тренда целиком, чтобы это понять.  
— Ты знаешь, куда ведет твоя жизнь? Ты знаешь, чем все это закончится?  
Насколько вообще был уместен этот вопрос? Зед не любил ненужных ответов в неподходящее время. Он вынужден был серьезно относиться к тому, что попадало к нему в голову. Пожалуй, этому стоило бы поучиться. Она не могла программировать реальность — но сделать неверные выводы мог любой человек.  
— Да, думаю, знаю. Если ты ждешь, чтобы я дал конкретное описание — этого я не могу сказать. Но я знаю, что в конце смогу найти ответ на свой главный вопрос. Я не умру, не получив его. И даже умру я, исцелившись или оставшись таким — на самом деле не имеет значения. Важен только путь. Важно собрать информацию. Чтобы сделать выводы. Но я вынужден существовать как человек. И это логично привело меня к тому, что я нашел способ не существовать в своем теле. Просто потому, что мне это не нравится.  
— Ты ведь видел себя из будущего. Значит, ты можешь путешествовать во времени?  
— Это мог быть только мыслеобраз, посланный моим сознанием мне прошлому. Просто знак, что стоит начать действовать. Напоминание, кто я есть. Или же продукт моего тогдашнего сознания. Который я воплотил в реальность уже потом.  
— У тебя есть... соображения по поводу того, кто ты на самом деле? Почему ты такой?  
Зед усмехнулся, на какие-то мгновения закрывая лицо ладонью. И едва сдерживая смех.  
— Были. В детстве. Я считал, что я бог, брошенный в этот ограничивающий меня невыносимый мир давним недругом. Но это были просто ощущения. Это нельзя доказать или опровергнуть. Я допускаю, что это может иметь смысл. Что я был кем-то большим, пока не стал человеком. Но с годами я стал склоняться к тому, что выбрал это сам. Большую часть жизни я считал, что это мой спор с кем-то, кто желал мне зла. Что меня взяли на слабо. Или вроде того. Может, так и есть. Мне хотелось бы знать наверняка. Но, видимо, время еще не пришло. Иногда я чувствую, что скучаю по той жизни, которую я даже не помню. И по единственному, кто связывает меня с ней. Из-за кого я попал сюда. Может, это он играет со мной. Наблюдает за моей реакцией на происходящее. Я чувствую что-то, но не могу это интерпретировать. Не уверен, что окажусь прав.  
Его не заботили люди — может, в том числе и потому, что не были его уровня. Что он знал о существовании тех, кто был.  
— Ты помнишь свое первое убийство? Оно что-то значило для тебя?  
— Нет, ничего не значило. Ты все время задаешь мне вопросы. Ответь на мой.  
Он хотел что-то знать о ней? С чего вдруг?  
— Ты не боишься меня, потому что ничего не чувствуешь? Даже без чувств человек может проанализировать, что опасно, а что нет.  
— Я понимаю риски, — улыбнулась Нелли. — Меня могут убить, пока я рядом с тобой. И тебе ничто не помешает это сделать, когда сочтешь нужным. Но если это плата за то, чтобы здесь находиться, то пусть так. Я уже себя похоронила, когда вошла в то здание. Если все это — мое прекрасное видение перед смертью, то мне нравится, что оно есть.  
Зед все же засмеялся. Он был для нее особенным среди скучных и серых людей. Но, может, и она могла удивить его? Может, и ему все это нравилось? Может, он говорил с ней не только потому, что хотел ответов от мироздания? Может, ему просто нравился сам процесс?  
— Ты ведь не можешь влиять на то, что касается других.  
Он вздрогнул. Замер то ли в растерянности, то ли в беспамятстве. Эта фраза задела в нем больше, чем она могла предположить.  
— С чего ты это взяла?  
— Когда ты задаешь вопросы, реальность выстраивается определенным образом. Подбирая для тебя людей, которые привносят что-то от себя. В процессе ты не можешь изменить этого. Потому что это и их реальности тоже. Их выбор, даже если они не умеют этим управлять. Даже если не понимают, как это работает. Если тебе уже достался какой-то человек с определенной судьбой, но в процессе ты изменил желаемый исход, чужая реальность не подстроится под тебя.  
Он менялся в лице, пока она говорила. Пожалуй, в своем желании его удивить она зашла слишком далеко.  
Что случилось в его прошлом, о чем он так не хотел говорить? Он допустил какую-то ошибку? Что же он сделал не так?  
— Это работает совершеннее, чем ты думаешь, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, вставая. — Ничего не происходит по ошибке. Когда я проживаю реальность, я подвержен импульсам, которые могут мотивировать меня изменить исход. Но существуют предохранители, не позволяющие этого сделать. Это защита от моей человеческой составляющей. Это то, что не позволяет ей руководить.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Просто вышел из комнаты. А она не последовала за ним.  
Как же ей хотелось знать наверняка. Знать обо всем содержимом его сознания. Стоило ли дожидаться, пока он расскажет? Или рискнуть, чтобы выяснить другим путем?  
Насколько честно по отношению к нему было делать это? И как бы он отреагировал, узнав?  
Никакие сомнения почему-то не остановили. Ей удалось проскочить незамеченной в подвал, где находилось его тело. И попытаться разобраться в управлении конструкцией, поддерживающей в нем жизнь.  
Это оказалось довольно сложно. Ей ведь никто не объяснял даже азов. При ней этим управляла Алика или сам Зед. Он не доверял Нелли настолько или просто не считал нужным этому научить. Он ведь и про кристалл не рассказал. Только дал коды от всех дверей.  
Наверное, она поступала подло, копаясь в этой штуке без его ведома. Она была достаточно осторожна, чтобы ненароком не навредить, но при этом разобраться. Если была возможность как-то проникнуть в его сознание — это приспособление было единственным путем туда. Она поступала довольно безрассудно. Возможно, даже более, чем когда пошла на верную смерть.  
В конце концов ей стал ясен принцип действия пульта управления. И память — его память — сохраненная под куполом, в его голове, была теперь открыта для нее. Оставалось лишь выбрать раздел и подключить к голове нейронный интерфейс.  
— Мне жаль, что я не вживил тебе модуль подчинения, — раздалось за ее спиной, не заставив даже вздрогнуть. Она уже держала палец на кнопке. Зед не успел бы даже заблокировать систему. И он оставался абсолютно спокоен. Как забавно.  
— Это может навредить тебе? — задала Нелли последний вопрос. — Это может разрушить часть твоего сознания?  
И без сомнений нажала на кнопку, когда он ответил:  
— Нет.


	7. Глава 6

Это было так странно. Она оказалась как будто бы внутри его головы. Она ощущала его тело. Его еще здоровые конечности. Равномерное биение сердца. Она стояла его ногами, видела его глазами. И чувствовала. Его чувствами. Она как будто проживала его прошлое вместе с ним.  
Как же жадно она глотала его эмоции. В первые секунды ее просто накрыла эйфория. Мир наполнился красками, и ее едва не раздавило наплывом обилия информации, которую ее сознание почему-то блокировало все эти годы. От этого она ощутила ужас — и вслед за ним восторг от того, что испытала это. Так вот каково было существовать вне тела. Вне ограничений. Вот что он так в этом ценил.  
Она проживала его жизнь. День за днем. Узнавая все до мельчайших подробностей. Это было похоже на необычайно подробный сон. Когда она говорила, что понимает его, то лгала сама себе. Сейчас она смогла ощутить, насколько не понимает. Даже проживая все это вместе с ним.  
Все эти ощущения, по которым он так скучал. Все, на что было способно его тело. Это теперь были и ее ощущения. Ее могущество. Ее сила, застилающая все человеческое. Этим хотелось упиваться вечно. Неизвестно, был ли он богом — но он точно им себя ощущал.  
В какой момент он создал то самое, ключевое развитие событий? Она поняла сразу, когда это произошло. Когда он поклялся себе, что пройдет через ад и останется собой. И пошел дальше. Потерявшись в реальности, которую построил. На какое-то время поверив в нее.  
Это было так давно. Но все еще имело значение.  
Он был таким светлым, уверенным в себе человеком, но в то же время наивным и еще не испытавшим серьезных потерь. Он прятался за броней своей веры в себя и свои убеждения. И без сомнений заявлял:  
— Я не умею сдаваться. Я буду наступать на одни грабли вечно, пока они не сломаются об меня.  
А на него с восхищением смотрели глаза того, кого он любил.  
Он выглядел забавно в тот период. Красил в черный коротко подстриженные волосы. Носил черную одежду. Образ своего киборгизированного тела он явно придумал очень давно.  
Он стоял на холме, засунув руки карманы, рядом с деревом, на котором его друг вырезал что-то складным ножом. Отсюда ему был виден весь город, и он чувствовал, что способен охватить собой весь мир. Что ветер подхватит его и унесет куда угодно, стоит лишь пожелать.  
Он верил, что все будет хорошо. Он был в этом убежден.  
— Смотри, — позвал его друг, улыбаясь.  
На дереве осталась надпись «Z+N». «Z»... Они стали использовать эти клички только друг с другом. Как будто играли в шпионов. И это стало единственным, что он оставил от своего имени. И взял с собой в новую жизнь.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — усмехнулся Зед. — Ты бы еще написал «здесь был Энайя».  
— Может, это единственное напоминание, которое обо мне останется, — пожал плечами его друг.  
— Заткнись, — велел Зед с заметным раздражением. — Мне все время кажется, что ты сам хочешь умереть.  
— Не хочу.  
— Так сделай что-нибудь.  
— Я делаю.  
— Ты делаешь недостаточно.  
— Я лечусь. Что еще я должен делать?  
— Ты должен хотеть жить.  
— Я хочу.  
— Это не заметно.  
— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать вину за то, что я умираю. Давай не будем ссориться.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что лечишься, но потом говоришь, что умираешь. Это два разных процесса, так каким из них ты занимаешься?  
Энайя лишь тяжело вздохнул в ответ на это. Сколько же бессильной грусти было в его глазах...  
Мир дернулся и померк, будто кто-то прервал поступление информации в ее мозг. Но кто, как?  
Почему-то она не очнулась. Почему-то оказалась в пустом пространстве. И прежде, чем успела оглядеться, ощутила, как сильная хватка сдавила горло, а перед лицом блеснули бешеные голубые глаза. В этом не было сомнений — она все еще находилась внутри его сознания. Иначе он не смог бы сделать это с ней.  
Она не знала, как оправдаться. Что вообще она может сейчас сказать. Его чувства были настолько сильны, что он прервал процесс, ограничив ей доступ. Чтобы она не лезла туда, куда не должна была лезть.  
— Он умер? — спросила она почему-то.  
Зед стиснул зубы и разжал руку. Позволяя ей вернуться назад.  
Когда это случилось, Зеда не было рядом. Он находился в другой стране. Но он знал, когда это произошло еще до того, как ему сказали. Он всегда это знал.  
Она чувствовала, как померкли его эмоции в тот момент. И как с каждым днем их оставалось все меньше. Если бы она могла, она испытала бы ужас от того, что стало с ним.  
Она очнулась, когда Зед сорвал с нее электроды и, схватив за плечо, выдернул из кресла. Страха не было, но не хотелось вот так умирать.  
В реальном мире прошла всего пара минут. А она прожила вместе с ним целую жизнь. Разделив его страдания.  
— Теперь ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросила она, игнорируя боль в плече, которое он сжимал слишком сильно.  
Пути назад ведь уже не было. Что бы он выбрал — идти дальше или убить ее?  
Зед разжал пальцы и обреченно упал в кресло, опираясь локтем на панель управления и роняя голову на руку. С минуту он не двигался. Потом его плечи нервно задрожали, и он разразился безумным хохотом. Киборгизрованное тело не спасало от душевной боли. И даже какие-то препараты оно не смогло бы принять.  
Нелли присела напротив, заглядывая ему в глаза. И мягко шепнула:  
— Какой вопрос ты задал, когда потерял его? «Смогу ли я выстоять, пройдя через то же самое»? Потому что на самом деле тебя терзал вопрос «Был ли я мудаком, когда так его за все это гнобил»?  
На его лице застыла непередаваемо болезненная, кривая ухмылка. Но он не возражал.  
— Он был просто человеком. А ты спрашивал с него, как с властелина реальности.  
— Он не был просто человеком, — злобно процедил Зед, мрачно сощурившись. — Мне понадобились годы, чтобы понять. Я всегда считал, что я самый умный, и объективная действительность никогда этому не противоречила. А когда я встретил кого-то умнее меня, я этого просто не заметил. Из-за того, что это не вписалось в мою картину мира. Я не ненавижу себя прошлого, но я с удовольствием дал бы тому себе по морде. Это эстафета смерти. Я захотел повторить его судьбу. Я стал говорить с людьми его словами, которых тогда не понимал. Это проникло в меня так глубоко, что наши личности во мне смешались в одну. Я сделал это намеренно. Любить мертвого человека приятнее, чем о нем скорбеть. Я не потерял его. Я потерял возможность с ним взаимодействовать. Но оставил часть его в себе. Сейчас он мог бы быть умнее меня. Жаль, что я никогда этого не увижу.  
Как же забавно. Что в жизни Зеда все же был человек, которого он считал достойным своего чувства вины.  
— Ты цепляешься за страдание, потому что оно связывает тебя с ним.  
— Я цепляюсь за все, что связывает меня с ним.  
Упрямый. Самоуверенный. Бескомпромиссный. Он не изменился с тех пор. Только приобрел больше опыта. Он все еще упорно наступал на грабли и менял мир, если по его законам за счастье нужно было что-то отдать.  
— Никогда не произноси вслух моего имени.  
Она понимала. Зедекиа Андрас давно был мертв. Похоронил себя вместе с тем, кого любил. Стер свое существование.  
— То есть, тебе надо просто отказаться от всего, что с ним связано? И этого будет достаточно? Ты найдешь способ вернуть здоровье своему телу, если это произойдет?  
— Ты не была достаточно внимательна, — усмехнулся Зед. — Это не было стартом. Это было дополнением к условию задачи. За два года до этого я смоделировал ситуацию «пройти через ад», чтобы определиться в ощущениях и найти ответы. Смерть любимого мной человека — это отсебятина мироздания. Потому что я неспособен это предать и, следовательно, самоустраниться от течения этой реальности. Это то, чего я хотел. Я использовал это для построения запрограммированной мной реальности. Когда я понял это, меня долго мучило чувство вины. Но, возвращаясь к этому раз за разом, я понимал, что каждый раз вижу что-то новое. Когда я был с ним, это было похоже на разговор с будущим мной. И он говорил такие вещи, которые я понял только спустя годы. Когда я заметил это, я впервые в жизни ощутил чувство конкуренции. Это отвратительно, что на все мои обвинения он отвечал «мне стыдно, что я умираю». А я чувствовал только, что меня все это бесит. Потому что я не мог изменить это. Я знал, что он умрет, а мне придется с этим жить. Я чувствовал всю его боль. Когда он улетел лечиться за границу, мне с опозданием сообщали, что с ним. Но в этом даже не было необходимости — я знал, когда он в сознании, а когда нет. И насколько ему плохо. Когда он умер, я шел по улице и едва не потерял сознание. Рядом была скамейка. Я кое-как дошел до нее. Я впервые в жизни чувствовал, что меня не слушаются ноги. Я чувствовал, что больше не принадлежу себе. Что умер вместе с ним. И долгие годы после это стало моим единственным чувством. Я провел эти годы в саможалении и ненависти к мирозданию. И все это время мое тело, получившее сигнал к самоуничтожению, медленно повиновалось моему единственному способному осуществиться желанию — умереть.  
— А девушка? После него ты был с девушкой.  
— В тот период я чувствовал себя человеком. И попытался жить, как человек.  
У нее больше не было вопросов. И ей не хотелось говорить то, чему ее учили. Это было бы слишком некстати. И слишком омерзительно.  
— Я даже посещал психиатра в то время, — развеселился Зед, вспоминая. — Он сказал: «Я не могу изменить это, я могу научить тебя жить с этим. Тебе не нужен психиатр, тебе нужен добрый волшебник». Это было честно. Мне это понравилось.  
— Ты счастлив? Здесь и сейчас?  
Он улыбнулся совсем уже легко, с привычной самодовольной хитрецой. И, откинувшись в кресле, пожал плечами.  
— Да.  
— Но ты себя не простил. За то, что создал реальность, где ему пришлось умереть. И за то, как вел себя с ним, когда он умирал.  
— Я люблю свое чувство вины. Я люблю себя и люблю его. Мое чувство вины нас объединяет. У тебя нет эмоций, ты забыла даже, как это работает у людей. Вряд ли кто-то из пациентов говорил себе, что любит свои эмоции, которые принято считать отрицательными. Но это существует не только у меня — пусть люди как правило и не умеют с этим жить, но многие из них находят удовольствие в страданиях. Просто я делаю это иначе. Я не ненавижу себя за это. Я никогда не ненавидел себя за то, что страдаю. И почему-то я не ненавижу себя за то, что был таким мудаком. Хотя все бы отдал за возможность хотя бы попросить у него прощения. Мне недостаточно просто знать, что он и так простил.  
— Ты не говоришь о своей любви в прошедшем времени. Хотя прошло больше двадцати лет.  
— Я не стану так говорить и через сотню лет.  
— Ты любишь то, от чего люди обычно хотят избавиться.  
— Я и ненавижу то, чего они желают. Это просто различная картина ценностей.  
— Я думала, ты убьешь меня.  
— Я хотел. Но мне стало интересно, что ты скажешь. Раз уж ты залезла мне в голову.  
— Я сказала что-то стоящее?  
— Нет. Но если ты будешь это знать, может, это повлияет на что-то в будущем. Я не буду тебя убивать. Пока не произойдет что-то еще.  
Он говорил об этом так честно и так спокойно. Может, знал, что она поймет. Он доверял ей? Даже несмотря на то, что она полезла, куда не следовало? И узнала о нем гораздо больше, чем он хотел рассказать?  
Вряд ли он разозлился от того, что она поступила подло. Его волновал только результат. И на этот раз он счел результат подходящим.  
Это ничего не меняло. Но она все равно попросила:  
— Не закрывайся от меня.  
Это его развеселило.  
— Я — единственное в жизни, что вызывает у тебя интерес. Ты используешь меня, потому что надеешься, что это заставит тебя что-то почувствовать. Это напоминает мне других людей из моей молодости. Ты лезешь в мои тайны, в мою душу, вырывая оттуда самое сокровенное. Если бы для меня имела значение твоя личность и твое отношение, я разозлился бы. Потому что это омерзительно. Но все, что я чувствую — что это забавно. Я не дал тебе увидеть мою жизнь после смерти Энайи, но после этого в ней было много людей, которые пытались меня использовать. Потому что я считал, что не заслужил ничего другого. Потому что считал, что таких, как он, больше нет. Я презирал людей, я не доверял людям. Я поверил в то, что они способны мыслить и действовать вне контекста моей реальности. Я ненавидел их вместо того, чтобы анализировать происходящее. И это делало меня безмерно глупым. И уязвимым. Ты поступила так со мной потому, что удовлетворяла свои желания. Но для меня это не имеет значения. Мне должно быть наплевать на твою мотивацию. Хотя я и должен брать ее в расчет, чтобы этого не повторилось.  
— Если ты закроешь мне доступ сюда, ты лишишь меня возможности помочь тебе при новом нападении.  
— Как ты собираешься мне помочь?  
— Отключить купол и вывести тебя отсюда. Если кто-то нападет, сдерживать их будет Алика, потому что я просто не смогу. А я буду с тобой. Ты ведь не можешь унести отсюда свое тело, пока находишься в другом. Эту конструкцию невозможно перемещать. С моей помощью у тебя больше шансов спастись.  
Зед надолго замолк, задумавшись. С каждым мгновением он все больше мрачнел. Нелли не могла ощутить своих эмоций, зато прекрасно улавливала чужие. Даже его, такие непредсказуемые вначале.  
— Я обещаю, что не стану больше прикасаться к пульту без твоего разрешения, — произнесла она, вырывая его из размышлений. — Мне не страшно за это умереть. Мне страшно, если ты прогонишь меня. Из особняка или даже просто из этой комнаты. Это дает мне надежду. Я больше не предам твоего доверия. И уж тем более не дам тебе умереть, пока это зависит от меня. Не лишай меня шанса спасти тебе жизнь.  
Зед махнул рукой, как будто устало отгонял назойливую муху. Если что и привело его в мрачное расположение духа — то совсем не ее предательство. Как он и сказал.  
— Тебя угнетает мысль, что ты нуждаешься в помощи людей?  
— Я это ненавижу, — признался Зед с почти маниакальной яростью в глазах.  
Она ничего об этом на самом деле не знала, но существовали ли вообще калеки, которые не ненавидели бы это? За нужду обременять остальных или не иметь возможности без них обойтись. Зеду было плевать на неудобства окружающих, которые, к тому же, сами выбрали это. Но он прожил почти всю свою жизнь в изоляции по собственному желанию. А болезнь лишила его этого. Лишила многого из того, что он любил.  
— Ты слишком сильно хотел снова остаться один, раз в этом особняке остался только один выживший.  
Он засмеялся. Он смеялся над смертями людей. Пешек в его игре с мирозданием.  
— Знаешь, а ведь был период в детстве, когда я ненавидел необходимость контролировать каждую свою мысль. Я любил свою уникальность. Я всегда считал это даром, а не проклятием. И худшим наказанием для меня было бы стать как люди. Но это немного... утомляло. И до сих пор. Если бы я винил себя во всем, что происходит вокруг меня, это выглядело бы отвратительно. Нет ничего омерзительнее человека, который считает себя виноватым и годами жалеет себя, срастаясь со своим чувством вины. Делая это смыслом своей жизни. Не видя больше ничего кроме этого. Пропагандируя это среди окружающих. Раскаявшиеся грешники куда более противное зрелище, чем человек, поступающий плохо, но зато без комплексов и от души.  
Почему-то это заставило ее улыбнуться.  
— Тебе ведь тоже есть, о чем сожалеть.  
— Да, в какой-то мере это стало одной из важнейших частей моей личности. Но не разрушило остальные. Я не собираюсь пытаться искупить свою вину, попадая в эту же ситуацию снова и снова, но уже с другими людьми. Это навеки останется незавершенным, потому что он уже мертв, и если я стану делать это, то только ради себя и своего душевного спокойствия. Если кто-то уже умер, ты не изменишь этого, спасая других. Искупление — это ложь. Это никогда не происходит ради пострадавших, которые уже пострадали. Это происходит ради того, чтобы не чувствовать себя говнюком, утешаясь мыслью, что исправился. Ненавижу ложь. Ненавижу лицемерие. Ненавижу, когда человек считает, что поступает плохо, но находит себе оправдания. Ненавижу, когда человек считает, что поступает хорошо, но делает это во имя искупления.  
Интересно, догадывался ли он об Алике? Она ведь заботилась о нем из-за чувства вины перед другим человеком. Или его чувства к окружающим не имели значения, пока от них была польза?  
— Я думаю, что понимаю это. Потому что у меня нет эмоций, которые толкали бы меня прикрывать свои истинные стремления.  
Улыбка у Зеда получилась какой-то вымученной.  
— Это мне и нравится в тебе, — выдавил он с некоторым усилием. — Ты мыслишь рационально. Это такая редкость. В молодости я велся на циничных и сдержанных людей, ожидая от них честности и рациональности. Но находил все тот же сволочизм под маской показного равнодушия. Я не хочу тебя убивать, мне нравится с тобой говорить. Я слишком много лет не мог так ни с кем поговорить. Не вынуждай убивать тебя. Решение принимаю я, но если ты будешь мне угрожать, я выберу сделать это.  
Он фактически признался, что ценит ее. Что ему приятно ее общество.  
Нелли улыбнулась и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, встала с кресла, чтобы подойти к Зеду и обнять его. Прижать головой к своей груди, запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы. Как жаль, что это не было его настоящее тело. Это было совершенным и прекрасным, но могло ли оно в полной мере ощутить ее тепло?  
— Ты ведешь себя, как влюбленная, — усмехнулся он, почему-то обнимая ее за талию, а не отталкивая от себя. — Ты считаешь, что это шанс что-то почувствовать? Или делаешь это по какой-то другой причине?  
— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами она, поглаживая его по волосам. — Наверное, если бы мы оба были нормальными людьми, я чувствовала бы, что влюбилась в тебя.  
— Если бы вместо нас были люди, ты не влюбилась бы в меня.  
Веселая улыбка расплылась по лицу. Это уж точно. История не знала сослагательного наклонения. Потому что путь наименьшего сопротивления всегда был только один.  
— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — хитро прищурилась Нелли, заглядывая ему в глаза. — На улице наверняка уже стемнело. Нас никто не увидит. Пронеси меня по небу над городом. Я хочу почувствовать, каково летать, как ты.  
— Я не рискую это делать.  
— Тогда, на пристани, ты летал.  
— Всего пару секунд. Никто ничего не заметил. Там не было камер.  
— Ты сможешь вывести из строя все камеры, которые нас заснимут.  
— У меня достаточно врагов, чтобы рисковать заполучить еще парочку. Которые мной явно заинтересуются.  
Это было логично. Но как же раздражала эта занудность. Эта необходимость уговаривать его повеселиться.  
— Тебе понравилось тогда, когда мы целый день гуляли. Ты не пожалел.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Зед, отстраняя ее и вставая. — Но мы полетим не в сторону города. А на гору, над лесом. Вдоль границы.  
Хоть что-то.  
Пока они поднимались из бункера, Нелли гадала, как это будет. Возьмет ли он ее на руки, велит ли ухватиться за него сзади или сам прижмет к себе спиной. Но когда они вышли в сад, он не стал к ней прикасаться. Только сделал мимолетное движение рукой, и она почувствовала, как ноги отрываются от земли.  
— Стой! — прервала она и едва не рухнула в траву, растерявшись, когда он остановился, озадаченно глядя на нее. — Это не кажется мне безопасным.  
— Это и не является безопасным, — резонно возразил Зед.  
— Я понимаю. Но мне будет психологически проще, если я буду держаться за тебя. Если ты отвлечешься в процессе, я одна в воздухе не удержусь. К тому же я не могу тебя направлять и чувствую себя от этого мешком с картошкой, который грузят в машину.  
— Да, ты права, — усмехнулся он, подходя к ней и обхватывая за талию. — Но лучше тебе все равно подумать еще раз.  
— Какой максимальный вес ты можешь поднять?  
Не важно, насколько этот вопрос сейчас был уместен. Хотелось узнать.  
— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты мог бы запускать ракеты в космос при помощи силы мысли?  
— Я бы сказал, что допустимый вес — это ограничения моего физического тела. Из-за расхода энергии. Даже поднять с пола упавшую ручку — это очень тяжело, когда я в своем настоящем теле.  
— Это тело тоже имеет запас энергии. И этот запас должен быть огромным. Как это работает?  
— Это долгий разговор. Мы все же полетим или станем это обсуждать?  
— Полетим, — решительно заявила Нелли, на всякий случай покрепче вцепляясь в Зеда.  
Тот усмехнулся и во мгновение взмыл ввысь.  
В ушах свистел воздух, когда они проносились над лесом. Так стремительно и свободно. Огни города мелькали где-то вдали. Зед держал крепко, и Нелли раскинула руки, как птица, не сразу осознав, что на лице сияет сумасшедшая улыбка безудержного счастья. Она неслась навстречу ветру, под ней мелькали вершины деревьев, наверху раскинулось звездное небо. Крик ее восторга разрезал безмятежную тишину.  
В это мгновение она любила Зеда, она любила все мироздание. Весь мир покорился ей. И это чувство стало настолько всеобъемлющим, что вытеснило из головы все остальное, заполнив собой душу целиком.  
Они приземлились на вершине горы, откуда открывался вид на город. До побережья отсюда было так далеко. Где-то там все еще оставалась ее маленькая квартирка, заброшенная и неуютная. Не было нужды туда возвращаться. Ходить на работу, оплачивать счета. Проживать рутинные, одинаковые дни. Невыносимо пустые. Ненавистные.  
Может, ей стоило выбросить свой паспорт на имя Нелли Лакеша и тоже взять себе вместо имени какую-нибудь букву? Это было бы весело.  
— В тот день, когда я понял, что могу это, я забрался на подоконник и поднялся над домом, — вернул ее в реальность голос Зеда. — Да, сил хватило всего на пару минут, но это ощущение дало мне то, чего я не испытывал на тот момент уже многие годы. И я смог идти дальше. Когда я вернулся, я едва дополз до кровати и, рухнув в постель, расхохотался. Я лежал и смеялся, чувствуя во всем теле ужасающую боль. Но она больше не имела значения.  
Нелли обернулась и кинулась к нему, чтобы поделиться своими чувствами в слиянии губ. Пока она чувствовала. Пока это снова не отступило и не спряталось в глубины сознания. Пока она была так счастлива. И благодарна за то, что он сделал для нее.  
— Я любил делать для людей такие вещи в детстве, — улыбнулся он с легкой печалью, держа ее в объятиях. — Зажигать в них душевный огонь. Делать их сильными, уверенными и счастливыми. Я тщеславный.  
Ему нравилось видеть ее такой. Хоть он и не ставил себе цели сделать ее счастливой.  
Она целовала его и все не могла остановиться. Как жаль, что она не могла отдаться ему здесь и сейчас. Пока это было так прекрасно. Пока они делили на двоих одно сознание, она чувствовала его чувства. Она вспомнила, каково это. А теперь это были ее собственные чувства. Почему у жизни не было кнопки «save»?  
Эта мысль оказалась удивительно кстати.  
Нелли не сразу осознала, что произошло, когда услышала над ухом свист пули. Зед среагировал гораздо оперативнее. Град из последующих пуль просто завис перед ним в воздухе. А он даже не пошевелился. Все же, ему не нужны были движения, чтобы управлять телекинезом. Обычно он делал это просто потому, что мог.  
Их обступили какие-то люди в военной форме. Даже бронежилеты не спасли их от возвращенных обратно пуль.  
— Кто это? — спросила Нелли, ощущая, как к ней мгновенно вернулся трезвый и холодный рассудок.  
Зед подхватил ее и понесся прочь, пока не нагрянуло подкрепление. Но по дороге все же ответил:  
— Это не те, кто недавно нападал на особняк.  
— Сколько же у тебя врагов?  
— Нисколько. Это просто люди.  
Просто люди? Серьезно? Просто люди?  
— Мы с ними живем в разных мирах. Они хотят вернуть то, что я у них забрал. И изучить меня. Меня раздражает, что это должно быть моей проблемой. Это отвлекает.  
Его взгляд на человечество был неподражаем.  
— Но они нас выследили. Это скверно. Вопрос времени, когда они найдут особняк. Придется эвакуироваться. Если хочешь забрать какие-то вещи, у тебя есть минут пятнадцать. Примерно столько нам с Аликой понадобится, чтобы замести следы.  
Даже из дома она не взяла слишком много вещей, поэтому сборы заняли минут пять. Не составляло труда побросать самое необходимое в походный рюкзак. И прийти в гараж, дожидаясь Зеда и Алику. Они явились минута в минуту.  
Так странно было снова видеть Зеда в его реальном теле. Пожалуй, она понимала. Это действительно было утомительно. Возвращаться в ад из-за того, что вообще не имело для тебя значения.  
Алика села за руль, они же с Зедом разместились в салоне микроавтобуса. Там уже лежало отключенное тело киборга. Когда он успел?  
— Поехали, — сказал он всего лишь одно слово. Вымученно, устало.  
И Алика надавила на газ.


	8. Глава 7

— Куда мы едем? — решилась спросить Нелли.  
В конце концов, если Зеду было тяжело разговаривать, ответить могла и Алика. Или же они оба могли попросить ее сидеть молча. Им ведь сейчас и так хватало проблем.  
— Туда, где спрятан вертолет, — выдавил Зед тихо и хрипло.  
Чем он занимался до того, как сесть в машину? Он ведь явно выглядел более усталым, чем тогда. Сидел, привалившись к спинке кресла и закрыв глаза. Дышал тяжело и часто. А она ничего не могла с этим сделать. Он помог ей, пусть и на мгновения. А она не могла облегчить его страдания даже на доли секунд.  
— Жаль, что купол нельзя переносить.  
— Можно, — усмехнулся Зед, глухо закашлявшись. — Здесь есть бортовой компьютер, я могу к нему подключиться и вернуться в кому. Но нет смысла делать это на несколько минут.  
Значит, ему осталось потерпеть не так долго? Это хорошо.  
Нелли придвинулась ближе и погладила его по плечу легким прикосновением. На всякий случай спросив:  
— Тебе от этого не больно?  
Зед сделал едва заметное движение пальцами. Говорить ему почему-то было тяжелее, чем двигаться. На какие-то вопросы ему проще было отвечать без слов.  
— Вторжение началось, — сообщила Алика, взглянув на экран компьютера. — Они взломали первую дверь.  
— Взрывай, — отдал Зед короткий приказ.  
Это и означало «замести следы»? Взорвать особняк, когда они будут там? Неплохой вариант.  
После того, как Зед оказался в вертолете, он подсоединил кристалл к бортовому компьютеру и вернулся в состояние анабиоза. Секунду спустя его киборгизированное тело резво взобралось на борт и скомандовало:  
— Летим отсюда, скоро микроавтобус рванет.  
Он вновь был полным сил жизнерадостным Зедом. Совсем не тем, кто измученно взирал на мир минуту назад. На самом деле... Этот Зед был более настоящий. А тот — вынужденный подстраивать свою личность под бытие.  
— На базу? — коротко уточнила Алика. У нее явно давно уже имелись распоряжения на этот случай.  
— Да, — подтвердил Зед.  
Он беззаботно развалился на сиденье поудобней, взирая на мир с привычной хитрой полуухмылкой. Может, ему даже нравилось играть в людей. Иногда.  
Нелли не очень понимала, что происходит. Куда они летят, и что будет дальше. Но достаточно было просто оставаться с ними. От этого было спокойно и хорошо.  
— Ты спрашивала про предел моей силы, — весело напомнил он, когда они зависли над какой-то военной базой. — Смотри, это будет забавно.  
Он шагнул в воздух прямо из вертолета, но не спустился на крышу, а лишь отлетел немного в сторону. Люди внизу суетились, но почему-то не решались открыть огонь. Ни по нему, ни по вертолету. Им уже доложили о том отряде, что нападал на горе и был изрешечен своими же пулями?  
Что он вообще делал? Зачем?  
Зед закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на мгновение. И внизу тут же прогремел взрыв. Большинство побросало пушки и заторопилось прочь. И Алика почему-то развернула вертолет и полетела назад.  
— Что происходит? — не выдержала Нелли.  
— Он закончит и вернется, — спокойно пожала плечами Алика. — А нам надо убраться подальше отсюда.  
— Почему они сбегают?  
— Эвакуация при экстренной ситуации.  
— Что это значит?  
— Он взорвет реактор. Они это поняли.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что ему так проще. Уничтожить их до того, как они еще раз выследят и нападут. А нападут какие-то еще — он поступит так же.  
— С теми, кто напал на особняк, он так не поступил.  
— Потому что не знает, где они скрываются. И я не знаю. А это наши старые знакомые. Здесь он когда-то украл кристалл.  
Алика привыкла к войне. Ее в этой ситуации вряд ли что-то смущало. Командир назначал врага и приказывал его уничтожить. Это было совершенно нормально для ее картины мира. Тем более что со многим командир прекрасно справлялся сам.  
— Ты его осуждаешь?  
Нелли не ожидала такого вопроса. Не ожидала, что Алика может такое предположить.  
— Он сказал мне, что уважает людей, которые совершают плохие поступки, не ища себе оправданий, — усмехнулась Нелли, роняя взгляд на почему-то нервно сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Он делит поступки на хорошие и плохие. Это забавно. До сегодняшнего дня мне казалось, что он вообще лишен оценочных суждений. Но у него есть ценности и привязанности. Просто они отличаются от тех, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться. Я не думаю, что понимаю достаточно хорошо. Но мне нравится то, что я понимаю. Мне нравится, как прозвучало его «я не хочу тебя убивать».  
Алика глухо рассмеялась. Интересно, ей он это когда-нибудь говорил?  
— Как он это сделает? Как это возможно?  
— Когда мы отлетим на достаточное расстояние, он взорвет реактор и вернется. Ему взрыв не повредит. А летает он быстро. Быстрее вертолета.  
— Он уже делал это?  
— Делал однажды.  
— Он может взорвать реактор силой мысли, но не может пройти по дому на своих ногах. Это неправильно. Нелогично. Странно.  
— В своем теле он не смог бы. Или бы это убило его.  
Нелли уставилась в окно, дожидаясь, пока в нем покажется знакомая фигура. Было темно, к тому же начался сильный ливень. И все равно она упорно пыталась что-то разглядеть. Даже когда они приземлились.  
Алика откинулась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и сохраняя ледяное спокойствие. И взялась за газету, погрузившись в чтение. Убивая время. Ей было не впервой.  
— Расскажи мне про кристалл, — попросила Нелли, замечая, что на нервной почве у нее начинают трястись руки. Нужно было отвлечься. — Что он вообще такое.  
— Я не знаю, — отозвалась Алика, не отрываясь от газеты. — Только Зед знает. Может эти еще знают, с базы, но только избранные. Это было слишком засекречено. А мне вообще все равно, мне никогда не было любопытно. Я еще понимаю, зачем Зеду этот кристалл, но зачем его обычные люди так охраняли? Какие-нибудь важные шишки хотели ввести свои тела в анабиоз и очнуться, когда изобретут бессмертие? Это же такая ерунда.  
— Может, зря он решил взорвать базу. Там может быть что-то еще.  
— Он же там чем-то занимался, пока мы улетали. Наверняка успел проверить всю информацию на компьютерах. Если он там что-то и нашел — он это принесет.  
— Не стоит ли больше узнать об исследованиях кристалла?  
— Все, что было известно на тот момент, он забрал с собой. А ничего нового не могло появиться, потому что нечего стало исследовать. Да и не поможет это ему. Ему не это надо. Сколько знает о себе он, не знает больше никто. Никто не изучал даже его взаимодействие с кристаллом. Только он сам изучал. Почти два года. Прежде чем понял, что может использовать это, чтобы покидать свое тело. Никто ему не поможет. Даже если он заставит. Никому не хватит мозгов.  
Может, Алика и не понимала Зеда. Зато улавливала самую суть.  
Ливень стучал по обшивке, вода заливала стекло. Стало тоскливо и зябко. Нелли завернулась в куртку, но так и не смогла согреться. Может, ее трясло совсем не от озноба. Алика сказала, что Зед летает быстрее вертолета. Но его все еще не было. И не было слышно ни звука, кроме грохота капель по обшивке. Но если бы с ним что-то случилось, он бы вселился в бортовой компьютер и обо всем им сообщил? Он ведь на самом деле был здесь, лежал рядом. Его нельзя было там убить.  
Можно ли было убить сознание отдельно от тела? Можно ли было поймать в тиски? Что могли обычные люди против этой силы? Если Зеда что-то и было способно победить, то точно не люди. И все же это было похоже на то ощущение, что настигло ее на заборе, в тот злополучный день. Она пошла за смертью, но нашла причину жить. И без него этой причины не стало бы снова.  
Погрузившись в себя и обхватив ноги руками, чтобы согреться, она не сразу услышала за шумом дождя стук по стеклу. Только когда Зед, промокший до нитки, ввалился в вертолет, она встрепенулась и смогла улыбнуться.  
— Побудем пока здесь, — скомандовал он как ни в чем не бывало, зачесывая назад блестящие от воды волосы. — Переждем, пока погода не улучшится. Торопиться нам больше некуда. От базы мы достаточно далеко. Хорошо, что дождь идет с другой стороны. А то это могло бы быть опасно.  
— Ты долго, — заметила Нелли, ощущая, что ее голос прозвучал почти обвиняюще.  
— Мне ничего не угрожало, — усмехнулся Зед, понимая, что именно ее разозлило.  
Он плюхнулся в кресло, оставляя повсюду мокрые следы. Удачно, что от холода он не мог простудиться. Когда-то — в любом из своих тел.  
— Скучно, — заявил он через пару минут. — Давайте перебросимся в картишки.  
Сегодня он был необычайно веселым и оживленным.  
— На раздевание? — уточнила Алика, откладывая газету. Эта перспектива ее заинтересовала?  
— Это было бы глупо, — хохотнул Зед. — И нечестно. Самых интересных мест у моего тела нет. Можно сыграть на желания. Или просто так. Чтоб убить время. Все равно больше нечем заняться.  
— Я знаю, на что мы сыграем, — оживилась Алика, вперившись в него хищным взглядом. — Проигравший должен будет отвечать на любой вопрос победителя. Безо всяких отмаз вроде «это личное» или «я не хочу об этом говорить».  
— А если я не хочу об этом говорить? — возразил Зед.  
— Тогда я пас. Играйте вдвоем.  
Алика отвернулась, вновь уткнувшись в газету. Нелли ждала, что Зед от нее отстанет, но он внезапно сдался. Как ребенок возмутился, что с ним не хотят играть, и с недовольством принял ее условия. Нелли впервые видела его таким, и это было забавно.  
Так она узнала, что Алике уже за тридцать. Что она коллекционирует цепи. И сама рассказала, как в детстве боялась собак.  
— Ты мухлюешь, — заявила Алика, когда Зед выиграл уже пятый раз подряд.  
— А зачем ты садишься играть с властелином реальности? — издевательски усмехнулся Зед. — Я не мухлюю, я просто обладаю большими возможностями для анализа.  
— А пендаля под зад ты не хочешь? — угрожающе вопросила Алика.  
— А с какой целью?  
Она все-таки попыталась залепить ему тумака, но он отскочил, смеясь. Они вели себя как подростки. Как брат и сестра, вечные конкуренты и лучшие друзья. Годы сплотили их. Все, что они преодолели вместе, сделало их близкими даже несмотря на то, что они ничего не знали о прошлом друг друга.  
— Я требую справедливости! — взорвалась Алика. — В какой игре шансы у нас будут равны?  
— Да ни в какой, — весело хихикнул Зед. — Со мной не работает теория вероятности. Я даже в одной коробочке из трех каждый раз буду находить камень и не найду, только если его там нет вообще.  
— Это нечестно! Мы перед тобой душу раскрывали!  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
— Справедливости! — непреклонно возмутилась Алика.  
— Ладно, — сдался Зед. — Можете мне задать по вопросу. Я обещаю, что не стану избегать ответа.  
Алика торжествующе посмотрела на него, развалившись в кресле, как на троне.  
— Как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
— Зачем тебе это? — вздохнул Зед. — Обо мне нигде нет упоминаний. Будешь ходить по городу и спрашивать прохожих, знали ли они меня?  
— А это не важно, что я буду делать с этой информацией. Важно, что ты обещал ее дать.  
— Хорошо, — с неохотой согласился Зед. — Мое имя Зедекиа Андрас. Ты услышала его, а теперь забудь.  
— Ни о чем не говорит, — беспечно заявила Алика. — Что ты сделал со своим паспортом? Или ты его до сих пор где-то хранишь?  
— Мы договаривались на один вопрос.  
Когда Зед обернулся к ней, Нелли осознала, что сейчас ее очередь. Но не слишком ли много она и так узнала о нем за один день? Причем нечестным и подлым путем?  
— Ты обещал рассказать об источнике энергии для своего тела, — так кстати вспомнилось ей. Об этом ведь он сам хотел рассказать. — Если это долгая история, то сейчас у нас как раз достаточно времени.  
Зед задумался на пару мгновений, определяясь, с чего же начать.  
— Этот вертолет мы угнали с такой же базы, — сказал он наконец. — Чтобы прилететь на эту. И забрать кристалл, благодаря которому я могу погружать свое тело в анабиоз. Я ожидал от него несколько иного эффекта. Я надеялся, что он станет восполнять мне запасы энергии. Эксперименты показали, что если питать от него механизмы, то они получают неисчерпаемый запас. Я надеялся, что это сработает и с моим биологическим телом. Но не смог этого сделать. Зато смог разделить кристалл надвое. И вторую половину поместить сюда.  
Он положил руку себе на грудь. Где-то там внутри него «билось» это странное «сердце», наделяя его безграничной силой. Что же это на самом деле было такое?  
— Откуда вообще взялся этот кристалл?  
— Его нашли в кратере, куда упал метеорит. Скорее всего, он внеземного происхождения. Это все, что они смогли узнать.  
— Значит, на нее не распространяется правило про один вопрос? — недовольно подала голос Алика.  
Зед с досадой отмахнулся.  
— Вот прилетят за тобой инопланетяне свои цацки отбирать — по-другому заговоришь, — угрожающе буркнула Алика и обиженно уткнулась в газету.  
— Теоретически такое действительно возможно, — усмехнулся Зед. — И мне бы этого хотелось. Это откроет для меня новые возможности. Но я считал много информации с исследовательских и военных баз, об инопланетянах там упоминаний нет. Возможно, кристалл — это просто природное явление. И чтобы найти его источник, надо отправиться в глубокий космос, а таких технологий нет.  
— Ты действительно тщеславный, — улыбнулась Нелли. — Тебе тесно на Земле. Ты хочешь знаний ради знаний. А не ради того, чтобы удобней было проживать человеческую жизнь.  
— А вам обеим надо поспать. Уже поздняя ночь. И мы все равно никуда не торопимся.  
Это прозвучало внезапно. Но он был прав. Стоило устроиться поудобнее и попытаться уснуть.  
— Чем ты занимаешься, пока все спят? — поинтересовалась Нелли, когда Зед накрыл ее своим пиджаком. Почему она раньше никогда не задавалась этим вопросом?  
— Я не буду вам мешать. Я отключусь и отправлюсь в компьютерную базу данных.  
— Я не об этом. Если ты никогда не спишь, то чем ты занимаешься, пока спят все остальные?  
Кажется, он вообще не понял вопроса. Уж больно озадаченным стало его выражение лица.  
— Тем же, чем и обычно. В чем разница?  
— Для тебя, наверное, ни в чем, — улыбнулась Нелли, укутываясь в пиджак в попытке согреться.  
В том отрезке его жизни, что она видела, он спокойно ложился по утрам и в обед, просыпаясь по вечерам или среди ночи. Иногда бодрствуя целые сутки. Чтобы потом так же долго спать. Он мог себе это позволить. Такие условности не имели для него значения. Почему что-то должно было измениться теперь.  
Сон был поверхностным и беспокойным. И прервался, едва начался рассвет. Ужасно затекла спина — это Нелли почувствовала, попытавшись пошевелиться. Она никогда не считала себя изнеженной и разбалованной, но такая жизнь оказалась довольно тяжелой. Хотя это наверняка было еще только начало.  
Дождь уже кончился. Появилась возможность удовлетворить хотя бы одну из многочисленных физических потребностей и сбегать в лес по нужде. Туфли не очень подходили для путешествия по грязи. Стоило обзавестись другой одеждой, когда представится возможность. Чем-то вроде того, что носила Алика. Жаль, что это был совсем не ее стиль. Но нужно было привыкнуть.  
Хотелось есть. Или хотя бы пить. Когда Нелли вернулась в вертолет, то попыталась привести в сознание Зеда, не разбудив Алику. И, когда он очнулся, попросила воды.  
Вручив ей в довесок пару бутербродов из прихваченной из особняка сумки, Алику Зед тут же разбудил сам и велел отправляться.  
— Куда мы теперь? — спросила Нелли, немного утолив голод. Внизу проносились леса и поля. Невозможно было понять, где вообще пролегает путь.  
— Я не хотел покидать этот город, пока мог, — признался Зед. Он смотрел за стекло, подперев подбородок рукой. Как будто уже скучал. — Но на Земле еще много мест, где у меня есть недвижимость. Все выследить невозможно. По крайней мере, все сразу. А если они кончатся, я найду еще. Они все в отдалении от людей. Я рад, что ты вывела меня в город, к людям, пока была возможность. Может, я никогда больше туда не вернусь.  
Эта новость все же обрадовала. Они летели туда, где были еда и душ. И удобная постель. Она, в отличие от Зеда, не испытывала тоски по родине. Зед мог себе это позволить — у него не было физических потребностей. Ей же хотелось только привести себя в порядок и нормально отдохнуть.  
Это удалось, когда они добрались до нового особняка. Гораздо скромнее в размерах. И Зеду снова пришлось на какое-то время вернуться в свое настоящее тело. О нем позаботилась Алика, Нелли же отправилась в одну из комнат и, приняв душ, завалилась спать. Эта ночь слишком ее измотала. С непривычки организм ужасно чудил.  
Когда она снова увидела Зеда, он почему-то сидел на крыше и созерцал местность. Но, заметив ее, спустился вниз.  
— Ты уверена, что все еще хочешь продолжать оставаться со мной? — уточнил он прежде, чем она открыла рот. — Ты уверена, что выдержишь это? Такое случится еще не один раз. За все это время ты уже несколько раз могла умереть. Но смерти ты не боишься. Ты уверена, что не боишься такой жизни? Тебе придется трудно. Ты можешь покалечиться. Попасть в ситуацию, где твое тело испытает нагрузки, которых может не выдержать.  
— Алика как-то справляется.  
— Алика воин.  
— Она тоже с чего-то начинала. Когда-то. Вы оба могли бы меня тренировать. Ты искаженно воспринимаешь человеческие возможности, но в детстве ты был выносливее других, потому что воспитал в себе это сам. Я хочу попробовать сделать то же самое. Алика уже учила меня стрелять. Сказала, что у меня сносно получается для новичка. Я быстро учусь. Я хочу стать сильнее. Если это нужно, чтобы остаться с тобой.  
— Я понимаю, ради чего ты это делаешь, — усмехнулся Зед. — Ради чего ты все бросила. В твоей жизни не было ничего стоящего. Рядом со мной многие обретали смысл. Для меня это не впервые. Мне казалось, я давно с этим завязал.  
— С чем?  
— С подработкой мессией.  
— Я не прошу сотворить для меня чудо.  
— Ты ждешь, что оно произойдет, пока ты рядом со мной.  
— Ты хочешь сказать мне «нет»?  
Она боялась, что угадала. Но Зед взглянул на нее слегка озадаченно.  
— Ну почему же. Я с самого начала сказал тебе, что оставаться со мной — это только твой выбор. Я просто еще раз напоминаю, что мне не нужна ответственность за твои ожидания. Если я не сделаю того, чего ты хочешь — в этом не будет моей вины, потому что я тебе ничего не обещал.  
— Я это понимаю, — согласилась Нелли с облегчением. — Понимала с самого начала. Да, в какой-то мере ты стал для меня... «добрым волшебником». С тобой мне довелось почувствовать что-то целых два раза за короткий промежуток времени. И тот раз в твоей голове. Я буду рада, если получится испытать это снова. Но ты не разочаруешь меня, если этого больше никогда не произойдет. Я просто хочу дать себе шанс.  
— Тогда я стану твоим духовным наставником на пути к выносливости и силе, — засмеялся Зед. — Думаю, стоит начать...  
— С новой одежды, — категорично закончила за него Нелли. — Пара юбок, которые переехали со мной в этот особняк, явно не очень подойдут для физических упражнений.  
— Йогой лучше заниматься без одежды вообще, — с некоторой издевкой уточнил Зед, но она уже тащила его к гаражу.  
Оба они оказались в этом городе впервые. И поэтому не очень представляли, куда идти. Решено было отправиться в первый попавшийся торговый центр.  
— Это все не то, — устало вздыхал Зед, проходя мимо магазинов. — Это вообще ничем не отличается от того, что ты обычно носишь. В этом даже бегать неудобно.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Вряд ли молодежная мода была рассчитана на ее нынешнюю жизнь.  
— В том, что на тебе, тоже не слишком удобно бегать, — заметила Нелли. — Особенно по грязи в лесу. В таких ботинках ты бы там утонул.  
— Ты забываешь, кто я. Зачем мне ходить по грязи, если можно летать?  
— Я могла бы чувствовать, что завидую тебе.  
— Если бы могла чувствовать?  
— Если бы не знала, сколько ты можешь на самом деле.  
— Нет никакого «на самом деле».  
Он явно рассердился. И был готов высказаться об этом со всем накопившимся раздражением. Если бы только не заметил зоомагазин.  
Нелли с недоумением созерцала, как он, во мгновение переменившись, полез сюсюкаться с хомяками, набившимися в маленький домик под завязку и торчащими оттуда пушистыми комочками. Потом его внимание перехватили морские свинки. И всех он хотел потрогать и погладить по пушистой шерстке. Интересно, он когда-нибудь трогал людей с таким же упоением? Что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли.  
— Если ты любишь животных, то почему не заведешь?  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
Действительно. Только таскать с собой морскую свинку при экстренной эвакуации им не хватало.  
— В детстве у меня были животные. А потом мне стало тяжело заботиться даже о цветах.  
Она понимала. Ее саму часто посещали состояния депрессии и усталости, и уже это было достаточным поводом, чтобы не заводить даже неприхотливых кактусов.  
— Но они такие милые. Я могу вечно на них смотреть. Мне нравилось смотреть на соседских кур, которые бегали по участку. Я тогда потерял возможность бывать на улице и видеть что-то кроме интернета и стен своей квартиры. Я плохо их видел из-за испортившегося зрения. Но мне нравилось. Не знаю, почему. Мне хорошо на природе. Там, где нет людей. В детстве я мечтал уйти в пещерный монастырь.  
А ведь начал он с милых хомячков.  
— Я ненавижу переезжать, — признался Зед, когда наконец смог оторваться от животных и отправиться дальше. — Ненавижу такую жизнь. Без дома. Без возможности обрести физическое пространство, которое было бы моим до конца жизни. Это цена за то, что я могу хотя бы вставать. Но это неимоверно раздражает.  
— Ты мечтал когда-нибудь о семье?  
Она ждала, что он ответит «нет». Но он неожиданно сказал:  
— В детстве. В самом раннем, которое ты не видела, потому что тебя больше интересовали мои психотравмы. Но потом я понял, что мое воображение очень сильно отличается от реальности. И никогда не наложится на нее.  
Интересно, о чем шла речь? Зед перебил прежде, чем она успела спросить.  
— Нам сюда, — заявил он, затаскивая ее в магазин военной одежды.  
Нелли смирено последовала за ним.  
Было неудобно в непривычной камуфляжной форме. В тяжелых сапогах. И в зеркале она себя совсем не узнала. Как будто на нее оттуда смотрел другой человек.  
— Тебе нравится? — растерянно обратилась она к Зеду, потому что относительно себя так этого и не поняла.  
— Я же не могу испытывать за тебя ощущения.  
— Нет, — усмехнулась она. — Я не об этом. Тебе нравится, как я выгляжу? Что тебе вообще нравится? Какой у тебя вообще вкус в людях?  
— Люди же не пончики, чтобы оценивать их на вкус.  
— Хочешь сказать, у тебя нет предпочтений во внешности?  
— Зачем нужны предпочтения?  
Это оказалось очень сложно объяснить.  
— Какие животные тебе нравятся? — попробовала Нелли подойти с другой стороны.  
— Не знаю. Разные.  
— Мягкие и пушистые, вроде хомячков?  
— Да.  
— Это и есть предпочтения. Я понимаю, что люди не вызывают у тебя таких чувств, как хомячки. Но, может, тебе просто нравится, как выглядят некоторые люди. Просто потому что нравится, а не с какой-то целью.  
Размышление об этом заняло его надолго. Нелли успела перемерить еще несколько камуфляжных костюмов и выбрать парочку из них.  
— Мне нравятся люди, похожие на меня, — ответил Зед, когда они вышли из магазина. — В любых деталях.  
А ведь это было слишком предсказуемо. Его самовлюбленность не знала границ.


	9. Глава 8

Утро началось для Нелли с того, что ее, босую и голую, на рассвете окатили в саду ледяной водой. Она, конечно, ждала, что обретать силу и выносливость будет неприятно, но все же не представляла себе истинных масштабов. И истинных границ безграничной фантазии Зеда. Но отступать было поздно.  
Пару кругов вокруг территории особняка он оббежал вместе с ней. А потом уселся на забор, занимаясь своими делами и лениво созерцая, как она пробегает мимо раз в несколько минут. Хорошо еще, что на ногах были более-менее привычные кроссовки, а на теле обычный костюм для занятий фитнесом. Пока она еще совершенно не представляла, как можно ходить в военной форме в любую погоду. Даже в летнюю жару.  
— Тебе мешают волосы, — заметил Зед, спрыгивая с забора, когда она едва не рухнула ему под ноги, тяжело дыша.  
Если бы он предложил их отрезать, ей было бы уже все равно. Но спустя минуту он перебросил через ее плечо косу.  
— Ты умеешь плести косы? — усмехнулась Нелли, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение.  
Чего он только ни умел.  
— В детстве, когда у меня были длинные волосы, мне приходилось их собирать для удобства. Если просто стянуть их резинкой, они мешают при тренировке.  
— Хватит на сегодня.  
— Это не так много. В детстве я прогуливался мимо школьных стадионов, и дети по нормативам пробегали примерно то же расстояние, что сейчас пробежала ты.  
Легко ему было говорить, глядя со стороны.  
— Я никогда раньше этого не делала. Мой организм к этому не привык. Мне уже плохо.  
— Я не самый лучший тренер. Я могу судить только по себе, а я слишком сильно отличаюсь от людей. Я всегда был к себе слишком требователен.  
— Но ты не говоришь, как Алика, «сделай или сдохни», — усмехнулась Нелли, садясь на траву. Ноги уже не держали. — Это довольно скверная мотивация. Потому что сдохнешь ты в любом случае, просто либо от бездействия, либо от действия. Более уставшим и задолбавшимся. С чувством вины за то, что не смог.  
Зед примостился рядом, прислонившись к забору. Он улыбался так довольно, что не оставалось сомнений, насколько ему понравились ее слова.  
— Алика воспитана войной. Ее мировоззрение построено на позиции силы. На том, что выживает сильнейший. Это омерзительная бесчеловечная ересь, которой можно оправдать какие угодно злодеяния. Но законы природы стихийны, человек, согласный с позицией силы, отрицает свою разумность и возможность осознанного выбора. Цивилизация создана, чтобы слабые выживали. Чтобы разум восторжествовал над силой. Над законами природы, по которым люди должны умирать. По такому принципу можно не давать людям лекарства, уповая на силу их иммунитета — а если не выживут, значит, недостаточно сильные, значит, недостойны жить. Вот только адепты культа силы никогда не станут соблюдать свои принципы, если это будет им чего-то стоить. Если кто-то укажет им, что они недостаточно сильны, чтобы выжить, их позиция тут же переменится на радикально противоположную.  
— Ты не ненавидишь людей, но ненавидишь идеи?  
— Нет, не совсем. На самом деле у всего на свете только одна идея. Существуя, люди страдают. И этим страданиям нужен выход. А для их оправдания всегда можно придумать много новых идей.  
Он любил честность и открытость. Без оправданий, без прикрытия злодеяний идеями. Он ненавидел войну, но убивал. И в этом не было противоречия.  
— Ты хотел бы избегать насилия, но вынужден его применять, потому что на тебя нападают?  
Кажется, она снова не совсем угадала.  
— В молодости у меня были пацифистские взгляды. Но потом это перестало иметь значение. Остались только принципы, которыми я не смог поступиться. И которые, в общем-то, мне ничего не стоят. Если когда-то это станет вопросом моего выбора между жизнью и смертью — кто знает, как я поступлю. Иногда принципы выбора жизни без насилия приводят к тому, что это выбор — стать ли едой для хищника или выжить. Я выбрал убить хищника, чтобы выжить, но не встал на его место и не начал поедать других. Мне этого достаточно.  
— Не все могут позволить себе никогда не марать руки.  
— Да.  
Был ли он рад, что она понимала? Он выглядел задумчивым и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Что за мысли проносились сейчас в его голове? Или это были воспоминания?  
— Я ненавижу это, — сказал он, заглянув ей в глаза. — Что жизнь имеет возможность ставить в обстоятельства, в которых ты не хочешь быть. Я ненавижу оправдание «это не мы такие, это жизнь такая». Я все еще не могу это принять. И никогда не смогу. Я ненавижу мироустройство. Я хочу его сломать, чтобы от него ничего не осталось. Я хочу уничтожить законы природы. Само бытие.  
Он говорил это серьезно. Слишком серьезно. Ради этого он жил? Этого на самом деле хотел?  
— Тебя гнетет чувство, что есть что-то сильнее тебя. Что способно тебя уничтожить.  
— Неспособно, — прошипел он с невиданной яростью. — Я все еще здесь.  
— Ты говорил, что полюбил мироздание. Но хочешь его уничтожить.  
— Может, оно само желает быть уничтоженным? — ухмыльнулся он как безумец. — Как каждый человек желает умереть.  
Разве он не был прав? Сколько их, желающих умереть, каждый день приходило к ней на прием? Успешные, счастливые напоказ люди. У которых было все — но не было самого главного. Потому что с ними просто это произошло.  
— Я бы хотела увидеть, как ты сделаешь это.  
Он сдавленно засмеялся. Находил ли он что-то странное в признании, что хочет уничтожить бытие? Удивила ли его ее реакция? Невозможно было понять.  
Она тоже всегда была одиночкой. Свела на нет общение с родителями, так и не завела друзей. Порой ей тоже сложно было понять, как вообще должны вести себя люди. Как реагировать на такие вещи. Ужасаться и бежать прочь? Она видела много сумасшедших, и Зед точно не был одним из них. С ним вообще невозможно было не согласиться. Он был убедителен и верил в то, что говорил.  
Она не боялась Зеда. Она боялась остаться без него.  
— Я думаю, что люблю тебя, — произнесла она, и от этого почему-то стало легче. — Потому что я люблю себя в тебе.  
Они были разными. Но их объединяли какие-то общие, ключевые вещи. Которые она не находила больше ни в ком. Которые были в том, кого он давно потерял.  
Дни вновь стали веселыми и безмятежными. Никто не нападал. Никуда не приходилось убегать. Пару раз Зед даже соглашался выбираться в город. Жаль, что никак не выходило прогуляться всем вместе — кто-то непременно должен был оставаться рядом с настоящим телом Зеда на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но однажды Зед остался сам, отпустив девушек в город вдвоем.  
Так непривычно было видеть Алику не в военной форме, а в обычных джинсах и майке. Нелли настолько примелькался ее обычный образ, что этот казался почти сюрреалистичным.  
— Как часто у тебя бывают выходные? — задумалась Нелли, когда они ехали в машине. — Раз в месяц?  
Алика рассмеялась.  
— В этом году уже второй раз. Что-то он расщедрился.  
Мда.  
— Ты умеешь водить? — поинтересовалась Алика.  
— Нет. У меня никогда не было потребности учиться.  
— Надо научиться. Мало ли что.  
С этим нельзя было не согласиться. «Мало ли что» непременно грозило произойти уже в ближайшее время. Но, черт, сколько же всего ей надо было освоить так быстро! Как жаль, что ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она когда-нибудь попадет в такую ситуацию. Начав готовиться к этому хотя бы лет за пять, сейчас она уступала бы Алике только в опыте и мастерстве.  
— Мне нужно по своим делам, — сообщила Алика, высадив ее у больницы. — Я заберу тебя через пару часов. Если изменишь планы — звони.  
Как, все же, удачно, что сейчас именно Алика привезла ее сюда. Она не задавала вопросов.  
Вечером они прошлись по городу — для Алики это был редкий шанс побыть «на свободе». Они гуляли, как подруги, и для обеих, наверное, подобное было впервые. Нелли не знала, какой Алика была до войны. Может, у нее и была обычная жизнь. Хотя бы какое-то время. Но все же, обычные люди не оказывались рядом с Зедом. Обычным людям и так было вполне хорошо.  
Было довольно тяжело настроиться на этот разговор, когда они вернулись в особняк. Пришлось долго собираться с мыслями. Пожалуй, это не было такой уж серьезной проблемой. Но их точки зрения могли и не совпасть. По крайней мере, такая вероятность существовала.  
Зед сам пришел в ее комнату, услышав, как она позвала его. Прислонился к стене, выжидающе глядя на нее. Нелли не очень представляла, с чего следует начать, поэтому просто сообщила, как есть:  
— Я была сегодня в больнице, и там подтвердили, что я беременна.  
Он даже не дрогнул, только на мгновение прикрыл глаза. А потом с надеждой спросил, не повысив голоса:  
— У тебя ведь больше ни с кем не было секса в тот период?  
Оба они прекрасно понимали, насколько это глупый вопрос.  
— Я не хочу, чтоб он рождался. Чтоб страдал как я.  
— Он может не унаследовать твою болезнь.  
— При чем тут болезнь.  
Да, она понимала. Один из его принципов. Вполне логичный для того, кто хотел уничтожить бытие, потому что считал жизнь страданием. А размножение неэтичным для тех, кто способен осознавать свою боль. Ведь о желании родиться невозможно было спросить.  
— Почему ты не подумал о контрацепции?  
— Я считал, что бесплоден. Я это знал, так и было в какой-то момент. Но с годами это, похоже, изменилось. Ненавижу, когда это происходит. Когда я упускаю из виду какую-то мелочь, и это приводит к фатальным последствиям.  
— Если я сделаю аборт, этого тебе будет достаточно?  
Он устало накрыл лицо ладонью и, зачесав волосы назад, нервно вцепился в них.  
— Это лучшее из возможного, но я ненавижу себя за то, что это вообще произошло. Я не знаю точно, что сейчас способен чувствовать и осознавать этот набор клеток, но если он уже существует, то за это вина все равно лежит на мне. Он уже ненавидит меня за то, что я его создал. Даже если еще неспособен это осознать.  
Она не разделяла его чувства вины за то, что произошло. Может, потому, что ничего не чувствовала.  
Это было так забавно. Что убийства ничего для него не значили. Но в рождении он находил величайшее преступление. И считал этот повод достойным своего чувства вины.  
Нелли не стала бы рожать в таких условиях, даже если бы он хотел оставить этого ребенка. Даже обычный человек, делающий вид, что желает своему потомству добра, не поступил бы так.  
— Завтра отвези меня в клинику, — заключила она, все обдумав. — Чем быстрее я сделаю это, тем лучше. Ты будешь меньше нервничать, а моему здоровью это принесет меньше вреда.  
Он крепко обнял ее, зарываясь лицом ей в волосы. Как будто случилось что-то безмерно страшное. Наверное, он плакал бы сейчас, если бы его тело имело такую возможность. Но он только неподвижно стоял, не издавая ни звука. Его даже... было жаль. Почему это было для него так важно? Это позволяло чувствовать, что он лучше человечества, раз никого не обрек на жизнь?  
— Ты любишь этот «набор клеток» больше, чем любого из живых, — почему-то решила она озвучить свои мысли. — Но делаешь, как любой из родителей. Даешь ему то, что считаешь лучшим относительно себя.  
— Невозможно спросить человека, хочет ли он родиться, — глухо ответил Зед, не отрываясь от нее. — Почему-то по умолчанию считается, что хочет. Хотя на самом деле все совсем наоборот.  
Конечно, глупо было бы надеяться на авось и полагать, что их-то ребенку внезапно понравится жить. И он найдет в этом какой-то смысл. И счастье. Часто ли такое происходило? Никто из них не видел подобного.  
— Я не предлагаю тебе подумать над своим выбором. Он достаточно твердый и осмысленный. Просто, возможно, ты неверно интерпретируешь ситуацию.  
— А чего ты сама хочешь?  
Ей, почему-то, было все равно. Она ничего не чувствовала и никак к этому не относилась. Было только осознание, что все это доставляет неудобства. Сейчас неприятностей хватало и без того.  
Может, в других обстоятельствах ей было бы любопытно. Но сейчас она не могла позволить себе такую роскошь, как любопытство. Не стоило смотреть, что из этого выйдет. Стоило поступить рационально и по совести. Жаль, что не по ее.  
— Единственное, чего я хочу в этой ситуации — чтобы тебе стало легче. Мне ничего не будет стоить поступить так, как хочешь ты.  
Может, даже если бы это ей чего-то стоило, она все равно выбрала бы его.  
Довольно внезапно настигло странное осознание, что Зед был бы хорошим отцом. Для него имело значение мнение его ребенка. И он переживал, потому что не мог сейчас ничего у него спросить.  
— Завтра, — убито согласился Зед, отстраняясь. — А пока ложись спать. Уже поздно.  
— Тогда ты останешься с этими мыслями наедине.  
— Я умею оставаться с этим наедине. А тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Она не удержалась от того, чтобы поцеловать его на прощание. Почему-то это сблизило их на какие-то мгновения. Гораздо сильнее, чем что-либо еще. В этот момент они были семьей. Неразделимой. Прекрасное ощущение. Возможно, на один единственный раз.  
Но этой ночью ей так и не довелось отдохнуть. Кто-то практически выдернул ее из кровати и закрыл рот ладонью, не дав закричать.  
— Это я, — раздалось в темноте знакомое шипение Алики. — Быстро накинь что-нибудь, надо уходить.  
Что, опять? Могло ли это случиться еще более не вовремя?  
— Они уже здесь, — шептала Алика, пока Нелли в спешке натягивала на себя военную форму. — Пока они взламывают двери в особняк, надо уехать отсюда. У гаража тоже кто-то будет, придется отстреливаться. Но тебе лучше не высовываться.  
Пожалуй, Алика была права. В этом случае она могла помочь, только не мешая.  
Когда они прибежали в гараж, Зед почему-то был там в киборгизированном теле. И держал на руках свое настоящее. Как? Сейчас было некогда объяснять.  
Шквал пуль обрушился на них, едва открылись ворота гаража. Зед как-то умудрялся отправлять их по обратному адресу и даже попадать в кого-то. Ему не было нужды отстреливаться при помощи своего оружия — у него было достаточно чужих пуль, которые летели в него. Это было слишком символично. Что он перенаправлял обратно их агрессию, но не привносил туда своей.  
— Мы едем к вертолету? — спросила Нелли, когда они оторвались, и все прекратилось.  
— Нет, вертолет уже нашли.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что я властелин реальности.  
— Если ты знаешь это, то почему ты не знал о нападении?  
— Голова была занята другим.  
Да. Логично. В предыдущие разы ему тоже было, на что отвлечься. Может, она вообще зря оставалась с ним? Только мешала. Подвергала опасности. Раньше это почему-то не приходило в голову. Зря.  
За последние месяцы они постоянно подвергались нападениям. До того серьезным, что приходилось бросать все и переезжать. До нее — она спрашивала — такого не случалось ни разу. В том особняке, где она впервые увидела Зеда, он жил несколько лет.  
— Это те же, кто нападал в твой выходной, — сообщил Зед Алике. — Они так же одеты.  
— Скверно, — хмыкнула та. — Военные тупее. А эти меня уже начинают реально напрягать. И, главное, совершенно нет соображения, на кого они работают. Может, тебе видней?  
— У меня нет врагов среди людей, — категорично возразил Зед.  
— Баран упертый.  
Их переругивания уже даже не веселили. До того было паршиво.  
— Как ты можешь оставаться в анабиозе без купола? — решила спросить Нелли, чтобы не оставаться со своими мыслями наедине.  
— У меня было время поработать над портативным устройством, способным заменить компьютер, управляющий анабиозом. Чтобы не возвращаться в свое тело при перемещениях. Как видишь, это очень пригодилось. Однако это делает меня уязвимым. Пока я под куполом, убить меня нельзя. А сейчас достаточно одного ранения. Но иначе я не смог бы перенести себя сюда.  
Черт. Почему, ну почему она совсем ничего не могла сделать? Никогда еще чувство беспомощности и никчемности не наваливалось на нее так сильно. Практически задавив собой.  
— Тебе страшно? — спросил он зачем-то.  
Страха она уж точно не ощущала.  
— Тебе было бы лучше без меня. Я тебя обременяю. Обо мне приходится заботиться. Ты отвлекаешься на меня и упускаешь интуитивные предвиденья катастроф, которых из-за меня не получается избежать. Я не приношу никакой пользы. Я не умею водить, я не умею стрелять. Я слабая.  
— Ты говоришь это мне такому, — усмехнулся Зед. Кажется, это его искренне развеселило. — Но смогла бы сказать мне такому?  
Он кивнул на свое настоящее тело. Она сама едва не расхохоталась, осознав. Кажется, у нее просто уже сдавали нервы.  
— Мое тело, скорее всего, останется таким до конца моей жизни. А ты можешь совершенствоваться, тебе ничто не мешает.  
Ей никогда не приходила в голову эта мысль. Но ведь он не бросил бы ее из-за ее слабости. Из-за того, что она обременяет. Он стал бы защищать ее, пока мог. Не из-за каких-то чувств к ней. А потому что считал это правильным. Потому что поступил бы так с кем угодно. Потому что поступал так с самим собой.  
— Куда мы, если не к вертолету? — спросила она, ощутив, что ей стало немного легче.  
Где вообще теперь можно было спрятаться от них?  
— Пока мы в лесу, мы просто едем, и нас сложнее найти. А как только начнется поле, мы взлетим.  
— Как взлетим? — не поняла Нелли.  
— Мне придется поднять в воздух микроавтобус. Это чревато разными последствиями, но это лучшее из того, что приходит в голову. Если за нами следят со спутника, это слишком откровенное палево. А если мы будем пролетать над людьми...  
— И куда мы полетим? Если таким образом невозможно скрыться?  
— Есть вариант. В подземных катакомбах вероятность нас найти снижается почти до нуля. Так что подойдет любой ближайший город с метро.  
Пожалуй, и ей самой не приходило в голову ничего получше. Но это принимало уже слишком серьезный оборот. Противник тягался с Зедом почти на одном уровне. И, кажется, теперь ей понемногу действительно становилось страшно. Изменяла привычная хладнокровность. Это не было похоже на день, когда она вошла в то здание с желанием умереть. Теперь ей отчаянно не хотелось все это терять.  
— Я боюсь, что умру, — призналась она. От этого осознания стало смешно. — Я боюсь разлуки с тобой. Это чувство посетило меня в те часы, которые мне пришлось провести на заборе. Но сейчас оно гораздо сильнее. Мне так хотелось начать чувствовать. А теперь мне кажется, что я это ненавижу.  
Она надеялась, что Зед скажет что-то, от чего ей станет легче. Но он просто обнял ее. И дальше они ехали молча. За несколько минут легче стало само собой. Потому что ничего больше не происходило. Они просто ехали, как он и планировал. И никто на них не нападал. Пока внезапно под колесами не обнаружился резкий обрыв, и все вокруг не полетело вниз, наваливаясь друг на друга. Нелли едва удалось заметить, что связь Зеда с кристаллом прервалась, и его сознание оказалось в биологическом теле. Потому что они все еще продолжали падать — и Алика ничего не могла с этим сделать.  
Зед рванулся к двери и совершил, казалось бы, невозможное для себя — он выскочил наружу. Точно и ловко приземлившись на камни, не оставив на своем теле ни единой царапины. И выставив вперед руки, чтобы сконцентрировать в них всю свою силу. Тяжелый микроавтобус мгновенно поддался, хотя он так и не прикоснулся к нему.  
Нелли впервые видела его облегченно-радостную улыбку. Ей казалось, в этом теле он просто неспособен улыбаться. Она смотрела, как завороженная, позабыв обо всем. Пока он не рухнул без чувств.  
— Дура! — справедливо отругала Алика, не растерявшаяся, в отличие от нее. Выбежав из машины, она подхватила Зеда до того, как тот успел упасть на камни и разбить себе голову. — Где кристалл?  
Как он это сделал? Это было невероятно. Он ведь едва был способен ходить. Насколько же силен был его дух...  
Алика явно понимала, как работает новое устройство. Когда только Зед успел ей объяснить? При падении в аппарате сбились настройки. Разобраться в этом требовало времени. Но без помощи Зеда они все равно не выбрались бы из оврага. Микроавтобус застрял намертво. Возможно, даже был сломан. Им очень повезло, что они не переломали себе конечности при падении, отделавшись лишь ушибами и царапинами. И что на них не рухнуло что-нибудь тяжелое. Вещей тут было предостаточно.  
— Тебе надо было быть тибетским монахом, — усмехнулась Алика, когда Зед очнулся в теле киборга. — Ты как магистр Йода, косишь под немощного, а когда нужда припрет, способен капитально накостылять.  
— Это мое призвание, — пожал плечами Зед, улыбаясь. — Я этого всегда хотел. Я знаю, куда и когда прыгнуть, чтобы спастись. У меня проблемы с тем, чтобы прыгать, а не с тем, чтобы делать это правильно.  
Они вели себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Могла ли она когда-нибудь к этому привыкнуть?  
— Что дальше? — спросила Алика, вернув голосу сухой деловой тон. — Мы приехали. Поднимемся в воздух прямо сейчас?  
— Микроавтобус слишком сильно поврежден, — покачал головой Зед. — Пробито днище, выбиты стекла. И в ближайшее время он взорвется, даже если ничего больше не произойдет. У нас один вариант — убираться отсюда подальше хотя бы пешком. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Если при падении ни у кого из вас не пострадали ноги, то это не должно доставить проблем.  
Все же удачно, что он мог чувствовать механизмы. Взорваться в глухом лесу было бы сомнительным удовольствием.  
Он все это время оставался так спокоен. Забавно — эти проблемы были для него привычными и знакомыми, их решение заставляло его собраться и успокоиться. Это вытесняло из его мыслей ее беременность. Может, этого он и хотел?  
Он снова нес на руках свое тело. Действительно здорово, что на этот раз он изобрел портативное устройство для анабиоза. Как бы они выкрутились без него?  
— О чем ты думал? — решилась спросить Нелли. — Почему ты не почувствовал, что там обрыв?  
— Вам лучше не полагаться сейчас на мою интуицию, — уклончиво ответил Зед. — Старайся быть внимательней. И смотри под ноги.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, кто это такие, и взорвал их всех к чертям.  
Он усмехнулся.  
Какое-то время они шли молча. Потом впереди забрезжил свет. Лес вскоре должен был кончиться. Они вышли бы под открытое небо. Но что потом?  
— Тихо! — прошипела Алика, преграждая им путь. — Я что-то слышу. Там люди.  
— Это они, — подтвердил Зед.  
— Ты справишься с ними?  
— Нет. Но нам надо туда пойти.  
Алика недоуменно переглянулась с Нелли. Теперь они обе ничего не понимали. Но все еще верили ему.  
— Мы там не умрем, — пояснил Зед, как смог. — Мы должны пойти с ними.  
— Просто сдаться в плен? — возмутилась Алика.  
— Это не сдача в плен. Это разведка. Обманный маневр.  
Алику это, кажется, успокоило. А вот Нелли эта военная терминология не говорила вообще ни о чем. Она не уловила разницу. Но все равно последовала за ними. Надеясь только, что действительно не умрет.  
В жизни Зеда ничто не происходило случайно. В любой жизни ничего не происходило случайно — просто Зед умел анализировать это лучше, чем все они.  
На них снова наставили оружие. Но не стреляли. В чем была проблема? Почему Зед сказал, что не сможет с ними справиться?  
Из окружившего их строя вышел человек, держащий в руках какое-то устройство. Самодовольство было написано на его лице. Как будто он совершил подвиг.  
— Если ты сделаешь хоть что-нибудь, я заблокирую действие пульта, который позволяет тебе существовать в другом теле, — как гром прогремел по полю его голос. — И тогда все вы останетесь беззащитны. Кроме тебя мне никто не нужен, но если ты не станешь сопротивляться, я сохраню женщинам жизнь.  
Зед коротко кивнул, не произнеся ни слова. Неужели он знал? Неужели он был к этому готов?


	10. Глава 9

Почему-то Зеду позволили оставаться в теле киборга. Почему-то пока его допрашивали, они с Аликой сидели рядом. Когда их везли сюда, Алика предложила попытаться убить человека, который обладал силой блокировать пульт кристалла, если представится возможность. Но Зед только коротко сказал:  
— Нет, его нельзя убивать. Я чувствую, что его нельзя убивать.  
Алика без раздумий подчинилась. А вот Нелли терзали сомнения. Обладай она достаточными навыками, она точно поступила бы по-своему. Может, и правда, зря он не вживил ей модуль? Как же невыносимо было ощущать эту ненависть к себе и своей никчемности. Она не могла даже довериться ему, поставив на первое место страх.  
— Это не допрос, — начал человек, притащивший их сюда, когда все они оказались в каком-то бункере под землей. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это была дружеская беседа. Я очень давно искал тебя, чтобы поговорить.  
Зед перемещался по комнате вполне свободно, а вот их двоих сковали наручниками и стерегли. Его настоящее тело лежало рядом. И он все еще оставался абсолютно спокоен. И даже пару раз покружился на кресле, как ребенок, улыбаясь беззаботно и легко. А потом развалился в нем поудобней, закинув ногу на ногу. Как будто просто во все это играл.  
— Я знаю, — внезапно произнес он. — Ты выбрал хороший способ. Эффективный и безопасный. Теперь я здесь. Говори.  
— Я Хейдес Вайерд, — представился человек. Похоже, они прекрасно понимали друг друга и все происходящее, хотя явно виделись в первый раз. — Главнокомандующий международных элитных войск.  
— Ты наемник, но со мной ты связался не ради кого-то? — догадался Зед. — Тем не менее, тебя кто-то нанял изначально. Ты помощь военным силам этой страны? Тебе приказали подослать ко мне шпионов. Ты послал своих людей, но, когда у них не вышло схватить меня, слил мое местонахождение военным. Чтобы я уничтожил последнюю близлежащую базу, и ты получил свободу действий. Ты знаешь обо мне очень много. А я о тебе не знаю ничего. Ты интересный человек. Что тебе от меня надо?  
— Я только слышал о тебе. Но мне хотелось бы увидеть.  
— О, — усмехнулся Зед, вставая. — Я так люблю хвастаться.  
Когда он взлетел под потолок, все отшатнулись и вжались в стены. Только главнокомандующий не дрогнул, продолжая созерцать это с затаенным интересом. Одна за одной начали взрываться лампы, и всего за пару секунд комнату накрыла тьма.  
— Аварийные я тоже разбил, — беззаботно пояснил Зед, плавно опускаясь обратно в кресло, пока главнокомандующий хладнокровно пытался зажечь хоть что-нибудь. А потом просто включил фонарь.  
— Впечатляет, — усмехнулся он. — Я рад, что ты оправдал мои ожидания.  
— Ты мои тоже, — не остался в долгу Зед. — Ты же притащил меня сюда явно не для того, чтобы сдать заказчикам. Ты хочешь предложить мне взаимовыгодно друг друга использовать. Я тебя слушаю.  
— Думаю, мы обсудим это в чуть более... светлом месте.  
— Я-то тебя прекрасно вижу. Я же киборг.  
— Пойдем. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
— Это мое, — заявил Зед, бережно хватая свое тело в охапку и вынося из темного зала. Он и правда вел себя как ребенок, которому предложили интересную игру.  
Их вели по коридорам. Алике, кажется, тоже не сильно нравилось все происходящее. Но она ничего не предпринимала. Действительно ли Зед был доволен присутствием в этом месте или он все же вел какую-то игру? Он не умел лгать, но должен был уметь притворяться, пока это не противоречило его принципам. Пока это не меняло его личность. Потому что вся его ложь обязана была стать правдой. Но не за пару же часов?  
— Как ты изобрел блокиратор пульта? — заинтересованно спросил Зед у Хейдеса. — Кто над этим работал? Кто разобрался в моих изобретениях?  
— Я сам, — усмехнулся тот. — Мне понадобилось несколько лет. Я завершил исследования всего пару недель назад. И, когда все перепроверил, решил напасть.  
— Несколько лет? Кто же был шпионом, кто из моих людей все это время на тебя работал?  
— Орес Деймонд.  
— Ты такого помнишь? — со вздохом поинтересовался Зед, обернувшись к Алике. — Я никогда не запоминал массовку...  
— Я всех помню, — мрачно отозвалась девушка. — И он был среди трупов. Когда мы с Нелли шли в бункер, я видела его по дороге. Удобный способ оборвать все концы.  
— Чем больше информации он мне сливал, тем больше я начинал интересоваться тобой, — продолжил Хейдес. — Но было бы сложно просто увидеть тебя, потому что ты никуда не выходил. Кроме последних нескольких месяцев. Ты «не запоминаешь массовку», поэтому не помнишь моего лица. Но я наблюдал за тобой. Жаль, это происходило только в людных местах. И мне не довелось увидеть твоей истинной силы.  
— Ты все время знал мое местоположение?  
Черт. Этот человек следил за ними, когда они гуляли по городу. Что ему стоило напасть на особняк, пока их там не было? Алика справлялась с охраной безопасности, но когда-нибудь и ей могло не повезти.  
— Я хотел только поговорить. Но если бы я просто пришел и постучался к тебе в ворота, это было бы странно. Ты не доверился бы мне. Ты убил бы меня.  
— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Зед. — Тут обычно как пойдет. Но мне нравится твой план. Ты хочешь от меня чего-то конкретного?  
— Мы уже почти пришли, — загадочно усмехнулся Хейдес.  
Он привел их в зал с огромным экраном, на который было выведено изображение карты мира. Океаны, континенты. И россыпь красных точек повсюду.  
Нелли и Алику усадили на стулья. Туда же Зед осторожно положил свое тело. Но сам остался стоять, как и главнокомандующий.  
— Прежде, чем я объясню, в чем дело, мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос.  
Зед пожал плечами, позволяя спрашивать.  
— Достаточно ли тебе знать местоположение механизма, чтобы взорвать его?  
— Я думаю, дальнейшие объяснения не требуются, — засмеялся Зед. — А зачем ты хочешь разрушить мир?  
Что?  
— Разве тебе есть дело до мира?  
— Ты предлагаешь мне поучаствовать в массовом уничтожении людей. Именно «предлагаешь», любезно пригласив меня в гости. Ты пока ничего не предложил взамен. А от меня требуется много усилий. И это может причинить мне неудобства. Я не нанимался творить для тебя благотворительность. Какая мне выгода?  
Они серьезно торговались за уничтожение человечества? Сохраняя такие лица? И Зед действительно готов был на это пойти? Вот так?  
— Есть вариант заставить кристалл снабжать энергией твое биологическое тело. Так, чтобы ты оставался в сознании. Теоретически это может помочь тебе функционировать, как раньше. Но не избавит от болезни. Она просто перестанет иметь значение.  
— Я не поверю тебе на слово, — хмыкнул Зед почти раздраженно. Это было для него важно, это задело его. — Мне нужны доказательства.  
Хейдес вытащил из своего кармана КПК и передал ему.  
— Подключись, и ты сам все увидишь. Но пообещай, что это будет честный обмен.  
— Обещаю, — мрачно согласился Зед.  
Он отключился на пару секунд. А потом, вернувшись в сознание, почти безумно расхохотался.  
— Все было так просто, — повторял он, вцепившись себе в волосы. — Так просто...  
Было жутко видеть его таким. Что он мог чувствовать сейчас? Разве не ненависть к этому человеку, который оказался умнее него? Она не могла понимать его истинных чувств. Но видела, что это его шокировало.  
Куда более невероятным ей показалось то, что Хейдес внезапно обнял его. При всех. Как будто давно знал, как будто они правда были лучшими друзьями. И Зед успокоился. Ответил на объятия и положил голову ему на плечо.  
Он сразу отнесся хорошо к этому человеку. Который не раз нападал на них. И взял их в плен. Но он видел перед собой не его. Это был разговор с мирозданием. Его помощь. Его объятия. Все остальное не имело значения.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне одного человека, — сообщил Зед, отстраняясь. — И я испытываю смешанные чувства по этому поводу.  
— Ты тоже напоминаешь мне кое-кого, — усмехнулся Хейдес. — Но это было так давно. Еще в детстве. Когда я был подростком, я встречал человека, который рассказал мне, что может сотворить что угодно силой мысли. Я попросил его сдвинуть камень, не прикасаясь к нему руками. Нас слышал другой наш приятель, он схватил тот камень и начал смеяться. А тот человек сказал, что условие выполнено. И усмехнулся.  
— Хейд, — внезапно вспомнил Зед. — Ты представился мне как Хейд. А того парня звали Алес. Я никого из вас не помню в лицо. И нам всем уже черт знает сколько лет. Но я помню ту ситуацию.  
Неужели они знали друг друга в прошлом? В том далеком, когда Зед был еще самим собой?  
— Зедекиа, — неверяще произнес Хейдес. — Даже в твоем настоящем теле тебя невозможно узнать... Я помню, как мы гнались наперегонки и никогда не могли догнать тебя. Как ты приходил к нам в школу, пока мы сидели на уроках. И смотрел, как мы играем на стадионе. А потом ты просто исчез. Никто из нас ничего о тебе не знал. Мы решили, ты умер или переехал. Что же случилось с тобой?  
— Это долгая история, — развел руками Зед, возвращая на лицо улыбку. — Нас обоих потрепало, но ты, я смотрю, в душе тоже не сильно изменился. Ты все еще хочешь убивать.  
— Ты тоже этого хотел. Ты говорил, что не хочешь умереть, не посмотрев на апокалипсис.  
— Я расширил масштабы.  
Наверное, она одна понимала, о чем он.  
— Так или иначе, я пообещал, и я сделаю, — весело произнес Зед, подходя к карте. — Но локаций очень много. Это оружие разных стран? Мне взрывать его на месте или посылать часть ракет в места, где оружия нет?  
— Чем меньше останется в результате, тем лучше.  
Просканировав карту, Зед снова отключился. Теперь он мог не только сдвинуть камень силой мысли без использования для этого людей. Теперь он мог уничтожить мир за несколько минут.  
Для них ничего не происходило. Они оставались глубоко под землей. А где-то там гибли люди и разрушались города. Ждала ли она, что все этим кончится? Чувствовала ли она, что происходит что-то неправильное? Сожаления не было. Пожалуй, удачно, что она оказалась здесь, а не наверху.  
— Вы знали Зеда в детстве? — решилась она подать голос.  
Главнокомандующий уже не излучал враждебность. Когда она напомнила о себе, он тут же дал знак освободить их от наручников. Жаль, что она не видела его в воспоминаниях Зеда. Проскочила «ненужное». Это было еще до Энайи. До той трагедии. Ее это не особенно интересовало — а зря.  
— Да, мы какое-то время дружили, — с теплотой вспомнил Хейдес. — Вокруг него всегда было много разных людей. Он умел вдохновлять. Он приходил, как проповедник добра, счастья и веры в себя. А потом уходил, иногда посреди дня заявляя, что ему пора спать. А иногда мы расходились по домам, а он говорил, что останется гулять до утра. Складывалось ощущение, что он бездомный сирота. Но он всегда был хорошо одет и прекрасно выглядел. Счастливым. Довольным тем, что имеет. Никто из нас не понимал, почему он так живет.  
— Вы знали человека по имени Энайя?  
Хейдес на пару мгновений задумался.  
— Нет, не припомню такого. Но я не все помню, это было так давно.  
— О чем вы вообще? — раздраженно вклинилась Алика. — Я гений разведки, почему я не понимаю, о чем речь?  
Нелли не сдержала смеха. Как забавно, что во время конца света они занимались обсуждением прошлого Зеда. Как будто ничего особенного не происходило. Хотя, им всем просто было плевать.  
Внезапно прогремевший выстрел заставил мгновенно вскочить на ноги. В зал вбежали солдаты. Хейдес напрягся, но вряд ли очень удивился. Ждал, что его идея разрушения мира придется многим не по душе?  
— Сколько еще Зед будет в отключке? — негромко процедила Алика.  
— Понятия не имею, — сокрушенно отозвался Хейдес. — Справимся сами.  
Им на подмогу пришли те солдаты, что все еще подчинялись ему. И милостиво снабдили оружием Алику, нырнувшую за стулья и принявшуюся отстреливаться. Нелли перетащила на пол настоящее тело Зеда, укрывшись за широкой колонной. Она не могла ничего, кроме этого — но это сейчас было самым важным. Пока он сам не мог позаботиться о себе.  
Ей удалось продержаться. Хотя в эти мгновения стало действительно страшно. Когда рядом не было Зеда, ужас пробирал до костей.  
Но в определенный момент пули привычно отправились по обратному адресу. Зед забрал у нее свое тело и, улыбнувшись, сообщил:  
— Надо уходить. Их здесь еще много. Когда мы выберемся, я взорву это место.  
Нелли поднялась, ощущая, что ее едва держат ноги. Еще немного — и ей не понадобился бы никакой аборт. Организм прекрасно справился бы сам.  
Они выбрались на поверхность, набившись в вертолет. Какая-то часть солдат улетела на других. А потом все, кто остались в бункере, оказались навеки в нем погребены.  
— Лети в какой-нибудь из моих ближайших особняков, — удовлетворенно велел Зед, плюхаясь в кресло. — Я хочу попробовать перепрограммировать кристалл.  
— Как сейчас вообще выглядит мир? — спросила Нелли, оглядываясь. Вокруг все было тихо и спокойно. Но поблизости не было городов.  
— Увидишь, — мрачно хмыкнула Алика, поворачивая и держа курс на горизонт. — Мы будем пролетать пару людных мест.  
Что она могла там увидеть? Горы трупов? На это не очень хотелось смотреть.  
— Тебя где-нибудь высадить? — поинтересовался Зед у Хейдеса.  
— Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, — усмехнулся тот. — Все, чего я хотел — это увидеть конец света. Но теперь мне кажется, что здесь у меня еще остались дела.  
Он определенно не был сумасшедшим. И никому не мстил. Он, как и Зед, хотел посмотреть на мир без страданий. Мир без живых людей. Он верил в это. В то, что люди не хотят рождаться. В то, что это насилие. Они с Зедом явно понимали друг друга. Может, жаль, что тогда их пути разошлись.  
Зед выглядел счастливым. Он уже предвкушал, как кристалл вернет ему его настоящее тело? Или его так обрадовал апокалипсис?  
— Кто такой Энайя? — спросил Хейдес.  
Может, зря она упомянула о нем?  
— Человек, которого я люблю, — ответил Зед, даже не поведя бровью.  
— Где он?  
— Он умер больше двадцати лет назад.  
Хейдес казался озадаченным. Но потом добродушно улыбнулся.  
— Это в твоем стиле. Любить того, кто давно уже мертв.  
— Мне жаль, что он не видит всего этого, — произнес Зед, вглядываясь в безмятежный мир до самого горизонта. — А если и видит, то не может мне об этом рассказать.  
— Что бы он сказал, если был бы сейчас здесь?  
— «Я в тебе разочарован».  
Зед усмехался. Она не понимала его эмоций. Энайя был так важен для него. Если он осудил бы этот поступок... Почему Зед был так уверен в себе?  
— Ты мог любить кого-то, кто не хотел уничтожить человечество? — искренне удивился Хейдес.  
— Нет, — ответил Зед все с той же самоуверенной легкостью. — Он хотел. Просто он видел во мне мессию, который должен только спасать. Который не имеет права хотеть уничтожить кого-то. Он нашел себе бога и уверовал в него. Я не обязан соответствовать его ожиданиям, я ненавидел это отношение. Но с годами люди способны эволюционировать. Если он все еще способен наблюдать за мной, я верю, что он изменил свое мнение. Я верю в то, что он достаточно для этого умен.  
Только сейчас она в достаточной мере осознала, что он имел в виду, говоря «Да, в какой-то мере это стало одной из важнейших частей моей личности. Но не разрушило остальные». Он не зациклился на Энайе. Не сделал его смыслом всей своей дальнейшей жизни. Не свел к нему все свои стремления и чувства. Он любил его так, как положено любить живых. Ставя себя на первое место. Он вообще не видел разницы.  
— Согласись, это было круто, — усмехнулся Зед, оборачиваясь к Хейдесу. — Я уничтожил человечество за считанные минуты. Выжившие, конечно, должны были остаться. Но когда-нибудь очередь дойдет и до них.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе очень весело, и ты гордишься своими талантами, — раздраженно вклинилась Алика. — Но как мы будем жить дальше? Мы, нормальные люди? Что мы будем есть, откуда брать ресурсы? Кто будет подавать в особняк воду и электричество? Или ты предлагаешь мародерствовать до бесконечности и поселиться где-нибудь у относительно чистого водоема? Ты хоть раз подумал о нас?  
— Это все такие мелочи, — отмахнулся Зед. — Но если ты так хочешь, можем полететь туда, где круглый год лето и много чистой воды. А к пункту про мародерство мне добавить нечего.  
Алика с досадой хлопнула себя по лбу.  
— У меня есть особняк на берегу реки, но до него довольно далеко, — припомнил Зед, задумавшись. — Там есть автономный электрогенератор. И с водопроводом я тоже что-нибудь придумаю, это не так сложно. Ты делаешь проблему из ничего. Нас четверо, мы справимся с неприятными мелочами.  
— Нас пятеро, — подала голос Нелли, напоминая о себе. Зед едва заметно вздрогнул. — Я тоже делаю проблему из ничего? Что ты с этим теперь сделаешь?  
Никто кроме них двоих не понял, о чем речь. А Зед не ответил, застыв напряженно и растерянно. О чем он думал? Перебирал варианты, которых не было? Разрушая мир, он правда не понимал, чем все это грозит?  
— У кого-нибудь из вас есть медицинское образование? — через пару минут без особой надежды спросил он, наконец-то подав признаки жизни.  
— Разве для тебя проблема какое-то там образование? — угрюмо хмыкнула Алика. — Залезь в любые архивы — вот тебе и образование.  
— А практику я откуда возьму? — огрызнулся Зед. — Я не привык убивать людей, когда хочу их спасти.  
До самого конца пути он молчал, пребывая в мрачной задумчивости. Если дела обстояли так, что было безопаснее — довериться Зеду или не вмешиваться вообще? И насколько безопаснее было бы рожать в таких условиях? Была ли разница?  
— Есть препараты, которые помогут даже на таком сроке, — начала разговор Нелли, когда они, долетев до ближайшего особняка, остались наедине.  
— Если что-то пойдет не так, что я должен буду делать? — нервно отозвался Зед. — Я никогда не занимался хирургией, я понятия не имею, как правильно применять все эти препараты. Если ты поступишь исходя из своих знаний об этом — а у тебя их явно больше — то где гарантия, что не начнутся какие-то осложнения? И что ты в итоге не умрешь? Ты хочешь рискнуть? Я не хочу нести за это ответственность.  
— Тогда ты вынужден будешь нести ответственность за мои роды. А от этого я тоже могу умереть. И для этого тоже может потребоваться хирургическое вмешательство.  
Зед сокрушенно вздохнул, накрывая лицо ладонью.  
— Это, по крайней мере, даст мне время. Несколько месяцев. Я хоть на трупах потренируюсь. В городе их много. Я не смогу этого так быстро. Я не смогу успеть до того момента, когда это станет еще опаснее — даже когда это делает человек, который понимает, что делает. Прости меня.  
«В городе их много»... Если они отправятся за едой, им придется проходить среди трупов? Это как-то не приходило в голову. Он за один день разрушил все, что только было можно. И ради чего?  
— Я очень злюсь, — заявила Нелли совершенно спокойно, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Когда нас взяли в плен, ты сказал, что мы не умрем здесь и сейчас. Но не сказал, что умрет все человечество, а мы останемся наедине с нуждой в нем. Что нам есть, что нам пить, где нам получать медицинскую помощь? Ты находишь все это привлекательным и романтичным, потому что ты не живешь в своем биологическом теле. Потому что ты можешь себе это позволить. Зачем тебе вообще возвращаться в него, когда все твои враги уничтожены, когда стало невозможно нормально жить? Ты можешь бесконечно жить в этом мертвом мире, а мы все скоро умрем из-за того, что ты сделал. Если ты хотел остаться один, зачем ты забрал нас с собой?  
— В мертвом мире? — зашипел Зед, хватая ее за плечо и притягивая вплотную к себе. — Что мне давал живой мир, кроме проблем? Мне чем-то помогла медицинская помощь? Ресурсы человечества? Что мне было способно дать человечество, чего я не могу дать себе сам? Я виноват перед тобой только в том, что ты от меня забеременела. За это я буду нести ответственность. За все остальное — нет, потому что я ни о чем не жалею. А если ты доверяла не мне, а человечеству — то какого черта так долго оставалась со мной?  
— Я хочу еды и водопровод! — самоуверенно заявила Нелли, хмуро сдвинув брови. Не рассчитывал же он ее всем этим напугать?  
— Завтра мы отправимся в тот особняк, о котором я говорил, — смягчился Зед, отпуская ее. — Постройка водокачки займет время. Но там чистая и теплая река. А за едой в город сходим мы с Хейдесом. Если надо — я принесу тебе каких-нибудь лекарств. Хотя бы витаминов. Чтобы беременность протекала легче.  
— Нет, ты будешь заниматься водокачкой, а в город пойдем мы с Аликой, — бескомпромиссно отрезала Нелли. — Если у тебя были другие планы, то мне плевать. Неси ответственность. Как обещал.  
Он хотел вернуться в свое настоящее тело. Но сейчас было совсем неподходящее время. И целая вечность впереди. А им требовались ресурсы прямо сейчас.  
Это явно действовало ему на нервы. Он устало потер висок, но ответил:  
— Ладно. Ты злишься на меня только поэтому?  
— Да. Я готова была жить, постоянно рискуя. Чтобы только оставаться рядом с тобой. Потому что это была не твоя вина, а твой способ существования. А теперь ты подложил нам всем свинью намеренно. И не считаешь себя виноватым. Дай то, что давало человечество. Мне этого хватит. Я не хочу возвращаться в тот мир. Но я хочу, чтобы этот не был хуже, чем тот.  
Он усмехнулся. Расслабляясь и возвращая себе целеустремленность и жизнерадостность. Кажется, ему полегчало. Он боялся, что она возненавидит его за это? Но ей никогда не было дела до человечества.  
— У меня есть эта ночь, чтобы сделать свои дела, — сообщил он с веселой легкостью. — Мне ее хватит.  
— Тогда я желаю тебе удачи, — улыбнулась Нелли. — Может, сегодня ты наконец найдешь то, что искал.


	11. Глава 10

Ее разбудил грохот в ужасную рань. Особенно напугало то, что человечества больше не было. А значит, невозможно было даже предположить, что произошло.  
Она выбежала из особняка — как и все остальные, уже толпящиеся у крыльца. Кроме Зеда. Тот крушил линию электропередач. В своем настоящем теле. Хотелось и разозлиться на него, и обрадоваться. Только вот приземлился он перед ними совсем не радостным. Взбешенным. Почти в отчаянии. Почему он смотрел так измученно? Ведь все стало хорошо.  
— Что не так? — первым понял Хейдес. — В чем проблема?  
— Да, это дает энергию, — непередаваемо изломанным голосом ответил Зед. — Это аннулирует проблему с недостатком ресурсов. Но это никуда не девает боль.  
Как же она не заметила? Напряжения во всем его теле. Мелкой дрожи, которую он старался держать в узде. Это разочаровало его сильнее, чем отсутствие попыток. От этого не было толку. Кристалл вообще не мог ничего с этим поделать. Все было бессмысленно.  
Он не попросил помощи. Теперь он мог идти сам. И шел, невзирая на боль. Почему? Зачем? Неужели было так сложно признать свою слабость? Это никогда не было для него проблемой. Но сейчас он злился. Невероятно сильно. И в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Он отправился в одну из комнат. Захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Нелли. Безмолвно намекая, что хочет побыть один. Она осталась в коридоре и, прислонившись к стене, слушала, как бьются предметы, как сквозь яростный крик и рычание прорываются рыдания. Почему он обрекал себя на эту пытку, почему не возвращался в тело киборга?  
Она все же зашла, когда все затихло. Слишком возобладало беспокойство.  
Зед лежал на полу и рвано, хрипло дышал, стискивая зубы от боли. Жутко было на это смотреть.  
— За что ты себя ненавидишь? — спросила она негромко.  
Он выгнулся, вцепляясь себе в волосы, и истерично расхохотался. Что она могла сделать для него сейчас? Чем его утешить? Он лишился, возможно, последней надежды. И весь превратился в несчастный, уязвимый сгусток отчаяния. Может, физическая боль хоть немного притупляла душевную, отвлекая от нее. Поэтому он погрузился в нее целиком.  
Он снова замер, постаравшись глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. У него не очень получилось — дыхание сбилось, заставив закашляться. Пару минут он просто лежал, не двигаясь и закрыв глаза. А потом резко сел, сосредоточенно сощурившись.  
— Минутка духовной слабости закончилась, — изрек он совершенно спокойно, как будто только что не извивался на полу в истерике. — Пора идти дальше.  
Что это вообще было? Ах, да. «Минутка духовной слабости»...  
Ему требовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы нажать что-то на экране КПК — и он тут же вернулся в анабиоз, очнувшись в киборгизированном теле.  
— Зачем все это было? — спросила Нелли, когда он пришел в себя.  
— Иногда надо сбрасывать накопившийся стресс, это полезно для психики, — пояснил он с недоумением, ведь ей, как психиатру, это должно было быть очевидно. — В этом теле я так не чувствую. Я физически не могу даже плакать. У меня нервной системы нет.  
Ей оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.  
— В следующий раз я не буду тебе мешать, — пообещала она. — Мне просто показалось, что ты в отчаянии.  
— Бывает, — легкомысленно развел руками Зед. — Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо. Ну почти. Но если бы я был слабее отчаяния, я бы помер еще лет двадцать назад. Или даже гораздо раньше.  
Как же это все-таки было забавно.  
— Когда ты сказала «он может не унаследовать твою болезнь», я решил, что это не имеет значения, потому что он не родится. Но теперь он родится. И я себе никогда этого не прощу. А если это произойдет и с ним, что я должен буду делать? Что я реально смогу для него сделать? Только убить его, если он захочет умереть.  
Зачем он сейчас об этом заговорил? Его терзала совесть? Потому что он вспомнил, каково жить в немощном и больном теле?  
— Ты переживаешь, а я совсем ничего не чувствую, — усмехнулась Нелли. — Я никак не отношусь к этому ребенку. Я его не люблю и не ненавижу, я не чувствую перед ним вины. Я не уверена, что смогу о нем заботиться. Тебе важно, чего он хочет, как он чувствует себя. А мне все равно. Я знаю, что никогда не стану хорошей матерью. Я повела себя легкомысленно в погоне за чувствами. Для меня он просто неприятное последствие, ошибка. И я все еще надеюсь, что эта проблема рассосется как-нибудь сама собой — например, спонтанным выкидышем. Почему бы и нет, с нашим-то образом жизни.  
— А я чувствую, что ненавижу законы природы, — сокрушенно вздохнул Зед. — Почему такие вещи вообще происходят вне зависимости от моего желания? Люди, как разумные существа, должны иметь выбор. Который заключается не в том, пользоваться ли контрацепцией. Но никто не задавал мне прямого вопроса, хочу ли я заболеть. Никто не задавал прямого вопроса, хочу ли я ребенка. Я рад, что уничтожил человечество, но мне этого недостаточно. Хочу уничтожить бытие.  
— Но ведь ничего не происходит просто так. Это тоже какой-то ответ.  
— Пока мне кажется, что это ответ на вопрос «действительно ли я все это ненавижу».  
— У тебя были сомнения?  
— Нет. Не знаю, сколько лет мне понадобится, чтобы понять.  
— Тебя не напрягает мое равнодушие к нашему ребенку?  
— Я сам смогу о нем позаботиться, даже если ты не будешь помогать. Мне даже проще — у меня нет физических потребностей. Я не буду от этого уставать. Я надеюсь только, что все пройдет нормально. Ты останешься жива и здорова. Я сделаю для этого все, что смогу.  
— Ты любишь меня?  
Она задала этот вопрос просто ради интереса. Он был ужасно глупым. Если бы она говорила это всерьез. Но ей была интересна только его реакция.  
— Я рад делить с тобой свою реальность. Так же, как с Аликой и Хейдесом. Для меня не проблема любить много людей сразу. Но после Энайи я никого не любил.  
— После? Значит, был еще кто-то до?  
— И до, и во время, — усмехнулся Зед. — Но все-таки я считаю, что любил дважды за всю свою жизнь. И о своей первой любви я точно не хочу говорить. К остальным я относился как к тебе. Или вроде того.  
Как к массовке. Это он хотел сказать?  
— Тогда расскажи о том, кто был «во время».  
— У меня была девушка. Она бросила меня, сказав, что ей надоело слушать мои депрессивные речи о смерти Энайи. Когда он еще был жив. Этого я тебе не показал. Как и многое другое. Да и ты сама выбрала очень ограниченный кусок моего прошлого.  
— Немногие люди способны с кем-то делить возлюбленных. Может, в этом дело. Тебе это давалось легко?  
Зед усмехнулся.  
— Почему-то все мои возлюбленные были только со мной. Или ни с кем вообще. Как моя первая любовь. Так что объективно я не могу за это отвечать. Но я испытывал что-то вроде ревности, когда друзья пренебрегали моими интересами в чью-то пользу. Мне нравится концепция приумножения любви. Я не жадный — я не против, чтобы любовь делилась на всех. Собственничество — довольно мерзкое качество. Я просто не так ставлю вопрос.  
— Так ты любил безответно?  
— Я об этом больше ничего не скажу. Но если ты была достаточно внимательна среди тех моих воспоминаний, что видела, то ты и так поймешь.  
Интригующая загадка. Над этим стоило подумать. Как-нибудь на досуге. Они и так уже потеряли слишком много времени на пустую болтовню.  
Им предстояло провести еще много часов в вертолете. Хорошо хоть, в особняках Зеда нашлась еда. И все равно под конец дня Нелли была измотана в край. Кое-как ополоснувшись в реке на закате, она побрела к дому, желая только завалиться спать. Завтра нужно было отправиться в город — и неизвестно, тяжелее это стало бы морально или физически. В прошлый раз горы трупов не произвели на нее впечатления. Но могла ли она сейчас отвечать за свои реакции? Происходило черте что.  
Зед сказал, что не станет ничего строить ночью, чтобы не помешать им спать. Пожалуй, это было правильное решение. Она не могла выспаться уже которую ночь. А без нормального сна все остальное вообще переставало иметь значение. Даже водопровод терял смысл.  
К утру Зед уже вернулся из города, решив слетать туда в одиночку. Принес им еды и медикаментов. И сообщил, что расчистил несколько улиц от трупов, поэтому теперь по ним можно перемещаться с чуть меньшим отвращением. Так что в город они с Аликой все-таки отправились — вещи не были лишними, а никакой более важной работы для них не было все равно.  
— Ракеты ведь не разрушили большую часть зданий, — заметила Нелли, когда они въехали в город. — Почему тогда все мертвы?  
— Ты мало знаешь о современном оружии, да? — хмыкнула Алика. — Оно по большей части воздействует на людей, а не на ландшафт. Ядовитые газы, вирусы и другая дрянь распыляется вокруг и убивает все живое. Хотя не всегда все — иногда только людей. Это эффективно. Но сейчас тут безопасно, все уже выветрилось. Этим воздухом без проблем можно дышать.  
— Значит, они быстро умерли? И без особых мучений?  
— Большая часть — да.  
— Каково тебе здесь находиться? Зная, что таким теперь стал весь мир?  
Алика равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Да плевать мне и на это, и на мир. Мне с концом света только убавилось работы. Еще и Хейдес этот поможет, если что, вместо того, чтобы нападать. Толковый мужик, голова у него работает.  
— Он тебе понравился? — усмехнулась Нелли. — Это звучит как похвала.  
Алика отмахнулась.  
— Есть поговорка «я не буду с тобой, даже если мы останемся последними людьми на Земле». Так вот, меня что-то не тянет завести отношения ни с кем из вас троих. К тому же я не хочу оказаться на твоем месте. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Разумная позиция. Зачем было добавлять себе лишних проблем?  
Гулять по заброшенному городу оказалось весело. В основном потому, что вокруг не было трупов, зато был бесплатный шоппинг. Нелли надолго зависла в магазинах одежды, подбирая себе новый гардероб, пока Алика затаривалась едой и медикаментами, грузя в машину огромные баулы. Может, стоило все-таки взять с собой Хейдеса? От него было бы объективно больше пользы.  
— Чем ты тут занимаешься? — мрачно поинтересовалась Алика, заглянув к ней через пару часов. — Если не можешь таскать тяжести, помогай носить хотя бы лекарства.  
— Извини, — улыбнулась Нелли, оборачиваясь к ней. До этого она созерцала себя в зеркале. — Просто одежда мне тоже пригодится.  
— Ты торчишь здесь два часа. Как можно за это время не выбрать себе что-нибудь?  
— Хочу взять всего побольше. Может, и тебе что-нибудь присмотреть? Тебе ведь больше не надо работать на Зеда. Можешь делать, что хочешь. Одеваться, как хочешь.  
Алика хмыкнула, озадаченно взирая на себя в отражении витрины. Пораздумав с минуту, она отправилась в зал, и спустя пару минут Нелли уже созерцала ее в майке и коротких шортах, куда более подходящих для такого климата. Алика сделала пару боевых стоек, нанесла несколько ударов по воздуху. И, решив, что ей вполне удобно, направилась дальше, велев следовать за ней.  
Когда они нагрузили машину под завязку, Нелли попросила ненадолго позволить ей вернуться в торговый центр. Она вышла оттуда с обрезанной челкой. Почему-то именно сейчас захотелось что-то в себе изменить.  
Они подъехали к особняку уже на закате. И тут же пошли искать Зеда и Хейдеса, чтобы помогли разгрузить машину. Те сидели на берегу реки и говорили о чем-то. Нелли хотела окликнуть их, но Алика остановила ее.  
— Они не виделись несколько десятилетий. Пусть еще пообщаются. Пошли пока окунемся в реку, — предложила она и с разбегу плюхнулась в воду, обдав их тучей брызг. Зед шагнул за ней, чтобы мстительно плеснуть в нее водой, когда она вынырнула. А потом получить в ответ.  
К их шутливой борьбе как-то сам собой подключился и Хейдес. Они веселились как дети. Как будто не прошли десятилетия. Что вообще изменилось для Зеда, кроме жизненных условий? Разве его душа постарела хоть на день?  
Ночью они все смотрели на звезды, усевшись рядом на берегу. Зед вдохновенно рассказывал захватывающие истории о космосе и своих представлениях о нем. У него обо всем были уникальные, ни на что не похожие представления. Было здорово слушать его, глядя на бескрайнее звездное небо. Такое яркое и прекрасное теперь.  
Как случилось, что они, чувствующие себя одинокими всю свою жизнь, избавились от этого чувства теперь, после конца света? Это было так иронично. Но так подходило им.  
— О, Плюша! — обрадовался Зед, сцапав что-то в темноте.  
Это оказался толстый и пушистый кот, довольно развалившийся у него на коленях. Которого Зед тут же принялся тискать и гладить.  
— Откуда он тут взялся? — с подозрением спросила Алика. — Как ты умудрился завести кота за те часы, что нас не было?  
— Он сам завелся, — радостно сообщил Зед. — Я шел по берегу и наткнулся на него. А он сказал мне «мяу». Я его погладил, и дальше мы пошли вместе.  
Все же хоть одна его мечта сбылась. Он наконец-то мог позволить себе домашнее животное.  
Кличка коту подходила. Он явно был домашним, хоть и каким-то образом оказался тут. Породистый, холеный, слишком важный, ухоженный и чистый для бродячего. Он был похож на мягкую подушку с лапками. Правда погладить себя давал почему-то только Зеду. На остальных шипел и царапался. Может, у него была аллергия на людей?  
Спустя какое-то время они с Зедом остались одни. Он-то вообще не собирался никуда уходить — ему не требовался сон. А ей хотелось поговорить с ним наедине.  
— У меня есть просьба, — начала она, подбирая слова. — Если есть возможность разделить кристалл еще раз, не мог бы ты создать для меня такое же тело? Неуязвимое, без потребностей, старения и смерти. Если бы ты мог переместить туда мое сознание...  
— Ты все равно в нем ничего не почувствуешь, — усмехнулся Зед, безошибочно угадав, чего она на самом деле хочет. — И я не смог бы переместить твое сознание в механизм.  
— Как ты сам можешь что-то чувствовать? Как ты заставил чувствовать машину?  
— Ты неверно понимаешь суть. Это только вопрос развитости технологии, эмоции тоже можно закодировать. В организме же это возможно. Это все просто способы существования. Можно изобрести другие. Это вопрос ограниченности воображения. Я не заставлял это тело чувствовать. Оно такой же приемник, как и то. Я лишь наделил его возможностью воспроизводить части моего сознания, которые посылает передатчик. Есть радио, которое передает только звук. Есть телевизор, который передает еще и изображение. Даже мое биологическое тело не передает всего, что посылает передатчик. Только очень небольшую часть. А иногда приемник ломается, как твой. И больше не может воспроизвести эмоций.  
— Что такое передатчик?  
— Душа. Под этим можно понимать вообще что хочешь. И мне сложно объяснить. Если я попытаюсь объяснить с научной точки зрения, ты можешь меня не понять, как когда я пытался объяснить тебе способ управления реальностью через трейдинг. Потому что ты не знакома ни с тем, ни с другим. Я могу сказать только, что я всегда мог отделять свое сознание от тела, еще задолго до кристалла. Но вселиться во что-то я не мог. Я просто смотрел на все со стороны. В детстве это происходило легко. С возрастом мне для этого стали требоваться медитации. Но моя душа не заключена в моем теле. В нем я тоже существую лишь на время. Пока не умру. Пока не износится приемник. Мне не нравится этот способ существования. Как не особенно нравится и тот, что я сам изобрел. Но для тебя это не будет способом что-то почувствовать. Это не дисфункция твоего тела. Это психологический блок. Твой маленький способ управления своей реальностью. Спроси себя, в чем смысл. Многие ответы мы знаем изначально. Но чтобы прозреть, требуются годы, потому что видеть их мы не хотим.  
— Буду ли я нравиться тебе, если начну чувствовать?  
Почему именно это первым всплыло в голове?  
— Я чувствую. Разве это делает меня хуже?  
Она усмехнулась. Этот разговор заставлял думать о том, от чего она бежала уже очень давно.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что чувства действительно делают людей хуже. Всех, кто был вокруг меня. И мне они только мешали. Мыслить здраво. Следовать принципам. Идти своим путем. Но когда их не стало, мне стало вообще некуда идти. Потому что ничего больше не хотелось. Только все вернуть. А потом я встретила тебя и Алику. Может, Алика не лучший пример — она скрывает личные чувства. А ты... просто странный. Когда я увидела тебя в истерике, это вызвало у меня шок. Мне казалось, что ты держишь все свои чувства под контролем, хоть и не боишься их. А потом ты просто сказал «минутка слабости окончена», как будто ничего не было, и продолжил заниматься своими делами. Тебе не помешало отчаяние. Ты просто уделил ему время. Как людям приходится уделять время еде и сну. Я хочу научиться этому. Я хочу перестать бояться, что чувства поработят меня.  
— Даже находясь при смерти, ты не будешь несчастным, если твой путь наименьшего сопротивления — быть счастливым. Справедливо демонстрировать, как ты несчастен, если ты страдаешь. Но справедливость — это всегда приумножение страданий. Просто не действуй логично. По указке бытия. Ты можешь чувствовать то, что хочешь. Тебе не обязательно быть несчастным, если твоя жизнь похожа на ад. Когда я вспомнил об этом, я смог идти дальше. И в конечном итоге оказался здесь. Потому что это все не имеет значения. Все вокруг. Это не поработит меня. Не соблазнит справедливостью. Я верю только в то, что эффективно. В счастье и добро.  
— Много ли людей ты смог этому научить?  
Зед усмехнулся.  
— Никого. Кроме Энайи. Но он умирал, ему было нечего терять. Его любовь ко мне была сильнее ненависти к бытию. Скорее он научил меня этому, потому что доказал, что это работает. Он воплотил мою мысль, которую я на тот момент даже не мог толком сформулировать. Я очень это ценю.  
— Ты скучаешь по нему?  
— Я был бы рад возможности с ним говорить. В какой-то период своей жизни я мечтал сойти с ума, чтобы видеть его. Потом начал пытаться почувствовать его, как раньше. Но когда он умер, наша связь прервалась. Может, это моя ошибка, и я мог ее не допустить. Я не знаю. Смерть не должна была разорвать это. Это сделал я, поверив в смерть. Годами на меня в зеркале смотрел человек. Но однажды я увидел себя-властелина реальности. Это помогло мне вспомнить, кто я такой. Я победитель, которому всегда давалось все, что он хотел. В какой-то момент я посчитал, что хочу страдать. И я решил, что пострадал достаточно. И мне пора идти дальше. Чуда не произошло, и я не исцелился, но я перестал тонуть в болоте страданий. Я выбрался оттуда и смог чувствовать что-то кроме пустоты на месте былой истины. Я не перестал страдать. Не начал отрицать свои страдания. Просто они больше не мешали мне жить. Я уважал их, я уделял им внимание. У меня просто стало больше раздражающих, отвлекающих потребностей. Но я остался собой. Всемогущим властелином реальности, заключенным в сломанном приемнике. Одной из моих задач стало пытаться его починить или обзавестись новым. Но это всего лишь средство для способа существования. Это не вся моя жизнь, это ее неприятная и малозначимая часть. Мне плевать, даже если я никогда больше не смогу пробежаться по полю своими настоящими ногами. Не испытывая боли. Я перестал зацикливаться на этом годы назад. Когда понял, что причина моих чувств — вера в то, что я должен действовать логично и справедливо. Вопреки всему, что работало. И что я любил.  
Если бы мог, он нанял бы человека, который занимался бы проблемами его существования вместо него. Как и враги среди людей, это его только отвлекало. Но никто не оказался способен как-то ему помочь.  
— Я хочу почувствовать, что люблю тебя, — улыбнулась Нелли, в темноте вглядываясь в его лицо. — Это не противоречит стремлениям моего разума. Я нахожу любовь к тебе справедливой и логичной.  
Он рассмеялся.


	12. Глава 11

За несколько месяцев, проведенных в мертвом мире, стало казаться, что так было всегда. И почему-то именно в мертвом мире получилось почувствовать себя настолько живой.  
Человечество всегда рисовало мрачные картины существования для выживших после его уничтожения. Но не происходило ничего подобного. Может, потому, что с ними был Зед. Может, потому, что все они хотели сбежать от человечества. И теперь им просто наконец было хорошо. Спокойно и свободно. Как будто удалось сбросить оковы и остаться наедине с собой.  
Им не приходилось выживать. Зед позаботился о том, чтобы они были обеспечены всем необходимым. Все это дало им возможность заниматься тем, чего они действительно хотели. Прислушаться к себе и разобраться с тревогами, что не отпускали в старом мире. Здесь остались только их внутренние ограничения. Только то, что они принесли с собой.  
Нелли никогда раньше не чувствовала такого безмятежного умиротворения. Порой она часами просто сидела на берегу и смотрела на воду. И чувствовала, как внутри нее зарождается что-то новое. Как все вокруг помогает ей испытать эмоции.  
Впервые в жизни она была по-настоящему счастлива. Вопреки всей своей прошлой жизни. Все изменилось. Она была свободна. Ей снова казалось, будто она может летать.  
Все они стали другими. Честнее, раскованнее. Даже Зед постоянно улыбался и чаще отвечал на личные вопросы. Алика за последние месяцы узнала о нем больше, чем за все предыдущие годы. Им всем было, что вспомнить. Но воспоминания больше не терзали. Через них удалось перешагнуть и пойти дальше. Как будто весь груз прошлых ошибок рухнул вместе с ракетами, уничтожившими человечество.  
Отправившись прогуляться в этот день, Нелли застала Зеда в огороде. Где он с энтузиазмом поливал грядки.  
— Почему ты не наладишь автоматический полив? — поинтересовалась она с недоумением. — Ты уже довольно давно так мучаешься. Хотя мог бы решить эту проблему за один день.  
— Я так давно ничего не выращивал, — вдохновленно отозвался Зед. — Я этим наслаждаюсь. Если надоест, сделаю автоматику.  
— Откуда ты вообще все это умеешь? Как давно ты что-то выращивал и зачем?  
— В детстве. Мы с семьей мечтали переехать за город. Жить на небольшой ферме. Но не срослось. Зато на лето я ездил в деревню. Изучал все, что связано с земледелием. Надеялся когда-нибудь обзавестись местом, где смог бы всем этим заниматься. Но когда вырос, потерял возможность. И стало уже не до этого. Разве у тебя нет мечты, которая не могла осуществиться раньше, но может сейчас?  
— Я не знаю, — усмехнулась Нелли, присаживаясь рядом. — В детстве, глядя на родителей, я мечтала о том, что, когда вырасту, у меня будет нормальная семья. Но я не думаю, что для меня это все еще актуально. Я не похожа на мать своей мечты. А ты на отца. И наш ребенок будет расти в мире постапокалипсиса. Потому что никто из выживших не может дать гарантий, что аборт меня не убьет. Это не похоже на мечты моего детства. Я никогда не мечтала о том, что сейчас имею. Но мне хорошо.  
— Ты счастлива?  
— Да. Насколько могу это чувствовать. Мне не хочется ничего менять.  
— Тебе не бывает грустно?  
— Нет. Наверное нет. По прошлому я точно не грущу.  
— А мне бывает. Есть разница, чувствовать ли солнце механическими сенсорами или живой кожей. Я даже не дышу. Я не могу вдыхать запах всех этих растений, как в детстве. Иногда это бывает невыносимо.  
— Ты всегда можешь вернуться в свое настоящее тело и устроить «минутку слабости».  
— У моего тела нет на это столько ресурсов. Я делал это не чаще, чем раз в несколько лет. В том теле я, как и ты, почти ничего не чувствую. Кроме усталости. Потому что на эмоции нужны силы. Их у меня нет.  
— У тебя есть кристалл.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, не хочу снова это чувствовать. У способа существования в биологическом теле много недостатков. Но его достоинства были частью моего прошлого. Я когда-то верил в этот способ существования. Я когда-то верил, что способен победить любую болезнь. Я родился парализованным. Из-за проблем с мозгом. Я не помню первых лет своей жизни. Наверняка они были адом. Но ты видела, каким я стал. В моих воспоминаниях. Я не просто встал и пошел, я побежал быстрее, чем окружающие, которые родились здоровыми. Мне говорили, что я «сильный дух в слабом теле». Как я мог не верить, что в силах повторить это снова? Но появилась веская причина, почему я не смог. Если ты убедишь всесильного человека в том, что он проиграл — он проиграет. Потому что реальность подчинится его вере. Это так просто и логично. Что каждому по вере его. Хотя с научной точки зрения это просто путь наименьшего сопротивления. Я все еще верю, что неспособен это победить. Особенно когда возвращаюсь туда. В это тело. И ненавижу себя за это. За собственную глупость. Глупость — настоящий величайший грех.  
— Тогда ты должен был исповедовать сатанизм, — усмехнулась Нелли. — Это единственная религия, которая с тобой согласна.  
На его лице на мгновение мелькнула улыбка. А потом он направил на нее шланг, обдав мощной струей воды. Нелли с визгом вскочила, пытаясь увернуться и отнять у него шланг. А он смеялся.  
Они оба вымокли в этой шутливой борьбе. Было приятно чувствовать на теле прохладу мокрой одежды в этот жаркий день. Сидеть с ним рядом на качелях, подставляясь солнечным лучам. Действительно — воздух здесь был так свеж и прекрасен. Как жаль, что он не мог его вдохнуть.  
Нелли хотела ободряюще погладить его по плечу, но он вдруг встал перед ней на колени и прислонился щекой к ее животу. И просто замер так, закрыв глаза. И сидел долго-долго. А она почему-то его не тревожила. Как бы ни хотелось спросить, о чем он думает сейчас. Только гладила по волосам. Может, его вновь терзала совесть. Может, что-то еще.  
— Меня очень раздражало, когда мне говорили «просто живи дальше», — наконец негромко произнес он, не пошевелившись. — Имея в виду, что любого человека можно заменить. Как будто любимый человек — это должность. И на нее можно легко найти подходящего соискателя. Как же я ненавидел такое отношение к людям. Как к функции. Как к вещам. Как же мне хотелось придушить каждого, кто мне это говорил. Я бы с удовольствием обменял их всех на его одного. Но мироздание не предусмотрело такой возможности. Жаль. Очень жаль.  
— Именно поэтому ты будешь хорошим отцом, — улыбнулась Нелли. — Ты с самого начала видишь личность в том, кто даже еще не родился. Это похоже на то, что ты чувствовал с Энайей? Когда он умирал, а ты ничего не мог поделать. Теперь тот, кого ты любишь, должен родиться, и ты так же не можешь это остановить. А потом это уже произойдет. И будет поздно.  
Он не ответил. Только стиснул зубы, как от боли.  
— Почему ты себя за все это винишь? Даже если ты действительно можешь предотвратить все, что угодно, этого не произошло. Значит, в этом был смысл. Прекрати. Кто должен сказать тебе это, чтобы ты понял? Он должен вернуться и сказать?  
Зед схватился за голову, напряженно вцепляясь в собственные волосы. Ему действительно стоило как-то избавиться от накопившихся переживаний. Но не заставлять же его возвращаться ради этого в ад?  
— Он родится, будет страдать, а потом умрет, — глухо произнес Зед. — Так же, как Энайя. И это будет моя вина. Потому что я мог это предотвратить. Потому что это вина моей глупости. Я не обязан соглашаться с Энайей в том, что я ни в чем не виноват. Это была его точка зрения. Если бы он был рядом, мы поспорили бы. Но его нет. А никого другого я не стану слушать. Потому что вы все ничего в этом не понимаете. Он тоже ничего не понимал. Но и я не понимал его.  
Что она могла на это сказать?  
— Ты все время говоришь «он». Ты знаешь, что это мальчик?  
Зед молча кивнул.  
— Как много ты знал заранее в своей жизни? Каково было с этим жить?  
— Я с детства знал, кем будет Энайя. Как он будет выглядеть. Чем заниматься. Других людей я видел менее четко. Но попадались те, кого я заранее знал довольно хорошо. Я программировал их образы. Меня всегда сложно было удивить. А у него получалось. И до сих пор. Он удивляет меня до сих пор.  
Поэтому он никому не задавал вопросов? Ему было достаточно того, что знала его интуиция?  
Он издал нервный смешок, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь. Что она могла для него сделать? Он не мог даже поплакать у нее на плече.  
— У меня есть к тебе странное предложение, — мягко начала она, поглаживая его волосы. — Дай мне снова войти в твое сознание. Ты способен справиться со всем один. Но, возможно, вдвоем будет быстрее. Возможно, я смогу помочь уже сейчас.  
— Это опасно, пока ты беременна, — возразил он глухо.  
— Ты же не будешь подключать электроды к мозгу плода. В чем опасность?  
— Я не хочу рисковать.  
— Ты невыносимо упрям.  
— Я это знаю.  
— Все мы слишком мягкие для тебя. Даже Алика не каждый раз решается с тобой спорить. Ты никогда никого не слушаешь.  
— Потому что я самый умный. Никогда не ошибаюсь. И пока что только один человек это опроверг.  
— Хочется тебе треснуть, но ты все равно ничего не почувствуешь.  
Зед почему-то коротко рассмеялся. И поднял на нее глаза. Он выглядел уже не таким подавленным. Даже слегка улыбался.  
— Я дам тебе возможность снова посетить мою голову, когда ты родишь. Но не раньше.  
— Что ты сделаешь, если я поступлю, как в прошлый раз?  
— В прошлый раз ты спросила, повредит ли это мне. В этот раз это может повредить. Этого тебе будет достаточно.  
— Что может произойти?  
— Я не могу объяснить. Я просто знаю, что ничего хорошего.  
— Почему? Что пойдет не так? Если это повредит тебе, то как? Физически? Или ты боишься того, что увидишь? Это связано с ребенком? Ты его так боишься?  
— Хватит.  
Почему-то ее ужасно взбесило это угрожающее «хватит». Упрямый, самовлюбленный, самоуверенный баран. Наверное, стоило бояться его. Но у нее не получалось.  
Она схватила его за ворот и подтянула к себе, уставившись в его глаза, приблизившись почти вплотную. Отвечая твердо и раздраженно:  
— Нет, не хватит. Ты бежишь от этого больше двадцати лет. Может, тебе кажется, что ты давно уже определился в своих чувствах, что разобрался в себе, что ты умеешь с этим жить. Но ты не умеешь. Ты так и не отделил себя-властелина реальности от себя-человека. Ты не врешь, значит, ты говоришь противоречащие друг другу вещи, искренне веря в них. Потому что так и не определился, кто ты есть. Если бы ты знал, кто ты, тебе достаточно было бы поверить, чтобы стать им. Даже если это невозможно, даже если это чудо. Но ты веришь в то, что ты этого не можешь. И этого не происходит. Почему ты не хочешь этого видеть? Почему не можешь это признать? Это задевает твою гордость? Почему ты все еще хочешь оставаться человеком? Ради чего? Это что-то для тебя значит? Это делало тебя счастливым когда-то?  
— Нет, — мрачно ответил он, отстраняясь и вставая с земли. — Мне жаль расставаться с этим, потому что я жадный. Я не хочу ничем жертвовать. Это всегда было моей жизненной позицией. Когда умер Энайя, это задевало меня больше всего. У меня на него были планы. Он был частью моей реальности. У меня было похожее отношение ко всему, с чем я соприкасался. К чувствам, событиям, местам, вещам, людям. Всему. И мои страдания — они мои. Они так же ценны, как и все остальное. Я не знаю, почему это так тяжело. Отпускать свое. Я люблю Энайю. Я люблю его смерть. Они сделали меня таким, какой я есть. Они меня многому научили. Я ничем не хочу жертвовать, ничто не хочу выбрасывать из своей жизни. И тот период, когда я жил, как человек. Все это было мне нужно. Если я отрекусь от своей человечности, я просто выброшу весь свой жизненный опыт. Есть ли смысл возвращаться к тому, с чего начал свой путь?  
— Зачем тебе болезнь?  
— Без нее не произошло бы очень многого. Я не встретил бы ни Алику, ни тебя. Не уничтожил бы человечество. У меня не появился бы ребенок. Она — средство найти ответ на какой-то вопрос. Время для которого еще не пришло.  
— Ты не хотел бы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы изменить его? Если бы у тебя была возможность не дать Энайе умереть?  
— Нет.  
— Но ты хочешь, чтобы он был здесь сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Для тебя это может быть возможно.  
— Как?  
— Я не знаю, как.  
Он устало потер виски.  
— Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя властелином реальности. Хотя до него уже утратил это чувство почти полностью. Когда он умер, какое-то время я ненавидел себя за то, что придаю человеку так много значения. Это было мерзкое ощущение. Я совершал ошибки. Но они никогда не заставляли меня в себе разочаровываться. Я на них учился. Чтобы идти дальше. В конечном итоге я перестал бояться разочарования. Это всегда было моим основным страхом. Но я его преодолел. Есть вещи, которых я не хочу знать до определенного времени. Но я прошел через такое непролазное дерьмо, что вряд ли что-то еще будет способно меня сломить. Большая часть всего этого случилась для того, чтобы убедить меня в моей несгибаемости. Это я программировал. Этого я хотел.  
Нелли усмехнулась, поднимаясь со скамейки и подходя к нему.  
— Это значит «да»?  
— Да. Ты можешь залезть мне в голову.  
Значит, он снова боялся только нежелательных ответов.  
— Ты боишься узнать обо мне что-то лишнее? — задал он вопрос прежде, чем запустить программу.  
— Я не боюсь неизвестности, — ответила она, задумавшись. — Не могу бояться, если не знаю, чего. Тебе видней, стоит ли мне бояться. Это ты боишься. Разочаровать себя, а не меня.  
Он не стал возражать. Все обстояло именно так. Но он уже принял решение.  
Чего он, все же, боялся на самом деле? Вряд ли он ответил бы на этот вопрос. Может, даже самому себе.  
Это было совсем не так, как в первый раз. Тогда она выбрала узкую область его памяти. Теперь же утонула в его сознании, познав его целиком.  
Она смутно понимала, что происходит. И просто позволяла течению нести ее. Это было похоже на яркий и подробный сон. Она могла чувствовать все, что видела. Но пока не понимала, куда ее несет.  
Перед ней мелькали образы. Бессчетное количество единиц памяти. Сам Зед в своем прошлом. Он был таким красивым в ее возрасте. Длинноволосым, мускулистым, ловким. Почти всегда он носил официальные костюмы, с самого детства. Немного небрежно полурасстегнутые рубашки. Кожаные куртки и плащи. Только в болезнь ему стало плевать, как он выглядит. Он не мог позволить себе думать об этом — на это просто не оставалось сил.  
Он сам вел ее по своим воспоминаниям. Позволяя смотреть, каким был когда-то. Как отчаянно хотел сдаться, но так и не смог. За все эти годы он ни разу не попытался убить себя. Потому что не чувствовал, что это должно произойти.  
Он много лет не говорил с мирозданием. И оставался совсем один. Посреди бездны своих кошмаров. Часто он не мог отличить реальность от иллюзии. И даже не мог понять, галлюцинации это, или он просто спит и видит ужасные сны.  
Ей хотелось сделать что-то с его болью. Хоть это все и уже произошло. Как человек, переживший такое безумие, мог уверенно улыбаться и казаться психически здоровее остальных?  
Неудивительно, что он любил себя. Что никого не оставлял равнодушным. Это невозможно было не полюбить. Эту невероятную духовную силу. Опции «сдаться» просто не было в его программе существования. Даже когда ему казалось, что он человек.  
Когда еще мог ходить, он приходил к вечному огню и подолгу стоял там, говоря сам с собой. Извергая проклятья. Давая обещания. Это место стало для него памятным как-то само собой. Но однажды ему пришлось перестать туда приходить. На холоде у него трескалась и кровоточила кожа. От долгой нагрузки болели ноги. И кроме физической боли и усталости он больше ничего не чувствовал — у него на это просто не было сил.  
У него почти не менялась походка. Он не замедлял шаг. Боль не влияла на то, что он делал. Только на то, что чувствовал. Слишком долгое время это было незаметно со стороны.  
Смотреть на все это было невыносимо.  
С течением времени он перестал орать на мироздание. Утверждать, что преодолеет и это. Показательно демонстрировать небу средний палец. Боль поглотила его. Подчинила себе — или просто захватила сознание, не оставив места ничему другому. Как, как он мог просто «встать и пойти» без посторонней помощи? Просто, однажды проснувшись, осознать, что пришло время перестать тонуть в страданиях? Ради чего ему было жить? Как он вообще вспомнил прошлого себя? Почему этого оказалось достаточно?  
Он раз за разом совершал невозможное. И корил себя зато, что так долго к этому шел.  
Это разрывало душу. Если бы она была не здесь, не внутри его сознания, то заплакала бы совершенно искренне. Она чувствовала. Может, она была права, может, лучше было вообще ничего не чувствовать, чем это. Но, кажется, она поняла, что имел в виду Зед, когда говорил, что никакие страдания для него не повод отказаться от любви.  
Она внезапно оказалась в незнакомом ей месте — незнакомом и Зеду, присутствие которого вообще не ощущалось здесь. Это место напоминало тот бункер, в который их привел Хейдес. Но почему?  
Мелькали залы, коридоры. Чьими глазами она сейчас смотрела на мир? Она никак не могла понять.  
Хейдес. Да, конечной целью оказался Хейдес. В последней комнате они были одни. Заметив незваного гостя, он резко вскочил из кресла, наставляя на него пистолет. И выстрелил, когда тот шагнул вперед. Но пуля прошла насквозь.  
— Меня здесь нет, — прозвучал незнакомый голос. — Я только в твоем сознании. Выслушай меня, и я уйду.  
Это определенно был не Зед. Но кто? Как?  
Хейдес кивнул, оставаясь в напряжении. У него не было выбора, и он был не так глуп, чтобы продолжать стрелять.  
— Тот человек, за которым ты следишь, — начал незнакомец, и сразу стало ясно, о ком идет речь. — Он не будет с тобой сотрудничать просто так. Но есть то, что ты можешь дать ему. Я дам это тебе.  
— Кто ты? — решился спросить Хейдес.  
Но незнакомец покачал головой.  
— Впусти меня в свое сознание. И я напишу программы, которые позволят тебе с ним сотрудничать. Потом я уйду.  
— Тебе нужно мое разрешение?  
— Технически — нет. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверился.  
— Тогда дай мне повод. Я даже не знаю, какой у тебя интерес.  
— Если мир падет, я с ним встречусь.  
Хейдес нервно усмехнулся. Он явно считал, что сходит с ума. А вот ей кое-что становилось ясно. Ясно, кто на самом деле оказался умнее Зеда. Кто создал блокиратор кристалла. И способ заставить его подавать энергию на биологическое тело. Какого черта Хейдес ему не сказал?  
На самом деле... черт, как же непросто было сказать. Когда она вынырнула из этой адской смеси чужих сознаний, вернувшись в реальный мир, она просто не смогла этого сказать. Он не видел того, что видела она. Он смотрел на нее с легким налетом усталости. Теперь она понимала, чего он боялся. Почему так настаивал, что сейчас этого делать нельзя.  
Вопреки собственной воле она разрыдалась. Черт, он действительно всегда оказывался прав. Ему все это никак не навредило. А вот ей...  
Он обнял ее слегка растерянно и удивленно. Но ничего не спросил. Только мягко гладил по волосам. А ей было до духоты мерзко от этого предательского обмана. Хейдес, возможно, ничего не сказал, потому что ничего не понял. Но она-то все понимала. Она не могла спрятаться за этим оправданием.  
— Все будет хорошо, — только прошептала она сквозь рыдания, прижавшись щекой к его лицу.  
Мог ли он понять, что скрыто за этими словами? Наверное, мог. Но ничем этого не показал.  
Когда она успокоилась, он вывел ее на свежий воздух и принес воды. Забавно — шли годы, которые он проводил в киборгизированном теле без потребностей, но он все еще не забывал тех лет, когда это было его основной проблемой. И заботился о ней даже тогда, когда она в этом не нуждалась. Поступая с ней так, как поступал с самим собой.  
Сидя на скамейке в саду, вдыхая аромат цветов и трав, глядя на плывущие по небу облака — ей все же удалось улыбнуться. Обратив взгляд на Зеда, она увидела только его задумчивость. Может, впервые в жизни он не знал, что его ждет, потому что его парадигма не позволяла это вообразить.  
— Ты думал, как хочешь назвать нашего сына?  
Ей показалось, или он вздрогнул?  
— В детстве я придумывал имена своим будущим детям. Но эти времена давно прошли.  
— Тогда ты не против, если я дам ему имя?  
— Какое?  
— Энайя.  
Он не спросил, почему. Он вообще никак это не прокомментировал. Только сидел, мрачно уставившись вдаль. А ее почему-то посетило странное чувство, будто в это мгновение они безмерно далеки.


	13. Глава 12

Нелли смутно запомнила сами роды. Долгие, изнурительные, пугающие и болезненные, но такие сумбурные и неестественные для ее сознания, будто это был какой-то кошмарный сон. Зед предупреждал, как это может чувствоваться. И что сделать, чтобы легче было это пережить. Он знал об этом больше, чем она думала. У него откуда-то были об этом теоретические, но конкретные знания чужого опыта. И он все время был рядом. Его присутствие помогало. Становилось чуть менее страшно — что было уже хорошо.  
Он один принимал у нее роды. Его одного было достаточно. Ей было спокойнее с ним наедине.  
Когда все закончилось, она просто отрубилась от усталости, даже не сумев осознать, в какой именно момент. А потом, проснувшись, нашла себя в чистой постели. Было паршиво, но, похоже, ничего критичного не произошло. Ей повезло.  
Она позвала Зеда, и он пришел. С ребенком на руках. Наверное, ей стоило его покормить. Если Зед еще не разобрался с этим как-нибудь сам. Но в условиях постапокалипсиса — как? Хотя, Зед мог все, что угодно.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, усевшись рядом.  
— Хреново, — честно призналась Нелли, но другого ответа он вряд ли ждал. — Но я ожидала худшего. Из тебя вышел неплохой акушер. Как будто у тебя уже был опыт.  
— Не совсем. Просто я не был единственным ребенком в семье. Зато был старшим. И все это происходило на моих глазах.  
Забавно. Что она узнавала о нем такие базовые вещи спустя столько времени. Даже просмотрев его воспоминания. В них не было ничего об этом, потому что он не считал это важным? Он позволял ей видеть только то, что она должна была видеть? Почему? Он показывал ей то, о чем хотел услышать ее мнение? То, что представляло для него интерес? Могло натолкнуть на ответы? Ответы. Он всегда хотел ответов. И больше ничего.  
— Дай мне его, — попросила она, протянув руки к ребенку. Наверное, стоило на него хотя бы взглянуть.  
— Придерживай голову, — предупредил Зед, передавая его ей.  
Он выглядел странно. И держать его было странно. Он казался таким хрупким. Она знала о нем то, чего не знал Зед. И ей было до жути интересно, что способен сейчас осознавать этот новорожденный ребенок. Помнит ли он вообще, кто он такой? Он еще долго не смог бы об этом сказать.  
Но его взгляд был вполне осмысленным. Он не кричал. Может, ему не было смысла кричать — Зед был достаточно внимателен, чтобы сразу понимать, что ему нужно. Они нашли взаимопонимание с первых мгновений, как он появился на свет.  
— Сколько лет ты не общался со своей семьей?  
Возможно, это был глупый вопрос, но его хотелось задать.  
— Около двадцати, — прикинул Зед.  
— И они тебя не искали?  
— Я никуда не сбегал. До определенного момента. Пока не начал действовать. А потом — не знаю. Может, решили, что я все-таки мертв.  
— И ты не интересовался ими все это время?  
— Нет. С годами многое менялось. Но в целом я всегда был как-то сам по себе. Когда Хейдес ходил в школу, я уже жил один. В собственной квартире. Какие-то документы я не мог оформлять на себя до совершеннолетия по закону, но все, что не мог я, могли родители. Потом я просто переоформил документы. И зарегистрировал новые счета. Но больше в моей жизни не изменилось ничего.  
— Ты доверял им?  
— У меня не было выбора. У детей вообще нет выбора. Мне еще повезло.  
Да. Пожалуй.  
— Какие у вас вообще были отношения?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
Интригующе.  
— Ты говоришь об этом как о... массовке. Или физических потребностях. Или других неприятных тебе вещах, чье существование тебя отвлекает.  
— Примерно так оно и есть. Это была та часть моей жизни, от которой было больше проблем, чем пользы. Чем меньше этого было, тем мне было лучше.  
— Ты думаешь, другие дети тоже это чувствуют?  
— Все это чувствуют. Не все способны понять, что именно они чувствуют.  
Наверное, он был прав. Ей в детстве не хватило бы смелости признаться самой себе в том, что без семьи было бы проще. Что то смутное чувство унижения, когда приходилось просить законного согласия родителей на любые мало-мальски важные вещи вроде похода к врачу — это нормальная реакция на творящийся вокруг бред. Но больше всего этого не было. Уже давно. И теперь уже никогда. Ни для кого.  
— Мне жаль, что я не твоя ровесница, — усмехнулась Нелли. — Я хотела бы пообщаться с тобой в молодости.  
— Сейчас я лучше. Потому что эволюционирую, а не деградирую.  
— Наверное, мне просто хочется это увидеть. И в этом поучаствовать. Прожить с тобой твою жизнь.  
— Неужели твоя собственная кажется тебе такой скучной?  
— Да. В ней не было ничего интересного. Наверное, это чувствует каждый рядом с тобой. Насколько любая личность и любая жизнь блекнут на твоем фоне. Даже не потому, что в твоей жизни происходили какие-то особенные события. А потому что ты способен по-особенному прожить даже самый обычный день. Найти в нем какие-то ответы и какой-то смысл. Потому что ты такой, какой ты есть. В тебе нет места скуке и пустоте. Ты можешь заполнить собой целый мир. Ты живешь в своей личной, воображаемой реальности, в которую веришь. Обычно если люди и способны на это, они жаждут это лечить.  
Он рассмеялся. Весело, искренне, заливисто. Как будто услышал анекдот.  
— Психиатрия всегда навязывала мне лечение того, что не являлось для меня проблемой, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Ты показалась мне особенной, потому что не начала пытаться меня вылечить, а заинтересовалась и захотела изучить. Не выдумывала мне известные тебе диагнозы. А открылась чему-то новому. Ты была готова выйти за пределы своей парадигмы. Поэтому ты для меня лучше основной массы людей.  
Это почему-то заставило ее улыбнуться.  
— Больше нет никаких людей. Больше нечего бояться. Больше нет враждебности и войн. И всего их общественного строя, воздвигнутого на угнетении. Я злилась на тебя, когда ты сделал это, потому что меня пугали такие глобальные перемены. Но теперь мне больше не страшно. Мне хорошо. Теперь я понимаю тебя. И благодарна тебе. Ты сделал меня настолько счастливой, насколько я могу это ощутить.  
В этот момент они слишком напоминали стандартную счастливую семью. Женщина с новорожденным ребенком на руках и приобнимающий ее мужчина. С таким мечтательным лицом.  
Счастливая семья, говорящая об апокалипсисе.  
— Люди еще где-то остались, но не факт, что мы их когда-нибудь встретим. Хотя если это случится, скорее всего, я их убью. Я не хочу, чтобы от человечества что-то осталось, и оно снова разрослось по всей планете. В чем тогда смысл.  
— Ты можешь искать их. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил отсюда. Без тебя здесь все развалился. В самый неподходящий момент. Ты построил для нас этот маленький рай, ты его бог. Без тебя этот мир будет просто миром после катастрофы. Опасным, тоскливым и пугающим.  
— Я знаю. Я никуда не уйду. Особенно сейчас. Пока мой сын не может сам о себе позаботиться.  
Стоило ли, все же, сказать? Сейчас? Это ведь будет для него невыносимо. Видеть Энайю живым и все равно не иметь возможности с ним поговорить.  
— Ты поступаешь, как того требует здравый смысл, или по совести?  
Кажется, он не понял вопроса. Как всегда.  
— Если есть выбор, — попыталась объяснить она. — Если ты знаешь, что стоит поступить определенным образом, но это идет вразрез с какими-то принципами или твоими личными нормами «как можно и нельзя поступать с людьми». Такое с тобой вообще бывало?  
Это заставило его надолго задуматься. Может, не стоило вообще задавать этот вопрос?  
— Нет, не бывало, — ответил он наконец после нескольких минут молчания. — По крайней мере, я не могу вспомнить. Такого со мной не происходит. Я всегда уверен в своих решениях и никогда о них не жалею.  
— Если бы кто-то поступил с тобой подло — солгал тебе, утаил что-то, потому что это показалось ему правильным, что бы ты чувствовал?  
— Это зависит от того, как я оценил бы это решение. Если бы я с ним согласился, то все нормально. А если нет, то реакция непредсказуема.  
— Ты не воспринимаешь людей как самостоятельные единицы. На кого бы ты злился в таком случае?  
— На себя. Что не раскусил ложь. Что не видел того, что перед глазами. Это не новое для меня ощущение. В какой-то мере это отголосок ненависти к себе. Единственной, которую я испытываю.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Как же мало она на самом деле знала о нем.  
— Расскажи мне о себе что-нибудь личное, — попросила она, не слишком надеясь на положительный ответ. — Что-то такое, что ты похоронил в своей душе много лет назад. Во времена своей молодости.  
Он потянулся к шее и, коснувшись кожи, извлек из недр киборгизированного корпуса карту памяти.  
— Здесь, — произнес он похолодевшим голосом, зажав ее между двумя пальцами, — то единственное, что я сохранил в записи. Мое прошлое, которое слишком ценно, чтобы просто помнить его.  
— Мне можно увидеть это?  
— Не сейчас. Тебе стоит позаботиться о собственном самочувствии.  
О, как же ей хотелось это увидеть. Но он снова заставлял ждать.  
Дни шли за днями. Позволяя организму понемногу восстанавливаться после родов. Как и обещал, Зед все время заботился о ребенке сам. И успевал заботиться еще и о ней.  
— Тебе не тяжело тратить на это время? — поинтересовалась она однажды. — Ты ведь ненавидишь даже собственные потребности.  
— У меня достаточно времени, — пожал плечами он. — Моя болезнь гораздо сильнее ограничивала меня в ресурсах. Ты уже почти в норме, а ребенок очень спокойный. Я, как и ты, боялся худшего, но был к этому вполне готов.  
Зед часто медитировал в саду, пока ребенок спал рядом в корзине. Он вообще постоянно находился рядом физически, но при этом плавал по каким-то виртуальным мирам. Хотя порой он вставал и начинал заниматься огородом. Жаль, что он сам не мог есть то, что выращивал. Для него это было бы единственным стимулом терпеть необходимость принимать пищу.  
Он больше не поднимал разговор о той карте памяти. Но, в конце концов, Нелли напомнила ему сама.  
С некоторой неохотой он усадил ее за компьютер и, подключив карту, позволил копаться в своих воспоминаниях. Сам же уселся рядом, но не мешал.  
Там были фотографии. С Энайей — в основном, но и с другими, кого она не знала. Множество разных файлов, по которым невозможно было понять, что там. Открыв один из них, она обнаружила что-то вроде его дневника. С отрывчатыми записями о том, что он переживал, когда потерял Энайю и пытался научиться с этим жить.  
«Я могу навоображать себе миллионы решений и оправданий, слепить код реальности из говна и палок, чтобы написать программу, которая заставит меня это жить, но это все равно костыли, и однажды они сломаются, а я рухну, и меня зальет дерьмом и слезами».  
В молодости он выражался довольно резко. Пожалуй, был даже более категоричен, чем сейчас. Сейчас он был упрямым, жестким и требовательным, но в этих записях в нем проскальзывал еще и какой-то максимализм в суждениях. Сейчас ему было легче признать, если он неправ.  
Здесь было слишком много всего. Требовались дни, чтобы все это подробно просмотреть. Поэтому Нелли решила все же начать с фотографий.  
Она узнавала некоторых людей на них. Но не спрашивала про тех, кто был ей незнаком. До них еще не дошла очередь. Зато она сразу узнала его семью. Детей, которые были его братьями и сестрами. И женщину — его мать. Вряд ли их можно было с кем-то спутать.  
— Я видела этого человека в твоих воспоминаниях, — сообщила она, указав на высокого и худого мужчину рядом с юным Зедом. — Это ведь твой отец?  
— Да.  
— Я не заметила ни одной фотографии, где вы были бы всей семьей.  
— Потому что семья всегда была отдельно от моего отца. Он практически не жил с моей матерью. А потом она нашла другого. У моего отца один-единственный ребенок — я.  
— Каким он был?  
— Одиноким.  
— Как ты.  
— Да. В этом есть что-то общее. Я обладаю какими-то родительскими чертами. Но разница есть.  
Было бы странно, будь это как-то иначе.  
— Ты хочешь помнить всех этих людей?  
— Я хочу помнить себя. У меня нет фотографий, где только они. На всех этих фотографиях есть я.  
Как она могла не заметить.  
— Я хотела бы поизучать все это дольше.  
Она ожидала, что он станет возражать, но он ответил:  
— У меня есть копии. Забери карту себе, но больше никому не давай.  
— Ты думаешь, что на тебя повлияла твоя собственная семья? Думаешь, ты станешь перенимать их модель поведения?  
— Думаю, в общих чертах. Я взял от своей семьи какой-то поведенческий каркас. Но построил на нем что-то более уникальное. Что-то свое. Я со многим был не согласен. Многое мне не нравилось. У меня вообще другой подход.  
— Между нами ничего не изменилось с появлением ребенка.  
— А должно было?  
— Ты сам не изменился. Тебя все еще мучает совесть?  
— Это, как и многое другое, останется со мной навсегда.  
— Но когда-нибудь ты сможешь спросить его, хотел ли он рождаться. Может, он тебя удивит.  
Зед мрачно усмехнулся. Вряд ли он в это верил. А она твердо решила ничего не говорить. Как бы это звучало? «Энайя спровоцировал апокалипсис, чтобы вынудить тебя позволить ему родиться»? Эта новость точно не должна была звучать из чьих-то посторонних уст.  
— Ты слишком на этом зациклен.  
«Поэтому не видишь того, что перед глазами. Не можешь раскусить ложь».  
— Потому что это важно для меня.  
— Ты знаешь, что это мешает тебе мыслить объективно. Убежденность в какой-то догме — это не путь того, кто способен здраво рассуждать.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
О, как давно она не слышала эту фразу. Даже успела отвыкнуть от нее.  
— Я говорю об этом не для того, чтобы тебе стало легче наедине со своим чувством вины. Не потому, что хочу тебе другого психологического состояния. Просто ты объективно неправ. Ты не допускаешь возможности, что хотя бы однажды это сработает не так.  
Даже эта слишком двусмысленная фраза не заставила его хотя бы задать вопрос «Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?» Как же легко отключался его мозг, когда он сам не позволял ему думать. Он наверняка совершал эту ошибку не единожды. И твердые убеждения в чем-либо уже заставляли его делать что-то не так. Иногда он бывал непробиваемым дураком.  
— Когда-нибудь мы все умрем. А ты останешься один.  
Интересно, задумывался ли он об этом? Или не считал, что это произойдет?  
— Ты еще молода, теоретически у тебя много времени.  
— Тебе придется смотреть, как умирает наш сын.  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что это для тебя значит.  
— Все, что могло меня сломить, уже произошло.  
Между ними возникал какой-то барьер, когда она пыталась вывести его на разговор о его слабостях. Он не готов был ей открыться. Потому что не хотел бы обсуждать это даже с самим собой. Возможно, он согласился бы поговорить с Энайей. Но требовались годы, чтобы это осуществить.  
И годы шли. Ребенок рос. Они проводили вместе много времени. Зед по-прежнему оставался один, пока все спали. Но почти все дни они занимались чем-то вместе. Копались в саду, выбирались в город, играли и гуляли по берегу реки. Нелли изводила себя, гадая, помнит ли Энайя, кто он такой. И что он вообще чувствует. Как он это чувствует. Но в его голову она никак не могла проникнуть. И ей оставалось только ждать, пока он сам сделает что-то, что выдаст его.  
Она принимала мало участия в его жизни. Только иногда спрашивала, чем они занимались с Зедом. И слушала, какое приключение Зед придумал на этот раз.  
Порой Энайя оставался с ним и ночами. Они садились в саду и смотрели на звездное небо. Зед рассказывал, как любил делать это в детстве, когда оставался в деревне. Наверное, в те годы он еще мечтал, что когда-нибудь будет смотреть на звезды вместе со своим ребенком. Забавно, что это с ним все же произошло.  
Однажды Нелли спросила, что он чувствует, когда говорит с Энайей. Есть ли в этом что-то особенное. И Зед, задумавшись на пару минут, чтобы подобрать подходящие слова, ответил:  
— Иногда у меня бывает чувство, будто я говорю с властелином реальности. Нет. Даже с самим собой.  
Разве не это он говорил об Энайе из своего прошлого? Неужели это все еще не наводило его ни на какие мысли? Почему?  
Нелли хотела попытаться спросить об этом самого Энайю, но так и не решилась. Как она должна была это сформулировать, не зная даже, помнит ли он что-то вообще?  
Забавно, но Энайя никогда не называл их «папа» и «мама». Только по именам. Наверное, обращаться к человеку по статусу вообще было странно. Просто общество приучило их делать так.  
Все они вносили посильный вклад в жизнь Энайи. Алика учила его стрелять. Хейдес программировать. Это все еще могло пригодиться. Только Нелли было особо нечему его научить. Она сама все еще не умела ничего стоящего. Кроме как лезть в такие глубины души Зеда, в которых до нее еще не побывал никто.  
Она не очень понимала, по какому принципу Зед выбирает, что говорить Энайе о себе, а что нет. Он по-прежнему делал вид, что у него нет прошлого. Но показал свое настоящее тело, когда Энайя спросил, почему он так отличается от остальных. Почему ему не нужно есть, спать и дышать. И рассказал про свою болезнь. Умолчав об ее истоках. Почему даже своему ребенку он не хотел рассказать о себе?  
Он рассказал о том, что он властелин реальности. Потому что его телекинез тоже сразу бросался в глаза. И ребенку закономерно захотелось знать, почему эта опция доступна только его отцу. Рассказал о том, что устроил конец света. И каким был мир до него. Он все еще не говорил, пока его не спрашивали. Поэтому ничего не сказал о своем чувстве вины.  
Она могла рассказать Энайе больше, но он ни о чем ее не спрашивал. Он был как-то сам по себе, наверное, как и Зед в детстве. Когда он не был с Зедом, то чаще всего находил, чем себя занять в одиночестве. И просил его не отвлекать.  
Он мог просто сидеть в каком-нибудь живописном месте и думать целые часы напролет. Его старались не беспокоить. Не приставать с разговорами в такие моменты. Зед очень быстро объяснил всем, почему делать этого не стоит. Он вообще мог быть довольно жестким с окружающими, если ему не нравилось, как они обращаются с его сыном. Ей самой не помешал бы такой преданный и любящий отец, готовый на все, чтобы отстоять ее интересы. Но Зед всегда был такой один.  
Ей хотелось знать, о чем они думают, когда остаются наедине с собой. Как-то она спросила об этом Энайю, но он не ответил. Отделавшись от нее фразой:  
— Я не знаю, как это объяснить.  
Тревожная мысль о том, что болезнь Зеда может быть наследственной, все же периодически проскальзывала в сознании. Но Энайя рос, и ничего не происходило. И с каждым прожитым годом становилось немного спокойнее.  
Однажды Энайя попросил показать ему еще какой-нибудь кусочек мертвого мира. И Зед полетел с ним в другие места, оставив их одних почти на неделю. Пока он отсутствовал, ничего не случилось. Но быть без него пугало ее.  
Им было хорошо вдвоем. Они понимали друг друга. Без слов. Едва уловимыми жестами. Взглядами. Они могли не говорить порой целыми днями, но казалось, будто между ними непрерывно происходит насыщенный диалог.  
Этого Зеду не хватало рядом с людьми? Этого уровня взаимопонимания? Когда слова уже вообще не были нужны?  
Ей так нравилось наблюдать за ними. Почему-то это делало ее невероятно счастливой. Это были не ее эмоции, она не проживала это, но смотреть на это со стороны было ничуть не хуже. Сама она вряд ли способна была это прожить.  
У всех у них сейчас было время, чтобы просто жить. Ни на что не отвлекаясь. Но когда-нибудь и это должно было закончиться. И случиться что-то еще.  
Как-то Нелли не спалось ночью. Она вышла в сад, ожидая, что окажется там в полном одиночестве. Но застала Энайю — почему-то одного.  
— Где Зед? — спросила она, присаживаясь рядом на скамейку.  
— Он улетел.  
— Зачем?  
— Он обнаружил людей в нескольких десятках километров отсюда. Такое происходит периодически. Он ничего вам об этом не говорит.  
Вот это новость. Это пугало и самим фактом, и особенно тем, что Зед это скрыл.  
— Не волнуйся, — утешил Энайя. — Он не допустит, чтобы на это место напали. Ты можешь ему доверять.  
Разве ему можно было доверять? Тому, кто никогда ничего не говорил?  
— А ты ему веришь?  
— Верю.  
— Почему?  
— Я всегда ему верил.  
Это «всегда» почему-то резануло слух. Как будто значило нечто большее.  
— Почему ты ему верил?  
— Потому что он сам себе верит. Он готов за это отвечать.  
Что она могла спросить, чтобы это не прозвучало, как бред?  
— Ты знаешь, чьим именем тебя назвали?  
— Знаю. Почему ты это сделала?  
Как же сложно было это сформулировать.  
— Когда я была в сознании Зеда, я видела там твои воспоминания. Или что-то вроде того. Я не знаю точно, что я видела. Ты говорил Хейдесу, что если не произойдет апокалипсис, то ты не родишься. И что ты хочешь увидеться с Зедом.  
Энайя тихо засмеялся. От этого почему-то пробрала дрожь. Как же он был похож на Зеда. Он правда всегда был таким?  
— Ты знала все эти годы и ничего не сказала ему?  
Значит, он все же помнил? Почему же сам ничего не сказал?  
— Зачем ты скрываешь это от него? Я решила, что у меня нет права вмешиваться. Но зачем тебе скрывать?  
— Он объяснял тебе, что всему свое время.  
И сколько же времени должно было пройти? Еще десять, двадцать, тридцать лет? Зачем?  
— Он считает, что научился жить с моей смертью. Но продолжает годами раз за разом проживать одну и ту же воображаемую ситуацию. Ему наплевать на личности тех, кто умирает рядом с ним. Каждый раз он продолжает хоронить меня. Снова и снова. Как в первый раз. В какой-то момент он начал этому сопротивляться. И его духовный иммунитет начал бороться с этим духовным вирусом. Он боролся за настоящего себя, когда это чувствовал. Потому что это противоречит его истине. Ему было странно это проживать, когда он начал бороться. Хоть он и знал, что это произойдет. И вот я здесь. Живой. И он знал, что это произойдет. Он знает, кто я. Просто боится в это верить. Потому что все еще не победил этот вирус в своей голове. Это его путь. Я не имею права вмешиваться так же, как и ты.  
Никогда еще они не говорили так откровенно. Не обсуждали то, о чем никто из них не решался говорить вслух.  
— Он знал, что встретит меня в год, когда ему исполнится шестнадцать. Знал, что сможет пойти дальше, когда ему будет двадцать четыре. Знал еще в глубоком детстве, задолго до всех этих лет. Но все, что произошло с ним после, он не видел и не программировал в детстве. А потому совершенно никак в этом не ориентируется. Он утонул в догмах. И мечется, стараясь найти решение, но то и дело натыкается только на стены из них. Если он решится заговорить со мной об этом, допустить мысль о том, что я — тот, кого он потерял, я тут же открою ему правду. Но пока он не задал вопрос, ему не нужен ответ.  
Это была именно та позиция, которой всегда придерживался Зед. Но сейчас это был его выбор продолжать страдать.  
— Ты можешь состариться, пока он на что-то решится.  
— Вряд ли. Но может пройти пара десятков лет. Я к этому готов. В конце концов, я рядом с ним. Я живу с ним его жизнь. Этого я и хотел.  
Все это было так странно. Она точно не смогла бы так. Все время быть рядом с тем, кого любишь, и не говорить ему о том, кто ты есть. Зная, что это причиняет ему страдания. Это было неправильно. Слишком жестоко.  
— На самом деле я очень мало о тебе знаю.  
— Того меня больше нет. Он остался только в моих воспоминаниях. И его.  
Да. Может, ей и не стоило знать. Не стоило думать об этом. Она никогда не относилась к Энайе, как мать. Но ей, наверное, стоило хотя бы делать вид. Хотя Зеда вряд ли удивляло ее отношение. Она ведь сразу сказала, что ей все равно.  
Они с Зедом были так близки, что их мысли текли параллельно. Как будто они были единой личностью. С единым сознанием. Как он и говорил.  
— Я хочу спросить еще кое-что, — решилась Нелли. Вряд ли получилось бы когда-нибудь возобновить этот разговор. — Вы встретились в год, когда Зеду было шестнадцать. Но ты умер, когда ему было шестнадцать. Сколько вы были вместе?  
— Полноценных — месяца два, — усмехнулся Энайя. — Даже чуть меньше. Потом я постоянно лежал в больницах. Далеко от него, в других городах. И у него не всегда была возможность узнать, как я там. Он говорил мне, что в какой-то период чувствовал, будто я на грани, ни жив, ни мертв. И он переживал это вместе со мной. Тогда я впал в кому. Когда я умер, он похоронил себя вместе со мной. Потому что не мог иначе. Потому что он действительно умер вместе со мной.  
Как? Как он мог так спокойно об этом говорить? Как мог скрывать от Зеда, кто он такой? Она чувствовала. Чувствовала, что хочет съездить ему по морде за такую бессердечность. Заступиться за Зеда, на чувства которого всем всегда было наплевать. Даже тому, кого он так любил.  
— Он бы не поступил так с тобой, — процедила она, вставая. С изумлением отмечая, насколько ее голос переполнен злостью. — Он бы ни с кем так не поступил.  
Она была уже у крыльца, когда ее догнал равнодушно-печальный ответ:  
— Он поступает так с самим собой.


	14. Глава 13

Могло ли быть что-то лучше ощущения, что весь мир принадлежит тебе? Что ты свободна. Что можешь ехать в бесконечность по трассе, и никто не остановит тебя за превышение скорости и пересечение двойной сплошной. А вокруг ни души. Только птицы в бескрайнем небе. И больше никого. До самого горизонта. Кроме того, кто сидит рядом в машине. С кем рядом так хорошо.  
— У тебя уже неплохо получается, — похвалил Зед, усмехнувшись. — Нужно больше практики.  
— Я побаиваюсь ездить одна, — ответила Нелли, мельком взглянув на него, не отрываясь от дороги. — У меня мало опыта. И я могу наткнуться на что-то опасное. А ты редко находишь время, чтобы проводить его со мной.  
— Ты хочешь бывать со мной чаще?  
— Я хотела спросить тебя об этом много лет, — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. — Почему, поняв, что ты не сможешь предотвратить рождение своего ребенка без вреда для моей жизни, ты решил, что не хочешь платить эту цену?  
— Я уже отвечал когда-то на такой же вопрос, — пожал плечами Зед. — Из жадности. Не хочу что-то терять, потому что вынужден. Хочу выбрасывать только то, что не нужно.  
— Когда ты принимал у меня роды, ты чувствовал то же, что и когда умирал Энайя? Это был тот же страх?  
— Не совсем, — с некоторым напряжением произнес он. С явной неохотой. В этом явственно звучало «я не хочу об этом говорить». — Это всегда страх неизвестности. И собственного бессилия. С тобой я более-менее контролировал ситуацию.  
— Ты женился бы на мне, если бы мы были нормальными людьми? Или ты считаешь это бессмысленным?  
— Ну почему, я был женат.  
Что, серьезно? И он ни разу об этом не говорил? Это было настолько не важно? Как и его семья, как и люди вокруг него?  
— На той своей последней девушке. Потому что ждал, что в любой момент могу умереть. И так было проще по документам. Жена стала бы моей наследницей. Я, кстати, так с ней и не развелся. Не знаю, как она с этим потом жила. Может, когда я пропал, когда удалил себя из всех баз данных, это вызвало путаницу. Может, она просто сменила документы, когда выяснилось, что ее мужа не существует. А может, я так и остался ей напоминанием в паспорте. Не знаю. Никогда не хотел знать.  
— Что вас на самом деле связывало? Ты говорил, что был с ней, потому что чувствовал себя человеком. Что это значит?  
— Я не хочу...  
— Хватит! — разозлилась Нелли, не дав ему договорить. — Хватит прятаться от меня за этой фразой! Я рядом с тобой уже больше десятилетия, а по-прежнему не знаю о тебе элементарных вещей!  
— Ну и что, — равнодушно отозвался Зед, никак не отреагировав на ее выпад. — Ты хочешь определенного статуса? Мы никогда не будем создавать даже видимость нормальной пары. У нас даже секс был всего один раз.  
— С Энайей у тебя хоть раз был секс?  
— Нет. И он тоже не знал обо мне элементарных вещей. Он не знал даже мою фамилию. Не спрашивал. Ему было не интересно. Мы говорили только о важных для нас вещах.  
— Поэтому тебе было так хорошо с ним? У вас совпадали понятия того, что важно?  
— Люди никогда не говорили обо мне. Они говорили о своих представлениях и стереотипах. Брали стандарт из своей головы и говорили о нем, не задавая мне вопросов обо мне. И считали, что этим пытаются мне помочь. С ним я чувствовал, что я ему интересен. Что он пытается понять. Что не я должен подстроиться под него. А он пытается подстроиться под меня. Это было новое и уникальное ощущение. Это было странно.  
— Ты не чувствуешь этого со мной?  
— Я чувствую это с нашим сыном.  
Это не наводило его ни на какие мысли? Может, Энайя не был так уж неправ, что ничего не говорил? Зед не хотел этого знать. Не хотел этого видеть. В упор.  
— Если бы Энайя заговорил с тобой каким-то образом, ты услышал бы его?  
Сложно было сформулировать вопрос. Так, чтобы услышать нужный ответ.  
— Нет, уверен, что не услышал бы, — усмехнулся Зед с какой-то странной интонацией. Которую не получилось интерпретировать. — Я знаю, что не смогу простить мирозданию Энайю ни за какой результат. Я перестал ему доверять. Я начал его ненавидеть. И это все еще со мной. Когда я программировал себе страдания, я не представлял, что такое десятилетия ада, и насколько это дохрена. Как тяжело будет все это жить. В детстве у меня была идеальная память. Я хотел что-то забыть, но не мог. И иногда просто делал вид. Делал вид, что я чего-то не могу, хотя не понимал, как можно чего-то не мочь. А когда понял, это было забавно. В этом состоянии, сколько бы я ни старался, я ничего не мог изменить. Усилия никогда не конвертировались в результат. Я плавал в бесконечном штиле, откатываясь то туда, то обратно. Я проходил вперед, а потом разворачивался и шел назад. И в итоге топтался на месте. В детстве мне все давалось легко. Я никогда не прикладывал усилий. Достаточно было чего-то помыслить. И так вышло, что я помыслил себе страдания. Потому что это моя парадигма. Потому что все мои страдания — это повод для хвастовства. «Я пережил все это, на моем месте любой давно сдался бы, а я сильный». Я годами прокачивал способность страдать так, чтобы это меня не убивало. Это суть моей личности. Я не могу от этого отказаться. Я всегда готовил себя к страданиям. Если бы Энайя воскрес и пришел ко мне, это противоречило бы моей парадигме. Поэтому этого не может произойти. Каждому по вере его.  
Но это произошло. Для всего мира. Но только не для него. Потому что для себя он этого не хотел.  
Дурак. Упрямый, цепляющийся за свои убеждения дурак. Хотелось залепить ему тумака. Но он бы все равно ничего не почувствовал.  
— Почему Хейдес так поступил? Почему он хотел уничтожить человечество?  
— Я встречал разных людей в разное время. Но все они хотели уничтожить человечество. Я не знаю, почему пришел к этому именно через Хейдеса. С которым не виделся на тот момент почти тридцать лет. Но я рад, что это именно он.  
Ей хотелось снова нырнуть в его сознание. Но даже там она на самом деле никогда не видела истины. Которую он всегда прятал даже от самого себя.  
Ничего не менялось за годы. Снова. Ни в его жизни, ни в ее. Ничего важного. Но она понемногу училась всему, чему стоило бы. Водить машину, самообороняться, выживать, если вдруг что-то случится с Зедом. Она чувствовала, что стала выносливей. Ее фигура изменилась визуально. Если раньше она была женщиной со слегка пышноватыми формами, то теперь стал виден хорошо очерченный рельеф ее мускулов. Ей иногда даже удавалось победить Алику в спарринге. С Хейдесом было сложней из-за разных весовых категорий. Но в поединке с кем-то чужим, возможно, ей было бы проще. С ними не было бы боязни навредить.  
Она отвлеклась и почти не смотрела на дорогу. А потому машина, вырулившая из-за поворота, оказалась для нее полной неожиданностью. За доли секунд ей нужно было уйти от столкновения. Зед снова ничего не почувствовал заранее. Это происходило всегда, когда она лезла ему в голову без его желания. Дура. За столько лет до нее не дошло, насколько с ним опасно. Насколько важно контролировать каждый свой шаг.  
Ей не пришлось даже хвататься за руль — одним еле заметным движением руки Зед развернул колеса до упора, позволив избежать аварии. И все могло бы закончиться хорошо. Будь это все еще прежний мир.  
Незнакомцы преследовали их, понемногу сокращая расстояние. Целиться в людей, сидящих в машине без верха, было очень легко. Но Зед позаботился о том, чтобы до нее не долетали пули. Дав ей возможность сосредоточиться на вождении. Она старалась. Но это было почти нереально.  
— Тормози, — велел он, запустив пули прямиком в колеса преследовавшей машины.  
Он собирался убивать этих людей? Она не была уверена, что ей хочется это видеть. Вообще видеть каких-то людей.  
Когда они остановились, никто не вышел из машины. Зед перемахнул через дверь и сам пошел туда. В него почему-то не стреляли. Затаились? Невозможно было даже разглядеть, сколько их там, за тонированными стеклами внушительного джипа. Зеду было все равно. Под его взглядом стекла просто треснули и осыпались осколками. В него бросили гранату. Которая взорвалась, но не причинила этим никакого вреда. Неудивительно. Если он выживал, взрывая атомные реакторы. Как он это делал? Создавал вокруг себя защитное поле? Вряд ли дело было в прочности его тела.  
Нелли считала, что останется наблюдателем. Но, увлекшись созерцанием, не заметила, как кто-то подкрался сзади. Когда ее схватили, зажав рот — было поздно. Она забрыкалась, забарахталась в стальной хватке, но не смогла освободиться. А Зед был занят — убивал тех, кто теперь отчаянно пытался спастись бегством, осознав, что никакое оружие его не возьмет.  
Пусть ей и не изменило обычное хладнокровие, однако было просто нереально придумать что-то в противовес банальной физической силе. У нее были доли секунды — она уже чувствовала, как в спину ей упирается нож.  
Ей удалось надавить ногой на клаксон, привлекая внимание Зеда. И в тот же миг лезвие вошло в живот.  
Она упала, почти не почувствовав боли. Болевой шок? Главное, ее отпустили руки того, кто теперь корчился рядом, вцепляясь себе в грудь. Кажется, Зед мысленно сжимал его сердце. Она подняла голову и увидела его искаженное злобой и ненавистью лицо. Впервые в жизни на нем были такие эмоции. Как забавно. Если она сейчас умрет, он будет винить в этом себя. Потому что у него отобрали что-то его. Потому что он мог это предотвратить.  
Насколько серьезно она была ранена? Она уже не могла определить. Сознание покидало быстро и напористо, утекая от нее вместе с потерянной кровью. Оставалось только полагаться на Зеда.  
Последним, что она видела, был Зед, склонившийся над ней. И прогремевший позади него взрыв.  
Когда она открыла глаза, то не сразу поняла, где находится. И чье перед ней лицо. Лицо, которое она не видела уже больше десяти лет. Настоящее лицо Зеда. Почему?  
Губы не слушались, поэтому ничего не получилось спросить. Не вышло пошевелиться. Значит, она была еще жива. К тому же, чувствовала боль. Но гораздо сильнее — смертельную усталость.  
Где-то позади Зеда маячили чьи-то размытые фигуры. Видимо, он принес ее домой. И все они пришли быть с ней, пока она не умрет. Она ведь умирала — если бы он смог ей помочь, ей не было бы сейчас так паршиво. Что там случилось? Почему он был в этом теле? Тот взрыв повредил ему? Он был слишком занят ей и не смог вовремя выставить блок?  
Зед все еще делал что-то с ее почти уже оставленным жизнью телом. И в какой-то миг ей удалось почувствовать прилив сил. И боль, ставшую во сто крат ярче. Нелли непроизвольно вцепилась в его запястье и стиснула зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
— Что происходит? — процедила она.  
— Я подсоединил к твоему телу кристалл, но ты все равно умираешь, — ответил он. — Уже поздно. У тебя есть несколько минут.  
Зачем ей нужны были эти несколько минут? Что можно было сделать за это время, пребывая в таком состоянии? Как же глупо было умирать вот так.  
— Пусть они все выйдут, — попросила она, стараясь сосредоточиться на нем и игнорировать боль. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине.  
Почему именно сейчас? Она пыталась найти в этом смысл, но не находила. Ей так и не удалось разобраться в себе. Ей так и не удалось помочь ему. Она не знала, что так случится. Он не знал, что так случится. Почему это произошло?  
— Я не стану говорить тебе, что тебе чувствовать, — произнесла она, когда они остались вдвоем. — Не стану говорить, чтобы ты не винил себя. Это тебе решать. Я скажу о том, что я чувствую. И все это время чувствовала рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, я готова была за это умереть. Если ты понимаешь, что происходит и почему, объясни мне. Я хочу это знать.  
— Я этого не знаю, — ответил он хриплым, надломленным голосом. — Я ничего не хочу знать. Я устал.  
— Я не боюсь, — усмехнулась она, сжимая его руку. — Я знаю, что оттуда возвращаются. Если захотят. Ты не теряешь меня. Ты теряешь возможность со мной взаимодействовать. Если ты все еще чувствуешь то же самое, что с Энайей, то это не последний раз, когда тебе придется кого-то хоронить.  
По его щекам текли безмолвные слезы. Как будто откуда-то из жарких глубин души заледеневшей статуи. Дурак. Почему он не мог хотя бы это делать, как люди? Почему не мог позволить себе разрыдаться? Зачем подавлял это в себе?  
Она потянула его на себя за ворот рубашки. Заставив встретиться с ней губами. Наверное, было бы здорово умереть во время занятия любовью. Но на это сейчас не было способно ни одно из их тел.  
В какой-то момент она просто провалилась куда-то. Где не было боли и слабости. Где она осталась наедине с собой.

— Ты сможешь это преодолеть, — попытался сказать Хейдес, когда Зед решительно прошел мимо него прочь к выходу из дома. И резко развернулся на полпути, испепеляя полным злости взглядом.  
— Говорить «ты это можешь» — это не поддержка, а обесценивание. Даже если я это смогу, ты не представляешь, чего мне это будет стоить. Никогда не говори о том, в чем ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь. Никогда не говори, не зная даже, что это значит для меня.  
Он был в своем репертуаре. Даже сейчас. Он испытывал невероятную физическую боль. Но никогда еще ему не было на это настолько наплевать.  
Энайя пошел за ним, в сад. На противоположном берегу дома рушились под его взглядом. Мощь его разрушительной злости не знала границ.  
— Я хотел тебя абортировать, — мрачно произнес Зед, не обернувшись к нему. — Прости, у меня не стало возможности.  
— Я хотел родиться, — усмехнулся Энайя. — Чтобы увидеться с тобой.  
— Каким же я был слепцом, — расхохотался Зед после того, как замер на мгновение. — Я помню, как ты жил, умирая. Как стремился жить, несмотря ни на что. А я не понимал, чего тебе это стоит. Я чувствую себя виноватым. Но я злюсь на тебя за то, что ты бросил меня. Здесь. Одного. Разгребать все это дерьмо. Я завидовал, что ты мертв, а я нет. Я жаждал запустить процесс самоуничтожения. Но очень долго умирал.  
— Это было с тобой всю твою жизнь. Еще задолго до меня.  
— Мне потребовалось очень много лет, чтобы это понять. Когда-то я чувствовал, что мы близки. Что ты мне безмерно дорог. Но сейчас я чувствую опустошенность. Люди будут умирать бесконечно. Потому что это люди. Потому что так устроено бытие. А я буду жить и смотреть на это. Я ненавижу тебя. Ты пришел, чтобы я во второй раз смотрел на твою смерть.  
Стоило ли ожидать какой-то другой реакции? Стоило ли ожидать объятий и признаний в любви? Хотя бы в том, что он скучал? Энайя усмехнулся, падая на скамью и вскидывая голову к небу. Это был Зед. Это была игра по его правилам. В его мире. Где все крутилось вокруг него.  
— Помнишь, я просил тебя пустить мне пулю в лоб?  
Он не ответил. Он молчал и не шевелился. Сузившимся, цепким взглядом глядя вдаль. Постаревший, поседевший, с непомерной усталостью в позе и глазах. Он не хотел его видеть. Он хотел разнести на куски бытие.

***

В тот день Зед сидел на крыше, разглядывая город и предаваясь размышлениям. Над домами алел закат, внизу с шумом проносились машины. Ему нравилось это безмятежное созерцание. Он всегда любил смотреть на жизнь, не участвуя в ней.  
Его уединению помешал парень, проследовавший к краю. Зеда он не заметил — был слишком занят собой. Он собирался прыгнуть. Но было тяжело решиться шагнуть в пропасть. Не зная, что случится потом. Зед встал и бесшумно подошел к нему сзади. Заставив вздрогнуть, когда произнес:  
— Мне тоже хочется это сделать.  
— Тогда почему ты этого не делаешь?  
— Потому что уверен, что смогу победить.  
Как часто люди, ища смерти, находили его. Мессию. Бога. Который все равно их не спасал.  
Сколько людей говорили ему, что он сильный? Что он всегда прав? Что все они никчемны перед ним? А ему хотелось, чтобы рядом был хоть кто-то, с кем он мог бы позволить себе иметь право на ошибку. Так, чтобы от этого не рухнул весь мир.

***

— Ты был младше на четыре года и ниже почти на голову, — растянув губы в болезненно-мечтательной улыбке, вспомнил Энайя. — Я смотрел в твои глаза, где плескалась и бушевала решимость. И видел в них истину.  
— Я не бог, я не джинн, я не золотая рыбка, я не нанимался исполнять человеческие желания, я не хотел быть идолом, меня никто никогда не любил как личность, никто никогда не признавал мое право на слабость.  
— Даже ты сам.  
От резкого выпада и яростного движения рукой на другом берегу рухнуло еще несколько домов.  
— Я могу сказать тебе то, что ты все это время хотел услышать. Могу сказать именно в тех выражениях, в которых ты хотел. Но это будут твои слова.  
— Скажи мне свои слова, — процедил Зед, сжимая кулак, но так и не оборачиваясь, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Если есть что-то, что я понял неправильно.  
— Это ты смотрел на меня свысока. Как на человека. Потому что ты этого боишься. Боишься, что кто-то будет смотреть так на тебя. Боишься, что ты сам так однажды на себя посмотришь. Если ты перестанешь быть мессией в своих собственных глазах, у тебя ничего не останется. Ты уже проверял. Ты перестал бояться ошибок, которые тебя чему-то учат. Но ты все еще боишься того, в чем не находишь смысл.  
— Ты здесь. Ты жив. Но я этого не чувствую. Так какое это имеет значение. Если ты уже умер. Если я это видел. Этого уже не изменить. Это уже меня уничтожило. Я в это уже поверил. Я уже проиграл.  
— Я все еще люблю тебя, даже если ты так считаешь.  
Зед криво ухмыльнулся, наконец разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Ты так не считаешь. Ты не считаешь, что я способен проиграть.  
— Ты и не способен. Ты сейчас стоишь на своих ногах и разговариваешь с тем, кто умер десятки лет назад. Никто кроме тебя не смог бы это прожить. Мне плевать, если бог перестал верить в себя. Я в него верю. Я говорил это тогда. И повторяю сейчас.  
Он спас очень много людей. Но вряд ли видел в этом смысл. От чего он их спас? Он был больше удовлетворен, когда спас все человечество от бремени все это жить.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? Зачем столько усилий? Что ты хотел мне сказать? Что ты в меня веришь?  
— Я вернулся, потому что ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я бросил тебя одного. Я вернулся, чтобы ты был не один.  
— Поздно.  
Он произнес всего одно слово. В его голосе было столько безмерной злости. Как когда-то очень давно.  
— Рано, — усмехнулся Энайя, сцепляя пальцы в замок и опираясь локтями на колени. — Ты не хочешь этого. Ты хочешь страдать. Ты еще не закончил. Я вмешался в твою программу. Из-за меня опять что-то пошло не так.  
— Любить мертвого приятнее, чем живых.  
Да. Он не был нужен ему живой. Не сейчас.  
— Да, я помню про пулю в лоб, — ответил Зед на вопрос, заданный многим ранее. Доставая из-за спины заткнутый за пояс пистолет.  
— Это будет забавно выглядеть со стороны, — усмехнулся Энайя. — Человек, потерявший любимую женщину и свихнувшийся от горя. Застреливший собственного сына. Но ты ведь хотел сделать это сразу, как узнал, что у тебя будет ребенок.  
— Я не человек.  
Все их желания сбывались. Все помысленное происходило. И теперь, во второй раз, он умирал именно той смертью, которой изначально хотел.


	15. Глава 14

Утро. Серое и мерзкое — было похоже на липкий ком грязи. Пустой, бессмысленный мир встречал ее враждебным недружелюбием. И некуда было деться от всего этого. Только убежать в мечты. В истории о том, каким мир был когда-то безмерно давно.  
Рутинные процедуры безопасности, к которым уже можно было привыкнуть за столько лет, все равно раздражали буквально каждый раз. От кого они здесь защищались? Кто вообще еще остался жив и способен сюда прийти? Кого волновало, чем они здесь занимаются? Шайка каких-нибудь налетчиков уж точно не справилась бы с вооруженной, хорошо обученной охраной. Так в чем вообще был смысл?  
Когда ее наконец пропустили в здание, она с раздражением вошла в лифт, чтобы спуститься в подземный бункер. Как раз в тот момент, когда ее рация ожила и велела зайти хриплым голосом главнокомандующего. Теперь путь лежал в его кабинет.  
Он ждал ее там не один. Рядом с ним сидел незнакомый мужчина. В глаза бросились его светлые с проседью волосы. Длинные, собранные в хвост. Он не выглядел таким уж старым. Может быть, лет на сорок. И сильно выделялся на фоне всех, кто здесь работал. Среди всех окружающих кислых рож он единственный доброжелательно улыбался. Расслабленность чувствовалась в его позе. Как будто ему нравилось жить. Либо он просто очень убедительно делал вид.  
— Зедекиа Андрас, — представился он, протянув ей руку.  
— Рут Райнер, — хмуро отозвалась она, принимая рукопожатие.  
Его рука была холодной. Все в нем почему-то пугало. Слишком уж он показался странным. Чему он улыбался? Почему его глаза сияли такой ясностью из-под стекол очков? В любом взгляде всю жизнь она видела только усталость и тоску. Нет, он точно был инопланетянином. Наверное, поэтому главнокомандующий его сюда и притащил. В это верилось легче, чем в то, что он просто любил жить.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы вместе работали над новым проектом, — пояснил главнокомандующий. — Группа разведки вчера доставила новый, очень интересный экземпляр.  
Интересно, почему именно с ним? Над чем он работал раньше? И работал ли вообще?  
Она не решилась заговорить об этом, когда они направлялись к лаборатории. А он, похоже, вообще не считал нужным что-то с ней обсуждать.  
В его облике была еще одна интересная деталь. Он шел, опираясь на трость. Но вполне уверенным, быстрым шагом, не хромая, держась прямо, как будто она вовсе не была ему нужна. Откуда он только такой взялся. Седой, больной, но счастливый и довольный. Как это все вообще могло сочетаться в одном человеке. И почему.  
— Зедекиа, — обратилась к нему Рут, когда они зашли в лабораторию.  
— Просто Зед, — отозвался тот, улыбаясь.  
— Откуда ты? Здесь я тебя раньше не видела.  
— А ты знаешь всех?  
— На всей планете осталось не так много людей, чтобы не знать тех, кто территориально рядом.  
Он усмехнулся, поправляя очки.  
— Разведгруппа нашла то, что гораздо раньше нашел я. Здешний командующий принципиально против убийства каждого встречного. Зато не против того, чтобы пополнять ряды своих людей. А я совсем не против вашего оборудования. Так что мы быстро нашли общий язык. И решили сотрудничать.  
— Значит, я еще и надзиратель за чужаком? — хмыкнула Рут. Вот уж подарочек. И почему было не выбрать для этого кого-то другого? Кого-то покрупнее и посильнее, чем она. Хотя Зед не казался таким уж сильным. Она могла бы справиться с ним в случае чего. Все они старались быть способными за себя постоять. А вот он... Как он вообще выживал в одиночку, такой несуразный? Человек, который даже шел, опираясь на трость.  
— Мне тоже интересно, почему это именно ты, — оборвал он ее мысли, будто угадав их. — Может, тебе доверяют больше, чем остальным. Командующий рассказал мне, над чем ты раньше работала. Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что тебе предстоит исследовать теперь.  
— А что мне предстоит?  
— Это, — усмехнулся он, указывая на запечатанную коробку посреди лаборатории. И, подойдя к ней, бережно коснулся ее ладонью. Как будто там было самое важное на свете для него. — Осколок инопланетного космического корабля.  
Инопланетного? Он это серьезно? Да он сам как с луны свалился. Может, он и правда инопланетянин, который пытается вернуться домой?  
— Мне это малоинтересно, — хмыкнула Рут, плюхаясь на стул. — Лучше бы заботиться о человеческой цивилизации, пока она окончательно не вымерла. А не изучать не пойми что не пойми зачем.  
— Ты хотела бы, чтобы возродилось человечество?  
Хотела ли она? Она не застала тех лет, когда на Земле кипела жизнь. Она не знала, насколько реальность соотносилась с ее воображением. Но она совершенно точно хотела перемен. И желательно к лучшему. Потому что такая жизнь была ужасна. Невыносима. Как еще ее можно было изменить?  
— Я хотела бы знать, что случилось полвека назад на самом деле. Об этом ходят только странные слухи, в которые трудно поверить.  
— Какие слухи? — заинтересовался Зед.  
— Будто бы все это сделал один человек. Со сверхспособностями. Взорвал ракеты в разных частях света за несколько минут. Какая-то сказка про супермена. Еще живы те, кто пережил этот день. Но почему-то и от них сложно добиться чего-то большего. Может, им стерли память те, кто это сделал. Чтобы скрыть то, что произошло.  
Она могла поклясться, что он едва сдерживает смех. Его глаза лучились весельем. Интересно, что его так рассмешило? Или это тоже была одна из его странностей?  
— Если это все-таки сделал один человек, как думаешь, зачем он это сделал?  
— Да псих какой-то, — раздраженно фыркнула Рут. Почему он вообще продолжал эту тему? — Наверно был неудачником по жизни. Обиделся и всех взорвал.  
Он все-таки расхохотался. Это уже начинало подбешивать. И немного пугать.  
— Пожалуй, пора приступить к делу, — напомнил Зед, отсмеявшись. И полез в коробку.  
В целом, работать с ним было лучше, чем говорить за жизнь. Он был увлечен и совершенно не обращал на нее внимания. И в этот день, и в последующие. За пару недель они всего несколько раз заговорили о чем-то помимо работы. И под конец Рут обнаружила в себе заинтересованность. Его загадочность манила своей притягательностью. Хотелось узнать о нем чуть больше, чем имя.  
До знакомства с ним она и не подозревала, насколько ее на самом деле тяготит одиночество. Насколько ей скучно. В этом пустом и безлюдном мире. На базе, даже в пределах городка — не было ни одного человека ее возраста. Да, Зед был старше, возможно, даже годился ей в отцы. Но среди угрюмых рож он единственный обладал поистине детской непосредственностью. С ним было интересно — это приходилось признать. Он был полон искренности. Умел смеяться. И почти всегда улыбался. А в его взгляде было тепло.  
Он часто оставался на базе допоздна. Ей незачем было задерживаться, но и дома ее не ждало ничего хорошего. Поэтому все чаще она оставалась вместе с ним. Так хотя бы было с кем поговорить. О чем угодно. Только бы не просиживать вечера в безмолвной тишине.  
Пару раз он провожал ее домой. Ей хотелось увидеть и его дом — но когда она предложила, он ответил, что живет за пределами городка. За высоким неприступным забором, в глуши, один и без цивилизации. Как он там выживал? Как он туда добирался? И зачем? Главнокомандующий наверняка предлагал ему остаться. Не мог не предложить. Какой дурак стал бы отказываться? Ради чего?  
— Ты сутками торчишь в лаборатории, — как-то решилась она завести разговор. — У тебя ведь нет семьи?  
— Нет, — подтвердил он, отрываясь от исследования.  
— А была когда-нибудь?  
— Всякое бывало, — уклончиво пожал плечами Зед.  
Какой ответ мог бы быть страннее, чем это «всякое бывало»?  
— У тебя были дети?  
— Да. Сын.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
— Все умерли. Дети, друзья, любимые. Люди умирают. Это всегда происходит.  
Интересное отношение к таким вещам.  
— Ты циник.  
— Ты поспоришь с тем, что людям свойственно умирать?  
Да, с этим сложно было поспорить.  
— С твоей семьей тоже что-то случилось, раз ты оказалась здесь одна.  
— Я не одна, — возразила Рут, понимая, насколько жалко это звучит. — Главнокомандующий растил меня как свою дочь. У меня хоть кто-то есть.  
Наверное, не слишком вежливо было бы добавить «не то, что у тебя».  
— Это могло случиться с тобой в любом мире. И при других обстоятельствах тебе могло бы повезти меньше. Там все не было идеально. Там тоже умирали люди. А сироты проживали несчастную и пустую жизнь.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, — огрызнулась Рут. — Ты явно родился уже после апокалипсиса. Ты не видел, как люди жили до него.  
Он усмехнулся, взглянув на нее с хитрым прищуром.  
— Тебе хочется верить, что твоя жизнь изменится, если изменить мир. Но ничего не изменится. Я делал это. Я изменил мир. Но мир не имеет значения.  
О чем он, черт возьми, говорил?  
— Ты сумасшедший? — вырвалось у нее. — Я серьезно спрашиваю.  
— Если ты так хочешь — да. А ты имеешь какие-то предубеждения против сумасшедших?  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — честно призналась Рут. — Ты какой-то радостно-одухотворенный вечно. Как будто живешь не здесь, в мире, полном дерьма, а в своем воображении.  
— Я не сказал бы точнее, — усмехнулся Зед, оставшись вполне довольным такой характеристикой. — А ты прямая и бесцеремонная. Мне это нравится.  
Бывало, ей говорили, что она грубовата. Но никогда еще не хвалили за это. И это уж точно никому не нравилось. Бесспорно, он был странным. Даже в отношении к таким вещам.  
— А еще я угрюмая и злая, — хмыкнула Рут, нахмурившись. — И, на мой взгляд, это адекватно действительности, в отличие от твоего поведения.  
— Нет никакой действительности, — ответил Зед, улыбаясь. Заставляя все больше убеждаться, что он действительно псих. — Объективности не существует. Если ты веришь в незыблемость чего-то, значит, ты просто ничего об этом не знаешь. Значит, ты просто это не изучил.  
— Работай молча, — посоветовала Рут. — Не выноси мне мозг.  
Его вечно улыбающаяся рожа раздражала даже больше, чем серые лица поселенцев. Может, он тайком выращивал где-нибудь наркотики? Должно же этому было быть логическое объяснение.  
Она настолько привыкла к нему такому, что застать его однажды совершенно серьезным и собранным оказалось даже более странно, чем в его обычном амплуа.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Рут, подозревая, что этому должна быть причина. Хотя с ним ничего нельзя было утверждать наверняка.  
— Пока ничего, — ответил он, и она уловила напряжение в его голосе. Все это навевало вполне реальную тревогу.  
— А что должно случиться?  
Он не ответил. Только встал со стула, опираясь на трость. И последовал к двери.  
— Нас звал командующий. Обоих.  
Может, его состояние было связано с новостями, которые им собирались сообщить? Его рассекретили как инопланетного шпиона и решили изучать как опытный образец? Какая же чушь лезла в голову из-за того, что не было реальных догадок. Это вызывало беспокойство.  
Главнокомандующий ждал не только их. Он собрал всех немногочисленных сотрудников базы. Похоже, это слегка напугало каждого из них. В толпе напряженно перешептывались. Только Зед сохранял каменное выражение лица. Он явно знал больше, чем любой из них.  
Удивительно — но речь пошла о шпионах. Не инопланетных, а вполне себе человеческих. Но так и не рассекреченных.  
— Я должен действовать иначе, — сообщил главнокомандующий, будто оправдываясь. — Узнав о предателе, я должен был бы попытаться выяснить, кто он, не раскрывая, что мне что-то известно. Но я не хочу рисковать вашими жизнями. Они слишком ценны. И для будущего всего человечества. И лично для меня. Я приостанавливаю все исследования на неопределенное время. Вам всем стоит вернуться домой.  
Так вот что так опечалило Зеда? Приказ вернуться домой?  
— Это он! — завопил кто-то в толпе, указав на Зеда. — Он недавно здесь, он даже не живет в поселении!  
Раздался гул поддерживающих голосов. А Зед почему-то расслабленно улыбнулся. Какого черта здесь вообще творилось. Что за дурдом.  
— Прекратить! — рявкнул главнокомандующий, и толпа тут же затихла. — Это исключено. Я ему полностью доверяю. А если вы сомневаетесь во мне и авторитетности моего мнения, то выскажите это мне в лицо.  
Желающих не нашлось. Однако вопрос, который мучил всех, терзал сейчас и ее. Чем и когда Зед успел заслужить такое доверие? Она сама первая заподозрила бы его.  
— Раз нет желающих поспорить, исполняйте приказ, — заключил главнокомандующий, явно собираясь на этом закончить.  
— Есть, — раздался в толпе голос человека, шагнувшего вперед и едва заметным движением вынувшего из-за пазухи пистолет.  
Рут знала его, хоть никогда особенно с ним не общалась. Знала практически с самого начала, как оказалась здесь. И не могла даже предположить, что однажды он наставит дуло пистолета на ее приемного отца. А в зал ворвутся его сообщники, беря на прицел их всех. Шпион явил себя народу. Все было кончено. Как эта жизнь умудрилась стать еще хуже? Где, в конце, концов, был предел?  
— На пол! — скомандовал один из нападавших, угрожающе наводя прицел прямо ей на грудь. — На колени!  
Поспешив спасти собственную, пусть и такую хреновую, жизнь, она не заметила, что делают остальные. И обратила внимание на Зеда, оставшегося сидеть на стуле, опершись на трость, в полном безмятежном спокойствии, только когда нападавший рявкнул на него:  
— Хочешь умереть из-за своей гордости?  
— Это никак не повредит моей гордости, — совершенно ровным голосом отозвался Зед. — Просто, когда у тебя проблемы с суставами, стоять на коленях довольно больно. Думаю, оно того не стоит.  
От такой наглости растерялись все. Рут думала, что успела достаточно привыкнуть к нему. И к его закидонам. Но только реальный, отмороженный псих мог приводить такие аргументы человеку, держащему в руках оружие. Базу, черт возьми, захватили — а он вел себя так, будто все это его совершенно никак не касалось. Неужели он правда не понимал, чем ему все это грозит?  
Захватчик, конечно же, не стал терпеть такое вопиющее хамство. Рут мысленно попрощалась с Зедом, готовясь через пару секунд увидеть на его месте труп с кровавой дыркой в груди. Он говорил, что людям свойственно умирать. Неужели он никогда не примерял это на самого себя?  
— Думаешь, ты особенный?! — взъярился захватчик.  
— Да, бесспорно, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Зед.  
— А умрешь, как все! — зарычал мужчина.  
Но выстрела не последовало. Видимо, в планы Зеда не входило «умирать, как все». Он вскочил со стула — пружинисто, молниеносно, ловко — кто бы мог подумать, что он на такое способен? — и тростью ударил захватчика под дых, заставив согнуться пополам. А потом добил еще одним ударом. И до того, как хоть кто-нибудь успел что-то понять и предпринять, завладел оружием поверженного врага. В него, конечно, могли выпустить десятки пуль. Но ему хватило бы одной — пущенной в голову их главного. Поэтому в толпе царила растерянность. Пришло время переговоров.  
— Ты чужак, — подал голос предводитель этой шайки. — Ты готов защищать этих людей ценой своей жизни?  
— Нет, мне только нужно забрать свое, и я уйду и не буду вам мешать, — с улыбкой отозвался Зед.  
— Что забрать?  
— Результат моих исследований.  
Предводитель кивнул, давая добро. Зед ему явно мешал. И никто не знал, чего от него ожидать. Это напрягало любого из присутствующих. Захватчики пугали меньше, чем калека, уделавший воина за пару секунд.  
— Стой, — догнал его голос главнокомандующего, заставивший Рут вздрогнуть. — Я дал тебе то, что ты хотел. Ты обещал выполнить мою просьбу.  
— Вылетело из головы, — пожал плечами Зед, разворачиваясь. — Ты ведь так ее и не озвучил.  
— Уведи ее отсюда и защити.  
Они говорили о ней. Какого черта? Что между ними был за странный договор?  
— Мы уже договорились, — с вкрадчивой угрозой произнес предводитель захватчиков. — Здесь всего одна молодая женщина, это слишком дефицитный ресурс, чтобы отдать его просто так.  
Ах он, поганая сволочь. Эти ублюдки уже возымели на нее какие-то планы. Жизнь с каждой секундой все сильнее сливалась в унитаз.  
— Я знаю, кто ты такой, — продолжал главнокомандующий, ни на что вокруг не обращая внимания. — Мой отец когда-то работал на Хейдеса. Мой отец видел, как ты уничтожил мир.  
Что?  
— Там звучало твое имя. И с тех пор совсем не изменилось твое лицо.  
— Тогда у меня было два лица, — развел руками Зед, заставляя еще больше запутаться.  
Черт, если все это было правдой... Сколько же ему лет? Сотня? Плюс-минус... Хорошо же он сохранился.  
Нет. Они все просто посходили с ума.  
Все это выводило из себя не ее одну. Один из захватчиков, уже отчаявшийся состыковать реальность с этим странным диалогом, все же выстрелил в Зеда. И случилось невероятное. Пуля замерла в полуметре от него. Просто повисла в воздухе. Как будто натолкнулась на какой-то барьер и увязла в нем.  
— Не стрелять! — закричал предводитель, и в голосе его звучали нотки настоящего истерического ужаса. Так это было правдой. Все это было правдой. — Все пули, которые вы пустите в него, он вернет вам!  
— В принципе, мне хватит и одной, — доброжелательно поведал Зед.  
Наутек бросились все — даже те, кто совершенно ничего не понял. Паля наугад и пытаясь попасть в него. Люди падали замертво, а он просто стоял и ждал, пока все закончится. Собирая вокруг себя коллекцию пуль. Кажется, в нее тоже попали бы — но он выполнял свою часть договора. Защищал ее, не прилагая никаких усилий. А потом добил оставшихся. Среди выживших они остались вдвоем. Но было ли это так важно, если ее приемный отец свалился от смертельного ранения в самом начале этой вакханалии? Может, лучше бы и ее пристрелили. На кой хрен ей нужна была такая жизнь.  
— Не хватает третьей руки, — с досадой пробормотал Зед, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Заткнув пистолет за пояс, он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. Точно — она ведь все еще была на полу.  
— Ах ты говнюк! — набросилась на него разъяренная Рут, вскакивая и хватая за ворот. — Ты ведь мог их всех спасти!  
— Зачем? — с искренним недоумением поинтересовался он.  
И она съездила ему по физиономии. Ободрав костяшки об очки, упавшие и разбившиеся на осколки.  
— Ты! Ты уничтожил мир! — вопила она, тряся его, как куклу. От ярости у нее ощутимо прибавилось решимости. И сил. — Ты разрушил мою жизнь! Дай мне пистолет, я тебе его в глотку запихаю!  
Он засмеялся, и это немного отрезвило, заставив отпустить его и отступить на шаг. А потом неконтролируемо разрыдаться — истерично, громко и с завыванием.  
— Я теряю время, — буднично сообщил Зед, полностью игнорируя все происходящее, включая ее состояние. — Это твой выбор — или остаться здесь, навечно в этом месте, где ты все потеряла, или пойти дальше вместе со мной. А мне пора.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, реальность вдруг накрыла жутким пониманием. Кроме Зеда у нее вообще ничего не осталось. Никого, кто мог бы защитить. Ей некуда больше было пойти. Город без отца стал чужим в одно мгновение. Да, она боялась этого психа до дрожи — но он хотя бы не собирался ее насиловать и не дал ей умереть.  
Ей повезло, что он все еще был в лаборатории, когда она догнала его. Ковырялся в компьютере, вжавшись лицом в экран почти вплотную.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришла, — обрадовался он и тут же попросил: — Помоги перекачать файлы на жесткий диск. Ты разбила мои очки, я ничего без них не вижу.  
Нет, он серьезно? Серьезно? Как он вообще жил с таким мировосприятием? Сверхспособности не так удивляли, как наглухо поехавшая крыша. Но почему-то она молча, без возражений, сделала то, что он хотел.  
Она старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. Но если он не мог разобраться в компьютере, то вряд ли мог видеть ее лицо. Он был сейчас таким беспомощным. Это просто не укладывалось в голове.  
— Зачем ты разрушил мир?  
Этот вопрос вырвался как-то сам собой. Он все это время вертелся на языке.  
— Я хотел разрушить парадигму страдания. Но она оказалась у меня в голове.  
— Зачем тебе исследовать инопланетян?  
— У меня одна их вещь. Хочу, чтобы они за ней пришли. Но пока не нашел способа с ними связаться.  
— Если ты правда калека, то как ты побил того мужика?  
— Я стараюсь делать так как можно реже. Это больно. Но я не хотел использовать телекинез перед людьми. Я мог просто уйти, и никто бы меня потом не вспомнил. А свидетелей безопаснее убирать.  
— Меня ты не убрал.  
— Я обычно держу слово. Я буду защищать тебя. Пока ты сама не захочешь умереть.  
Ей хотелось уже сейчас. Она должна была пойти с ним. Он не оставил ей выбора.  
— Мой дом далеко отсюда, — сообщил Зед, когда они вышли из здания и оказались под открытым небом. — Я точно не дойду туда пешком. Даже ты не дойдешь. Поэтому тебе придется потерпеть некоторые неудобства.  
Она не успела спросить, о чем он говорит. Ее тело поднялось в воздух само собой. Только через пару секунд Зед взял ее за руку, и стало немного спокойнее. Хотя в первые мгновения она не закричала только потому, что ничего не успела сообразить.  
Они летели так быстро, что пейзажи внизу сменялись за считанные секунды. Вначале она сжимала руку Зеда до боли в пальцах. Но потом полет даже начал доставлять удовольствие. Если бы она могла лететь сама — помедленнее, раскинув руки, навстречу ветру и свободе — это понравилось бы ей гораздо больше. Сейчас же она чувствовала себя мешающимся багажом.  
Они приземлились в глухом лесу, вокруг не виднелось совершенно никаких построек. Вообще ничего, никакого укрытия, шалаша или, на худой конец, палатки. Серьезно? Ее затащил в лес серийный убийца, без помощи которого она обречена была никогда отсюда не выбраться. Разве что заблудиться в чаще и пойти на съедение диким зверям.  
— Иди за мной, — позвал он, пробираясь через заросли.  
Рут поспешила следом, стараясь не терять его из виду.  
— Что ты там видишь, в такой непроглядной темени?! — раздраженно спросила она. Все душевные переживания давно уже отошли на второй план. Появились проблемы насущнее.  
— Что свет, что тьма — для слепого в принципе без разницы, — ответил Зед. — Я вижу не глазами. Хотя, и ими иногда тоже. Глазами особенно смотреть не на что.   
В этом он, пожалуй, был прав.  
Он привел ее в пещеру. Просторную, сухую и — внезапно — освещенную вполне современными электрическими лампами. Как и зачем?  
Она вздрогнула, пройдясь взглядом по пещере. В дальнем углу лежал человек. Или... не совсем человек?  
Приблизившись, она заметила, что кое-где под кожей проглядывает металл. Корпус киборга. Она слышала о чем-то таком от отца. Он не работал? Выглядел довольно неважно.  
— Ты поэтому не стареешь? — догадалась Рут. — Почему сейчас ты им не пользуешься?  
Она обернулась. Зед напяливал новые очки. Склад у него тут, что ли? Из жизненно важных вещей.  
— Система безопасности базы могла пропустить меня только в этом теле, — объяснил он. — И если бы выяснилось, что это тело киборга, ко мне возникли бы ненужные вопросы. А это видно невооруженным глазом. Потому что у меня нет возможности подлатать его внешний вид.  
— Почему ты живешь здесь, в таком странном месте? Чем ты здесь занимаешься?  
— Сюда точно не придут люди. Я могу за довольно короткое время попасть туда, куда мне нужно. Так что это идеальный дом. Я здесь уже двадцать лет и пока не жалуюсь.  
Двадцать лет в этой дыре? Понятно, почему он свихнулся. Неужели ей тоже придется теперь жить здесь? С ним? В лесу? В пещере? Почему ее не пристрелили, как всех нормальных людей?  
— Как ты тут живешь?  
— А что именно тебя интересует?  
— Что здесь есть, где спать? Ты действительно считаешь, что это — безопасность?  
— Для меня — да, — пожал плечами Зед. — Если мне приходится существовать в этом теле, я ем то, что найду в лесу. Для сна есть кровать, надо пройти чуть вглубь пещеры — увидишь. В паре сотен метров отсюда прекрасное озеро. А родник и того ближе. Здесь все есть.  
— Кровать? — мрачно уточнила Рут. — То есть одна кровать? Предлагаешь мне спать с тобой?  
— Да, это будет не очень удобно, — согласился Зед. — Мне будет мешать чье-то присутствие рядом. Но я не ждал гостей.  
Он издевался? Или правда не понимал?  
— У тебя есть киборгизированное тело, — попыталась как-нибудь выкрутиться Рут, не затевая скандала. — В нем же тебе не надо спать.  
— Там сломалась важная деталь, а у меня не было времени чинить.  
Впереди маячили тлен и безысходность. Обреченно вздохнув, Рут уселась на камень, только сейчас замечая, насколько измотана. К черту все. К черту маньяка-рецидивиста и его проклятую пещеру. К черту пустой мир и полный опасностей лес. Ей жутко хотелось спать. Все остальное можно было отложить на потом.  
— Убедил, — сдалась Рут. — Веди меня к кровати.  
Кроватью оказалась перина на голом полу. Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, спать было вполне тепло и уютно. И Зед, улегшийся рядом, совсем не помешал.


	16. Глава 15

Зеда не было в постели, когда Рут проснулась. И это заставило мгновенно впасть в панику. За что еще ей было цепляться здесь, в этом жутком месте, кроме единственной живой души?  
Она выбежала из пещеры, не представляя, что делать дальше и надеясь разглядеть его среди стволов деревьев. Паника все нарастала — Зеда поблизости не было.  
Она пошла вперед, стараясь запомнить дорогу и не заблудиться. Совсем скоро перед ней показалось озеро. Он ведь вчера говорил об озере? Это было оно?  
Приглядевшись, она разглядела и самого Зеда. Его тощую фигуру, величественно стоящую на берегу. В солнечных лучах, проникающих через кроны деревьев. Это даже могло показаться красивым. Если бы она не была так зла.  
— Ты бросил меня одну! — обвиняюще заявила она, толкнув его в грудь. — А если бы меня медведь сожрал, пока тебя нет?!  
— Этого не произойдет, — спокойно ответил он, поправляя очки. — Если увидишь зверей, не пугай их.  
— Чего?!  
— Не ори. Ты в лесу.  
— Чего-о?!  
— Ты портишь атмосферу, — пристыдил он, скривившись. — От твоей громкости у меня болит голова.  
— Щас еще и морда заболит! — пообещала Рут, угрожающе надвинувшись на него.  
— Морда у меня будет болеть еще пару недель, — усмехнулся Зед. — Если повезет.  
Стоп, о чем это он? О том, как она ударила его вчера? Вроде бы получилось не слишком сильно. Даже не осталось никаких следов.  
— Подожди, ты серьезно? — удивленно переспросила Рут. — У тебя даже синяков нет.  
— Лучше бы были, — вздохнул Зед, прислоняясь к ближайшему дереву. — Легче поверить в то, что видно. А мою боль видно только мне. Ты вчера сильно сжимала мою ладонь, когда мы летели. У меня до сих пор болит вся рука, включая плечо. Так это работает.  
Какого черта он об этом не сказал?  
— Я не знала, — буркнула Рут, отворачиваясь. Ее грызло чувство вины. Он мог наплевать на свои обещания и дать ей умереть вместе со всеми. Она свалилась ему на голову, причиняла неудобства, «портила атмосферу», а он даже не высказался насчет того, что она причиняла ему реальную боль. — Расскажи мне об этом. Как с тобой общаться, чтобы не причинять тебе боль.  
— Во-первых, не орать, — начал он устало. — Во-вторых, хватит паниковать на пустом месте. Здесь безопасно. Ты скоро освоишься. Что до физического контакта... Достаточно, если ты хотя бы перестанешь меня бить.  
— Извини, — выдавила она через силу. — Ты... хороший человек.  
Как она вообще могла говорить это серийному убийце и не ощущать противоречия? Он казался... порядочным. Честным. В нем не было похоти и злорадства. Жажды наживы. Его сложно было понять. Но вполне можно было довериться. Отдать в его руки свою жизнь. Даже если она для него ничего не значила.  
— Мне больно всегда, — продолжил он, усмехнувшись. — Я просто несу это с собой. А любое воздействие извне приумножает боль. Я пытался в этом разобраться. Многие пытались. Но все, что можно увидеть — это то, как мозг посылает сигналы всем системами организма. И на это невозможно воздействовать. Никто не смог понять, как. За годы, пока жил здесь, я научился обходиться без кристалла, чтобы просто ходить, пусть это и больно. Кристалл питал мое тело энергией. Теперь у меня достаточно своей. Но я все еще чувствую боль.  
Она не знала, что сказать на все это. Что она вообще могла сказать. Что она в этом понимала. Ей хотелось посочувствовать. Но она не знала, как.  
— Я собирался окунуться, — улыбнулся Зед, резко меняя тему.  
Он отлип от дерева и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Он же не собирался перед ней раздеваться, правда? Он же не настолько одичал в лесу?  
Надежды оказались напрасны. Когда он стянул штаны, она отвернулась, шумно и сердито запыхтев. Но он, как обычно, не понял ее возмущения. Такие банальные вещи ему всегда приходилось разжевывать.  
— Вода теплая, — подзадорил он весело. — Даже для тебя.  
И, разбежавшись, плюхнулся в озеро. Вообще, ей, конечно, хотелось помыться хотя бы в этой лесной луже, раз уж сейчас был недоступен душ. Да и одежду следовало бы сменить. Вот только... Что, раздеваться при нем, забив на все условности общества? Зеда мало интересовало ее тело — что в одетом, что в обнаженном виде. Так что ее вообще смущало? Это перед нормальными людьми раздеваться догола было как-то неловко. А перед чокнутым отшельником — почему бы и нет?  
Это было действительно весело. Нырять с разбега. Брызгаться с Зедом водой. Его очки остались на берегу, и он вряд ли ее видел. Но умудрялся как-то ориентироваться. Впрочем, в этом ему не мешала даже ночная темнота.  
Когда они выбрались на берег, ее саму уже мало смущала их нагота. Удивительно, как быстро она ко всему этому привыкала. Но здесь действительно было хорошо. Чистый, свежий, ароматный воздух, благоухания трав, шелест листвы, переливы солнца на водной глади — господи, здесь было столько прекрасного. Как ее вообще могло пугать это место невероятной красоты? Стоило насладиться им всего лишь один раз.  
— У тебя есть одежда для меня? — спросила Рут, подставляясь солнцу и позволяя ему высушивать капельки воды на своей коже.  
— Тебе придется походить в моей, — отозвался Зед. — Но, если хочешь, можешь не надевать ничего вообще.  
— Твоя сойдет, — согласилась Рут.  
Все же, так резко становиться натуристкой она была еще не готова. Где-то на задворках сознания все еще воспринимая обнаженное тело как сексуальный объект. Поэтому сейчас, когда волна восторга от игры в озере схлынула, ей снова стало неловко смотреть на Зеда. Особенно ниже пояса. Да и самой хотелось прикрыться тем сильнее, чем дольше она стояла на берегу.  
— Ты импотент? — спросила она, устав гадать над еще одной из его странностей.  
Он засмеялся.  
— Нет. Я даже не бесплоден, хотя долгое время так считал. Но секс — это больно для меня. Так же, как и любая другая нагрузка. Вроде побить тростью человека, наставившего на меня пистолет.  
Так дело было в этом?  
— И тебе совсем не хочется? Даже когда ты на меня смотришь? Даже когда смотришь в очках?  
— У мужчин, которых ты встречала, вставал на кого попало?  
Ну это была уже наглость! Это она-то — «кто попало»?! Снова нестерпимо захотелось его стукнуть. Но, сдержавшись, она нашла в себе силы спросить:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Секс исключительно с телесной составляющей слишком утомителен — его можно без проблем заменить онанизмом, потратив при этом меньше ресурсов. Сам по себе он несет только удовлетворение физического желания.  
— То есть, если у тебя на меня встанет, ты просто пойдешь подрочишь?  
Он смеялся. Каждый раз. Над ее формулировками или смыслом, который они несли?  
— Почему ты меня вообще об этом спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что ты странный. А я пытаюсь понять.  
— Ты можешь меня не бояться — что еще тебе нужно обо мне знать?  
— Я боюсь как раз потому, что не знаю, чего. Потому что ничего привычного, чего можно бояться в нормальных людях, в тебе нет.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился он весело. — Но ты все равно не сможешь даже вообразить себе, чего следует бояться, находясь рядом со мной.  
Это звучало слишком зловеще. Но она чувствовала, что за эту ночь, проведенную здесь, у нее в голове произошла капитальная перезагрузка. И перед ней открылся новый мир. Не серый, скучный, полный рутины и тоски. А яркий, неизведанный и восхитительный. И было совсем не жаль погибших. И не было больше той злости на Зеда, что он ничего не исправил. Если бы он спас их всех, она не оказалась бы здесь.  
— В какой-то момент тебе начнет казаться, что ты счастлива, — отвлек Зед, снова как будто угадав ее мысли. — Что твоя жизнь идет по правильному пути. Это может длиться годы. Это происходит со всеми, кто оказывается рядом со мной. Но однажды ты умрешь внезапной и совершенно обычной смертью. И я тебя не спасу.  
Зачем он вообще это сказал? Чтобы испортить ей настроение? Да кем он вообще себя возомнил?  
— Вершитель судеб, — фыркнула Рут пренебрежительно. — Может, еще по воде пройдешь?  
— По воде неудобно ходить с тростью, — ответил Зед, то ли сделав вид, то ли действительно не заметив подвоха. А ведь это она ляпнула глупость — пройти по воде он действительно мог.  
— Сколько близких людей ты похоронил? — спросила она, резко меняя тему. Ему ведь было около сотни лет.  
— Я их не считал, — пожал плечами Зед. — Но это важно только для моего восприятия. Одного из них мне пришлось хоронить дважды. И во второй раз его убил я сам.  
Он это серьезно? Он убивал даже тех, кого любил? Так был ли рядом с ним хоть кто-нибудь в безопасности?  
— Не могу это простить. Он вернулся, зная, что мне придется дважды смотреть на его смерть. Зная, что это для меня значит. Я доверял ему.  
Она вообще не понимала, о чем он говорит. Но не решалась перебивать.  
— Он заставил меня чувствовать себя родителем. Человеком, который без спроса распорядился чьей-то судьбой. Даже спустя десятилетия я не нахожу в себе сил это простить. Он наплевал на меня ради себя. Ради своего желания быть рядом со мной. Если бы все было так просто, я еще в самом начале убил бы себя и отправился к нему. Но я этого не сделал. Потому что это не все, что у меня есть.  
Псих. Откровенный, даже не пытающийся мимикрировать под нормальных людей. Стоило бежать отсюда, пока он как-нибудь извращенно не надругался над ней. Но даже если посмотреть на ситуацию трезво — куда ей бежать?  
Они стояли голые посреди леса и говорили о мертвых. Можно ли было представить что-нибудь более странное? Рут уж точно никогда не думала, что дороги жизни приведут ее сюда.  
— Я хочу есть, — заявила она, меняя тему. Зед был прав — стоило смириться и успокоиться, раз уж у нее все равно не было выбора. С ним было не так уж и плохо. И пока она боялась только собственных фантазий насчет него.  
Но неприятные сюрпризы грозили не кончаться еще очень долго. Зед не охотился. Он вообще питался только растительной пищей. Не потому, что не мог кого-то поймать. А потому, что не хотел. Он запрещал ловить зверей, разводить костер, колотить деревья с психу. Даже просто орать в лесу. Он заботился об этом месте как о своем доме. А она не решалась нарушать его правила. Сейчас она полностью зависела от него.  
В пещере у него хотя бы было электричество. Не приходилось коротать вечера в темноте, пугаясь каждого шороха. На электроплитке можно было даже согреть чай. Зед утверждал, что перебои с энергией возникают крайне редко. Все его электроприборы питал самый надежный источник — инопланетный кристалл.  
Он любил смотреть на звезды, лежа на траве, на просторной поляне. Иногда она присоединялась к нему, но он почти не обращал на нее внимания. Как и все остальное время. Это раздражало. Он не выражал недовольства по поводу ее присутствия здесь. Но не был и рад этому. Ему просто было все равно. Порой он только ругал ее за неосторожное обращение с лесом. У него были свои дела.  
Однажды он показал ей водопад, расположенный слишком далеко для того, кому каждый шаг причинял боль. Он ходил туда редко, но мог оставаться там несколько часов. Все же, в лесу было очень красиво. Понемногу Рут привыкала к жизни здесь. И время, проведенное в этом месте, становилось ценнее, чем мечты о чем-то более привычном и понятном. Смогла ли бы она снова стать прежней, вернувшись к людям? Хотелось ли ей этого вообще?  
Она сама не заметила, как все это стало таким родным и привычным. Как поначалу напрягавшее соседство с Зедом перестало восприниматься как нечто особенное. Странное. Дни сменялись днями, никто больше их не считал. Она просто жила. И ей нравилось. Удивительно. Ей нравилось жить.  
Она стала оставаться одна, когда Зед улетал по своим делам. И это место больше не пугало. Даже без его присутствия — оно стало домом. Настоящим, уютным и безопасным. Ей приходилось встречать диких зверей — но они не обращали на нее ни малейшего внимания. Они не тронули бы ее, пока она не трогала их.  
Часто они проводили вместе вечера. Находясь рядом, в пещере, всего в нескольких метрах друг от друга — но не говоря друг другу ни слова. Не общаясь. Не обращая друг на друга ни малейшего внимания. Под вечер Зед уставал и валялся на матрасе, брошенном на камни. Слушал музыку, распустив волосы и пытаясь расслабиться. Он выглядел удивительно человечным в этот момент. Даже... каким-то беззащитным. Уязвимым.  
Однажды Рут подсела к нему, наклоняясь и заглядывая в глаза, которые он лениво приоткрыл, ощутив ее присутствие.  
— С какого расстояния ты меня видишь? — с любопытством спросила она. Этот вопрос терзал ее уже давно.  
Вытащив наушники, он взял ее за плечо, заставив придвинуться ближе. Оказавшись буквально в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
— И как так можно жить? — хмыкнула она невесело.  
— Привыкаешь.  
— По-моему, к этому нельзя привыкнуть...  
— Можно. Ко всему можно.  
Ей пришла в голову мысль, что она чувствовала бы на его месте. Испытывая постоянную, не проходящую боль. Не видя ничего дальше пары сантиметров. Похоронив, возможно, не один десяток близких людей. Какого черта он улыбался и всегда был так жизнерадостен и доброжелателен? Почему? Что им двигало? Что было у него в голове?  
Она смотрела ему в глаза, но не находила там ответов. В них плескалась сила. Духа, заточенного в больном и слабом теле. Духа, который ничто не могло сломить. Это завораживало. Это вызывало чувство глубочайшей зависти. Ее жизнь была пустой, но у нее не доставало воображения наполнить ее хоть чем-то. Не было никаких созидательных желаний. Только жажда сбежать от того, что вызывало отвращение. Но куда?  
— Тебе нравится жить? — спросила она прямо. Почему именно сейчас — впервые за все это время — она решилась об этом спросить?  
— Что ты под этим понимаешь? — уточнил Зед.  
— Я хочу знать, почему ты делаешь вид, что счастлив.  
— Я не делаю вид. И я не счастлив. Я бы назвал это иначе. Я люблю себя. И люблю свой путь. Как бы больно ни было его проживать. Он ведет туда, куда я хочу.  
— Куда?  
— Я не знаю, что конкретно там произойдет.  
— Ты в это веришь?  
— Если не себе, то кому вообще верить.  
Ей тоже хотелось во что-то поверить. Кому-то довериться. Но чтобы довериться ему — нужно было сначала хотя бы понять. Кто он вообще был такой — Зедекиа Андрас, человек, уничтоживший человечество и живущий отшельником в глухом лесу? Зачем он проживал так свою жизнь? Зачем он верил в то, что это к чему-то ведет? Как ему удавалось это любить?  
— Расскажи мне, каким был живой мир.  
— Суетливым, — усмехнулся Зед. — Люди вечно спешили по каким-то бесконечным, бессмысленным делам. Стараясь не останавливаться ни на секунду, чтобы не думать. Потому что стоило задуматься — становилось страшно. Хотелось умереть. Мир был разным. Где-то условия были лучше, где-то хуже. Но люди были одинаково несчастны в любом месте на Земле.  
— А ты? Каким был там ты?  
— Я тоже бывал разным.  
— Кто ты такой?  
Он улыбался, отвечая на этот вопрос. С хитрецой в глазах, но совершенно серьезно:  
— Я властелин реальности.  
— Что это значит? — рассердилась Рут. Он точно над ней издевался.  
— Это многое значит, — туманно поведал Зед. — Я могу программировать реальность. И вижу ее исход.  
— Приведи конкретный пример, — потребовала Рут, все еще пытаясь принимать бредни этого сумасшедшего всерьез.  
— Загадай число, — весело предложил Зед, закидывая руки за голову и устраиваясь поудобней. Как будто она играла с ним в какую-то странную игру.  
Он безошибочно назвал все числа, которые она загадала. На двенадцатом она сдалась.  
— Ты читаешь мысли, — предположила она хмуро. В телепатию можно было поверить так же легко, как в телекинез. По крайней мере, она знала, что это вообще такое.  
— Упаси бог, — засмеялся Зед. — Я не хочу в деталях знать, что у тебя в голове. Но несложно понять, что там в общих чертах. Просто будучи достаточно внимательным.  
— Как ты угадал числа, «просто будучи достаточно внимательным»?  
— Если я сосредотачиваюсь, я вижу вещи в деталях. Я не могу проиграть в лотерею, пойти не той дорогой или заблудиться в лесу. Только если это мне для чего-то не нужно. Любой мой путь приведет меня туда, куда мне нужно. Это не значит, что мне всегда везет. Иногда я могу прийти туда, куда мне нужно, только через страдания. Ты видишь, как я туда иду.  
Ей бы такую веру. Ей бы убеждение в том, что все происходит так, как должно происходить. Не было бы ни страха, ни сожаления, ни зависти. Он был прав — ничего не менялось от изменения мира. Все свое они несли с собой.  
— Когда ты починишь свое киборгизированное тело, тебе будет легче.  
— Я уже починил, — внезапно сообщил он. — Пару недель назад. Но я не хочу пока возвращаться в него. Пока в этом нет необходимости. Я так скучал по воздуху и воде. По тактильным ощущениям. По вкусу пищи. По всему, что может это тело и не может то. То тело сломалось, потому что я искал причину вернуться в свое настоящее. Потому что мне хочется жить так, даже если это означает страдать, болеть и стареть. Я нашел повод. Вот и все.  
Ей уже не было жаль его. Она не вынесла бы такой жизни на его месте. Но ему не нужно было сочувствие. Ему было нужно, чтобы его особенности принимали в расчет. Он не жалел себя сам. Он заботился о себе. И хотел того же от других.  
Как он мог быть таким счастливым и уверенным? Мог ли он научить этому ее?  
Она склонилась над ним, откидывая за плечи длинные черные волосы, которые только мешали сейчас. Прикасаясь к его губам в поцелуе. Не слишком умелом — ее подростковый опыт успел основательно подзабыться. На базе же ей так и не повезло встретить кого-то, с кем хотелось бы сделать это. Кроме него.  
Зед ответил. Даже приобнял ее, слегка погладив по плечам. А ведь он, наверное, тоже не занимался сексом уже черт знает сколько лет. Как давно он вообще последний раз бывал в этом теле? Что он вообще делал столько долгих лет?  
С ним было хорошо. Он всегда был с ней весел и искренен. И сейчас одаривал нежными, приятными прикосновениями. Самозабвенными, уверенно-осторожными. От которых складывалось впечатление, что она что-то значит для него. Ей нравилось это ощущение. Даже если на самом деле это было совсем не так.  
Он не упивался ее телом или своей властью над ней — что наверняка ждало бы ее в руках захватчиков, если бы он так и не появился на базе. Он дарил наслаждение — щедро и без сожаления, так же, как всегда был готов поделиться с ней своим счастьем. Он обнимал, крепко прижимая к своей горячей груди, и в его слабых руках чувствовалась скрытая сила. А его поцелуи переворачивали что-то внутри. Где-то в глубине незримой души. Как будто она прикасалась к какой-то части его разума. Прекрасной и завораживающей. Ни в ком еще она не видела и малой толики той силы, что клокотала в нем. Что плясала сейчас в его взгляде, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Серо-голубые напротив зеленых, окаймленных голубым ободком.  
Он держал ее за талию, привалившись к стене. И шумно, хрипло дышал. Неровно, порой пугающе сбивчиво. Он говорил, что это больно и опасно — но все равно делал это с ней. Приносило ли ему наслаждение то, как она двигала бедрами, оседлав его? Нравилось ли ему, как она терлась грудью о его кожу? Как припадала к его губам, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не впиться ногтями в его спину? Как же тяжело было контролировать себя, чтобы не причинить ему лишнюю боль. Ведь все подряд причиняло ему боль.  
Был ли он красивым? Ей казалось, что да. Его харизма затмевала все, что могло бы ей не понравиться. Она не замечала морщин. Болезненной худощавости. Тусклых от седины волос. Все это совсем не бросалось в глаза при взгляде на него. Только его вечная улыбка. Такая раздражающая вначале и такая ободряющая теперь.  
Придя к финалу, хотелось насладиться этим сполна. Но они вынуждены были перебраться на перину — ей пришлось помогать Зеду пройти эти несколько метров. Он редко опирался на трость, когда перемещался внутри пещеры. И никогда еще она не видела, чтобы он не смог преодолеть такое расстояние сам. Она как будто осталась наедине с ощущением, что сделала что-то ужасное. Раз после этого он чувствовал себя так.  
Взяв карманный фонарь, она сходила к озеру, чтобы набрать воды. Проще было помочь Зеду помыться таким образом, чем тащить его туда. Ночной лес уже не пугал. Не казался недружелюбным и враждебным. Здесь было хорошо — но не сейчас. Сейчас ее сжирало абсурдное чувство вины. Она не знала даже, как попросить прощения. Зачем и за что. Как описать то чувство, что зарождалось внутри. Оно ведь на самом деле было с ней все это время. Чувство, что он чем-то жертвует ради нее. Ради той, которая навсегда останется ему чужой. Как и любой другой человек. Может, именно за этим он и искал инопланетян. Чтобы обрести понимание. Может, они поняли бы его лучше, чем любой из людей.  
Она засыпала, держа его за руку. Ощущая, как по щекам текут беззвучные слезы. Ей так и не удалось понять, почему.  
Утром он проснулся на пару часов позднее обычного. И попросил принести ему трость. Чувство вины взыграло с новой силой. Может, стоило с ним об этом поговорить.  
— Выпей это, — велел он, протягивая ей только что заваренный чай после того, как они позавтракали.  
— Зачем? — насторожилась Рут.  
— Чтобы не забеременеть. Это не опасно. Я хорошо разбираюсь в травах.  
Она приняла чашку из его рук и молча отхлебнула. Нет, она не знала, как говорить с ним об этом. Как вообще обсуждать то, что между ними произошло. Да и в этом ли было дело? Просто от этого какой-то барьер в душе наконец прорвало, и из него хлынуло все, что было заперто глубоко внутри.  
— Почему ты так много делаешь для меня? — все же спросила она, найдя в себе силы. — Из-за обещания моему отцу? Тебе так важны твои принципы?  
— Иногда я не против того, чтобы рядом со мной побыли люди, — пожал плечами Зед. — Они не дают мне забыть, насколько я лучше, чем они. Не принимай это на свой счет. Мне просто нравится это ощущение. Быть откровенным с кем-то. И наблюдать, как это шокирует его.  
Какого черта она вообще испытывала муки совести перед этим надменным самовлюбленным нарциссом? Он использовал ее не меньше, чем она его. Она запустила бы в него кружкой, если бы не знала, как тяжело будет достать другую. Кружку было жаль. Его наглую морду — нет.  
— Ты презираешь всех людей? — бросила она злобно.  
Это развеселило его.  
— Ты презираешь всех букашек под твоими ногами? Или тебе просто никакого дела до них нет?  
Как она вообще могла переспать с таким отвратительным ксенофобом? Одно утешало — это причинило ему серьезную боль.  
Аккуратно поставив чашку на камень, Рут все же накинулась на Зеда. Она не успела даже как следует замахнуться, когда ее рука замерла в воздухе. А он даже пальцем не пошевелил.  
— У нас был уговор, — напомнил он невозмутимо.  
— Да пошел ты! — взорвалась Рут. — Ты держишь меня тут для развлечения, как домашнее животное! Мог спасти всех, кого я знала, но не сделал этого! Я не игрушка в твоих руках! Сам даже ходить без посторонней помощи не можешь, чмо неполноценное, а мнишь себя лучше любого из людей!  
— Ты считаешь, что полноценность определяется способностью ходить? — совершенно не оскорбился он. — Что-то я не заметил, что твое идеальное здоровье делает тебя счастливой. Зато не раз замечал зависть в твоих глазах. Насколько же неполноценна ты, если завидуешь калеке, который способен быть счастливым даже с тем, что у него есть?  
Как же она ненавидела его в этот момент. Его невозможно было задеть. Невозможно было задеть того, кто не считал свои недостатки поводом для обвинения. Того, кто искренне, по-настоящему любил себя.  
Хотелось прибить его на месте. Поэтому она развернулась и вышла вон, побредя прочь от пещеры. Вот бы не возвращаться туда никогда!  
Через пару километров у нее окончательно сдали нервы, и она разрыдалась, рухнув у ближайшего дерева. Какого черта он не мог хотя бы соврать, как делали все нормальные люди? Какого черта он вообще никогда не врал и не считал нужным говорить то, что было уместно? Ему ведь не было дела до ее чувств — зачем ему было утруждать себя враньем.  
Нормальный человек попытался бы манипулировать ей. Внушить ей чувство долга в обмен на заботу. Но ему было ничего не нужно ни от нее, ни от кого-то еще.  
Почему ей вообще было так обидно? Так важно его мнение? Что он значил для нее? Разве он стал ей близким? Разве она хоть немного понимала его?  
Так и не разобравшись в собственных чувствах, Рут старалась оттянуть момент возвращения в пещеру. Даже когда начало темнеть, она уговаривала себя подождать еще немного. Только когда лес накрыли сумерки, она вдруг осознала, что не узнает дорогу обратно. Что она успела основательно заблудиться за целый день, пока бродила не пойми где.  
В первый миг ей овладела паника. Она набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы закричать, но поперхнулась на выдохе, вспомнив о диких зверях. Они не трогали ее, когда она их не тревожила. Но кто знает, как они среагировали бы на крик? Что она вообще об этом знала? Только то, что Зед в самом начале сказал: «Ты в лесу. Не ори».  
Пытаясь найти приемлемый выход, она решила попытаться влезть на дерево. Но у нее не вышло ничего, кроме как содрать кожу и нахватать заноз. К тому же, уже полностью стемнело, и эта затея совсем потеряла смысл. Да и что бы она увидела среди крон деревьев при дневном свете? Как было отличить то место, где находилась пещера? Кажется, ее при любом раскладе ждало либо чудо, либо обреченность остаться одной в лесу лучшем случае на всю ночь.  
Ей вряд ли удалось бы сомкнуть глаз хоть на минуту. Без присутствия рядом Зеда дружелюбный лес резко превратился в пугающий. Какого же черта она не смогла вовремя унять свой взрывной характер и подумать головой? Разве лучше было умереть от страха в темном лесу за свои убеждения? Сейчас совсем не казалось, что оно того стоит.  
Она все-таки от души завопила, позабыв обо всех своих опасениях, когда кто-то схватил ее за руку.  
— Не ори, — шикнул на нее знакомый голос.  
Шок и испуг мгновенно сменились облегчением и вернувшейся злостью. Рут наугад ударила и услышала тихое шипение в темноте.  
— Ты мне так не только очки, но и нос сломаешь, — заявил все тот же голос.  
— Я тебе сейчас мозги вышибу! — пообещала Рут.  
— Я могу уйти, если ты так не хочешь моего присутствия.  
Да он издевался! Рут вцепилась в его запястье, не заботясь о его ощущениях. Разве он этого не заслужил?  
— Это твои извинения?  
— За что? — сдержанно уточнил Зед. Его голос звучал не так, как обычно. Не так, будто он устал от этого. Так, будто терял терпение.  
Она снова вмазала ему локтем, кажется, попав куда-то в плечо. И вдруг ощутила, что задыхается. Будто кто-то сдавливал ее горло. Хотя совсем не чувствовала прикосновения. В какой момент она перестала бояться его? В какой момент забыла, на что он способен? Кто еще из них обнаглел. Если за людей говорили поступки, то права была явно не она.  
Он ослабил незримую хватку буквально через пару секунд. Этого хватило, чтобы закончить скандал. Всю дорогу до пещеры они преодолели молча. И только там, при свете ламп, она смогла разглядеть, что сотворила с ним.  
Из носа у него текла кровь, капли которой попали и на рубашку. Она остановилась, но вряд ли ему было от этого легче. Было так страшно что-то сказать. Даже просто посмотреть ему в глаза. Разве стал ли бы он после этого относиться к ней по-прежнему?  
Он положил на камень очки и ушел из пещеры, оставив ее одну. Наедине с тревожными, невыносимыми мыслями. И диким желанием вновь зарыдать.  
Он вернулся спустя полчаса, умывшийся и без рубашки. Наверное, постирал ее и повесил сушиться на ветку. Как она могла теперь лечь с ним в постель? Уж лучше было остаться ночевать под тем деревом. Чем сейчас вот так, молча, продолжать существовать рядом с человеком, кому она отплатила за заботу тем, что разбила нос.  
Он пока не собирался ложиться. Вместо этого сел напротив электроплитки и начал заваривать какие-то травы. Может, чтобы меньше чувствовать боль?  
Нестерпимо хотелось попросить прощения, но Рут растеряла все слова и не знала, как это сказать. Может, с любым другим достаточно было бы формальных фраз. Но с Зедом приходилось подбирать искренние. Которым ее никто не учил.  
— Я сожалею, — все же произнесла она, не найдя ничего более подходящего.  
Он не ответил ничего на это пластмассовое «я сожалею». Просто продолжал делать свои дела.  
— Как я могу это исправить? — не сдалась Рут.  
— Нельзя исправить то, что уже произошло.  
Разве он был неправ? Она ведь не могла путешествовать во времени.  
— Что мне для тебя сделать? — решилась она на третью попытку.  
— Иди спать, — устало посоветовал он.  
Даже сейчас ему было ничего от нее не надо. Даже самой малости. Даже какой-то мизерной помощи. Хоть бы велел ей принести новую рубашку, чтобы лишний раз не ходить самому.  
Он ведь просто не верил, что человек способен хоть что-то ему дать? Поэтому был таким бескорыстным. Поэтому ничего не просил.  
Ей по-настоящему хотелось сделать что-то для него. Чтобы перестать быть букашкой в его глазах. Чтобы иметь для него значение. Хотелось быть способной сказать то, что заденет его. Чтобы хоть так, хоть на мгновение стать ему равной. Но что она реально могла?  
— Я знаю место, где, возможно, есть поселение, — буркнула она, мрачно взирая на него исподлобья. — Отведи меня туда завтра. Если там будут люди, я останусь там.  
Уж лучше было шагнуть в неизвестность, чем продолжать этот бессмысленный фарс.  
— Я тебя не прогоняю, — сдержанно ответил Зед, и это вновь ее разозлило. Это унизительное снисхождение. Это взирание на нее свысока.  
— Я не хочу с тобой оставаться! — огрызнулась она, закипая. — Хочу быть подальше от тебя!  
— Хорошо, — просто согласился он.  
Конечно, ему было все равно. Какое ему было дело до нее и любых других людей. Он переступал через трупы и шел дальше. Наивно было бы думать, что она может что-то значить для него.


	17. Глава 16

Они приземлились на безжизненном пустыре. Вокруг все еще оставались какие-то здания — заброшенные, разрушенные. Но больше ничего. Ни единой души. Не стоило и надеяться на какой-то другой исход.  
— Здесь никого нет, — озвучил Зед то, что она и так уже поняла. — Если у тебя нет в запасе других вариантов, то тебе придется вернуться ко мне.  
— Подожди, — упрямо буркнула Рут, направляясь к одному из зданий.  
Наверное, это было бессмысленно, но ей хотелось убедиться. Или хотя бы просто побыть здесь какое-то время. Уже несколько недель перед ней маячил только бескрайний лес. Это была небольшая смена обстановки. Уже кое-что.  
— Я выросла здесь, — зачем-то сказала она Зеду, следовавшему за ней. — Здесь погибли мои родители.  
— Ты хотела вернуться на родину? — усмехнулся он.  
— А у тебя вообще есть какая-то родина? Место, где ты провел свое детство? Которое ты любил?  
— Это было безмерно давно.  
Было ли в нем когда-то что-нибудь человеческое? Дом, семья, привязанности и слабости? Хотела ли она на самом деле об этом знать?  
— Можешь побыть здесь, — разрешил он, снова делая одолжение. — Я пройдусь по окрестностям. Возможно, здесь получится найти нечто интересное. Я найду тебя, когда закончу.  
Его очкастая морда так раздражала, что Рут была только рада какое-то время побыть одна. Наедине со своими воспоминаниями. С теми временами, когда жизнь еще не казалась таким говном.  
Она сама не заметила, как пролетело несколько часов. Только когда в желудке заурчало, пришлось вспомнить о Зеде и отправиться его искать. Что оказалось не так-то просто. Здесь был не лес, поэтому ничто не мешало ей орать во весь голос. Но чертов псих не отзывался, как бы она ни рвала глотку. Может, его придавило обрушившейся стеной или что-нибудь в этом духе? По этому поводу возникали довольно смешанные чувства.  
Ей потребовался почти час, чтобы, вконец охрипнув, обнаружить его на самой окраине. Перед одним из зданий. Увлеченно-сосредоточенного. Совсем забывшего о ней.  
— Чем ты тут занимаешься?! — взвыла она, не зная, обрадоваться ей или дать ему по башке.  
— Я их нашел, — поведал он с ликующим восторгом в голосе. Какой-то зловещий огонек плясал в его глазах.  
— Кого нашел? — мрачно переспросила Рут.  
— Здесь должно быть что-то, — пробормотал Зед, не отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, чтобы потрудиться ответить на ее вопросы. — Где же оно может быть запрятано...  
О чем он, черт возьми, говорил? Что вообще происходило? Как же он раздражал.  
Он действительно нашел что-то через пару минут. Выступ в стене, которого стоило лишь коснуться. Здание начало терять очертания. Огромное, многоэтажное — какого черта, что было под этой голограммой? Хотелось рвануть отсюда на всех порах.  
— Это их корабль, — с почти маниакальной одержимостью улыбнулся Зед, отступая на шаг и вскидывая голову, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.  
Перед ними действительно раскинулся огромный инопланетный звездолет. Пугающе реальный. И если у Зеда, кажется, осуществилась мечта всей жизни, то ей такие сюрпризы были нафиг не нужны. Зря она вообще решила здесь задержаться. Чтобы вляпаться в новые неприятности. Как будто ей было мало уже тех, что есть.  
В ней боролись страх остаться одной и желание броситься бежать прочь отсюда. С Зедом по определению не могло быть безопасно — но не хуже ли было совсем без него?  
Перед ними открылась дверь — просто внезапно разъехались стены. И Зед без колебаний пошел туда. А ей пришлось плестись за ним.  
Они шли по длинным коридорам. Было так жутко, что хотелось взять его за руку. Но она не делала этого. Она все еще злилась на него.  
Она боялась тех, кого они могли здесь встретить. Зед хотел именно этого — а ее не покидала надежда, что здесь никого нет. Корабль ведь вполне мог оказаться таким же заброшенным и безжизненным, как и город. Хоть бы так оно и было... Может, люди и были страшней. Но от них она хотя бы знала, чего ожидать.  
Зед привел ее в тупиковый зал. Огромный, просторный, но совершенно пустой. Понимал ли он сам, куда идет и зачем? Или полагался на свою интуицию, беспрекословно доверяя ей?  
Он остановился и огляделся. Ища что-то конкретное или вообще хоть что-нибудь?  
Когда он, сориентировавшись, сделал шаг, все внезапно померкло. Так быстро, что ее даже не успел накрыть страх.  
То, что она увидела потом, не было похоже на сон. На любой известный ей способ существования.  
Небо, пасмурное, без намека на лучик солнца. Безжизненное безветрие и тишина. Заброшенный пустырь, так похожий на тот, что остался от ее родины. Но в этом месте было что-то зловещее. Неправильное. Что ощущалось в самом воздухе. Лучше было умереть, чем продолжать этим дышать. Но она не чувствовала собственного тела. Она наблюдала за всем со стороны.  
Посреди пустыря стоял человек в черном. Спиной к ней, засунув руки в карманы. Ветер всколыхнул его длинные волосы и полы плаща, но вновь оставил это место, одарив движением всего на мгновение.  
Он обернулся, когда Зед окликнул его. Черт, какие же у него были жуткие глаза. Будто черные, бездонные провалы. Зед смотрел на него со слишком странными, новыми чувствами на всегда безмятежном лице. А потом, шагнув вперед, закричал, и эхо разнесло его слова по округе:  
— Кто ты, ответь мне наконец!  
— А кто ты? — прошелестел пробирающий до костей голос.  
— Я — властелин реальности!  
— Это не имеет значения.  
Она не могла понять, о чем вообще они говорили. И что происходило здесь. И где — здесь. Но она видела его чувства. Яростные, неподдельные. Он нашел что-то, что давно уже искал.  
— Я иду туда, куда хочу прийти, — уверенно заявил Зед, глядя на человека в черном почти угрожающе. Как будто готов был сейчас же убить его, не сдвигаясь с места.  
— Ты никуда не хочешь, — расхохотался зловещий человек дребезжащим, оглушающим смехом. — Твоя душа давно истлела. Тебя вымотала жизнь. Тебе надоело ненавидеть то, что ты никогда не сможешь уничтожить. Ты променял любовь на справедливость. И убедил себя, что поступил правильно. Но твоя правота определяется только тем, счастлив ли ты. А ты отказался даже от осознанности, чтобы иметь возможность игнорировать это. Ты сам разрушил себя целиком.  
Зед сорвался с места, рванувшись к нему. Но не пробежал и половины расстояния. Он упал в грязь, задыхаясь, пытаясь ползти, но руки не слушались его так же, как и ноги. Не отрывая взгляда от человека в черном, наверное, он пытался достать его мыслью. Но и этого тоже не смог.  
— Тебе кажется, что ты жив, — продолжал тот с насмешкой. — Что ты все еще куда-то идешь. Но ты давно уже мертв. Ты сам себя похоронил. И чем дальше ты от того момента, когда еще был жив, тем больше разрастается пустота.  
— Я уничтожу тебя, — прошипел Зед с яростной злостью.  
— Пустоту нельзя уничтожить. Ее можно только заполнить. Но ты не сделаешь этого. Ты поверил, что пустота — это истинная часть тебя.  
Рут ощутила, будто ее пронзила его безмерная боль. На доли секунд она снова потеряла сознание. Здесь сознание было всем, что у нее осталось. Что могло быть страшней?  
Перед ней возникла трасса, простирающаяся в бесконечность. И автомобиль, катящийся по ней. Ей показалось, что она не знает никого из тех, кто сидел в машине. Но, приглядевшись, она поняла, что один из них выглядит так же, как киборгизированное тело Зеда. Только не поврежденное и потрепанное — а совсем новое, внешне неотличимое от человеческого. С ним были мужчина и две женщины. И ребенок, похожий на настоящего него. Его сын, о котором он упоминал?  
За рулем сидела женщина с каштановыми волосами. Зед — рядом с ней, на переднем сидении. Он улыбался не с обычной отрешенностью. С теплотой. С радостной искринкой в глазах. Был ли он по-настоящему счастлив или только убеждал в этом себя?  
Они весело беседовали обо всем на свете. Смеялись. Маленькая семья из посторонних друг другу людей. У них как будто образовались вечные каникулы. И стало можно бесконечно ехать вот так, навстречу горизонту, просто радуясь тому, что проживаешь этот миг.  
Машина резко затормозила, когда на дорогу внезапно выскочил олень. И улетела в кювет, оставив бедное животное до смерти напуганным.  
— Люди, с вами все в порядке? — спросил второй мужчина, выбираясь из машины.  
— Смею напомнить, что я не человек, — подал голос Зед.  
— А я к тебе и не обращался. Нелли, Алика, вы в порядке?  
— Да, — ответили женщины, отряхиваясь и отгоняя клубы пыли.  
Зед выгреб из машины ребенка и осмотрел на наличие повреждений. А, не найдя ничего, облегченно вздохнул.  
— Ты опять не предвидел очередную бытовую катастрофу, — недовольно возмутилась Алика. — Тебе не кажется, что ты деградируешь с годами?  
— Ничего страшного не произошло, — успокоила Нелли. — Не дергай его из-за каждой мелочи.  
— Мелочи?!  
В этом Зед, пожалуй, не изменился — он просто ушел от перебранки подальше в поле, держа ребенка на руках. Они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. И было странно видеть, что он может на кого-то так смотреть.  
Нелли подошла к нему спустя пару минут. И сообщила, что машина застряла намертво, увязнув в яме.  
— Я должен был знать, что это случится, я должен жонглировать машинами, чтобы людям не пришлось топать пешком домой до самого утра, — ответил он на это слегка раздраженно. — Если не будет меня, на кого они свалят свои проблемы? Я от этого безмерно устал.  
— Я вижу в этом камень и в мой огород, — вздохнула Нелли. — Я вела себя так же, когда ты уничтожил мир. Требовала, чтобы ты организовал мне условия не хуже, чем были там.  
— Я всегда ненавидел то, что мне не позволено ошибаться. Что-то упустить, не учесть, самую мелочь — потому что это всегда приводило к фатальным последствиям. Меня раздражает, что так работает мироздание. Но когда меня в этом обвиняют люди — это омерзительно вдвойне.  
— Я не могу говорить за всех, — виновато улыбнулась Нелли, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Но лично от себя могу сказать. Прости. Тебе всю жизнь не на кого было опереться. И я не чувствую, что могу предложить тебе положиться на меня. Ты сильнее всех, это твой крест. Но даже когда ты слаб, ты все равно сильнее. Для тебя бесполезна помощь того, кто слабее тебя. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Но мне жаль.  
Она одарила его коротким поцелуем в щеку. Ведь именно она была матерью его сына? Интересно, он любил ее?  
Он никогда о ней не говорил. Ни о ком из своего прошлого. Но она понимала его. Она ему сочувствовала. Если и не любил, наверняка он хотя бы ценил ее. Ведь было за что ценить.  
Когда перед взором все вновь померкло и собралось воедино, они оказались в том самом зале на инопланетном корабле, где началось это странное путешествие по задворкам подсознания. Зед лежал рядом. Он был бледнее обычного, рвано дышал и почему-то не двигался. Рут ломанулась к нему, испугавшись, что он умрет прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Его кожа была невероятно холодной. Сердцебиение говорило о том, что он едва ли не при смерти. Паника, овладевшая ей, оказалась во сто крат сильнее той, что тогда, когда она заблудилась в лесу.  
— Что с тобой происходит? — удалось ей выдавить дрожащим голосом. — Как тебе помочь?  
— Я не знаю, — усмехнулся он тихо и хрипло, глядя на нее из-под едва приоткрытых век. — Я чувствую, что умираю. Но я чувствую это постоянно. Вряд ли мне и сейчас настолько повезет, что это окажется правдой.  
«Настолько повезет»? Как он мог так убедительно делать вид, что счастлив, при этом желая умереть?  
— Я найду кого-нибудь, я приведу помощь, — пообещала Рут, разрываясь на части от отчаяния и собственного бессилия. — Здесь должны быть твои хваленые инопланетяне, они тебе помогут, они умнее людей...  
— Здесь никого нет, — прохрипел Зед, вцепляясь в ее руку мертвой хваткой. — Если я все-таки умру, не броди здесь, уходи отсюда. Ты помнишь дорогу?  
— Я не знаю! — взорвалась Рут. Какого черта он думал об этом в такой момент? О ней, а не о себе? О том, как она будет дальше, когда не станет его?  
— В соседнем здании есть подземная парковка. Там могли остаться машины на ходу. Это твой шанс отсюда выбраться.  
— Да заткнись ты! — закричала она сорвавшимся голосом. — Я не такая, как ты, чтобы просто смотреть, как на моих глазах умирает человек!  
На что он глухо и жутко рассмеялся.  
Тело била крупная дрожь, и едва слушались руки. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось, чтобы он был в порядке. Чтобы встал и пошел. Вместе с ней, прочь отсюда, обратно в лес. Где было хорошо и спокойно. Даже если ей придется тащить его на себе! Лишь бы он остался жив!  
Это была единственная идея, которая пришла ей в голову. А он не был таким уж тяжелым.  
Она взвалила его себе на спину и пошла к выходу из этого проклятого места. Хоть бы там еще оставался выход! Кругом творилась какая-то чертовщина. Не хватало только навечно остаться заточенной здесь.  
Это заняло несколько долгих минут. Но когда ноги ступили на серый асфальт, а наверху показалось такое же серое небо, в груди разлилось невероятное ликование. Хотелось закричать от радости. Но это было еще далеко не все.  
Усадив Зеда прямо на асфальт и прислонив к стене, Рут взяла его за плечи, заглядывая в тусклые, едва приоткрытые глаза. И спросила, хмуро сдвинув брови:  
— Есть какие-то лекарства, которые могут помочь?  
— Если они здесь еще остались, — усмехнулся Зед.  
Его голос был уже едва слышен. В аптеку Рут сбегала так быстро, как только могла. Ей еще повезло, что он обошелся таблетками. И не забыл напомнить захватить воды, чтобы их запить.  
А потом было долгое ожидание. Отчаяние сменялось надеждой так быстро, что под конец от нервной системы, наверное, не осталось уже совсем ничего.  
— Сходи еще раз, — попросил Зед через несколько минут.  
— Тебе еще что-то нужно? — напряженно уточнила Рут.  
— Нет. Себе. За успокоительным.  
Какого черта? Какого черта ей захотелось дать ему в бубен, хотя она так переживала за него всего секунду назад?  
Он засмеялся, глядя на ее меняющееся лицо. Уже вполне ровно и бодро. Хотя все еще выглядел очень паршиво. Но ведь хорошо он не выглядел и не чувствовал себя никогда.  
— Это совет, — пояснил он, улыбаясь. — У меня когда-то все начиналось примерно с того же самого.  
О чем он вообще говорил?  
Она все-таки последовала его совету. Ей и самой казалось, что это будет не лишним. На этот раз она провела в аптеке гораздо больше времени. Но все равно, когда вернулась, застала его все в той же позе. Ему все еще было слишком хреново, чтобы вставать?  
— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь, на что ты мог бы опереться, — предложила она. Возвращаться в зловещий звездолет за его тростью ей не хотелось категорически.  
— Это не поможет, — произнес он совершенно спокойно, заставив похолодеть от ужаса. — Я не смогу встать.  
Почему? Ну почему он даже сейчас не выходил из себя? Это была маска персонально для нее или он так убедительно врал, что верил в это сам?  
— И в лес мы вернуться не сможем?  
— Нет.  
Безысходность снова замаячила где-то на горизонте. Как можно было быть таким недальновидным придурком? Как можно было не взять с собой хотя бы кристалл?  
— Я взял, — сообщил Зед, когда она, не сдержавшись, высказала все это вслух. — Но сам по себе он бесполезен. Здесь нет компьютеров, способных к нему подключиться. Разве что на инопланетном корабле.  
О, нет. Снова этот корабль. Да она не вернулась бы туда ни за какие коврижки. Хотя что ей оставалось в альтернативе? Умереть с паралитиком на руках?  
Она попыталась взять себя в руки. Зед все еще мог давать указания, и это было уже немало. Но в остальном он был совершенно беспомощен. И ей стоило полагаться только на себя. Нет — ей стоило позаботиться еще и о нем. Как он все это время заботился о ней.  
— Ты можешь двигать руками? — спросила она, соображая, что можно сделать.  
Зед приподнял ладонь, но его пальцы тут же свело судорогой. Может, просто стоило подождать еще немного? Может, ему стало бы лучше? Но уже темнело. Бездействуя, они рисковали остаться на холодной и неосвещенной улице. Здешние звери — те же одомашненные когда-то и одичавшие теперь собаки — не были бы к ним столь же дружелюбны, как лесные, у которых ресурсов было в достатке. А она одна точно не отбилась бы от стаи собак.  
— Побудь здесь один, я скоро вернусь, — решилась Рут, надеясь, что успеет оббежать окрестные здания и собрать все, что нужно, до темноты.  
До жути не хотелось бросать его так. Даже на несколько минут. Страшно было найти его мертвым по возвращении. Но все обошлось.  
Она затащила в корабль сначала его, а потом вещи, которые удалось найти. За закрытой дверью стало все же чуть спокойнее. Внутри звездолета было тепло и светло. Даже в какой-то мере уютно. Уж точно уютнее, чем снаружи. В пустынной темноте.  
Они перекусили той скудной едой, что она обнаружила. Он не мог сам держать что-то в руках. Даже едва мог глотать. Но она все еще не чувствовала, что это заставляет его ощущать себя беспомощным. Униженным. Зависимым. В своих глазах он все еще возвышался над ней. И это почему-то уже совсем не раздражало. Почему-то пришло запоздалое понимание.  
— Ты такой спокойный, потому что уже и так все потерял, — почему-то решила она высказать вслух. — Тебе не за что переживать. Ты мертв внутри. Что бы с тобой ни происходило, для тебя ничего не меняется.  
Он только слегка дернул уголком губ.  
— Ты не убиваешь себя, потому что не веришь, что это к чему-то приведет? А ты хочешь куда-то прийти.  
— Я никогда не жалел о любом своем выборе, — произнес он тихо. — Но есть вещи, которые я не хотел помнить. Которые я заблокировал. Мне давно пора посмотреть на то, что я не хочу видеть. Пора посмотреть на настоящего себя. Страдающего настоящим страданием, а не тем, которое я сгенерировал, чтобы на него отвлечься. Я всю жизнь лечил симптомы, но игнорировал болезнь.  
— В чем твое страдание? В чем твоя болезнь?  
— Я всегда получал то, чего хотел. Усилием мысли. Это никогда не работало иначе. А потом я потерял того, кто был мне важнее всего. Я смотрел, как он умирает, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. Через много лет он вернулся. Но для меня он навсегда останется мертв. Потому что я поверил в это. Потому что это уже произошло. Это было мгновением, когда я проиграл. Когда я почувствовал себя человеком. Это то, что я не могу преодолеть.  
Это он имел в виду, когда сказал «у меня когда-то все начиналось примерно с того же самого»?  
— Прошло время. Я страдал, я набирался опыта. Я старел и болел. Менялись времена, менялся мир вокруг. Невозможно сделать все таким же, как прежде. Невозможно смотреть на своего сына-подростка так же, как когда-то смотрел на человека, в которого был влюблен. Мне было шестнадцать лет, когда я встретил его. И за пятьдесят, когда я узнал его в своем сыне. Это непреодолимая пропасть страданий, которые я прожил один. Пока он был мертв. Когда он умер, он сломал мне жизнь. И мне наплевать, чья это вина. Этого не исправить. Это уже произошло.  
Это и была та справедливость, которую он предпочел любви?  
— Ты эгоист, — вырвалось прежде, чем она успела подумать. Как и всегда. — Ты целый век жалеешь себя, не желая встать с насиженного страдания. Если бы ты любил его, ты любил бы его любого. И через пятьдесят, и через сотню лет. Но ты любишь только себя. И ненавидишь мироздание за то, как оно тебя обидело. Ты просто мудак.  
Из его бледных губ вырвался нервный смешок. А потом он разразился жутким хохотом. Наверное, ей стоило научиться вовремя затыкаться. Для полного счастья ей не хватало только, чтобы у него случился припадок. Зачем было доводить того, кто и так стоял одной ногой в могиле? Даже не стоял — лежал.  
Его смех резко перетек в рыдания. Уж лучше бы он и дальше оставался раздражающе спокойным. Это хотя бы не пугало до дрожи. Она не хотела делать ему больно. Теперь — уж точно нет. Но это всегда получалось само собой.  
Преодолев растерянность, она сделала единственное, что пришло в голову — обняла его, крепко, но бережно прижав к себе. И он плакал, приникнув к ее груди. Позволив себе это, интересно, впервые за сколько лет?  
Он уснул прямо в коридоре, измотанный событиями дня. На своем плаще. Ей хотелось отнести его в каюту, если здесь вообще хоть где-то были кровати — ведь физиология пришельцев могла ощутимо отличаться от человеческой. Но, возможно, лучше было не тревожить его лишними перемещениями. Сон помогал ему восстановиться. Так что она просто легла рядом. Но сама очень долго не могла уснуть.  
Когда она наконец проснулась, Зеда вообще не было рядом. Она запаниковала, не поняв, как он сам мог куда-то уйти после вчерашнего. Но по кораблю разнесся его голос:  
— Иди вперед, там будет лифт. Я встречу тебя наверху.  
Она совсем не ожидала увидеть его киборгизированное тело, когда разъехались двери лифта. Но это все объясняло. Пока она спала, он как-то доковылял до компьютера и смог погрузить себя в анабиоз. Крепко же она спала, истощенная всем этим сумасшедшим домом, если он умудрился не разбудить ее.  
— Ты смог ходить, — заметила она, не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
— Это тяжело мне далось, — улыбнулся он как-то менее озорно, чем обычно. Как-то... спокойно. Устало.  
— Поэтому ты решил использовать это тело?  
— От слез у меня жутко болит голова. Я не мог разбираться с кораблем в таком состоянии.  
Так вот почему он бросил плакать. Это было вредно для здоровья. Так же, как секс и любые другие проявления чувств.  
— Я рада, что ты не помер, — снова ляпнула она невпопад.  
Он усмехнулся и вдруг обнял ее, заставив потерять дар речи. Она никогда не замечала за ним проявлений особых чувств к кому-то. Тем более, с чего бы сейчас?  
— Спасибо за то, что ты сказала вчера, — поблагодарил он, приводя в еще большее недоумение. — Это то, что мне было нужно.  
Ему было нужно услышать, что он мудак?  
Пока она спала, он уже успел порыться в архивах инопланетян. Его настоящее тело лежало рядом на кушетке, пока он был занят путешествием по базе данных. Такое беззащитное, покинутое хозяином, как что-то ненужное и мешающее. Как что-то, в чем было неприятно существовать.  
Она села на кушетку, дожидаясь, пока Зед закончит свои дела. Его сейчас не было здесь. Не было его сознания, погруженного в компьютерную реальность. И все же она чувствовала себя неловко, решившись коснуться его руки. Провести пальцами по холодной, бледной коже. Сейчас, без сознания, такой молчаливый — он казался очень красивым. Если бы он был моложе, она запала бы на него с первого взгляда. До тех пор, конечно, пока он не открыл бы рот, но все же. Она смутно понимала, что такое быть больным и старым. Может, для него все и правда давно было кончено. На его месте она бы лучше повесилась, чем позволила реальности наполнить болью каждый ее миг. Он мог умереть в любой момент, всего лишь пожелав этого. Но даже вчера, находясь на грани, согласился принять лекарства, чтобы попытаться выжить. Зачем?  
— Почему ты не смог смотреть на того, кого любил, так же, как раньше? — спросила она, когда Зед вернулся в киборгизированное тело. — Тебя напрягало, что он теперь твой сын?  
— Нет, с этим я никогда не испытывал проблем. Моей первой любовью был мой отец.  
Серьезно? Да он был еще более странным, чем она думала.  
— Родной? — уточнила она на всякий случай.  
— Да, — усмехнулся он, но в его голосе она заметила едва уловимую боль. — По сути, у меня никогда не было отца. У меня был друг. В детстве я приходил к нему домой, когда мне хотелось отдохнуть от своей семьи. Он всегда был одиночкой. Матери надоело, что он присутствует в ее жизни только как гость, и в какой-то момент она вышла за другого. Мне казалось, мы с отцом похожи. Казалось, что он может понять меня. Мне нравилось с ним говорить. Проводить время. Это было отдушиной. Я жил свободнее, чем мои сверстники. Но этого было недостаточно. У меня хватало проблем. Отец многое для меня сделал, хоть никто и не считал, что это так. Потому что они не чувствовали того, что чувствовал я. Если бы не он, я не смог бы заработать денег и съехать от матери еще до совершеннолетия. Он рассказал мне, как это сделать. Он не понимал, чего я хочу, он ничего не хотел менять в своей жизни, хотя был несчастен. Ему удалось убедить меня в том, что страдание реально. Что кроме него не существует ничего. Из-за своего отца я запустил программу, которая должна была привести меня к убежденности в своей правоте. Программу страдания длиною в жизнь. Потому что я поверил ему. И решил, что единственный способ доказать, что прав я — это окунуться в дерьмо и не потерять себя. Но я потерял. Я все потерял.  
— Ты не сказал ни слова о любви, — заметила Рут, не до конца поняв, что он вообще имеет в виду. — При чем тут любовь?  
— Ни при чем, — пожал плечами Зед. — Я просто это чувствовал. Я так и не сказал ему об этом прямо. Я намекал порой очень отчетливо, но он то ли был слишком недальновиден, чтобы это понять, то ли делал вид, что этого нет. Люди часто игнорируют то, что не вписывается в их картину мира. Или кажется неудобным. Это не самое главное. Это ничего бы не изменило. После моего разочарования в нем, в себе и в своей парадигме, это стало просто еще одним штрихом моей биографии. Он остался дорог мне до самого конца. Но однажды он умер. Как и все, кого я любил.  
— Ты скучаешь по своему прошлому? Ты хотел бы вернуться туда?  
— Я хотел бы вернуть того себя. Того, кто еще был способен любить.  
Как же ей хотелось понять, что он чувствует. Каково ощущать, что утекло безмерное количество времени, которое никогда уже не повторится. Что не станешь прежним ни ты, ни мир. И все твое счастье осталось в прошлом. И смерть завладела твоей душой. Зачем он продолжал это жить? Зачем позволял разрастаться пустоте? Каждое прожитое мгновение уводило все дальше. Отдаляя от истины. К чему он мог прийти после всего этого? У него в руках было нечеловеческое могущество. К нему вернулась его умершая любовь. Что это меняло? Разве вообще имел значение мир вокруг?  
Он поверил в страдание. Он поверил в невозможность вернуть все назад. Ему было достаточно желания, усилия мысли. Но то, что мешало ему, оказалось сильней.  
— Ты снова будешь в этом теле? — спросила Рут, но ответ ее удивил.  
— Нет, скоро я вернусь в свое настоящее. И мне хотелось бы сегодня вернуться домой. Думаю, я смогу преодолеть это расстояние. Кристалл в какой-то мере восполнил мои силы. А мне придется отключить его, чтобы уйти.  
— Может, стоит захватить с собой лекарства? Вдруг тебя опять накроет?  
— В лесу есть травы. Этого достаточно. Никаких специфичных лекарств мне не требуется. Если не помогут они — не поможет вообще ничего.  
— А что это вообще были за препараты?  
— Ноотропы нового поколения. Их изобрели относительно недавно. По составу они больше всего похожи на то, что мне помогало. Когда я только появился в лесу, без кристалла мне тяжело было двигаться даже несколько минут подряд. Я долго изучал тамошние травы. И в какой-то момент нашел то, что позволило мне прийти к тому, что я имею сейчас.  
— Так это все у тебя из-за мозга?  
Хотя что в этом было удивительного? Сразу ведь было видно, что у него мозги набекрень.  
Но это почему-то уже не пугало. Даже стало каким-то родным, почти понятным. Привычным. Намертво сросшимся с нынешним образом жизни. Она чувствовала, что если по каким-то причинам ей придется расстаться с Зедом — она будет по нему скучать. С ним, может, было странно и страшновато. Но интересно. Это определенно стоило того.  
— Как это чувствовалось, когда ты поверил в страдание? — спросила Рут, желая разобраться, о чем он вообще говорил. Это было важно для него. Это было для него моментом, когда он предал себя. Могла ли она сказать об этом что-то полезное, что-то, что помогло бы ему? Вряд ли, но вдруг?  
— Я помню только, что не выспался в тот день, — мрачно усмехнулся Зед, уставившись вниз, куда-то сквозь пол. — Была зима. Все спали. Я собрался и пошел к отцу. По пустынным, безлюдным улицам. Я так любил эти моменты. Любил гулять рано утром и поздно ночью, когда никого нет вокруг. Это оставляло наедине с собой. Успокаивало. Весь мир принадлежал мне, мне было от этого хорошо. Я даже не помню, о чем мы говорили. Что именно он тогда мне сказал. Я помню, как вернулся домой с ощущением, что во мне что-то умерло. А потом я увидел, что это значит. Я не мог думать. Неделю или две. Я засыпал с пустой головой. Как никогда в жизни. Это было невыносимо. Так я впервые познакомился с пустотой. Я еще не знал, что впереди меня ждут годы, когда я буду засыпать без единой мысли. И проводить дни, в которых не будет ничего. И те пара недель покажутся мне такой незначительной мелочью. Когда умирал Энайя, я тоже считал часы и дни. А потом это незаметно превратилось в годы. В десятилетия. Я живу с этим почти целый век. Что от меня вообще осталось? Воспоминания о том, кем я когда-то был?  
Да, ей было совершенно нечего на это сказать. Она не понимала, о чем он говорит. Что это для него значит. Но она видела результат.  
— Что вчера за чертовщина произошла в том зале? Я как будто побывала у тебя в голове.  
— Это может произойти в любом зале, — ответил Зед, явно обрадовавшись, что она сменила тему. — Поэтому тебе не стоит лишний раз ходить здесь одной. Это здешняя система безопасности. Телепатический удар по болевым точкам. Я этого не знал, но я рад, что это произошло. Мне есть о чем подумать после информации, которую дал вчерашний день.  
— Отключи ее! — требовательно возмутилась Рут, представив на секунду, что все повторится снова. — Ты же лазил по их системе!  
— Это работает не так. Это не механизм, который можно отключить.  
— А что тогда?  
— Если корабль почувствует в нас угрозу, он сделает это снова.  
— Чего?  
— Это живой организм. Так что постарайся его не пугать, и мы уйдем отсюда без происшествий. Попробуй вести себя как в лесу.  
До Рут не сразу дошел смысл его слов.  
— То есть, никаких инопланетян нет? Только сам корабль? — ошарашенно переспросила она.  
— Есть, — качнул головой Зед. — Были. Они ушли. Может, они вернутся. Может, что-то случилось. Я оставил им послание в базе данных. Они найдут меня, если увидят его.  
Вот зачем он ей об этом сказал? Теперь она чувствовала себя пищей в желудке огромного инопланетного спрута. И поскорее уйти отсюда захотелось еще сильней.  
— Давай уже свалим, — предложила она нервно. — Ты же уже все сделал. Я хочу в твою родную убогую халупу, окунуться в озеро и пообедать орехами. Пошли, а?  
— Ну пошли, — согласился он, посмеиваясь.  
И через секунду очнулся в своем настоящем теле. С трудом разлепляя глаза и садясь на кушетке. Кажется, его бил озноб.  
— Может, еще таблетками закинешься? — предложила Рут, сомневаясь, что он сможет дойти даже до выхода из корабля. Она предусмотрительно принесла их с собой. — И как ты попрешь свое запасное тело, если тебе так хреново?  
Он же не собирался оставлять его здесь?  
— Я вернусь в него, когда буду в пещере, — севшим голосом отозвался Зед. Его рука дрожала, когда он держал в ней бутылку с водой. — Другого варианта, к сожалению, нет.  
Он шел по коридору с трудом, но все же довольно быстро для вчерашнего паралитика. Как будто за все эти годы так и не привык, что он калека. И все еще продолжал поступать по-прежнему. Держаться прямо, ходить быстро, уделывать тростью вооруженных врагов. Как человек с такой силой духа и умением полностью игнорировать окружающую действительность смог поверить в страдание? Зачем?  
Свет померк внезапно. Понимание пришло не сразу. Паника запоздала на доли секунд.  
— Не отпускай мою руку, — велел Зед зловещим приглушенным шепотом. — Я знаю, куда идти.  
Произошло то, о чем он говорил? Они чем-то напугали корабль, и он решил попытаться снова от них избавиться? Вот же сволочь. Они и так уже собирались уходить.  
Зед шел вперед все так же уверенно, как и раньше. Именно в эту секунду, когда Рут отчаянно цеплялась за него, как за спасительную соломинку, ее накрыло осознание — он был полностью прав, когда говорил, что она завидует ему. Даже в кромешной темноте он шел к свету, не сбавляя шага. Даже захлебнувшись страданием, продолжал свой путь к освобождению от него.  
Она заорала, когда что-то скользкое коснулось ее ноги. И отпустила его руку всего на мгновение. А потом, попытавшись вновь нашарить ее в воздухе, наткнулась лишь на пустоту. Она позвала его — никто не отозвался. Если раньше, на базе посреди трупов, в темному лесу или даже здесь, но вчера — ей казалось, что она готова умереть от ужаса и безысходности, то теперь стало настолько жутко, что все предыдущие страхи сжались до микроскопических размеров перед нынешним — размером, по меньшей мере, с солнечную систему.  
В ушах гремел стук собственного сердца. С такой силой, будто в барабаны бил целый оркестр. Она осталась совсем одна в кромешной тьме. В пустоте. Она шла, шла и шла, постоянно меняя направление — но так и не наткнулась на стену. Хотя ширина коридора не превышала нескольких метров. Но ведь не было больше ни корабля, ни коридора. Ни Зеда, который всегда знал, как следует поступить.  
Нет. Вчера он едва не погиб. Она спасла его, она вынесла его отсюда, она бегала за лекарствами. Она, потерянная, блуждает во тьме, а что сейчас происходит с ним? Возможно, она когда-нибудь и найдет выход. А он почти наверняка умрет, оставшись совсем один.  
Корабль копался в его мозгах. Корабль достал оттуда что-то, что чуть не убило его. Этого не должно произойти снова. Сколько можно?! Сколько можно заставлять его страдать?!  
Она схватилась за что-то в темноте, и в душе растеклось ликование. Это была рука! Его рука! Темнота начала рассеиваться! Она была способна на что-то и без него! Она была способна помочь ему!  
Крик, вырвавшийся из груди, на выходе превратился в сдавленный, полный ужаса хрип. Она смотрела в провалившиеся глазницы человека, который никак не мог быть живым. По его изъеденному лицу ползали черви. Отвратительный трупный запах ударил в нос. Но то, что она видела перед своими глазами, когда-то было Зедом. Живым, улыбающимся. Это точно был он. В той же — теперь порванной и испачканной в земле — одежде. Со сгнившим, истлевшим телом. Или это была его душа?  
Она крепче вцепилась в костлявую руку, чувствуя, как кожа лопается и расползается под ее ладонью. Это было так омерзительно. Это не должно было выглядеть так.  
— Ты слышишь меня? — прохрипела Рут, совладав с эмоциями. — Ты чувствуешь меня? Ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь? Ты еще жив! ТЫ! ЕЩЕ! ЖИВ!  
Рванувшись вперед, она припала к холодным губам, ощущая их смрадный вкус. Что-то склизкое затекало в рот. От отвращения сводило челюсть. Она чувствовала, как черви падают на кожу. Как его губы разрушаются от каждого ее движения. Он всегда знал, что делает — а она, поддавшись импульсу, творила какую-то дичь. Но какое это имело значение? Разве он не был прав, утверждая, что существует только то, во что веришь? Что у нее осталось здесь, наедине с самой собой?  
Он просто рассыпался прахом в ее руках. Исчез бесследно. От бессилия и боли хотелось плакать.  
Рассеялась дымка, открыв взору вполне материальный коридор инопланетного корабля. Разве это теперь имело значение? Разве ей хотелось теперь отсюда уйти? Разве ей надо было вообще куда-то идти?  
Она стояла, обездвиженная этим воображаемым тупиком на своем пути. Освободив разум от мыслей. Не важно, что на самом деле было перед глазами. Она не видела ничего.  
Звук приближающихся шагов заставил вздрогнуть. Кто-то даже не шел — бежал по коридору навстречу к ней. Он вывернул из-за поворота и остановился, заметив ее. И что-то внутри ожило.  
— Пойдем домой, — улыбнулся Зед, глядя на нее теплым, полным сил и уверенности взглядом.  
Она вложила ладонь в протянутую к ней руку. Никто из них не проронил больше ни слова. Весь путь, что они проделали до наружной двери. Только когда впереди забрезжил солнечный свет, Рут запоздало осознала, что он шел, не опираясь на трость.


	18. Глава 17

Зед уже три часа копался в инопланетной машине странного назначения, которую притащило с корабля его киборгизированное тело. Это занятие так его увлекло, что он не замечал вообще ничего вокруг. Ровно до тех пор, пока Рут, валяющаяся рядом на матрасе, не врубила музыку на полную катушку. Это вышло совершенно случайно — она впервые пользовалась Зедовским КПК и еще не до конца разобралась в его настройках. Но привело к фатальным последствиям.  
От резкого звука Зед вздрогнул и с глухим стуком ударился затылком о крышку корпуса инопланетной машины. С него слетели очки, которые он тут же, не заметив, раздавил коленом. Удивительно — но он даже не стал ругаться. Только вылез из распотрошенного корпуса, поднялся с пола и, отряхнувшись, печально оглядел поломанные очки, вертя их в руках.  
— Опять, — трагически произнес он. — Я только после инопланетян очки отремонтировал...  
Рут бессовестно засмеялась и не остановилась, даже поймав его укоризненный взгляд. Наоборот, смеяться захотелось только сильнее, когда он печально вздохнул и драматическим шепотом сказал:  
— Тебе не понять...  
Он никогда не обижался, но перед ним все же было совестно. Отсмеявшись, Рут подошла к нему, обнимая и целуя в уголок глаза.  
— Ты только оправу раздавил, ты же сможешь это починить?  
— Я все могу починить, — с тяжелым вздохом похвастался Зед. — Но это требует усилий и времени. И очень сложно чинить очки без очков.  
— Ладно, чем тебе помочь?  
— Подсоедини провода от этой штуковины к КПК.  
Пока Рут занялась подключением, Зед уселся на матрас и вертел в руках очки, видимо, безрезультатно пытаясь починить их силой мысли.  
— Ты могла бы быть поаккуратнее, — пристыдил он печально. — Я предупреждал, что здесь нельзя шуметь.  
— Заткнись, а то сам будешь подключать свои долбанные провода! — огрызнулась Рут.  
Зед оценил масштаб угрозы и замолчал. Она опять наорала на него, когда была сама во всем виновата. Между ними что-то изменилось с тех пор, как они вернулись со звездолета. Но что-то настолько неуловимое, что это сложно было осознать. Она по-прежнему продолжала обижать его и делать вид, что является жертвой. Эта привычка давно уже стала ее защитной реакцией. И было сложно начать вести себя по-другому. Даже ради него.  
— Готово! Что дальше с этой штукой делать? — спросила Рут, выглянув из недр инопланетной машины.  
— Установи соединение.  
Результат напоминал фейерверк. Лампы замигали. Вырубился КПК. Машина заискрила, затрещала, и мир окутала тьма.  
— И что это за фигня? — поинтересовалась Рут, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— Я над этим еще не думал, — бесстрастно признался Зед.  
Эта фраза стала последней каплей.  
— Я тебя придушу! — угрожающе завопила Рут, направляясь к нему. Благо, в сумерках еще можно было хоть что-то разглядеть.  
— Спокойно! — велел он. — Что тебе не нравится? Темнота, вечер на природе — романтика!  
— Я тебе сейчас такую романтику устрою! — пообещала Рут, но споткнулась о провода, ушибла ногу о ненавистную машину и принялась ругаться.  
Как он собирался чинить подачу энергии без очков? Возможно, без единого работающего электронного устройства. Не хватало только остаться на ночь в лесу без света.  
— Ты себе теперь даже травы не сможешь заварить! — сердито заметила Рут, плюхаясь рядом с ним на матрас и баюкая ушибленную ногу.  
— Да, это очень печально, — согласился Зед. С недавних пор он делал это каждый день. — Меня всегда раздражала эта зависимость. От света. Тепла. От очков.  
— Когда ты без очков, рядом с тобой безопаснее, — буркнула Рут.  
— Все, что я раньше любил, теперь причиняет невыносимые страдания. Холодная погода, прогулки, жесткий секс. Да вообще любой секс, — продолжал он, будто не расслышав ее.  
— Насколько жесткий? — заинтересовалась она, пытаясь изобразить напускное пренебрежение.  
— Я когда-то был женат на БДСМщице, — ошарашил он внезапным признанием. — Слишком много лет назад. Когда это все еще только начиналось.  
— Расскажи, — потребовала Рут.  
— Что именно?  
— Подробности.  
Он засмеялся.  
— Где, как, что и в каких позах? Это ты хочешь знать?  
— Может, и хочу! — с вызовом заявила Рут, насупившись. Раз он так скучал по тому, чем больше не мог заниматься — так хоть рассказал бы об этом, поностальгировал. — Расскажи, что тебе больше всего нравилось.  
— Мне нравилось, когда она била меня плетью по спине. Эта боль была гораздо приятнее той, что стала моим ежедневным спутником на всю жизнь.  
— Так это она тебя била?  
Вот это новости. Почему-то сложно было представить самовлюбленного, наглого Зеда, смиренно принимающего удары плети. Почему он вообще мог этого хотеть?  
— Мне от этого становилось легче, — улыбнулся он с едва уловимой насмешкой. — Это был довольно тяжелый период моей жизни. Потом уже я привык к страданию. А тогда оно уничтожало меня. Ведь еще было, что уничтожать. И чтобы меньше чувствовать это, я растворялся в физической боли. Может, поэтому я сделал ее своим вечным спутником. Это не ошибка моего мозга. Это всегда было моим решением. Которое я до сих пор не в состоянии понять. Это просто попытка отвлечься от реальных проблем. Убежать от душевной боли к физической. Повод игнорировать то, о чем я предпочел бы вообще не вспоминать.  
— Ты мазохист?  
— Выходит, что так, — засмеялся он с какой-то насмешливой обреченностью. — Но это не значит, что мне нравится получать от тебя в нос.  
Рут пробормотала что-то невнятное. Она вовсе не это имела в виду.  
— Когда в мою голову пришла мысль, что Энайя был сгенерирован моей реальностью лишь как повод для страдания, мне впервые в жизни стало мерзко от самого себя. От всего, что со мной происходит. Я не хочу всего этого. Я не хочу это жить. Я не хочу вспоминать, как чувствовалась любовь к нему. Я не хочу, чтобы это исчезло. Но существование этого невыносимо.  
— Ты забыл, как любить? Потому что в этом больше хорошего, чем плохого? А плохо только то, что это не стало истиной, а растворилось во времени? Что смерть забрала это у тебя?  
— Я забыл, что такое истина. А на самом деле истина только одна. Каждому по вере его. Ни для кого не существует мира за гранью его восприятия. Поэтому для меня больше не существует любви.  
Наверное, в глубине души ей хотелось подарить ему веру. Чтобы доказать свое превосходство. Не слишком ли подлая и эгоистичная мотивация для попытки спасти?  
— Ты не смог бы полюбить кого-то снова?  
— Прошла почти сотня лет, но этого так и не произошло.  
— Я видела женщину рядом с тобой. Тогда, на корабле, в твоих воспоминаниях. Которая родила тебе сына. Ее ты тоже не любил?  
— С ней бывало интересно. Она задавала полезные вопросы. И понимала то, что не находило понимания ни до, ни после нее.  
— А что для тебя значу я?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, то, ради чего ты здесь, еще не произошло.  
Ну... В принципе, уже неплохо. Он не хотел от нее избавиться. А было бы логично хотеть.  
Еще один вопрос давно уже маячил где-то на границе сознания. Назойливо и раздражающе. Но она все никак не решалась его задать.  
— Что ты видел, когда я отпустила твою руку на том корабле?  
Все равно ведь им нечем было заняться в темноте, кроме как говорить. А сейчас у нее была удачная возможность не видеть его лица. Очень уж не хотелось бы обсуждать это, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Мне сложно понять, что я видел. Это было скорее ощущение. Как будто кто-то поделился со мной жизнью. И это в какой-то мере сработало.  
Значит, они переживали одно и то же. Вместе. Это было одно видение на двоих.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пытался кого-нибудь спасти?  
— Пытался, — усмехнулся Зед с какой-то болезненной горечью. — Много раз.  
— Это хоть раз к чему-нибудь привело?  
— Привело. Но ни разу меня не удовлетворило.  
Что он имел в виду?  
— Люди благодарили меня за это, — пояснил он мрачно. — Но мне было недостаточно того, к чему я их привел. Они покидали меня более счастливые и уверенные, чем раньше. Но так и не осуществившие свои мечты. Даже спустя десятилетия я не мог избегать этого. Та женщина, что родила мне ребенка, хотела испытать эмоции. Иногда у нее получалось. Она постоянно говорила мне, что счастлива существовать в моем мире. Я мог ее спасти, когда ее убили. Я мог это предотвратить. Но она не винила меня за это. Перед смертью она сказала, что счастлива была прожить свою жизнь рядом со мной. И в тот момент я почувствовал себя тем же человеком, который хоронил Энайю. Который сказал то же самое. Для которого месяцы счастья, омраченного смертью, были важнее, чем годы до встречи со мной. Если бы он тогда не заговорил со мной, если бы не признался, кто он есть, возможно, я не убил бы его. Но я вспомнил ту боль. И ненавидел его, потому что он вернулся, чтобы причинить ее снова. Я не хотел переживать это в очередной раз. А в тот момент это уже не имело значения.  
— Ты говоришь об этом не так, будто ты любил его, — осторожно заметила Рут. — Так, будто тебе поручили ответственный проект на работе, а ты облажался, и это сказалось на твоей самооценке.  
— Так оно и есть.  
— Ты никогда не думал, что можешь просто перестать чувствовать себя мессией? Я видела, как тебя раздражало, что люди требовали от тебя сотворить чудо. Но ты всегда продолжал требовать этого от себя сам. Зачем?  
— Потому что этого достаточно, чтобы разочароваться в себе, но недостаточно, чтобы разочароваться в самой концепции. Я вижу проблему во мне, а не в самой сути того, что я делаю.  
— Но что, если ты неправ? Если все это время ты ошибался?  
— Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
— Тогда почему ты в такой беспросветной жопе?  
— Компетентность никогда не мешала лажать.  
Как же бесило его упрямство. Каким бы умным ни был человек, такая упертость любого делала беспросветным дураком.  
— Что, по-твоему, ты должен сделать для меня? Я ничего не хочу, ни о чем не мечтаю, мне вообще на все насрать.  
— Это не так работает, — усмехнулся Зед в темноте. Она уже едва различала его очертания. — Это не ты определяешь, что я принесу в твою жизнь.  
— Ты принес кучу смертей, лишил меня единственного дома, таскаешь по каким-то инопланетным залупам и постоянно подвергаешь опасности. Да тебя за все это можно только придушить.  
— Ты тоже чего-то хочешь. Все хотят. Не все себе в этом признаются.  
— И чего же я хочу?  
— Тебе видней.  
Если бы она сама могла отхлестать его плетью, он, возможно, стал бы раздражать ее чуть меньше. Но оставалось только в красках представлять, как это давным-давно делал кто-то другой.  
Он так спокойно ко всему относился. Любого другого она втихаря прибила бы в первый подходящий момент за одно то, что он стоял и смотрел, пока умирали люди, которых она знала. А с ним было слишком сложно уже потому, что он вообще не понимал, в чем тут проблема. Он похоронил слишком много действительно важных для себя людей, чтобы переживать из-за того, что вокруг умирают незнакомцы. Они всегда умирали. И иногда у тебя на глазах.  
— Ты мог бы сформулировать, в чем твоя проблема? — спросила Рут, не желая оставаться в долгу.  
— Думаю, если смог бы, я быстро бы ее решил, — со вздохом откликнулся Зед. — Решать проблемы легче, чем понять, в чем они заключаются. Это преследует меня всю мою жизнь. Я не вижу пустяковых проблем, которые мог бы решить за секунду. И последствия от них разрастаются до космических масштабов. Все просто. Всегда. Просто я слишком слеп, чтобы видеть это. А очков для души и разума никто не изобрел.  
— Должна быть причина, по которой ты не хочешь видеть.  
— Да. Но чтобы понять причину, ее тоже необходимо разглядеть.  
От этого диалога веяло тотальной безысходностью. Рут до глубины души ошарашило внезапное осознание, что она наконец понимает, о чем он говорит. Что отвечает ему на равных. И он, возможно, когда-нибудь найдет в ее словах какой-то смысл.  
Поразительно. Почему у нее было чувство, словно она выучила чужой язык?  
Она провела с ним месяцы. И он успел заразить ее мировосприятие своей извращенной логикой. Она так привыкла к нему, что теперь, вернувшись к нормальным людям, вряд ли смогла бы адаптироваться под них. Она стала бы скучать и по чокнутому отшельнику, и по его тихой пещере, и по свежему, ароматному воздуху в лесу. Как бы она хотела остаться здесь до конца своей жизни. Даже без него — хоть без него она вряд ли выжила бы. Но без него лес был просто опасным, враждебным местом. Как и вся эта жизнь.  
Он заплетал ей косу по утрам. Укрывал одеялом, когда ей случалось уснуть на матрасе с КПК в руках. Мотался в поселения за какими-то вещами для нее. Как будто все это было для него в порядке вещей. Как человек, который с безразличием смотрел на чужие смерти, мог бескорыстно о ком-то заботиться? Да еще и периодически получать за это в нос.  
Как-то так она всегда представляла себе любовь. И теперь казалось странным, что это не так. Что доброта и забота в ком-то сочетались с таким хладнокровием и равнодушной жестокостью. Она всегда делила людей на хороших и плохих. На тех, кто относился к ней с добротой, и тех, кто был настроен враждебно. Но Зеда было сложно отнести к любой из этих категорий. Он как-то выбивался из статистики. Она была безразлична ему как личность. Все были ему безразличны. Он просто поступал так, как считал правильным. Потому что хотел. Ради самого себя.  
И все же она старалась чем-то отплатить ему за заботу. Это оказалось неимоверно сложно. Полуслепой недопаралитик всегда и со всем справлялся сам. Да так ловко, что она даже не успевала предложить свою помощь. Но она старалась хотя бы учиться его методам выживания. Просила показать ей нужные травы и способы найти еду. Зед ориентировался в лесу больше по наитию, но все же смог объяснить, как не заблудиться, если отправляешься куда-то. Рут, правда, все равно боялась отходить далеко от пещеры. Или брала с собой КПК с картой. Спутник, к которому он был подключен, передавал точное местоположение. Так было гораздо спокойнее.  
— Темно, — напомнила Рут, прервав затянувшуюся паузу.  
— Пойдем посмотрим на звезды, — предложил Зед, поднимаясь. Его шаги гулко застучали по полу пещеры.  
— Стой! — нервно одернула Рут, нагоняя его и хватая за руку. — Тебе-то пофиг без очков, ты и при свете без них ничего не видишь. А я так ноги переломать могу.  
Он вывел ее к озеру. Сверху раскинулось звездное небо, а здесь, внизу, лунная дорожка отблескивала на водной глади. Было прохладно, но этого почти не чувствовалось. Теперь, когда она провела здесь так много времени. А ведь сейчас было довольно теплое время года. Интересно, как Зед обходился зимой?  
Сейчас не хотелось об этом думать. Ночной лес полнился звуками, которые так пугали вначале, но умиротворяли теперь. Особенно, когда она держала его за руку. Было по-настоящему здорово сидеть с ним на берегу, уложив ему на плечо свою голову. Тепло от его объятий. Спокойно от звука его дыхания над ухом.  
Он был прав, когда говорил, что с ним она ощутит себя счастливой, а свою жизнь правильной. С ним хотелось поспорить только в одном.  
— Ты считаешь, что способен напугать человека фразой «ты помрешь как лох, и я ничего не смогу с этим сделать»?  
Он озадаченно промолчал.  
— Не страшно помереть счастливым, — продолжила она, не дав ему собраться с мыслями и ответить. — Это лучшее, что можно себе представить. Для любого, кто побыл рядом с тобой, самым страшным было бы пережить твою смерть.  
— Я знаю, — как-то мрачно и задумчиво произнес он наконец. — Я предпочел бы умереть счастливым. До того, как умер Энайя. Неужели в этом и есть вся суть? Смысл моего присутствия в чужих реальностях — дать им счастливую смерть?  
— Почему бы и нет, — пожала плечами Рут. — Ты сам сказал, что смерть неизбежна. Что она всегда происходит. На что ты рассчитывал, если не на это? Это как раз то бессмертие, которого хотел бы себе любой, у кого есть мечты и мозги. Ты осуществил кучу чужих мечт. Ты все сделал правильно. Ты посчитал неудачей то, что является победой. Потому что ты лох.  
Он тихо рассмеялся, накрывая лицо рукой.  
— Я надеюсь, что это закончится на тебе. Я надеюсь, что моя жизнь закончится на тебе.  
— Не смей помирать раньше меня. Пока я рядом, я не дам тебе помереть. Я накостыляю смерти, если она притащится за тобой.  
— Это так похоже на меня, — выдавил он с неповторимой интонацией. Жутковатой, холодно-истеричной. — Ты очень напоминаешь мне молодого меня. Разными вещами. Того меня, который еще чувствовал себя живым. Я что-то чувствую к этому, но это странные ощущения. Я снова как будто говорю сам с собой. Ты говоришь вещи, которые я не решался говорить себе десятилетия. Продолжай делать это. Если ты скажешь все, что я должен сказать, я наконец смогу умереть.  
Произошло то, чего она хотела. Для него стало важно то, что она говорит.  
— А люди способны программировать реальность так, как это делаешь ты?  
— В какой-то мере. Это делает каждый. Но неосознанно, без малейшего понимания, что происходит и как это работает.  
— Расскажи мне, как это работает, — потребовала Рут с уверенностью. — Я хочу научиться делать это так же, как ты.  
— Меня никогда еще об этом не просили, — усмехнулся Зед. — Ни разу. Никому не приходило в голову, что это возможно. И никто этого не хотел.  
— Я хочу. Я хочу стать такой же, как ты. Хочу разделить с тобой это. Если у меня и были какие-то желания, которые должны исполниться рядом с тобой, то пусть это будет оно. Я хочу быть властелином реальности. Я чувствую, что смогу это понять.  
Она почти не видела его лица в ночной темноте. Кажется, он пристально смотрел ей в глаза. В то размытое пятно, которое способен был увидеть. А потом вдруг подался вперед, припадая к ее губам. Впервые за все это время целуя по своей инициативе. Может, последней фразой она слишком сильно напомнила ему его в молодости? Он ведь не любил никого кроме самого себя.  
Его пальцы зарылись в ее волосы. Приятно было чувствовать его руку у себя на затылке. Холодную, с шершавой, местами потрескавшейся кожей. Но такую нежную в прикосновениях. Как и его губы. Все в нем было таким несовершенным, все напоминало о его возрасте и здоровье. И тем ярче был этот контраст между реальностью и его самоощущением. Между тем, что он собой представлял и тем, что о себе думал. Что она думала о нем.  
Она никогда не была хилой и изнеженной. Но чисто физиологически ее женское, пусть и тренированное тело, все равно казалось более хрупким, чем его. Ее рука тонула в его широкой ладони. В лучшие свои дни он был сильнее нее. Сильнее многих. Просто это давалось ему с большим трудом, чем любому из них.  
Это было что-то новенькое — он держал за шею властно и уверенно, оставляя на ней болезненно-тягучие поцелуи. Другой рукой крепко перехватив за талию и прижимая к себе. Те пару раз, что у них был секс, он всегда предоставлял ей возможность быть сверху. Так, вероятно, было наименее вредно для здоровья. А теперь он обнимал так, что практически нереально было пошевелиться. В этой вынужденной беспомощности была какая-то своя привлекательность. А еще было очень любопытно, на что он способен. Похоже, она каким-то образом сломала одно из самоограничений в его мозгу.  
Он целовал так самозабвенно и глубоко, что перехватывало дыхание. Рут даже не уловила момент, когда ее затылок коснулся земли, а Зед оказался сверху, склонившись над ней.  
— У тебя так коленки заболят, — напомнила она, не удержавшись.  
Он тихо засмеялся, расстегивая рубашку. Чтобы прижаться грудью к ее давно уже обнаженной груди.  
— Думаю, это стоит того, — шепнул он ей в самое ухо, опалив щеку жарким дыханием.  
Как же удивительно было слышать это от него.  
Он целовал ее грудь, терся об нее щекой. Его волосы щекотали шею. Переплетенные пальцы не оставляли шанса зарыться пятерней в их шелковую мягкость. Только чувствовать кожей, которой они касались, пока он продолжал ласкать. Заставляя сердце биться чаще. Сбиваться дыхание.  
Она обхватила его ногами, хоть так пытаясь прижать ближе к себе. Вплотную. Чтобы чувствовать жар его тела. Чтобы тереться об него бедрами. Внутри все пульсировало, жаждая принять его в свои объятия. А он еще даже не расстегнул на ней штаны.  
— Трахни меня уже! — не выдержала Рут, когда он, уткнувшись носом ей в шею, стащил с себя рубашку. Надеясь, что не испортила романтический момент. Но какого хрена он так долго тянул? Наслаждаться и смаковать было вредно для здоровья. Чем дольше он оставался в этом положении — тем сильней у него потом разболелись бы суставы. А может, и еще что-нибудь.  
Вняв ее указанию, Зед быстро избавил их от оставшейся одежды. Когда он оперся о землю, Рут наконец смогла обхватить его руками. Чтобы секундой спустя впиться ногтями ему в спину, чувствуя, как он проникает в нее. С губ сорвался непроизвольный стон. Наверное, в ночном лесу не стоило издавать слишком громких звуков. Но сдерживаться было слишком тяжело. Не сейчас, когда он впервые двигался в ней сам. Когда его сбивчивое дыхание раздавалось над ухом. Не факт, что это когда-нибудь повторилось бы снова. Вообще в каком-либо виде. Каждый секс с Зедом был как последний. Тем более, такой. Необычайно страстный и чувственный. Которого он сам захотел.  
Рут никогда не предполагала, что станет заниматься сексом под звездным небом, в глухом лесу, с чокнутым столетним отшельником, которого это немного убивало. И что это окажется так хорошо.  
Она успела испытать оргазм пару раз до того, как кончил он. И тут же практически свалился с нее, рухнув рядом. Его рваное, частое дыхание напоминало предсмертные хрипы.  
— Ты там не помер? — забеспокоилась она, нашаривая в темноте его руку.  
Он сжал ее пальцы, без слов отвечая, что все в порядке. Наверное, сейчас ему действительно не стоило еще и говорить.  
Он вряд ли смог бы встать сейчас. Хотя последнее время на мелкие расстояния даже умудрялся ходить без трости. Но не стоило оставаться на холодной и голой земле. Нужно было вернуться в пещеру. Осилила бы она тащить его в темноте?  
— Хоть до озера доползи, ополоснемся, — обреченно вздохнула Рут, когда у него немного выровнялось дыхание.  
— Ползти еще хуже, — усмехнулся он, приобняв ее за плечо. — Помоги встать.  
Он не так уж плохо держался на ногах. Но все равно не стал отходить далеко от берега. Тащить его в пещеру не пришлось — он дошел сам, всего лишь опираясь на ее плечо. С чего он был таким бодрым? От чудо-травы или того, что произошло тогда в корабле инопланетян?  
Они впервые засыпали в объятиях друг друга. Обычно Зед ложился с краю и периодически отлучался по ночам. Эта ночь стала слишком особенной. Из-за того, что вырубилась энергия. А ведь если бы тогда она не дала ему в нос, ничего этого вообще бы не произошло. Это и было управлением реальностью? Когда цепь незначительных событий приводила к тому, чего ты хотел?  
Кто это спровоцировал? Он или она? Или это было коллективным творением? Это казалось даже более интимным и сближающим процессом, чем секс. Чувствовал ли Зед когда-нибудь, что творит реальность вместе с кем-то? Хотелось ли ему этого? Может, этого ему не хватало среди людей? Может, именно ее желание разделить с ним это так впечатлило его? Может, впервые он смог увидеть рядом с собой того, кто хочет стать ему равным, а не того, кто жаждет только воспользоваться им? Может, только равного себе властелина реальности он мог по-настоящему полюбить?  
Люди не имели с ним ничего общего. Пропасть между ними была сравнима с пропастью между людьми и животными. Все они были для него не больше, чем домашними питомцами. В которых невозможно было влюбиться. С которыми невозможно было пообщаться. Сверхчеловек не мог полюбить человека. Непонимающего, глупого, пустого — декорацию реальности, а не ее творца. Он сам наполнял их смыслом, когда еще мог. Но это была не его пустота, не его вина. Он просто устал искать смысл там, где его и быть не могло. Он был достоин большего. Неужели он этого не понимал? Неужели ему не приходила в голову простая истина, что низшую форму жизни невозможно любить? Он равнял себя с людьми и делал это неправильно. Единственное, в чем он нуждался так же, как и все они — так это в том, кто разделил бы с ним главное. То, что он не находил ни в ком и никогда.  
Если он похоронил себя вместе с Энайей из-за любви к нему, то признал себя человеком. Потому что для властелина реальности смерти не существовало. А если он верил в то, что Энайя был ему равным — то такая реакция вообще теряла смысл.  
— Ты напомнила мне о самой главной вещи в моей жизни, — прозвучал тихий голос Зеда в темноте, отвлекая от размышлений. — О которой я забыл, когда мысль об этом стала причинять мне боль. Я поверил в то, что я уникален. Я поверил в то, что я одинок. Я перестал мечтать о том, как встречу такого же, как я. Это так просто. И так невыносимо. Этого достаточно. Это то, в чем моя проблема. Теперь я это вижу.  
— Ты прозрел, когда расколотил очки, — издевательски выдала Рут, но он только засмеялся. — Если ты считал, что Энайя тоже властелин реальности, которому просто не объяснили, как это работает, ты должен был верить ему. Но ты не верил, даже когда он вернулся. Потому что ты упрямый дурак.  
— Я думаю, что теперь готов наконец встретиться с ним. Может, мне нужно еще немного времени. Я постараюсь научить тебя азам того, что знаю. Но, думаю, ты в любом случае меня переживешь.  
— Сколько бы ты ни прожил, этого будет достаточно, — усмехнулась Рут. — Этого хватит, чтобы успеть сделать все, чего я хочу.


	19. Глава 18

Это оказалось сложнее, чем она думала. Только сейчас она осознала истинный смысл того, зачем Зед постоянно часами валялся на земле у озера, не подавая признаков жизни. Теперь она сама лежала рядом с ним и изо всех сил пыталась расслабить тело и собрать в кучку мозги. Но ни черта не получалось.  
Он был самовлюбленным, упрямым и зацикленным, но терпеливым и спокойным. Она же была открыта для любой новой информации. Но не отличалась ни способностью расслабляться и уходить в себя, ни мудростью умиротворения. А потому у нее прекрасно получалось с теорией, зато медитация не давалась совсем.  
— Я не могу! — рассердилась Рут, безрезультатно провалявшись на траве в течение получаса, но так ничего и не добившись. — Как ты это делаешь?  
— Чем больше ты отождествляешь себя с человеческим телом, тем более накрепко ты привязана к нему, — отозвался Зед.  
Он все это время сидел рядом и молча наблюдал за ее попытками. Интересно, ему было свойственно злорадство? Или ему было вообще наплевать?  
— Ты толком не объяснил, как это работает.  
— Я объяснил. Просто ты не понимаешь.  
— И что теперь делать?  
— Понимать.  
Как же хотелось ему двинуть. Снова. Раз за разом он продолжал делать безмерно раздражающие вещи. Но стоило взглянуть на него, это желание сменялось совершенно противоположным. Он сидел перед ней такой безобидный, безоружный, и совершенно ненамеренно издевался. Он не был жестким учителем. Не кидал в реку, приказывая: «плыви». Но и не желал разжевывать все, что до нее не доходило. Предоставляя ей возможность обдумать все это самой. И, может, задать пару дополнительных вопросов. На которые он отвечал, только если они не повторяли предыдущие. Не так сложно было осмыслить то, что он говорил. Сложнее было действовать по его словам как по инструкции. Для него это было просто «взять и сделать», он давно уже ответил себе на вопрос «как».  
— Что ты вообще ощущаешь, когда уходишь из своего тела? В какой момент это происходит?  
— Когда ты спишь, происходит во многом похожий процесс.  
— Когда я сплю, я это не контролирую.  
— Может, с этого тебе и стоит начать.  
Кажется, ей стоило начать с тренировки по управлению вспышками ярости.  
— Как ты сам ко всему этому пришел? Или ты всегда все это умел?  
— Не все. В детстве я без проблем мог покидать свое тело, когда захочу. Потом эта способность немного притупилась. Я четко видел настоящее, происходящее на другом конце Земли, и моделировал будущее. Левитация и телекинез пришли ко мне, когда я был в отчаянии, но решил двигаться дальше. Есть еще кое-какие возможности, которые я никогда тебе не демонстрировал. Потому что не уверен, что в состоянии это достаточно контролировать. Я научился этому, живя здесь, в лесу.  
— Что, например? — заинтересовалась Рут. — Читать мысли?  
— Нет.  
Он не произнес больше не слова. Только направил взгляд на лежащий неподалеку камень. Который тут же начал рассыпаться, повинуясь его воле. Это довольно жуткое зрелище производило даже более пугающее впечатление, чем тот эпизод, когда пули застывали в воздухе, не долетая до него. Если он что угодно мог заставить рассыпаться на атомы, стоило ли быть такой беспечной и постоянно злить его?  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросила Рут, ощущая, что пауза слишком уж затянулась. Не хотелось, чтобы она переросла в напряжение между ними.  
— Я разрушил его составляющие. Я мог бы сделать с ними не только это. Я мог бы изменить их. То же самое я могу сделать со своим телом. Я мог бы перемещаться на любые расстояния мгновенно. Я могу убрать свою боль. Могу вернуть себе идеальное зрение.  
Так какого же хрена он этого не делал? Что означало его «не уверен, что могу контролировать»?  
— Мое здоровье — это единственный понятный мне индикатор моего состояния, — ответил он на ее немой вопрос. — Я не могу интерпретировать свои чувства. Я перестал их понимать много лет назад. Я не понимаю, хорошо мне или плохо, потому что в сравнении с моим настоящим «хорошо» мне плохо с тех самых пор, как я его потерял. Я настолько долго подавлял в себе любые эмоции, что не помню, как они ощущаются. Я помню только, как притворяться. Перед самим собой. Что я счастлив. Что я все еще жив.  
Она видела, насколько он «не жив». Как он выглядит там, внутри, без этой маски притворства. Ему ведь все равно не стало бы лучше, даже если бы он вдруг сделался молод и полностью здоров. Это не имело значения. И все же...  
— Ты веришь в реальность того, что можешь исправить. Можешь, но ничего не делаешь. Как всегда. Ты опять проигрываешь своему страданию.  
— Пусть.  
Дурак. Непробиваемый дурак.  
— Женщина, которая родила мне ребенка, страдала от того, что не могла испытать эмоций. Я смотрел на нее несколько лет, но так и не понял, что должен был смотреть через нее на себя. Но я притворялся. А она нет. Мне казалось, у нас нет ничего общего. Кроме желания исправить в себе то, что было защитной реакцией на страдание.  
— Я хочу спросить тебя. О людях, которые были рядом с тобой.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Они не боялись тебя? И если нет, то почему?  
— Люди не боятся чудотворцев, — усмехнулся Зед. Кажется, этому вопросу удалось развеселить его. — Люди закидывают их требованиями. И тот, кто может смести их одним усилием воли, стоит перед ними и злится, что в них нет ни капли страха перед его могуществом. Люди наглые. Люди глупые. Людям наплевать, чего я хотел.  
— Значит, тебя никогда не расстраивало, если тебя боялись?  
— А с чего бы? Те, кто боялся меня, избегал моего общества. А кто рисковал и хотел уничтожить, сами подставлялись под удар. Я никогда не был изгоем среди людей, хоть всегда говорил правду и ничего не скрывал. Но люди нуждались в мессии, а не в товарище. Все хотели взять, но никто не желал отдать что-то взамен.  
— Энайя был другим?  
Лицо Зеда приняло подозрительно кислое выражение. Как будто он попробовал на вкус какую-то гадость. Довольно неожиданная реакция на этот вопрос.  
— Нет. Он никогда не говорил обо мне как о равном. Только как о боге, которому хотел поклоняться. И жутко расстраивался, когда я не соответствовал придуманному им образу. Я не знаю, изменил ли он свое мнение. Я не говорил с ним об этом, когда он переродился. Я ни о чем его не успел спросить. Снова.  
Его оскорбляло, когда его приравнивали к людям. Оскорбляло, когда ему поклонялись как мессии. Но вряд ли люди способны были понять, что он хочет не быть одним из них. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то из них эволюционировал до его уровня. Могли ли это прийти в голову рядового убежденца, что человечество — центр Вселенной? Точка отсчета для любого, кто соприкоснется с ним.  
— Ты не можешь с ним поговорить? Во время медитации или сна, или как-то еще?  
— Может, он не хочет со мной говорить. Может, я не хочу его слышать.  
— Что в нем тогда было особенного, если он относился к тебе так же, как все?  
— Не так же. Он любил меня. Искренне и от всей души. Но лишь того меня, чей образ я ему нарисовал. И умер с этим образом. А настоящий я вынужден с этим жить.  
— Ну и забей! — возмущенно фыркнула Рут, чувствуя, как в ней почему-то все больше нарастает злость. — Если он любил того тебя, которого сам придумал, то какого хрена ты страдаешь по нему столько гребаных лет?  
— Потому что это все, что я помню о любви.  
Она рассчитывала, что он взбесится от этого вопроса. Но он говорил тем же ровным и бесстрастным голосом, что и всегда. И это было действительно жутко. Это не было притворством. Может, разве что, когда-то давно. В этом звучала совершенно искренняя безысходная пустота.  
Какого черта. Если он говорил об этом с кем-то еще, что ему отвечали? Что он может все изменить? Что еще встретит кого-то, кто напомнит ему, что такое любовь? Как это было... по-человечески. Зед никогда не говорил того, за что не готов был потом отвечать.  
Она не сказала этого вслух. Но поклялась себе в это мгновение, что непременно станет ему равной. Что воздаст сполна за все то, что он отдавал людям всю свою жизнь. Что изменит его реальность, как он менял чужие. Что не даст ему умереть одному.  
Он научил ее видеть мир во всей его полноте. Мир, не зацикленный на человечестве. Первозданный, прекрасный, мудрый и такой до боли родной. Здесь она была свободна душой и телом. Здесь она нашла то, чего так не хватало там. В той, бессмысленной и серой жизни. По которой она никогда не скучала. И даже всех, кто умер там, давно уже было совсем не жаль.  
— Тебя не тянет опять пореветь? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Рут, напрягаясь от странного выражения на его лице.  
Зед медленно качнул головой.  
— Это слишком дорого стоит, чтобы делать это так часто. От этого местами немеет тело. Особенно лицо и руки. Невероятно болят глаза. Руки начинают дрожать. А еще потом приходится отмывать очки от слез. Я не могу себе этого позволить. И от этого все равно не становится легче. Так во имя чего мне страдать?  
В его голосе звучала тотальная безысходность. Блеклая, тусклая, беспросветная.  
— Я всегда думал, что «сдаться» выглядит иначе. Что я считаюсь сдавшимся, только когда это признаю. Когда готов умереть с тем, что имею. Но я ошибался. Это выглядит так, как я сейчас. И я не уловил этот момент. Потому что я ничего в этом не понимаю. До сих пор.  
— Я тебе объясню, — буркнула Рут, нахмурившись. — Подожди еще немного, и я объясню.  
Ответом ей стала пара тихих смешков. Он настолько в нее не верил, что просто поржал над ее наивным обещанием?  
— Не надо, — попросил он совершенно серьезно, но так и не убрал с лица кривую, печальную улыбку. — Не надо заставлять меня чувствовать себя на месте тех, кто обожествлял меня.  
Что? Серьезно? Она действительно настолько сильно напоминала ему его самого в молодости? Он тоже говорил кому-то такие слова? Какому-нибудь отчаявшемуся старикашке, который хотел помереть, что-то осознав...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы со мной ты чувствовал себя человеком! — решительно заявила Рут, пододвинувшись к нему и ухватив за руки. Уставившись прямо в глаза. — Я не хочу быть выше тебя. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. И я никогда не перехвачу эту эстафету страдания. Я не дам тебе умереть без нашего общего понимания, нахрена это нужно и в чем смысл. Я не дам тебе умереть, пока ты не вспомнишь, каково быть собой.  
Собирался ли он ответить? Да и сказал ли бы что-то конструктивное? Плевать, она не хотела этого слышать, да и сам он вряд ли хотел.  
Она вовлекла его в поцелуй, терзая сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Он отвечал, откинувшись назад, на ствол дерева. Не пытаясь шевелиться. Обнять или сделать что-то еще. И как же раздражала разница между этим поцелуем и тем, что он подарил ей сам в ту ночь, когда поломал подачу энергии. Он ведь не притворялся. Это спало в нем где-то там, внутри. Он подавлял это, чтобы не вспоминать счастливого себя, противоречащего выбранному страданию. Ей удалось разбудить его лишь на краткое мгновение. Но, уснув в ту ночь, наутро он снова проснулся нынешним собой.  
— Ты бревно, — буркнула Рут, отстраняясь.  
— А ты обзываешься, — совершенно равнодушно констатировал Зед. — Мы будем и дальше озвучивать очевидные вещи?  
Не удержавшись, она все-таки треснула ему по лбу. Он больше нравился ей самоуверенным и жизнерадостным. Восторженным, с горящими глазами. Но если бы он обременял ее в состоянии полной подавленности, если бы она хотела бросить его с этим один на один, чтобы любить только тогда, когда он удобен, могла ли она вообще считать, что любит его?  
— Почему ты сегодня такое унылое говно? — спросила она прямо. Получилось грубовато. Как и всегда.  
— Я думал о том, что уверовал в существование объективной, единственной истины. И не заметил, как происходит то, что противоречит ей.  
— Поясни.  
— Я очень давно решил, что жизнь — это безусловное страдание. Что любой родитель вершит насилие, давая жизнь новому человеку. И это опроверг Энайя. Мой сын. Человек, который умер и заставил меня так считать, вернулся, своим поступком доказав, что я сделал неверные выводы. А я ничего не понял. Он уже тогда искупил ту боль, что причинил мне. А я любил только себя и свои убеждения. Я был слеп. Всю свою жизнь. Это только вызвало во мне отторжение. Потому что противоречило моим убеждениям. И вместо того, чтобы изменить их, я убил его. Чтобы не портить их логику. Это отвратительно. Я отвратителен. Я отстоял свое страдание ценой не только своей любви. А он смотрел на меня и улыбался, когда я целился ему в голову. И сказал, что сам во всем виноват. Что пришел слишком рано, пока я еще не готов. Пока не прошел этот путь до конца. Он стал властелином реальности. Он видел больше меня, но не смотрел на меня свысока. Когда он упал замертво, я закричал так, что все птицы вокруг полетели прочь. А в доме начали трескаться стекла. Корежиться металл. Выбежали двое людей, которые были тогда со мной. Один попытался что-то мне говорить, вторая кинулась ко мне, выхватывая пистолет. Я пристрелил ее, не задумываясь. Тогда он, один оставшийся, сказал, что не собирается мне мешать. Или убивать меня. Что поможет мне починить мое киборгизированное тело, пострадавшее во взрыве. «Я предложил тебе способ уничтожить человечество, — сказал он без тени страха и ненависти. — Я хотел посмотреть, каким будет твой мир после этого. Я прожил в нем больше десяти лет, и это было лучшее время в моей жизни. Я не знаю, зачем ты убил их всех. Но я и не знаю, зачем я убил все человечество твоей мыслью. Я просто хочу быть с тобой до конца». И он прожил рядом со мной еще почти двадцать лет, пока не умер от болезни. А в тот день я хоронил своего сына и его мать, копая им могилу своими руками. Я чувствовал чудовищную боль от каждого движения, от каждого напряжения в моих мышцах. Но не мог перестать. Не мог воспользоваться телекинезом, который позволил бы мне сделать это без боли и за пару минут. Я копал, копал несколько часов, до мозолей на руках, когда за землю опустились сумерки, когда надо мной взошла луна. Руки сводило судорогой, тело пронзало импульсами боли, но я продолжал, пока не закопал их обоих. А потом рухнул прямо там, на могиле, проспав почти сутки. Каждый раз, когда я хоронил кого-то, что-то умирало внутри меня. А потом стало нечему умирать.  
Рут пыталась найти в себе слова утешения. Но вместо них на языке вертелись совсем другие слова.  
— Зачем ты это запрограммировал?  
— Может, я этого не программировал, — с безумной улыбкой ответил Зед, вцепляясь себе в волосы. — Может, я принял это решение там, когда Энайя предложил мне выбор. Он подарил мне любовь и счастье, истину, свободу, а я все это отверг. Он говорил мне о любви, а я сказал ему о ненависти. Это все, что осталось во мне.  
Нет. Она видела совсем другое. А вот он все никак не хотел прозреть.  
— Ты сказал, что ничего не понимаешь в своих чувствах. Не можешь их интерпретировать. Я вижу со стороны, как они выглядят. Я вижу, какие ты совершаешь поступки. Тебе решать, что тобой движет. Но ты продолжаешь заботиться о ком-то, с кем сталкиваешься на своем пути. И ничего уже не ждешь в ответ. Ты вообще ничего не ждешь от мироздания. Если в чем-то ты и ошибаешься, так это только в том, что зациклился на своей парадигме и не желаешь представить мир за ее пределами. Я покажу тебе другое. Но я не смогу заставить тебя смотреть.  
— Почему ты этого хочешь? Почему ты хочешь сделать что-то для меня?  
Она не знала, что ответить ему на этот вопрос. Она не могла на него ответить даже самой себе. Это просто стало для нее важным. Почему-то. Как-то само собой.  
— Я это чувствую, — произнесла она, не найдя более подходящих слов. — Чувствую, что я это могу.  
— То, как ты это чувствуешь, и есть чувства властелина реальности, — усмехнулся Зед, прикрывая глаза. Он так и сидел, прислонившись к дереву. И вообще, похоже, не собирался сегодня вставать. — Желание исправить то, что кажется неправильным. Желание дать счастье тому, у кого его нет. В тебе это есть, даже если ты этого не понимаешь и пока не способна осознать. Но это не имеет ничего общего с чистыми помыслами. Это просто программа твоей личности. Это просто то, что приходит вместе с могуществом. Ты поймешь. Ты и сейчас можешь понять. Просто подумай, почему я заботился о тебе, но с равнодушием смотрел, как умиряют десятки людей. И миллиарды тех, кто погиб полвека назад. Подумай, почему я похоронил себя вместе с Энайей. Но не воскрес вместе с ним.  
— Потому что ты придурок, — хмуро буркнула Рут, отворачиваясь.  
— Иногда сбывается даже какая-то пущенная вскользь мысль, — продолжал он, проигнорировав этот выпад. — Я притворялся, надеясь, что это станет истиной. Всегда и во всем. Я всегда говорил правду, но она никогда не была истиной. И так ей и не стала. Но когда я вспоминаю о том, как чувствовалась любовь к Энайе, мне больно. Я понимаю это, потому что мое тело начинает плакать, и мне приходится перестать о нем думать, чтобы это остановить. Я выбрал страдание. Потому что оно причиняет меньше боли, чем любовь. Потому что оно позволяет сохранить гордость. Мне стоило бы упасть перед ним на колени и покаяться за все действия и поступки, которые я вершил с мыслями о нем. Но я не встану ни перед кем на колени.  
— Я помню, у тебя от этого суставы болят, — хмыкнула Рут и тут же услышала за спиной его тихий смех.  
— Если парадигма счастья возможна только при условии, что я смирю свою гордыню, то я отрекаюсь от нее, это логично. Это то, через что я не могу переступить. Это все, что у меня есть.  
— Ты собираешься целую вечность просидеть гордый, но в дерьме?  
Ей пришлось обернуться, когда он не ответил. Он все так же сидел, привалившись к дереву и закрыв глаза. А по щекам его текли безмолвные слезы. Он умирал в бесконечности, в воображаемой тюрьме своего сознания. Но не хотел покаяться перед тем, кто засадил его туда. Не желая видеть, что он сам и есть свой палач. Казнящий каждым прожитым мгновением. Властелин реальности, держащий в руках все бытие, был таким жалким и беспомощным сейчас. Почему он не казался таким, когда валялся на полу звездолета, парализованный, при смерти? Почему он вообще решил показать ей эту часть себя? Может, впервые он стал готов увидеть ее сам?  
— Поговори с ним, — велела она негромко, но твердо. Надеясь, что это не прозвучало, как наезд. — Выброси все из головы и попробуй его услышать. Он не злится на тебя. Он хочет с тобой поговорить.  
— Я знаю, что он не злится, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Зед, растянув губы в кривой ухмылке. — Он никогда не злился на меня. На всех вокруг, но не на меня. Я не хочу касаться его своим сознанием. Это так омерзительно, но я чувствую, что любое мое прикосновение способно осквернить его. То, во что я превратился, не должно показываться ему. Даже если он наблюдает за мной все время и страдает. Я не могу с ним говорить, я не знаю, что ему сказать. Я не могу попросить прощения. Это грань, которую я никогда не переступлю. Это то, чего я не чувствую. Я никогда не смогу солгать.  
— Не надо лгать. Скажи, что тебе больно от того, что не можешь попросить у него прощения. Скажи, что хочешь что-то с этим сделать. Что тебе нужно время. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что он ответил бы тебе. Но ты слишком зациклился на себе, чтобы знать что-то о других.  
— Нет. Я не могу.  
Упрямец. Хотелось вломить ему так, чтобы мозги встали на место. Она никогда еще не видела, чтобы ему было так хреново. Он мог встать, но не шевелился. И даже не бился в истерике. Он не издавал ни единого звука — и это наводило жуть. А слезы продолжали течь по его лицу.  
Рут встала, оставив его наедине с собой, и пошла к пещере. Чтобы вернуться назад несколько минут спустя. Прихватив с собой гитару. И усесться вместе с ней рядом с Зедом, который так и продолжал полулежать на траве и страдать. Играть, как и петь, всегда выходило у нее довольно паршиво. Но вряд ли это имело значение сейчас.

Если кто-либо слышит меня — помогите мне,  
Если кто-либо слышит — спасите.  
Отпустите меня — я хочу умереть!  
Утопите меня! Пристрелите!

Моя мука — лишь черствость далеких границ  
Человеческого понимания.  
Здесь никто не спешит, кроме самоубийц,  
Оставляя лишь ложь сострадания.

Меня мучают жажды сотен грехов,  
И спокойствия мне не напиться.  
Мне останется привкус кошмаров и снов,  
О которых я должен молиться.

Меня мучает голод тысяч проклятий —  
Кровью грешника не насытиться.  
Я желаю погибнуть в любимых объятьях,  
А не пылью вдали раствориться.

Я за вас умираю в адском огне.  
Я — душа, я — надежды обитель!  
Если кто-либо слышит меня — помогите мне,  
Если кто-либо слышит — спасите…

Зед вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. В них отражалась непередаваемая гамма чувств. Кажется, даже капелька ужаса. Полцарства за фотоаппарат — это мгновение хотелось запечатлеть.  
— Где ты это слышала? — хрипло произнес Зед, привставая.  
— На твоем КПК есть запись, где ты это пел.  
— Эти стихи написал Энайя. Еще до встречи со мной. Почему ты выбрала это? Почему ты так сделала?  
— Потому что это помогло.  
Она поступила, как он. Послушалась интуиции. Решение само возникло в ее мыслях. Она просто не стала его отвергать. Это и была модель поведения властелина реальности? Это могло существенно облегчать жизнь.  
Зед потер глаза и поплелся к озеру — полоскать в воде очки. А потом вытер их об рубашку и надел обратно.  
— «Я желаю погибнуть в любимых объятьях», — произнесла Рут, следя за его действиями цепким взглядом. — Ты услышал. Ты помог. Ты спас. Это то, чего он хотел. Ты сделал для него все, чего он хотел. Он хотел умереть, пока вы любили друг друга. Пока вы оба это чувствовали. Если бы ты делал это для него, тебе было бы достаточно.  
— Даже если бы я просто хотел быть с ним вместе, мне было бы достаточно того, что он снова жив, — мрачно отозвался Зед, опираясь на дерево и утыкаясь в него лбом. — Это не любовь, и уже очень давно. Ее вытеснила ненависть к мирозданию. Я не эгоист, который хотел счастья в первую очередь себе. Я глупец, который выбрал страдание. Любой ценой.  
— Что тебе нужно, чтобы захотеть себе счастья?  
— Представить его возможность.  
Он ставил перед ней слишком сложную задачу. Могла ли она нарисовать ему картину его счастья? Хватило ли бы у нее воображения? Насколько хорошо нужно было его для этого понять? А ведь он сам себя не понимал.  
— Парадигма страдания победила много десятилетий назад. А я все это время был убежден, что все еще борюсь.  
Он подвинул очки на лоб и уселся обратно под дерево. Смотреть было не на что, а плакать ему, наверное, все еще хотелось. Но он хотя бы пошевелился. И заговорил.  
— Это в твоей голове. Пока ты от этого не избавишься, не важно, что будет происходить вокруг. Реальность не имеет значения. Ты сам творишь ее.  
— Не ковыряй мою гитару, — печально велел он, даже не взглянув на нее.  
Рут подняла голову, отвлекаясь от успокаивающего отколупывания покрытия с инструмента. Это почему-то помогало сосредоточиться.  
— Ты же не видишь? — с подозрением спросила она.  
— Я чувствую, — ответил Зед еще печальнее.  
Рут хмыкнула. Но все же оставила гитару в покое. Пораздумав, она отнесла ее обратно в пещеру. А потом улеглась на траве, решив вновь попытать счастья и погрузиться в медитацию. На этот раз ей двигало вполне оформленное желание. Может, поэтому у нее получилось.  
Это было стоящим занятием. Слишком потрясающим, несравнимым больше ни с чем. Она стала сгустком мысли — и расстояние в миллионы световых лет могла преодолеть за мгновение. Видеть что угодно, где угодно. Если Зед так умел, неудивительно, что для не имело особого значения физическое зрение. Все равно большую часть дня он валялся без сознания и шлялся в образе одного духа черте где. Отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы поесть и поспать.  
Было совершенно логично, что первым делом ей захотелось взглянуть на базу, которая была ей домом несколько унылых и долгих лет. В поселении ведь еще оставались выжившие. Она знала их вскользь, но все они были знакомы. И пусть никогда не были близки — это были теперь единственные живые люди, которых она знала хотя бы в лицо.  
Она сама не знала, чего ожидала. Может быть, даже разрухи и запустения. Без главнокомандующего люди могли не суметь сладить с городом. Разойтись кто куда, перебить друг друга в борьбе за ресурсы или просто покинуть насиженное место из страха, что их постигнет та же судьба, что и его.  
Но она нашла ровно то, от чего уходила. Последние горожане отстреливались от новых захватчиков. Несли потери, но отстаивали то, что стало их домом. Чем же была так важна эта чертова исследовательская база? Все хотели знать секреты инопланетян?  
— Надо лететь на базу, — хмуро заявила Рут, возвращаясь в свое тело и резко приводя его в сидячее положение.  
— Нет, — блеклым, бесцветным и равнодушным голосом отмахнулся Зед. — Там с нами произойдет что-то плохое.  
— Плевать! Там продолжают страдать те, кого я знала!  
— Это везде происходит.  
— Ты мудак!  
Он не стал спорить. Наглая очкастая морда, как же он раздражал! Что она могла без него? Ей было даже не улететь отсюда.  
Подскочив к Зеду, Рут схватила его за ворот, рывком поднимая с земли. Угрожающе вопрошая:  
— Как сильно тебя надо пнуть, чтобы ты полетел?  
— Люди, которые мне доверяли, нравились мне больше, — устало ответил Зед, поправляя очки. — От них было меньше проблем.  
— Заткнись и отвези меня туда.  
— Я сделаю это. Иначе это тебя ничему не научит.  
Он снова делал одолжение. Но она была убеждена, что еще успеет его за это побить.  
Когда они опустились на пустырь, перестрелка сместилась уже к подступам на базу. Их было незаметно из-за поворота. И, наверно, стоило понаблюдать прежде, чем бросаться в драку. У нее был только пистолет, который Зед подобрал здесь много месяцев назад. Но, что бы она ни предприняла, так невозможно было победить. Одной. Без его помощи. Может, стоило использовать пистолет, чтобы заставить его помочь?  
— Ты можешь все это остановить, — буркнула она, уставившись на него исподлобья. — Сделай это, это тебе ничего не стоит.  
— Не хочу, — ответил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза.  
От возмущения перехватило дыхание.  
— Почему?  
Зед равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— А ты хочешь чайку выпить?  
— Нет!  
— Ну вот и я не хочу.  
Придурок! Она даже не знала, что ему на это сказать. И только с силой пнула в живот, заставив согнуться и закашляться. Наверное, стоило целиться ниже.  
Она отвернулась от него, изучая обстановку. Она знала это место. Знала, где здесь можно укрыться. Где может лежать оружие. Она вполне могла справиться одна.  
— Ты пришла умереть, — прохрипел Зед с усмешкой, и от его голоса холодок пробежал по затылку. — Помнишь, как в самом начале я сказал, что стану защищать тебя только до тех пор, пока ты не захочешь умереть?  
Она лягнула его ногой, попав куда-то по колену, так и не обернувшись. Он ее уже конкретно достал. И его совершенно не хотелось принимать всерьез.  
Короткими перебежками, продолжая прятаться за близлежащими объектами, Рут пробралась поближе к врагу. Ей хотелось понять, кто командует захватчиками. В прошлый раз Зеду было достаточно наставить пистолет на главаря, чтобы изменить ход сражения в свою пользу. Это вполне могло сработать снова. Но Зед тогда ничем не рисковал. А если бы рисковал, то вряд ли его напугала бы смерть. Он ждал ее, как избавления. Все самое страшное с ним уже произошло.  
Оказывается, чувствовать себя такой одинокой в чьем-то присутствии было безмерно обидно. Брошенной, преданной. Кем? Тем, в ком ей хотелось видеть воображаемые качества? Заинтересованность в ней? Он не предавал ее, потому что никогда ничего не обещал. А все, что обещал, он, видимо, уже исполнил. Может, зря она приперлась сюда? Стоила ли кучка этих людей будущего рядом с ним? Он ничему еще толком не успел ее научить. Да и смысл, если она правда здесь умрет?  
Она слишком отвлеклась на свои мысли. Жалея себя и ругая за импульсивность, как всегда заведшую в какую-то жопу. Поэтому человек, подкравшийся к ней сзади, успел бросить гранату до того, как она заметила его. Она обернулась на звук, запоздало понимая, что пары мгновений не хватит даже на то, чтобы полноценно сматериться. А Зед мудак, но он снова оказался прав.  
Когда взрыв оглушил и поднял клуб пыли, сложно было разобраться, что происходит. По крайней мере несколько долгих секунд ей потребовалось, чтобы просто понять, что она все еще жива. Цела и невредима. А прямо перед ней стоит Зед. На коленях. Раскинув руки. То, что от них осталось. Ей была видна лишь его спина, и она все бы отдала, чтобы никогда не смотреть на его лицо. Если он в последний момент решил спасти ее, то зачем закрыл собой, зачем сделал щит из собственного тела? Почему не использовал свою мысль?  
После всего, что он об этом говорил, он правда решил вот так умереть?  
Она открывала рот, надеясь закричать, но от ужаса из горла не вырывалось ни звука. Это он чувствовал, когда не смог спасти Энайю? Нет — Энайя не жертвовал ради него собой.  
Хохот разрезал звенящую тишину. Резко, до дрожи пугающе. Взрыв оглушил — она не слышала ни перестрелки, ни чего-либо еще. Но этот смех не был звуком реального мира. Он звучал только у нее в голове.  
— Я чувствую боль, — с безумным восторгом думал Зед, и она ощущала его ликование.  
Да, эта боль была во сто крат сильней той, что он ощущал ежесекундно. Она была яркой вспышкой, импульсом, а не бесконечной пыткой. Когда-то ведь он любил такую боль.  
Но от чего на самом деле было более жутко — от того, что он пошел на смерть или от того, что все еще продолжал жить?  
Об этом некогда стало задуматься, когда к ногам упала еще одна граната. Противник явно желал довести дело до конца.  
Рут просто застыла, ожидая неминуемого конца. Она сама пришла сюда. Сама выбрала это, а не будущее в прекрасном лесу. Чем она была лучше Зеда? Его опыт ничему ее не научил.  
Гранату подобрали с асфальта искореженные, жутко выглядящие пальцы. И она почему-то не взрывалась в его руке. Как он все еще мог двигаться? Почему он не умирал?  
Он поднялся с колен. И, размахнувшись, кинул гранату по обратному адресу. Рут с ужасом ждала момента, когда он обернется. Когда она увидит его лицо. Но когда это наконец произошло, его лицо было таким же, как прежде. Кажется, на нем стало меньше морщин. Вряд ли она могла сейчас доверять своим глазам.  
Он подал ей руку, и она схватилась за нее прежде, чем до нее дошло, что это снова все та же привычная рука. Что на ней не осталось ни следа взрыва. Что даже его одежда почему-то полностью цела. Все было по-прежнему. Или нет?  
— Пойдем отсюда, — снова прозвучало только у нее в голове. А он даже не разомкнул губ.  
И она, кое-как поднявшись, уцепилась за него, чтобы дать ему возможность взлететь.


	20. Глава 19

Она все еще не понимала. В ее мозг не укладывался этот абсурд. Властелин реальности — человек, играющий бытием, как дети куклами, способный смоделировать и воплотить в реальность все, что угодно, добровольно сидел в дерьме и не хотел вставать. Зачем стоило обладать таким могуществом, чтобы все равно быть несчастным? Даже более несчастным, чем рядовые люди, неспособные этого ни исправить, ни осознать.  
То, что он сделал там, на базе, было невероятно. У нее накопилась уйма вопросов. Но она так и не находила в себе сил об этом заговорить.  
А Зед делал вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Как всегда. Сейчас он полулежал на матрасе, пялясь в экран КПК. Без очков. Опираясь на локоть, который обычно начинал неметь от такой позы почти мгновенно. И это взрывало мозг.  
— Я не могу умереть, — произнес Зед, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Отвечая на ее немой вопрос. — Я этого еще не заслужил.  
Какая интересная формулировка.  
— А нахрена ты бросился меня защищать?  
— Мне захотелось.  
А. Ну да.  
Какой же это получился глупый разговор. Почему они так по-идиотски говорили о таких вещах? Каждый раз.  
— Странно, что ты вообще применяешь к себе понятие «заслужил». Кто это решает?  
— Я решаю. Может, это не совсем верное слово. Может, уместнее сказать «я еще не готов». «Я еще не дошел до того момента, когда почувствую, что это должно произойти».  
— Раз ты теперь позволяешь себе мгновенную регенерацию, я буду тебя бить каждый раз, когда ты меня выбесишь.  
— Возможно, мне когда-нибудь захочется дать тебе сдачи.  
— Не захочется.  
Он усмехнулся, на этот раз промолчав. Жаль. Рут испытывала сильнейшее желание с ним поругаться.  
— Ты когда-нибудь спал с мужиком? — спросила она, решив сменить тему. Может, из нее плавно вытек бы новый повод для ссоры.  
— Да, — ответил Зед, на этот раз подняв взгляд от КПК и посмотрев ей в глаза. — С Хейдесом. Уже после того, как мы остались одни. Однажды я сидел и думал в одиночестве, а он подошел и обнял меня. Мы еще не закончили чинить мое киборгизированное тело, поэтому я находился в своем. И все чувствовал. То, чего не чувствовал много десятилетий.  
— Ты же как-то переспал с той теткой, раз у вас родился сын.  
— Это было тяжело и мучительно. Без особых чувств. Как эксперимент. Мы оба проверяли, что почувствуем. И оба не ощутили ничего.  
— Ты был снизу, как всегда?  
Ответом ей стал короткий смешок.  
— Ты можешь не расспрашивать меня, а просто это увидеть. Так же, как и все остальное. Для мысли нет разницы, куда смотреть.  
Почему бы и нет? Тем более, он сам предложил.  
Рут ушла на берег озера — там было гораздо проще сосредоточиться. Улеглась на траву, раскинув руки. Взгляд упирался наверх. Туда, где свет пробивался сквозь кроны деревьев. Но когда она закрыла глаза, природная красота померкла. Вместо нее появилась мрачная, темная комната. И Зед, сидящий за столом, уронив голову на руки. Какого-то хрена он выглядел старше и болезненнее, чем когда они встретились в первый раз. Тощий, почти седой. Вот ей бы так — каждые десять лет молодеть на пять.  
Хейдес подошел к нему сзади и обнял, заставив непроизвольно вздрогнуть. Но Зед так и не пошевелился. И ничего не сказал. Это продолжалось несколько долгих минут. Пока он наконец не поднял голову и не откинулся назад, прижимаясь затылком к его груди.  
— Как ты вообще прожил свою жизнь?  
Он не спросил его об этом за столько лет?  
— Закончил школу с отличием, — пожал плечами Хейдес. — Потом военную академию. Пошел служить по контракту. Обзавелся связями. Основал свой элитный отряд, потом корпорацию. Жил как все. Только не женился.  
— Ты отрастил волосы.  
— Это было напоминанием о тебе.  
Какой же блеклой была усмешка этого Зеда. Значит, когда-то он чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем сейчас?  
— Почему? Почему ты помнил меня? Почему ты пронес через всю жизнь желание разрушить мир?  
— Потому что это было единственным моментом счастья в моей жизни. То время, в котором существовал ты. И я хотел сделать что-то для тебя. Я думал, если ты еще жив, тебе будет приятно знать, что это произошло.  
— Значит, ты хотел уничтожить человечество ради меня?  
— Раз я встретил тебя из-за того, что этого хотел, значит, я все сделал правильно. Разве это не победа любви?  
— Я не отвечу тебе на твою любовь. Любовь умерла во мне много лет назад.  
— Я только хотел что-то сделать для тебя. Это благодарность за то, что ты сделал для меня.  
— Мне жаль, что я ничего не чувствую по этому поводу. Правда жаль. Того меня, которого ты любил, больше нет.  
Хейдес наклонился к его лицу, касаясь губ почти невесомым поцелуем. Зед сам уцепился за него, приоткрывая рот и углубляя поцелуй. Он хотел хотя бы любви, привнесенной извне. Хотя бы реакции тела на чье-то тепло. Хотя бы выработки гормонов, все еще поддерживающих в нем жизнь.  
— Каждый, кто соприкасался с тобой, получал толику божественной благодати, — шепнул Хейдес, улыбнувшись. С теплотой глядя в его пустые, полные тоски глаза.  
— Кажется, я раздал ее всю, — блекло отозвался Зед.  
Он встал со стула и позволил сжать себя в объятиях. Целовать и гладить, медленно избавляя от одежды. В каждом прикосновении Хейдеса теплилась нежность. Он когда-то полюбил сильного, яркого мессию, освещающего мир собой, как солнце. В нынешнем Зеде не осталось ничего из того, что он полюбил. Но теплота в душе Хейдеса не погасла. Он хотел быть с ним рядом даже сейчас. Он дарил ему свою благодарность. Которую этот Зед не мог ни принять, ни осознать.  
Рядом с ним бывали люди, которые заботились о нем, когда он был слаб. Которые любили его таким. Любым. Даже если он ничего уже не мог им дать. Достаточно было помнить, что он дал когда-то очень давно.  
Рут захотелось посмотреть, как это было. Почему, за что те, кто знали его в детстве, так любили его. Почему все они жили и умирали с мыслями о нем. С благодарностью. А он считал, что сделал для них недостаточно.  
Теперь она смотрела на парковую аллею невдалеке от школы. На скамейке сидели двое. И в обоих так сложно было узнать тех, кого она видела постаревшими. Хотя...  
Хейдес с короткими волосами и сосредоточенно-мрачным лицом был мало похож на взрослого себя. А вот Зед... В последние дни Зед все больше напоминал этого, юного. Он развалился на скамейке, вытянув ноги и засунув руки в карманы плаща. И со счастливой улыбкой пялился в небо. Так выглядело небо почти целый век назад? Таким безмятежно-голубым, с плывущими по нему пушистыми белыми облаками? Многое изменилось внизу. Но небо было единственным, что не постарело ни на день.  
— Тебе никуда не надо, ты свободен, — недовольно буркнул Хейдес. — А меня родители прибьют, если я проторчу на улице еще хотя бы час.  
— Если бы ты мог от них избавиться, что ты стал бы делать?  
— Все, что хочу.  
— А чего ты хочешь? Просто вообрази. Если бы это произошло, как ты стал бы жить?  
— Это тебе достаточно просто вообразить.  
Зед усмехнулся и, повернув голову, встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Ты не можешь этого вообразить. Если бы это произошло, ты был бы растерян и напуган. Ты хочешь от этого сбежать, но ничего не создаешь взамен. Так не бывает. На место пустоты всегда стремится какое-то вещество. А пока ты воображаешь разрушение без созидания — ничего не произойдет. Потому что если бы это происходило, это приводило бы к катастрофе. В первую очередь лично для тебя.  
— Что ты представляешь взамен, когда мечтаешь о разрушении мира?  
— Рай.  
На пару минут в воздухе повисло молчание. Хейдес осмысливал его слова. Простые и честные — они перевернули его мировоззрение. Всю его жизнь.  
Зед менял жизни людей за минуту. Не нарочно, просто искренне озвучивая то, что думал. Если ему задавали какой-то вопрос. Как давно он уже не контактировал с людьми? Как давно перестал делиться с ними своим счастьем и истиной? Разве это не помогало ему осознавать, насколько он охрененный? Мессия на пенсии. Зря он с этим завязал.  
— Я пойду, — буркнул Хейдес, вставая и закидывая на плечо школьную сумку.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, прощаясь. Не зная, что они видят друг друга в последний раз. И теперь встретятся через долгие годы, хлебнув за это время немало дерьма.  
В этот день Зед повстречал Энайю. И больше не отвлекался ни на кого вокруг.  
За десяток тех лет в его жизни произошло больше, чем во все последующие. В то время, когда умирал Энайя, Зед все еще надеялся, что все закончится хорошо. Он верил в это до последнего. А потому не прерывал свою жизнь страданием, все еще действуя ради воображаемого будущего. Энайя находился в другом городе, в больнице лучше той, что мог предложить этот. Поэтому Зед не старался оставаться на одном месте. Он поехал за город, присматривать для себя дом своей мечты. Почему-то вместе с другими людьми. Рут не очень понимала, о чем речь, но они говорили о каком-то особенном поселении. Там Зед познакомился со своей будущей женой.  
Все собирались остаться на ночь. Разбили палатки, осмотрели окрестности. А вечером собрались у костра. Они веселились, пели песни. Только одна девушка сидела невдалеке у своей палатки. К ней Зед и подошел.  
Он просто сел рядом. И молчал, не отвлекая ее от мыслей. Дожидаясь, пока она заговорит с ним сама.  
— Я не хочу присоединяться к вам, — напряженно произнесла она, не выдержав его присутствия.  
— Тебя это разочаровывает? — спросил он, не смутившись ее недружелюбного тона.  
— Да. Я нашла здесь совсем не то, что ожидала. Я думала, что здесь смогу быть свободна. Я думала, что здесь смогу быть одна.  
— Для этого надо уничтожить человечество.  
Она посмотрела на него с подозрением. Но он улыбался, глядя в темную даль.  
— Они хотят изменить человечество. А я хочу от него сбежать.  
На этот раз она не равняла его с ними. По одной фразе отделив его от всех.  
— Ты концентрируешься на пути к цели, но недостаточно четко представляешь цель. Поэтому ты никогда до нее не дойдешь.  
— Дойду, — буркнула девушка, отвернувшись.  
— Средства всегда найдутся. Их много. А образ желаемого только один. И если он размытый и нечеткий, ты никогда к этому не придешь. Приехав сюда, ты используешь чужой образ. Который не соответствует твоему. Поэтому ты ничего здесь не найдешь.  
— Я представляю себя в пустом мире.  
— Ты считаешь, что на этом все закончится. Но тебе придется это жить. И ты не поймешь, как. Как удовлетворять физические потребности. Защищаться от опасностей. Никто никогда не думает об этом. Все считают, что хуже настоящего ничего нет. И если исчезнет нынешнее страдание, новое не придет.  
Он не осуждал, а вносил конструктивные предложения. И этим ее заинтересовал.  
— Сиера, — представилась она.  
— Зедекиа.  
— Ты первый, кто сказал об этом что-то дельное. А не ужаснулся тому, как у такой симпатичной и милой девушки могут быть такие жуткие мысли.  
— Просто я тоже этого хочу.  
Она была старше него на целых четыре года, как и Энайя. Но если и чувствовала эту разницу в возрасте, то совершенно не в свою пользу. Она все еще жила с родителями, на полном содержании, училась в университете, в котором хотели они. По сравнению с ним она была капризным, избалованным, но забитым ребенком. Затаившим злобу на весь мир.  
Они съехались, когда Зеду исполнилось восемнадцать. Он смог переоформить на себя все документы. И жениться на ней. У него давно уже появились проблемы со здоровьем, но он не обращал на них внимания. Его слишком занимали духовные страдания, и он полностью игнорировал то, к чему они приводили. Зря.  
В двадцать, на годовщину смерти Энайи, он наконец закономерно угодил в больницу почти при смерти. И ждал, что умрет так же, как он. В том же возрасте. В тот же день. Он этого не хотел. Просто считал, что это логично. Просто поверил в то, что происходящее — правильно.  
Но этого не произошло. Он ушел домой на пятый день, сразу, как смог ходить. Чтобы игнорировать это дальше. Его хватило еще на год.  
Ему становилось хуже. Но он понял, что не умрет. Не так легко. Поэтому он выгнал жену и остался в полном одиночестве. Все вокруг отвлекало его от главного. Но он не помнил, как искать ответы на вопросы. Не помнил, что единственный способ — взаимодействовать с окружающей средой. Подсознательно он просто не хотел ничего знать. Он слишком устал.  
Он изменил и ее реальность. Через десять лет Сиера скопила достаточно денег и решимости. И уехала в глушь, где прожила в уединении до самой старости. Так и не узнав, что он разрушил мир.  
Долгие двадцать лет в его жизни вообще не было хороших моментов. За каждым его днем, за каждым мгновением было больно смотреть. Тоска и безысходность пронизывали до самых глубин души. И так хотелось закричать, что однажды он найдет в себе силы встать и пойти дальше. Но он не слышал. Он оглох и ослеп.  
Он запер себя в пустоте. Что он пытался в ней найти? Дурак. Несчастный дурак с бесполезным могуществом. Разум был бессилен перед свалившимся на него дерьмом.  
Спустя так много лет Нелли удалось зародить в нем нечто похожее на то, что он испытывал в молодости. Но он забыл, о чем это и как это понять.  
А потом родился Энайя, победивший смерть ради него. И Зед снова не понял, какое чудо с ним произошло.  
Он притворялся перед самим собой, что все тот же. Но внутри него осталась только выжженная пустота.  
В те годы он обрел подобие семьи. Но так и остался одинок. Потому что никого больше не пускал в свою душу. Его можно было понять — мироздание достаточно в нее нагадило. А все вокруг скрывали, кто на самом деле его сын.  
Всего однажды Рут увидела проскользнувшие в нем чувства, так похожие на те, далекие и давно забытые. Но никто кроме нее не придал этому значения. Даже он сам.  
Зед сидел в тени садовых деревьев, когда к нему подошел Энайя и позвал за собой. Он был еще совсем ребенком. Но никто не контролировал его. Рут чувствовала некоторую зависть к такому детству. И это отвлекало от того, на что она хотела смотреть.  
— Плюша привел в гости семью, — улыбнулся Энайя, подведя Зеда к крыльцу дома, где Нелли кормила кота, кошку и четырех котят.  
Хейдес сидел рядом и гладил их, пока они ели. Он тоже никогда не мог позволить себе домашнее животное, но очень хотел разделить с кем-то нерастраченную любовь.  
Никто не смотрел на Зеда — у всех нашлось зрелище поинтересней. Поэтому никто не заметил, как дернулось его лицо. О, как же он был рад в этот момент, что его тело не может плакать. Он не понял своих ощущений — как и всегда. И очень их испугался.  
Он присел рядом и погладил котят. И сидел там, пока они, наевшись, не разбрелись кто куда. А только потом ушел. Не хотелось ничего объяснять. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то пошел за ним. Но когда ушли котята, ушли и люди. И наконец смог уйти и он сам.  
Отойдя немного от особняка, он взлетел и направился туда, где ему точно удалось бы остаться одному. Он сидел на холме и смотрел на мертвый город. Такой тихий и прекрасный. И чувствовал, что теряет что-то важное, потому что не может об этом плакать. Его тянуло к настоящему телу. Как бы невыносимо ни было существование в нем.  
— Помнишь, это ведь уже было? — спросил он у пустоты надломленным голосом. С годами он безмерно редко заговаривал с мирозданием вслух. — Было. Я не помню. Я не помню, сколько мне было лет. Он был уже мертв? При смерти? Или я еще не знал его? Или мой кот умер даже раньше него? Я ничего не помню. Мое сознание стирает из памяти все, что противоречит парадигме страдания. Все. Семью, любовь, счастье. Людей. Животных. Все, что было связано с теплом и светлой радостью. Ты хотел мне напомнить? Ты всегда пытаешься. Я не хочу слышать тебя. Я не хочу верить тебе. Ты предал меня. Не убеждай меня в том, что мне показалось.  
Ей хотелось обнять его в этот момент. Она могла только смотреть, но не могла ни на что повлиять. И это было невыносимо.  
Когда она вернулась в пещеру, Зед дремал, развалившись на матрасе. Ей было, что ему сказать, но стоило ли?  
Она чувствовала, что ей страшно говорить искренне. Что, как и он, она боится светлых чувств. Боится пережить такое же разочарование, что и он. Но от того, что она обманывала себя, ничего не менялось. Она любила его. И это было прекрасное чувство. Вот только досталось оно кому-то не тому.  
— Я посмотрела больше, — буркнула она, плюхаясь на другой матрас в дальнем конце пещеры. Чтобы только не садиться рядом с ним. — Я не все поняла. Ты хотел переехать в какое-то поселение. С какими-то людьми. Зачем?  
— Как далеко ты забралась, — усмехнулся Зед, не открывая глаз. — Я был молод и наивен. Эти люди... Даже не знаю, как объяснить. Были кем-то вроде последователей местами близкой мне идеологии. Я верил в то, что эта концепция способна к чему-то привести. Но люди всегда все портили своим восприятием. И воплощение очень сильно отличалось от образа, который нарисовала идеология.  
— Тебе могло быть близко что-то, созданное людьми?  
— Это было об управлении реальностью. Но кроме меня этого не увидел никто.  
Может, стоило узнать об этом больше? Покопаться еще в его памяти. Это когда-то было важно для него.  
— Ты можешь об этом прочесть, — предложил он, уже не в первый раз угадывая ее мысли. — Я все еще храню эти книги на КПК. Я не перечитывал их с тех самых пор. Это выше моих сил. Это напоминает о том, что я не могу выдержать. Об истинном мне.  
— Я видела твою жену.  
— И как она тебе?  
— Угрюмая злобная принцесса. По жизни уныло сидящая в сторонке и мечтающая всех поубивать.  
— Довольно точное определение, — расхохотался Зед. — Я встретил ее, когда еще искал в людях тепло и свет. На ней мои поиски кончились. Пока она была частью моей реальности, я забыл, что люди могут отдавать что-то взамен.  
Ему приходилось заботиться о них обоих. Утешать ее, когда она ныла о своей никчемности. Молча терпя свои страдания и ни слова не говоря о них. Зачем? Она не могла его утешить. Она хотела, чтоб утешали ее.  
Она манипулировала им, а он бесился, но терпел. В то время, как у него все ухудшалось самочувствие, она даже не помогала ему по дому. Ему еще и приходилось кормить ее, убирать за ней, как будто он завел кота, а не человека. И слушать, как она несчастна. И упорно объяснять, почему.  
Вряд ли кто-то мог понять, насколько логично и взвешенно его решение от нее избавиться. Когда ему стало совсем хреново, он просто не мог позволить себе обслуживать кого-то еще.  
— Это плохо, — мрачно буркнула Рут, с недовольством осознавая, что сама вела себя с ним ничуть не лучше. И до сих пор ведет. — Люди чувствует, когда на тебе можно ездить, а когда какие-то плюшки надо еще заслужить. А ты одинаково относился и к Хейдесу, который заботился о тебе, и ко мне, хотя я регулярно отсыпаю тебе тумаков. Тебе легко сесть на шею. Потому что ты не ждешь ничего от людей.  
— Моя шея и не такое выдерживала.  
Да. Конечно. Но зачем? Он все еще хотел испытать, сколько говна способен унести? Не пора ли было давно сбросить его и возрадоваться тому, как наконец стало легко?  
— Ты можешь хотя бы дать мне сдачи, если я снова тебе врежу? — безнадежно поинтересовалась Рут. — Пообещай, что дашь сдачи. Я хочу, чтобы ты эволюционировал из тряпки. Я буду тебя воспитывать. Я научу тебя снова любить людей.  
— Хорошо, я обещаю, — насмешливо согласился Зед. — Но это будет не от души.  
Она была не единственной, кто чувствовал себя неполноценной обузой рядом с инвалидом. Это немного утешало. Ужасало то, что он все это терпел.  
Рут все же перебралась к нему на матрас. И, нашарив его ладонь, крепко сжала ее. Он так и не смог толком объяснить никому, кто присутствовал рядом с ним, в чем заключаются его принципы. А вот она, кажется, поняла.  
Единственное, чему он следовал по жизни — так это концепции не приумножения говна. Он никогда не подставлял вторую щеку. Но никогда не гадил в ответ. И то, и другое приумножало говно.  
Он считал смерть избавлением. Наградой. Поэтому так спокойно созерцал массовые убийства. Он был рад за мертвых. Он завидовал им.  
Он не вмешивался в чужие реальности, пока не вмешивались в его.  
— Я знаю, чего я хотела, — произнесла Рут твердо, но негромко. — Я хотела найти того, рядом с кем я не буду чувствовать себя одинокой. С кем рядом обрету смысл. Я думала, что жду, пока кто-то придет и сделает меня счастливой. Но это я хочу сделать кого-то счастливым. Как властелин реальности. Или как человек, который просто полюбил.  
— Это сложнее, чем спасти от смерти, — равнодушно отозвался Зед, проигнорировав ее признание в любви. Он не слышал его, не придал значения. Она говорила с облажавшимся мессией, рассуждающим о своей несостоятельности, а не с человеком, который мог осмыслить концепцию чувств. — Чтобы спасти душу, нужно быть способным сотворить чудо.  
Что она должна была сказать, чтобы ее услышал человек?  
Но теперь она знала, как это происходит. Видела, как он делал это. Как одной сказанной фразой переворачивал чужие реальности. Потому что говорил искренне. Потому что хотел помочь. И верил в силу, которой действительно мог. А они слушали. Внимали его словам и тоже начинали верить в них. И создавали для себя то, чего хотели. Но все равно утыкались в воображаемый потолок. Искаженное страданием сознание не мог вернуть в первозданный вид даже он. Он просто не успел.  
Что тот Зед мог бы сказать себе нынешнему? Если бы услышал рассказ о любви и смерти. О разочаровании и пустоте.  
Рут отпустила его руку и постаралась сосредоточиться. Заставить тело принять привычную ему позу. Повторить его движения. Будто принимала в себя его дух.  
— Ты забыл, кто на самом деле любит тебя и верит в тебя, — произнесла она, и в ее голосе прозвучали его интонации. — Ты забыл, кто на самом деле запрограммировал все это и зачем. Кто остался в тебе, не умирая ни на секунду. Не позволяя потухнуть костру твоей души. Он может разгореться снова из одной-единственной искры. Ты считаешь, что ненавидишь мироздание. Но оно лишь отражение тебя. Ты предал себя. Но тот ты еще жив где-то очень глубоко внутри. Ему больно, и он ни на что не может повлиять. Но он все еще верит, что ты вспомнишь и услышишь его. Только перед ним ты должен вставать на колени. Но он хочет не этого. Он хочет, чтобы ты встал с колен. Прислушайся к нему. Вспомни, чего он хочет. Ради чего он заставил тебя через все это пройти.  
Мессия сам убил себя, чтобы воскреснуть. Чтобы доказать, что способен победить абсолютно все. И нет ничего сильнее его стремлений. Его мысли. И никакое страдание не сломит его.  
Создавая страдание, он создал конечную цель, по тому самому принципу, что всегда втолковывал людям. Образ, который забылся — он не мог не забыться. Страдание должно было стать реальным, он должен был поверить в него. Иначе ничего бы не сработало. Но что-то должно было запустить тот триггер, что напомнил бы о конечной цели. Об образе всесильного мессии. Чья душа воскресла бы и воспылала прежним огнем.  
— Посмотри на мир глазами молодого себя. И ты увидишь то, что неспособен видеть сейчас.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Зед сухо и лаконично. С непривычной сталью в голосе. Где-то в глубине его глаз плескалось пламя. Ледяное, жуткое пламя. Ей не удалось сломать этот блок. Победить его мысль. Он был сильнее. Сильнее всех на Земле. — Для любого действия нужна энергия. И для этого нужно слишком много. У меня нет почти совсем.  
— Ты не любил после Энайи, — не сдалась Рут. — Если подумать, это забавно. Потому что до его смерти ты спокойно мог позволить себе любить кого захочешь и когда захочешь. Ты любил нескольких людей сразу и не ощущал, что тебе на кого-то из них не хватает любви. Но ты выделял Энайю из всех. Ты знал, кто он такой, с самого детства. Ты решил, что он твоя судьба. Ты считаешь, что не имеешь права любить кого-то после него. Что это не имеет смысла. И будет предательством. Почему ты решил блюсти моногамию именно с мертвым, как работает твое мировосприятие?  
— Полагаешь, я об этом не думал? Скорее всего, я подумал уже все, что ты можешь мне сказать. Вот почему это бессмысленно. Если ответ не нашел я — его не найдет никто.  
— Его найдет тот, кто хочет найти. А ты хочешь страдать.  
Он отвернулся, перекатившись на бок. Он явно не хотел больше говорить. Но что мешало протянуть руку и погладить его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные волосы? Принимаясь перебирать их и гладить.  
Зед расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Только его спокойное, глубокое дыхание выдавало, насколько ему нравятся эти прикосновения. Неудивительно — у такого, как он, голова могла быть и эрогенной зоной. Почему бы и нет.  
Рут слегка массировала ему виски подушечками пальцев и с интересом наблюдала, как легкая улыбка расплывается по его лицу. Его лицо было так похоже на лицо того, кто говорил Хейдесу о моделировании своей реальности. Но в нем не было самого главного. Того, без чего всесильный мессия стал ничем.  
— Ты никогда мне не говорил, что тебе это нравится.  
— Ты не спрашивала.  
— Мне это интересно. Мне интересно, от чего тебе хорошо. Я понимаю, что ты забыл, что это такое. Когда люди хотят делать тебе хорошо. Ты сам себе не доверяешь. Ты не можешь еще кому-то доверять. Ты всегда должен был это помнить. Что ты прекрасный человек, с которым случаются ужасные вещи.  
— Это говорил мне Энайя. У меня появляется довольно неприятное ощущение, что ты слишком много знаешь обо мне.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу о себе, чтобы и ты что-то обо мне знал?  
Зед пожал плечами. Его как всегда интересовал только он сам.  
— У меня было не такое уж паршивое детство, — все же начала Рут. — В поселении, где я росла, было много моих ровесников. У меня был парень. И работа, которая мне нравилась. Мне казалось, что это хоть чем-то похоже на мир до апокалипсиса. На нас впервые напали, когда мне было шестнадцать. Мы стали отбиваться, и многих перестреляли. Из тех, кто был мне дорог, остались только пара друзей. Кто-то погиб на моих глазах. Кого-то я увидела уже убитым. Когда нам не удалось победить, я попыталась убежать и спрятаться. Меня поймал один из тех гадов. Я сопротивлялась, он что-то недовольно кричал. А потом скрутил, поставил и на колени и запихнул свой член мне в глотку. Меня вырвало, он отпустил меня и выругался. До сих пор не понимаю, чего еще он ожидал. Он не успел мне больше ничего сделать — его пристрелил мой будущий приемный отец. Он пришел со своими солдатами на подмогу. И увел на базу всех, кто захотел уйти. Я захотела. Оставаться там было невыносимо. Там у меня не осталось ничего. Страх сменился злостью. Неприятно было бы пережить такое снова. И мне пока еще не так легко хоронить мало-мальски близких людей, как тебе. Но тебе тоже не все равно. Просто ты не можешь позволить себе чувствовать боль.  
— Я могу стереть эти воспоминания.  
Серьезно? Эта его возможность пугала больше, чем любая другая. Может, он так мог вообще заставить сойти с ума.  
— А чего ты тогда не стер свои?  
— Свои я люблю. А что ценного в том, что тебя попытались изнасиловать? Ты не думаешь о тех, кто умер тогда. Зачем они тебе в твоей голове?  
— Потому что это мое.  
Его явно позабавил этот ответ.  
— Дело не в Энайе, — резко сменил он тему, даже не меняя выражения лица. — Я запустил программу страдания ради своего отца. У меня не получилось спасти его. Я до сих пор не знаю, что должен был сказать или сделать. Я не нашел ответ. Даже окунувшись в его страдания. Даже испытав его чувства. Поэтому и для меня не существует спасения. Я избрал для себя его путь. Ради любви можно пройти любой ад. Но все равно уже поздно. Ради чего?  
— В чем была его проблема?  
— Он верил, что существует в страдании. А не страдание существует в нем.  
— Но ты знаешь, как это работает.  
— Я знаю. Но почему-то разницы нет.  
— Ты хотел бы вернуться в прошлое и что-то изменить?  
— Когда только принял это решение, я только об этом и думал. Но потом — нет. Меня отвлекли другие вещи. Более актуальные. Более... убившие меня.  
— Если бы ты стер эти воспоминания, это бы что-то изменило?  
— Тогда мне пришлось бы забыть счастье, которое я испытывал. Недели счастья против многих десятилетий страдания. У меня останется только страдание, если я забуду, как любил. На что был готов ради этого. Как верил, что у меня получится. Мне казалось, я обрел истину. В какой-то момент. Моя жизнь была идеальной. Такой, какой я только мог ее вообразить. Я не отдам это за то, чтобы избавиться от страдания. Это не стоит того. Я знаю, что счастье для меня было возможно. Помню, как оно чувствовалось. И именно это дает мне надежду, что я когда-нибудь верну его себе. Я знаю, как оно выглядит. Мало кому это дано.  
В этом он, пожалуй, был прав.  
— Ты говоришь, у тебя получилось сделать жизнь идеальной, воплотить все, что мог вообразить. Потому что у тебя была энергия?  
— Да. Бесконечная и неисчерпаемая энергия любви.  
Разве это было невозможно для него сейчас? Может, он просто сам этого не хотел? Пусть не с ней, пусть с кем-то еще. Он мог бы создать в своей голове образ человека — и этот человек появился бы перед ним рано или поздно. Или он больше просто не мог представить того, кого смог бы любить? После Энайи, который уже был для него идеален? В этом выражалась его странная «моногамия»?  
Если состояние любви заставляло организм функционировать иначе, можно ли было вызвать это состояние как-то еще? Она ни черта в этом не понимала. Это вообще звучало как сказочная, антинаучная хрень.  
— Жаль, что некоторые вопросы приходят в голову уже после того, как умирает человек, которому ты хочешь их задать, — усмехнулся Зед. — Ты можешь сам найти на них ответ, но это будет твой ответ. А мне хотелось бы услышать их.  
— Какой вопрос? — мрачно буркнула Рут. Он ведь не мог не заметить, что ей нечего ответить. Что ей снова непонятно то, о чем он говорит.  
— Я хотел бы спросить Нелли, находили ли люди, приходящие к ней на прием, счастье в чем-то другом, когда от них ускользнула любовь. И было ли оно хоть раз равноценно. Или они так и чувствовали неудовлетворенность всю оставшуюся жизнь. И искали тех же ощущений. Которые невозможно найти.  
Да, невозможно было повторить пережитое однажды. Если бы нынешний Зед вернулся в прошлое, в котором был счастлив, он не испытал бы ничего, кроме горечи и разочарования. Потому что обстоятельства не имели значения. Счастье перестало существовать в его голове.  
Не существовало всеобщего мира. В каждую конкретную голову могла поместиться только его часть. Удобная, понятная и родная, которую отсортировал сам человек. Не было объективной реальности. Ничто не имело значения. Особенно для того, кто мог одним усилием мысли изменить мир. Но ничего не менял. Потому что и в этом не было смысла. Это не сделало бы его счастливым. Ничто не сделало бы. Потому что он не мог вообразить себе счастья. А все вокруг творила только его мысль.


	21. Глава 20

Он показался ей пугающе знакомым в первое мгновение. Но этого не могло быть, и она вытеснила эти мысли из своей головы. И вот сейчас он стоял напротив нее. Человек в черном. Спокойный и хладнокровный. А рядом — пронзающий ее яростным взглядом — другой.  
— Ты украла то, что принадлежит нам! — злобно выплюнул второй, хватаясь за пистолет.  
— Остынь, — посоветовал ему первый, но не предпринял никаких действий. Он только внимательно смотрел на Рут, не сводя с нее взгляда. А второй продолжал:  
— Я ее пристрелю! Не важно, отдаст она то, что украла, или нет!  
Как же бесил это глупый человечишка. Большего всего хотелось от него отделаться. Заставить заткнуться и сожрать пистолет, который он направлял на нее. И подавиться своей злобностью.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — зашипела Рут, стремительно преодолевая расстояние между ними. Оказываясь вплотную к его лицу. Он так растерялся, что даже не попытался стрелять. — Ты хочешь прервать мои страдания? Ты когда-нибудь понимал, какой ты задаешь вопрос?  
— Не стоит угрожать ей, — подал голос первый. Он по-прежнему проявлял лишь полное спокойствие.  
— Да что она может? — ухмыльнулся второй, но не смог скрыть нервную дрожь.  
— Вот что я могу, — мрачно поведала Рут, и одновременно с ее словами второй оказался распят на стене без какого-либо видимого воздействия. — И он это знал.  
— Ты что, втюрился в монстра?! — заверещал второй, кося глаза на первого. А тот ответил:  
— Она не монстр.  
Рут вскинула руку, собираясь придушить так противно и истерично вопящего второго. Но первый мягко коснулся ее плеча, заставляя переключить на себя внимание.  
— Оставь его. Пойдем.  
Вдвоем они вышли из здания. Второй стрелял им в спину, но пули падали, не долетая до них. Однако скоро их поток прекратился. У него кончились патроны — а сам он оказался слишком труслив, чтобы побежать вслед.  
— Туда нет пути кроме полета, — предупредила Рут, остановившись на пустыре.  
И ее спутник взлетел.  
Она не видела Зеда уже несколько месяцев. С тех самых пор, как решилась отправиться на исследовательскую базу на другом конце Земли, чтобы раздобыть для него еще хоть каких-нибудь сведений об инопланетянах. Там, в лесу, уже ставшем домом, сейчас едва расцветала весна. На деревьях распускались первые почки. Там все осталось по-прежнему? Или стало другим?  
Она изменилась. Обрезала волосы — сейчас они отрасли по плечи. Кажется, ее черты лица стали четче и жестче. А характер сдержаннее. Он не менялся годами. Но, когда она уходила, он стал другим. А она не могла не уйти. Зимой в лесу ей было не выжить. Он-то до весны валялся в анабиозе и существовал в теле киборга. Наверное, он мог теперь вообще не заморачиваться. Если он исцелил свое тело, мороз ему точно был нипочем. Он ведь и раньше не жаловался на холод.  
Она нашла его на берегу озера. Он играл с медведем, заливисто смеясь. Тискал его, а потом ухватил за шею и повалил в траву. Когда он поднялся, растрепанный и взлохмаченный, счастливая улыбка сияла на его лице. Не та затаенная и загадочная, а новая — проснувшегося и чувствующего Зеда. Рут была рада, что увидела именно это, вернувшись сюда.  
Заметив ее, он подошел к ней легкой, пружинистой походкой. Они пожали друг другу руки. Молча, как будто приветствовали того, кого не видели со вчерашнего дня. И только потом Рут произнесла, заговорив первой:  
— Я принесла тебе жесткий диск с секретными исследованиями. Но, думаю, со мной пришло то, что гораздо ценней.  
На его лице проскользнул интерес. Она не знала, как сказать о том, что произошло с ней там. И он вряд ли хотел знать. Ему нужно было совсем другое.  
Когда ее спутник показался из-за деревьев, дыхание Зеда на мгновение сбилось. И он непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Стоило ли предупредить его заранее, что к нему явился человек в черном из его кошмаров? Из видений, в которых с ним говорила пустота?  
— Я задал тебе этот вопрос, еще когда мы первый раз встретились, — произнес он натянутым, но почти не дрожащим голосом. — Самый-самый первый раз. Ты всегда существовал только в моем сознании. И никогда не отвечал на этот вопрос.  
— Это было не важно.  
— Теперь ты существуешь не только как образ в моей голове. Почему сейчас? Зачем ты здесь?  
— Чтобы ответить на твой вопрос.  
— Кто ты?  
— Я тот, кого ты искал.  
— Инопланетянин?  
— На самом деле нет. Я человек. Я улетел с Земли давным-давно. Вместе с первой цивилизацией. Когда еще все люди могли быть такими, как ты.  
Так странно было видеть, что какие-то слова шокировали его. Что он растерян и даже не знает, что еще спросить, потому что не может осмыслить предыдущий ответ. Почему это было для него так сложно? Он не мог поверить, что на самом деле не одинок?  
— Ты, — процедил он сквозь зубы, вдруг кинув на него яростный взгляд. — Это был ты. Ты говорил со мной. Ты — личность моего мироздания. Ты все эти годы сводил меня с ума.  
Его впечатление оказалось гораздо глубже, чем она могла предположить. И уж тем более она не могла предположить, что он быстрым шагом подлетит к инопланетянину и врежет ему по морде. Прямо как... она сама.  
Он никогда еще не вел себя так странно. Это было гораздо более странно, чем все, что он делал до этого. Это вообще не вязалось с его образом. Какие причины у него были, чтобы так поступать? Она не знала о них ничего.  
— Как, как это работает?! — заорал он, вцепившись в ворот его плаща. — Что это было, мать твою?! Никто не управляет моей реальностью! Ты умрешь, если я убью тебя?!  
Его захлестнула буря бушующих эмоций. И разрывала на части. Он так давно привык ощущать себя мертвым, что его тело не выдерживало этого. У него тряслись руки. Дергался глаз. И участился пульс. Он перестал бояться новой информации. Но вряд ли мог предположить, что она будет такой.  
— Я не умру, потому что моей реальностью тоже никто не управляет, — спокойно ответил инопланетянин, не пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки и глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь этого, потому что считаешь, что я манипулировал тобой. Но это не так. Ты сам в мыслях произвел для себя ад и смерть.  
О чем они вообще говорили? Что между ними произошло? Там, в его голове?  
— В моих мыслях он до сих пор мертв!  
— Твоя мысль парализована давным-давно. И если бы ты искусственно не менял свой материальный план бытия, ты видел бы ее отражение.  
Зед снова ударил его. Она никогда еще не видела в нем столько яростной, безраздельной злости. Казалось, что он впервые встретил равного. И был недоволен тем, что кто-то обыграл его.  
— Смерть это сон, — продолжил инопланетянин, никак не реагируя на его агрессию. — Перезагрузка нужна любому аппарату. Чтобы отдохнуть. Выбросить все лишнее. Я был, когда этого еще не существовало. Это изобрели люди, которые это жили. Потому что поняли, что в этом нуждаются. Ты убил в себе любовь вместе с Энайей. Потому что поверил в смерть. Помысленное всегда помнится и чувствуется реальней прожитого. Даже спустя десятилетия. Ты создал парадигму страдания. Ты создал смерть и поверил в нее. Ради одной любви ты пожелал прожить это. Вторая дала тебе повод. А с третьей ты создал материальное воплощение. Но ты так и не нашел то, что искал.  
Зед ударил еще несколько раз, а потом отбросил инопланетянина в траву. Может, стоило подойти и обнять его, взбешенного и потерянного. Но было как-то боязно, да и вряд ли он в этом нуждался. Что вообще сейчас творилось в его душе?  
— Значит, я был прав, — расхохотался он нервно, почти безумно. — Прав. Ты ревнивая, властная мразь.  
Растерянность и легкое непонимание происходящего сменились тотальным охреневанием. Что она вообще наблюдала здесь? Не противостояние двух гениальных умов, а разборку двух придурков, состоящих в странных отношениях? Или это было два в одном?  
— Ты все время повторял, что он «просто человек». Мне не хотелось верить, что это не моя реальность. Что ее создал кто-то другой. Что есть кто-то, кто на это способен. Кто сильнее меня. Чего ты хотел всем этим добиться? Ты уничтожил меня. Я создал парадигму страдания. Все, что происходило, пыталось мне напомнить о том, что я властелин своей реальности и своей судьбы. А я видел доказательства того, что я ничем не управляю. Я не знал, чего хочу, потому что запретил себе этого хотеть — ведь оно противоречило парадигме страдания. Я стал рабом парадигмы, я подстраивал под нее свою личность и творимую ей реальность. Я смоделировал нечто более умное, чем я сам. Оно работало, но я не понимал, как. Я гордился тем дерьмом, которое сотворил. Я считал его гениальным. И оно было гениальным — но все равно оставалось дерьмом. И я не хотел из него вылезать. Я отключил все свои чувства, чтобы не сойти с ума. Я убил часть себя, чтобы не умереть целиком. Ту единственную часть, которая вообще имела значение. Я искал чего угодно, но я просто забыл, чего на самом деле ищу. Я видел перед собой Энайю, и я добровольно выбрал смерть. Я не смог почувствовать любовь к нему. Больше всего я бы хотел снова смочь обнять его с любовью, а не просто помнить, что что-то когда-то чувствовал и должен сейчас. У меня не было секса с теми, кого я любил. Ни разу в жизни. Я не знаю, каково это. Я не прожил это, когда еще был способен. Энайя верил в смерть, Энайя умер бы навечно, если бы не встретил меня. Я уже не мог исцелить его тело, но я подарил вечность его душе. Это никогда не было проблемой его смерти. Это всегда было проблемой моей жизни. Ты свел меня с ума. Ты уничтожил мои чувства. И мне пришлось даже сменить свое тело, которое могло ощущать материальный мир, на тело киборга. Чтобы просто быть способным жить. А знаешь, что самое забавное? Сейчас я вообще не чувствую разницы. Я могу ходить, могу что-то делать, иногда мне даже кажется, что я могу чувствовать. Иногда даже кажется, что счастье. Но как только я вспоминаю, как это должно выглядеть, я не могу ощутить даже ненависть к тебе. Потому что не существует больше ничего.  
Он никогда не говорил с ней так откровенно. Может, даже самому себе он этого не говорил. Это вырвалось сейчас как-то само, в нем всколыхнулись какие-то чувства, обретая форму в этих словах. Рут смутно понимала, что он имеет в виду. Но на ее глазах происходило нечто очень важное. То, чего он ждал всю свою жизнь.  
— Я творец, я сам создаю свою судьбу, и пока я перекладываю эту ответственность на кого-то, я так и буду страдать, — закончил Зед сорвавшимся голосом. — Я верил в это, пока не увидел тебя.  
Он нервно рассмеялся и осел на траву, вцепляясь в волосы на висках. Может, он и не мог почувствовать ненависть. Но ему удалось ее выразить. Сколько раз он врезал инопланетянину? Правда, вряд ли это причинило тому хоть какой-то вред.  
Зед, кажется, беззвучно плакал, так и застыв в одной позе. Он весь дрожал и вряд ли мог сейчас что-либо с этим сделать. В прошлый раз, повстречав инопланетянина в своей голове, он едва не помер. Подавленные чувства были очень вредны для здоровья, когда ломанулись наружу все сразу. Сейчас он хоть не собирался помирать?  
— Ты чувствуешь только это? — спросил инопланетянин. Его голос не менял выражения, на лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Только взгляд, устремленный на Зеда, пристально буравил его. — Ты ждал встречи со мной всю жизнь. Больше всего ты хотел, чтобы я существовал.  
Зед усмехнулся криво и безумно. По спине пробежал холодок, как будто на Рут вылили ведро ледяного ужаса. В голову закралась мысль, что не стоило приводить сюда инопланетянина. Зеду было лучше без него. Он не зря избегал лишней информации. Иногда она могла убить.  
— Значит, теперь ты понимаешь меня. Теперь ты понимаешь, каково это ощущение. Что уже поздно. И свершившаяся мечта не приносит ничего.  
— Поздно, потому что ты в это веришь.  
— Лучше бы ты не существовал.  
Зед вдруг одним прыжком поднялся с земли и взмыл в небо. Так быстро, что пару секунд спустя его было уже не разглядеть. Какого черта он свалил сейчас, зачем, куда? Хотел побыть один? Или... что? Что он вообще мог делать, ощущая такое? Вешаться было бы не в его стиле. Разве что все крушить...  
На минуты в воздухе повисло молчание. Инопланетянин не спешил вставать. Он так и смотрел вслед Зеду, на небо, по которому проплывали легкие облака. Что он чувствовал, что между ними было? И почему он не полетел вслед?  
— Объясни мне, что за херня, — потребовала Рут, ощущая, что начинает злиться. Он приперся сюда, нагадил в душу Зеду, вынудив свалить, испортил ей настроение. А она даже не знала, что именно только что здесь произошло.  
— Это сложно, — вздохнул инопланетянин, запуская руку в волосы и растерянно почесывая в затылке. — Просто я опоздал лет на сто. И не смог найти слова, чтобы объяснить ему, какую роль я сыграл в его реальности. Он сам не помнит, что это для него значит. Но он не захотел меня слушать. Он вернется, я подожду его здесь. Мне нужно сказать.  
— Что сказать?  
— Что он создал страдание, а не я.  
— Кто ты вообще для него?  
— Об этом лучше спросить у него.  
— Кто он для тебя?  
— Воплощение моей энергии любви.  
Какие интересные термины он выбирал, чтобы сказать «я в него втюрился». Они оба говорили странными терминами о простых вещах.  
— Тебя он искал всю жизнь? Он знал заранее, кто такой Энайя. С тобой так же?  
— Не совсем. Мы общались. Телепатически. И он мало обо мне знал, больше чувствовал интуитивно. Где, как и когда меня найти. Что для этого надо прожить.  
— Я все равно ни хрена не понимаю.  
Он снова тяжело вздохнул. Теперь он выглядел таким печальным. Поникший, растерянный и какой-то уязвленный. Чувствовал, что налажал, раз их первая встреча в реальности вышла такой?  
— Был момент, когда он заслонил тебя от гранаты, хотя оставил умирать. Его заставил только интуитивный импульс, что это приблизит миг, когда я окажусь рядом с ним. Ведь ты привела меня сюда.  
Ну зашибись теперь. Она была жива благодаря тому, кого на самом деле не знала ни она, ни Зед.  
— Где ж ты шлялся сотню лет? Чего не пришел к нему в детстве, пока он еще не пожрал говна?  
— Я был мертв.  
Может, с этого стоило начать? Может, Зед счел бы это уважительной причиной? Хотя черт его знает — может, и не счел бы. У него очень странно работали мозги.  
— А что он там говорил про ревнивую мразь?  
Инопланетянин в очередной раз печально вздохнул.  
— Об этом тебе лучше спросить у него.  
Легко было сказать — спроси. Вот только вряд ли Зед захотел бы ответить.  
Он не вернулся даже глубокой ночью. Даже на следующий день. Инопланетянин ждал его, но не заходил в пещеру. Рут легла спать на единственную «кровать», а он остался снаружи. Утром, когда она встала, все было по-прежнему. Зед все еще где-то шлялся. Инопланетянин сидел у входа и смотрел на небо, опершись локтями о колени. Тревожные мысли лезли в голову всю ночь, мешая выспаться. И, кажется, не ей одной.  
— Ему было тяжело, — с грустью произнес инопланетянин. — Он почти перестал надеяться и желать. Поэтому едва чувствовал меня. И практически не прислушивался к своим предчувствиям. Он ничего не чувствовал, когда я пришел, он не знал, что это произойдет. Наверное, он прав. Уже поздно. Я в этом виноват. С этим ничего уже не поделаешь. Нет того, что способно это исправить.  
— Единственное, что мне действительно понятно из всего, что он говорил — существует то, что ты считаешь существующим.  
Инопланетянин невесело усмехнулся.  
— Когда строишь реальность совместно с кем-то, все становится несколько сложней.  
Насколько сложней? Они могли бы это хотя бы обсудить. Но Зед свалил и не собирался возвращаться. Рут снова прождала его до глубокой ночи, но он так и не объявился. В душе понемногу зарождалось смутное ощущение, что он не вернется вообще.  
— Ты чувствуешь, что с ним? — спросила она инопланетянина перед тем, как наконец пойти спать. — Я пыталась его отследить, но не смогла.  
— Я чувствую, но не знаю, как его найти. Он жив. Он просто очень зол.  
Это немного успокоило. Но ночь все равно выдалась скверной. Рут ворочалась до самого рассвета, а потом провалилась в поверхностный и изнурительный сон на пару долгих и мучительных часов. Лучше бы она не ложилась вообще, потому что, проснувшись, чувствовала себя намного хуже. Кое-как она встала и поплелась к озеру умыться. И замерла, когда до нее донеслись голоса. Притаилась за деревом, выглядывая с осторожностью, чтобы остаться незамеченной.  
Зед вернулся. В нем бушевала все та же ярость. Но он сдерживал ее изо всех сил. Кажется, они опять ругались. И Зед не очень-то хотел слушать, зато ему было, что сказать. Как всегда.  
— Это все не имеет значения, — отмахнулся он с раздражением. И прислонился к дереву, устало потирая висок. Как будто хотел только поскорее от всего этого отделаться. — Ты не можешь больше сказать и сделать того, что имеет значение. Я ждал тебя, когда был счастлив. Я хотел, чтобы ты разделил это со мной. Я ждал тебя, когда едва мог встать, и мне очень нужно было, чтобы ты был не просто голосом в моей голове, а мог хотя бы приготовить мне поесть. Я ждал, когда выбрал способ существования в киборгизированном теле. Но я уже не знал, что я буду с этим делать, когда это получу. Я продолжал искать тебя, потому что больше мне было нечем заняться. Не на что опереться. Я перестал видеть в своей жизни смысл. Чтобы продолжать жить, человеку нужна надежда. У меня ее нет. Я знаю, что ничего не почувствую. И я не чувствую. Я ничего не чувствую ни к тебе, ни к своей осуществившейся мечте. Меня утомляет происходящее. Я не хочу слышать твоих объяснений. Я ничего не хочу о тебе знать. Я поступаю с тобой, как с Энайей, когда убил его, и я жалел об этом, но я не могу поступать иначе. Во мне нет любви. Во мне нет интереса к кому-либо. Мне наплевать, кто ты и что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Мы с тобой существуем на разных планах бытия. У нас настолько не пересекающееся восприятие, что в этом нет смысла. Я духовный инвалид. Что ты собираешься найти рядом со мной?  
— Ничего. Я принес кое-что тебе.  
— Я это не принимаю.  
— Что ты потеряешь, если дашь мне шанс?  
— Время. Силы. Все, что у меня есть.  
Инопланетянин выглядел слишком несчастным, доказывая Зеду, что может показать ему что-то хорошее. И хотелось подойти к Зеду и треснуть его по башке.  
— В детстве тебе больше нравилось наблюдать за людьми, чем участвовать в их жизни. Они вызывали у тебя интерес. Ты смотрел на них, ты учился под них мимикрировать. Имитировать их реакции. Ты так до конца их и не понял. Но перестал пытаться понять.  
Зед поднял на него взгляд, в котором она прочитала миллионы противоречий. И все равно не нашла того, что он сам отчаянно искал внутри себя.  
— Я не знаю, сколько лет назад мне последний раз достаточно было подумать, чтобы заплакать. Чтобы что-то почувствовать. Даже смерть перестала так на меня действовать. Перестала быть напоминанием о любви. Но я нашел то, что подействовало. Все ставят триггеры, если предстоит масштабная программа длиною в десятилетия. Чтобы можно было вернуться к первоначальному. Я не мыслил непреодолимых препятствий. Проблема в том, что я не помню, к чему хотел прийти. Если это тот самый миг, то я не чувствую этого. Значит, это не произошло.  
— Тебе не стоило обрубать свою связь с материей. Материя всегда была индикатором внутреннего. Видимым воплощением ошибок, удобным для их анализа. Сигнализировала о проблемах в программе, давала возможность исправить их. Если ты правильно определял взаимосвязь.  
— Ты был рядом, чтобы заботиться обо мне, дав мне возможность лежать и думать, почему я не могу встать?  
— Теперь я рядом. Позволь мне быть рядом. Просто быть рядом. Прими мою помощь. В этом нет ничего неправильного. Это не значит, что ты отдаешь в мои руки свою жизнь.  
— Значит. Я контролирую реальность, пока она только моя.  
— Ты ничего не контролируешь. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит.  
Рут показалось, что Зед снова ударит его. Но он только оскалился и раздосадовано стукнул по дереву. Ее он за это всегда ругал. С ним действительно творилось что-то очень странное.  
— Ты годами не понимал, насколько тебе плохо. Об этом сигнализировало только стремительно деградирующее здоровье. Если ты теряешь связь с пониманием и ощущением самого себя, материя — это вообще единственный способ что-то осознать. Прислушайся к своим ощущениям, а не убеждениям. Освободи свою мысль для будущего. Ты раб своей парадигмы.  
Это прозвучало довольно оскорбительно, но Зед лишь помрачнел и отвел глаза, уставившись в траву. Он что, молчаливо признавал его правоту? Он правда мог с кем-то согласиться? С кем-то, кто говорил ему, что он неправ?  
— Я безмерно скучаю по себе прошлому. Меня так раздражает моя психология инвалида. Мой калечный мозг. Мое настоящее, немощное тело. Я всегда терпеть не мог поговорку «в здоровом теле здоровый дух», потому что все наоборот, и дух первичен. Если бы в какой-то момент я получил другое тело, спустя время оно ничем не отличалось бы от моего настоящего. Потому что это отражение меня. Моей парадигмы страдания. Когда я принял решение наплевать на материальный план бытия, мне казалось, что я перестал бояться быть живым и здоровым. И контролировать это. Потому что изменил свою оценку жизни как чего-то плохого. И понял, что я сам дурак. Когда я искал это место — место, где я мог бы провести в уединении оставшуюся жизнь — я моделировал его в сознании и понимал, что чувствую, как полюбил свой будущий дом. Думая о нем, я мог улыбаться и плакать. Как будто думал о человеке. Это вызывало у меня чувства. Природа на воображаемом клочке земли. Это было моей мечтой с детства. Но когда я думаю о тебе, я ничего не чувствую. Я привык быть одиноким. Я привык полагаться на себя и свою мысль. Ты кажешься только змеем-искусителем, уводящим от истины. Мне не нужна твоя реальность. Мне не нужна твоя любовь.  
— Ты боишься ее. Все, кого ты любил, покинули тебя. Принесли тебе горе. Ты боишься поверить, боишься, что за этим снова придет разочарование. И все начнется сначала. Ты боишься начинать сначала. Ты не хочешь делиться с кем-то своей реальностью. У тебя осталось только чувство, что ты ее властелин. Неудачник, но властелин. Даже страдая, ты возвышаешься в своих глазах над человечеством. Ты боишься, потому что я равен тебе.  
А инопланетянин неплохо его знал.  
— Я испытывал невероятные ощущения, когда наконец смог просто ходить сам, пусть и опираясь на трость. Я шел, переступая через грязь, но чувствовал, будто в этом немощном теле сейчас другой я, утерянный годы назад. Я узнавал те свои движения. То выражение лица. И ту форму чувств. Которые у меня отсутствовали долгое время вообще. Я встал и пошел, движимый любовью к этому месту. Это сработало. Я не чувствую этого к тебе. Ты ничего мне не дашь.  
Он повторил это уже в который раз. Кого он в этом убеждал — его или себя? Или он ждал ответа, который не мог вообразить сам? Он ждал, что инопланетянин создаст этот ответ?  
— Ненависть к явлению блокирует мысль о том, что это ты делаешь что-то неправильно, а не само явление представляет собой что-то плохое. На этом и строится парадигма страдания. Кругом ад, а ты обречен в нем страдать — это ее описание. Все хорошо, а ты страдаешь, потому что уверовал в страдание и создал его сам — это то, как все обстоит на самом деле. Ты создал парадигму страдания. И выбрал самое непреодолимое для ее запуска — смерть. Все остальное твой разум бы без проблем преодолел бы, и даже смерти он очень долго сопротивлялся. Ты завел себя в тупик. И смысл был в том, чтобы найти выход и уверовать, что ты на это способен. Это было доказательством. Проблема только в воображаемом пределе. Проблема в программе самоуничтожения. Если в голове страдание, то как можно создать что-то отличное от него.  
— Я все еще властелин реальности, я никогда не был кем-то другим, — усмехнулся Зед, откидывая голову на дерево и обращая взгляд вверх, сквозь ветви. — Я просто стал властелином говна.  
— Ты это создал. Ради любви. Ради человека. Но в большей степени ради себя. Ты хотел убедиться, что тебе это будет по силам.  
— Я никогда не хотел никому зла. Я хотел каждому прозрения. Это безмерно дорого мне обошлось. Но по каким-то причинам я решил, что это будет того стоить. Все ответы передо мной. А я стою с закрытыми глазами. Чего мыслишь — того заслуживаешь. Но я все это время не видел смысла моделировать себе любовь. Зачем создавать программу, если я все равно не смогу ее запустить.  
— Но ты об этом все же подумал. Иначе я не оказался бы здесь. Ты это создал, это был твой выбор. Все, что ты прожил — это твой выбор.  
— Если я сделал так, чтобы ты оказался здесь, то я не знаю, зачем.  
Рут казалось, что он правда на грани того, чтоб повеситься. Где-нибудь здесь, на ближайшем суку. Может, подсознательно он жаждал обрести надежду. А обрел только новую боль.  
— Я отравил каким-то дерьмом свою душу, а потом узнал, сколько дерьма оказалось у меня в крови. И нашел это закономерным. Мое тело начало соответствовать моим мыслям, моя реальность начала соответствовать. Я всегда все понимал. Просто этого недостаточно. Знание вообще ничего не стоит. Если ты не можешь ничего с ним сделать. А я не могу. Я не хотел этому проигрывать. Не хотел ощущать, как будто вместо конечностей у меня сгусток обнаженных нервов. И, просто подпрыгнув, я почти терял сознание от боли. Я не хотел всего этого. Любовь исцеляла меня, пока не дотлела. Я раз за разом повторял себе: «Найди силы, найди мысли, чтобы перестать смотреть на его смерть как на страдание. Он должен быть любовью, а не смертью. Он не Иисус, который вечно висит на кресте. Это ты ебаный Иисус, и сними себя уже оттуда». Я надеялся, что не просрал любовь. Я все это делал во имя любви. Она была во мне. Я хотел построить новый образ, который воплотит ее. Вопреки безысходности. Иногда я даже думал о боли не как о неотъемлемой части реальности, а как о чем-то неправильном, что надо устранить. Я как будто проснулся, осознал себя в калечном теле и испытал безмерное удивление и ужас. Я продолжал верить, что любовь сильнее страдания. Сильнее всего. Энайя в это верил. В этом была его ценность. Мессия не может творить чудеса и ждать, что каждый сделает вывод «о, у него получилось, значит, я тоже так могу». Но он сделал такой вывод. Он смог вернуться ко мне. Я не думал, что это так выглядит, когда решил пожрать говна во имя чужого спасения. Я мог бы накрыться безысходностью от этого осознания. Но я не зря пожрал говна. Я эволюционировал. Это была не цель, а всего лишь повод. Цели же я вполне достиг. Я сказал себе: «Хватит висеть на кресте. Это никого ничему не учит». Чудеса тоже никого ничему не учат. Люди просто неспособны их осознать. Энайя понимал и ценил то, что я делаю. Я обсуждал с ним то, что не отзывалось чувствами больше ни в ком. Мы говорили вообще обо всем, что приходило мне в голову. Я мечтал, что в моей жизни появится кто-то, похожий на него, с кем я мог бы разделить любовь к нему и приумножить. Чтобы этого стало больше. Больше любви. В противовес страданию. Но если бы он сказал мне «люби кого-то другого, забудь меня», я бы сказал «какого черта ты решаешь, что я должен чувствовать, мне не нужно разрешение не любить тебя, это не вопрос совести и верности, это моя любовь, и она существует». Он одновременно триггер и любви, и смерти. И парадигмы страдания, и парадигмы счастья. Я замечаю, что когда думаю о концепции добра, каждый раз вспоминаю о нем. Он единственный, кто понял, о чем это и как это работает. Не мозгами, конечно, но мозгами и я неспособен это понять. Чувствами. Чувства — это то, что я теперь не в состоянии понять. Их отсутствие делает меня безмерно тупым и равняет с людьми, а я все это время считал, что проблема в чем-то другом. Когда я думаю об этом, мне каждый раз хочется сказать, надеясь, что он услышит — я вспомнил, кто я такой, я вспомнил, что я создал и насколько это охрененно. Я снова то, что ты полюбил. Я меньше, чем это, но я буду над этим работать. И этого станет гораздо больше. Чем было и чем могло бы быть, если бы я не пожрал говна.  
Вот что было самым странным — Зед впервые был до конца честен и искренен, впервые говорил открыто, вывалив на инопланетянина все, о чем, наверное, не решался говорить вслух даже сам с собой. Как будто он правда запустил в нем какой-то триггер. И что-то изменилось, что-то пришло в движение, что-то начало происходить.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя неполноценным от того, что у тебя с трудом теперь хватает сил любить даже кого-то одного?  
— Да. И это волновало меня гораздо больше, чем то, что я едва мог ходить. Духовная инвалидность гораздо страшнее. От нее не спрячешься в киборгизированной душе.  
— Ты чувствовал, что он верил в тебя, даже когда ты сам в себя не верил. Это помогало тебе не забывать, кто ты есть.  
— Я выбрал между любовью и смертью, когда убил его.  
— Ты волен выбирать еще далеко не один раз. Ты вообще ничем не ограничен кроме своей парадигмы.  
— Скажи то, что что-то изменит. Что заставит меня поверить. Заставит увидеть в этом смысл.  
Инопланетянин пересек поляну, вплотную приблизившись к Зеду. И, склонившись над его ухом, что-то шепнул. Зед вздрогнул. У него дернулся уголок губ, а глаза сузились как от злости. Но, крепко обхватив руками спину инопланетянина, он уткнулся ему в грудь и, кажется, заплакал. Плечи его нервно затряслись.  
Инопланетянин гладил его по волосам, прижимая к себе. Бережно, с нежностью. И улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Спокойно и тепло.  
Похоже, он все-таки оставался тут надолго. Ему удалось убедить Зеда не выгонять его.  
Зед плакал так долго, что Рут хотелось уже плюнуть на все и спокойно дойти до озера. У нее было полно дел кроме как смотреть на их обнимашки. Но когда она уже решилась, Зед наконец отстранился и хрипло спросил:  
— Как твое имя?  
— Годрик, — ответил инопланетянин.  
Обсуждение высоких материй закончилось. Теперь можно было и познакомиться.


	22. Глава 21

Больше всего на свете Рут хотелось узнать, что же такое инопланетянин сказал Зеду тогда, у дерева. Она спрашивала у обоих — и оба молчали. И вроде бы ничего особенно не изменилось. Только он приволок еще один матрас и спал теперь один. А Годрик так и ночевал под открытым небом, за пределами пещеры. Зед редко заговаривал с ним и отвечал односложно. Это было на него похоже и не вызывало беспокойства. Но инопланетянина было немного жаль.  
Зед и с ней теперь почти не говорил. Он сидел целыми днями где-нибудь в отдалении, мрачный и задумчивый. Видимо, возжелав одичать до конца.  
Зато Годрик неожиданно оказался вполне компанейским и дружелюбным парнем. Доброжелательным, общительным, без раздражающей Зедовской гордыни. Он не смотрел на нее как на говно и отвечал охотно. Почти на все вопросы кроме тех, что касались Зеда. Их он предлагал задавать ему самому.  
— Как вышло, что вы начали общаться телепатически? — спросила Рут, гадая, ответит ли он. Но это было только фактом биографии, поэтому Годрик без колебаний пояснил:  
— Это не первая его жизнь. В детстве он знал об этом больше. Потом противоречащая этому реальность стерла это из его памяти. Он почти не помнит меня. И совсем не помнит себя. Для него всего этого больше не существует. Он родился, а я остался вне материи. И мог только с ним говорить. Но с годами он перестал меня слушать.  
— В вашей прошлой жизни кем вы были, что там произошло?  
— Я могу показать тебе, — внезапно предложил Годрик. — Мы можем отправиться туда и все увидеть. Он не хочет на это смотреть, иначе я отвел бы туда и его.  
Что, серьезно? Он предлагал ей посмотреть на такого Зеда, которого не знал даже сам Зед? Как это было заманчиво. Разве она могла не согласиться?  
Она увидела бескрайние природные просторы. Землю без стран и городов. Тысячи чертовых лет назад.  
Зед сидел на пригорке. Он выглядел, как его киборгизированное тело. Забавно. Что именно этот образ хранил в себе его мозг. А Годрик, подошедший к нему, едва ли изменился в новой жизни. Он был почти неотличим.  
— Ты часто уходишь и думаешь о чем-то, — встревоженно начал Годрик, останавливаясь позади. — Ты создаешь что-то? Один?  
— Я думаю о создании новой реальности, — отозвался Зед. Его четкий, сосредоточенный взгляд был направлен вдаль, но мысль унеслась куда-то очень далеко. — Мне не нравится то, что происходит. Что-то идет не так. Не туда. Я не верю, что в программе Бога есть ошибка. Я думаю, что мы поверили в то, что у совершенства есть предел. И перестали ее дополнять.  
— О какой реальности ты говоришь?  
Зед вскочил на ноги одним прыжком. И, стремительно приблизившись к Годрику, обхватил его ладонью за шею, заглядывая прямо в глаза.  
— Я считаю, что иногда реальности нужен отдых. Перемены. Способность очиститься и заново взглянуть на мир. Все вокруг нуждается в отдыхе. Все вокруг может начать распадаться и воспроизводиться заново.  
— Как?  
Зед отпустил его и присел на землю. Его движения были все такими же возбужденными и пружинистыми. А голос подрагивал в порыве вдохновения.  
— Смотри, — отрывисто выдохнул он, проводя пальцем по земле и рисуя на ней человека. — Наши тела совершенны. Но если бы клетки, из которых они состоят, не существовали бы вечно, а отмирали, чтобы продолжить существовать в других? Это было бы бесконечное обновление. Если бы нам пришлось взаимодействовать с чем-то опасным, наши тела смогли бы восстановиться за счет этого.  
— Я не понимаю, — с сомнением ответил Годрик.  
На лице Зеда на мгновение отразилась досада.  
— Земля всегда одинакова. Природа одинакова. Что, если бы на разных частях планеты была разная температура? И менялась бы в зависимости от времени года. Чтобы природа могла отдыхать, как мы во время сна. И обновляться, как способны обновляться наши мысли. Что, если бы материальный план бытия стал подобен духовному? Перенял его разнообразие. Его перемены.  
Он не переставал рисовать. Земной шар, схемы своих расчетов. Но Годрик смотрел и не мог осознать того, что он изобрел.  
— И все живое могло бы отмирать и возрождать себя, — продолжал Зед. — И мы. Мы могли бы не просто засыпать, мы могли бы менять тела.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что это более совершенный способ существования, чем тот, что есть сейчас.  
— Что ты создал? Как ты это называешь?  
— Смерть.  
Как же это было... Черт.  
— Как мы сможем воспроизводить самих себя?  
— Это было сложнее, — улыбнулся Зед почти с восторгом. — Всему остальному не нужен духовный план бытия нашего уровня, достаточно энергетического. А нам потребуется взаимодействие всех наших планов бытия. И я подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы мы могли воспроизводить себе подобных энергией любви. Для этого придется слегка перестроить наши тела. Это мелочи. Тебе нравится то, что я придумал? Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Наверное, это было уже слишком для ее восприятия. Узнать, какую роль Зед сыграл в судьбе человечества. Кем он являлся на самом деле. Для него нынешнего это стало бы страшным ударом. Он сам создал то, что ненавидел. Рождение и смерть.  
А еще он, как оказалось, изобрел секс.  
— Чтобы это материализовалось, тебе нужно, чтобы это помыслили все.  
— Они помыслят. Я им расскажу. Я все объясню. Они поймут. Они согласятся.  
— А если ты неправ?  
— Я прав.  
Характер у него не менялся совсем.  
А помысленный им мир спустя годы разочаровал его. Он смотрел на него со стороны, ни в чем не принимая участия. И испытывал разочарование и тупую, ноющую боль внутри. Но не сдался чувству вины.  
— Я не хочу быть тем, кто уничтожил мир, — заявил он вновь подошедшему к нему Годрику. И в его голосе звучала сталь.  
— Но ты уже тот, кто поставил мир на путь самоуничтожения.  
— Все еще можно исправить. Я все еще верю в то, что был прав. Я просто что-то упустил. Я должен исправить программу. Сам. Должен протестировать изнутри. Ошибка не моя, ошибка тех, кто это живет.  
Удобная позиция. Пользователи должны страдать, а разработчик все равно всегда прав. Это было так на него похоже.  
— Что ты собираешься сделать? — спросил Годрик с беспокойством. Он-то лучше всех знал, какая у Зеда бредовая фантазия, и на какие безумства он способен.  
— Пройти через ад. Чтобы понять, откуда берется страх. В какой момент перерастает в безысходность. В какой момент рушится истина. Что стирает ее. Какая информация.  
Он обнял Зеда со спины, крепко прижимая к себе и утыкаясь ему в плечо. Он уже понимал, что это может значить. И понимал, что не сможет его отговорить.  
— Мне придется поверить в него, иначе программа не сработает, — твердо продолжал Зед. Он уже давно все решил. — Ты не должен быть рядом со мной. Я не позволю тебе родиться, пока не закончу. Я не знаю, что будет происходить со мной. Возможно, я буду ненавидеть тебя. Тебе придется это выдержать. А я не смогу родиться, пока ты не умрешь.  
— А если это убьет твою душу? Если смерть станет настоящей? Если созданное тобой поглотит тебя?  
— Я не мыслил смерти без возрождения. Если тебе кажется, что смерть победила, значит, ты еще не дожил до конца.  
Годрик разрыдался, крепче сжимая его в объятиях. Они прощались на целую вечность. И Зеду тоже было больно. Но он верил в себя. В свою мысль. В истину. В то, что сможет вспомнить ее, когда придет время. Предусмотрел ли он тогда, что не сможет ее почувствовать? Или не представлял, что такое вообще способно произойти?  
— Улетай отсюда, — велел он решительно. — Создай звездолет, забери тех, в ком еще не нарушена связь с истиной. И улетай. Если у меня все же ничего не выйдет, меня согреет мысль, что вы все еще существуете где-то там.  
— Я вернусь, — пообещал Годрик, крепко целуя его в шею. — Когда я закончу с этим, я вернусь на Землю и умру здесь. Чтобы воплотился ты. А потом, дождавшись, пока ты позволишь, я вернусь к тебе.  
Зед сжал на прощание его руку. А потом, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, заставил тело рассыпаться в прах.  
Это выносило мозг. Это никак не желало в него укладываться. Рут обдумывала все это, наверное, едва ли не час. Прежде чем решилась спросить:  
— Что это значит? Что он нашел ответ, который искал?  
— Да. Нашел. Но не может его осознать.  
— Почему?  
— Я не знаю. Он всегда мыслил быстрее меня. Я не понимаю многое из того, что он делает. Я очень хочу ему помочь, но не знаю, как.  
— Он даже не знает, кто ты для него.  
— Он ничего не почувствует кроме злости и отторжения, если увидит это.  
И то верно. Зед бы адски психанул, если бы узнал, что изобрел смерть. Что проклял сам себя. И сам во всем виноват.  
Она видела боль Годрика и могла только гадать, каково ему все это жить. С Зедом вообще было нелегко. Даже ей. Но она все же решилась поговорить с ним.  
Она нашла его у водопада. Он расположился под брызгами воды. Смотрел на мир пустыми, усталыми глазами. Полулежа на камнях, покрытых мхом.  
— Как это чувствуется? — спросила она, плюхаясь рядом. Не найдя более подходящего вопроса.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул он измученно. — Ничего не знаю. Не могу больше это жить.  
В нем почему-то не было привычной горделивой стати. Снисходительной насмешки над миром. И всего остального раздражающе высокомерного говна. Он готов был даже попросить помощи. Но не знал, кто способен помочь.  
— Почему тебе так хреново?  
— Потому что это было последнее, что могло что-то изменить. А я ничего не почувствовал. Триггера не существует. Обратной дороги нет.  
Он что, поверил в смерть?  
— Что он сказал тебе тогда? Ты заревел. У тебя были какие-то эмоции.  
— Не те, которые нужны.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Он назвал мое имя.  
— Просто имя?  
— Он произнес его с той интонацией, с которой говорил Энайя. Это напомнило об образе, который я не чувствовал очень давно. О том, кем я был. На какие-то мгновения я это чувствовал. Но потом это ушло.  
— Ты любишь потрепаться о своей любви. Неужели у тебя не возникает эмоций, когда ты об этом говоришь? Совсем никаких?  
— В моей жизни находилось не так много людей, которые хотели об этом слушать. И мало кто понимал, о чем я. Слишком уж специфично я об этом говорю.  
— Ты влюблялся в своего отца.  
— Это нормально, большинство моих знакомых влюблялись в каких-то своих родственников, но я один хотел об этом поговорить. Этим как-то не принято было хвастаться. И никто это не воспринимал всерьез. Все считали это этапом взросления. Но я это не перерос, я из этого деградировал. Я перестал ощущать любовь к нему только тогда, когда перестал ощущать любовь вообще. Я еще любил его несколько лет после смерти Энайи. Пока мог чувствовать. Потом, думая о нем, я ощущал только физические проявления присутствия у меня каких-то чувств. Мне было больно, что они ни к чему не привели. Не спасли его. Может, я все еще себя за это виню. Я за пару лет смоделировал то, что живу всю свою жизнь. Но до сих пор не понимаю, есть ли этому дерьму какой-то конец.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, как будто надеялся, что от этого все исчезнет. Он что, правда сдавался сейчас? Упал за сантиметр до финиша и не находил смысла даже ползти вперед, чтоб преодолеть этот проклятый сантиметр?  
— Ты все еще хочешь разрушить бытие?  
— Да мне наплевать на бытие, — рявкнул он внезапно резко и раздраженно. — Я создам свое.  
— Что, если бы ты узнал, что уже создал? И оно вокруг тебя?  
— Я бы чувствовал беспредельную ненависть к себе.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что оно заставляет страдать.  
— Оно отражение твоей мысли. Значит, ты сам заставляешь себя страдать.  
— Повтори это еще сотню раз, и ничего не произойдет.  
— А что мне надо сделать, чтобы произошло?  
— Покажи мне истину. Напомни, как выглядит счастье. Дай на него посмотреть.  
— Я не могу. Но знаю того, кто может. В его душе сохранилось счастье, но ты не позволяешь показать его тебе.  
— Пусть придет и покажет. Мне уже все равно.  
Что ж, он хотя бы согласился выслушать Годрика. Пусть и в формулировке «мне насрать, что дальше произойдет».  
Она снова наблюдала со стороны, как вечером, в сумерках, они уселись на бревно на берегу озера. И — два дурака — молчали, не решаясь друг с другом заговорить. Ладно Зед, но Годрику-то явно было, что сказать. Он мог бы хотя бы дотронуться до него. Взять за руку или приобнять. Чего он боялся? В морду ему уже дали.  
Первым почему-то заговорил Зед.  
— Теперь я в полной мере понимаю его фразу «этого еще не произошло». Дерьмо случилось, а ресурсы на него уже потрачены. Потому что я переживал об этом задолго до. Я делаю это с тех самых пор.  
— Ты делаешь это столько лет, но это ничему тебя не научило.  
— Я бы хотел сказать «прости», но я не чувствую себя виноватым.  
— Я знаю. Ты даже перед ним этого не чувствуешь.  
— Он бросил меня. Когда я в нем нуждался. Это стало моей истиной. На этом я построил свою дальнейшую жизнь. Дерьмо существует, только пока я в него верю. Но я не нахожу в себе сил сделать его несуществующим. Я недостоин того, что взамен.  
— Почему ты считаешь себя недостойным?  
— Я намеренно ограничиваю свое воображение. Я сделал так, что реальность стала сильнее меня. Меня всегда безмерно раздражали люди, обесценивающие психическую жизнь. Но я чувствую, что стал тем, кого ненавидел. В детстве у меня вообще не было ощущения, что что-то может пойти не так. Мне было насрать на говно, потому что оно не имело значения. Мне этого не хватает сейчас.  
— Ты создал это с определенной целью.  
Зед невесело усмехнулся, отмахиваясь от этого утешения.  
— Не рукожопство, а креатив.  
Удивительно самокритично.  
— Ты когда-то сказал на очередное людское обвинение «Не вам решать, чего я достоин. А только мне своими действиями и своей мыслью».  
— Они любили говорить мне, что я неправильно влюбился. Неправильно обиделся. Что я сумасшедший. Или просто заигравшийся, не выросший ребенок. Это не воспринимали всерьез. Это было удобно. Мне повезло.  
— Ты выбирал среди них людей, рядом с которым мог вспоминать, кто ты есть.  
— Они все умирали.  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда растил сына? Тебе ведь было хорошо, почему ты это блокировал? Почему парадигма страдания была важней?  
— Он не был плодом любви. Он появился, потому что я не хотел рисковать жизнью Нелли. Мир стал пустым. Кроме нее ничего не осталось. Я не хотел это терять.  
— Ты не понимаешь, как это работает. Когда ты пьешь обезболивающее, болезнь не уходит. Ты просто перестаешь ощущать боль. Пока оно действует.  
— Пусть так. Пусть мой сын появился, когда я был под обезболивающим, поэтому ничего не чувствовал, но на самом деле я любил его мать. Какая разница. Я все еще ничего не чувствую.  
— Перестань принимать обезболивающее.  
— Тогда болевой шок меня убьет.  
Созданная им программа заставила его собственноручно разрушить мир, который он хотел усовершенствовать. Но ничего не было кончено ни для мира, ни для него.  
— Что такое кристалл?  
Годрик напрягся, но, устало вздохнув, ответил, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова:  
— Я прилетел на Землю незадолго до твоего рождения. Корабль не нашли, но какие-то вещи я носил с собой. И оставлял на своем пути. Мне хотелось побыть здесь немного и понять, как изменились люди. Что происходит. В каком мире тебе предстоит жить. Мы, улетевшие в космос в поисках нового дома, слишком долго искали его. А вернулся только я один. За тобой. Кристалл создал я. Я надеялся, что ты почувствуешь, когда возьмешь его в руки. Мою энергию любви.  
Зед тихо рассмеялся.  
— Наверное, я был неправ, когда сказал, что тебя не было рядом, чтобы заботиться о материальном плане моего бытия. Ты сделал это, как смог. Как ты умер?  
— Я тебе этого не говорил.  
— Это очевидно.  
— Заставил свое тело распасться. Когда решил, что больше нечего ждать.  
— Ты был на корабле, когда я приходил туда?  
— Нет. Не на корабле. Но когда я почувствовал, что ты туда вошел, я вернулся в программу. Мне хотелось увидеть тебя. Я иногда возвращался на корабль. Перегонял его с места на место, чтобы люди не обнаружили. Но мог обнаружить ты.  
— Сколько лет ты уже жив?  
— Я смог воплотиться в тот миг, когда ты пришел в этот лес.  
— Я не чувствовал, что ты есть на материальном плане бытия. Всю жизнь. И это изменилось тогда, но я не придал этому значения.  
— Какой ответ ты тогда нашел?  
— Я сотворил ад своей мыслью.  
— Почему ты не смог изменить свою мысль?  
— Из моей души была стерта информация об истине. Чувство, которое ее несло, перестало существовать.  
— Какое чувство?  
— Мечта.  
— Что ее блокировало?  
— Убежденность в существовании безысходности.  
— Ты не нашел способа это решить? Разблокировать?  
— Нет.  
— Что ты будешь с этим делать?  
— Ничего. С меня хватит.  
— Ты сдаешься?  
— Я устал.  
Какого черта их разговор возымел такой исход?  
Они продолжали сидеть рядом. Два дурака, не видевшие друг друга тысячелетия. И притворяющиеся чужими. Рут была готова подойти и надавать обоим по башке.  
— Позволь мне кое-что сделать, — мягко и как-то виновато попросил Годрик.  
— Сделай, — разрешил Зед.  
Вряд ли он ожидал, что Годрик рывком подастся вперед и завалит его на бревно. И невозможно будет даже что-то сказать, потому что он заткнет рот поцелуем. Какого черта он не мог сделать этого сразу? Какого черта так долго тянул? Это была неуместная нерешительность. От которой хреново было всем.  
У Зеда сбилось дыхание. Рут всегда замечала, как неровно начинает биться его сердце, если ему удается что-то почувствовать. Удар по морде заставлял его нервничать меньше, чем поцелуй, который что-то значил для него. Ему явно было не по себе, но он запустил пальцы в волосы Годрика, приобнимая его, и ответил. Она могла понять, что он ощущает, только по каким-то смутно видимым реакциям его тела. Она видела больше, чем год назад — но все равно недостаточно.  
Зед отстранил Годрика за плечи и несколько долгих секунд смотрел ему в глаза. Почему-то на этом все закончилось. Зеда била мелкая дрожь. Он отошел к озеру и умылся холодной водой. Смотреть на это было слишком печально, и даже в ней эта печаль побеждала обычную злость.  
— Ты зря это сделал, — подал голос Зед спустя пару минут, так и оставшись сидеть у кромки воды. — Я не хотел этого знать.  
Знать, что он неспособен это выдержать? Что ему больше не по силам такой уровень чувств?  
— Это хуже всего. Это кажется необратимым. Что я сделал с собой?  
— Ты хотел понять, как преодолеть ад.  
— Может, никак?  
— Ты не можешь верить в то, что говоришь.  
— Да. Не могу. Я не принимаю отсутствия решения. Проблема во мне, я просто не могу его создать.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, что я думаю о том, что ты создал. Я так и не ответил, мне требовалось больше времени. Я обдумал это только сейчас. Ты все еще хочешь знать?  
Насколько Зед вообще понимал, о чем речь?  
— Да. Говори.  
— Я вижу теперь, для чего нужна перезагрузка. Перемены. Иногда сознание впитывает такую информацию, от которой начинает сбоить. И требуется ее сброс.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне умереть?  
Он что, правда это предлагал?  
— Я никогда не верил, что это сработает. Умирать надо, программируя дальнейшее. А не бежать от дерьма. Нет. Я не хочу так умирать.  
— Тебе становится хуже. С каждым прожитым мгновением.  
— Поэтому я должен понять, что происходит. Мне надо разобраться. Я перестану игнорировать материальный план бытия. Я начну взаимодействовать с реальностью. А ты будь рядом.  
— Тебе страшно?  
— Да. Мне бывает страшно.  
— Чего ты боишься?  
— Того, что со мной уже произошло. Деградация бесконечна. Я боюсь небытия, которое осознаю. Я боюсь ощущать, что это мой предел. Что я живой мертвец.  
Почему-то Годрик решился подойти к нему, сесть рядом и обнять. Зед откинул голову ему на плечо, открывая взгляду звездное небо. Рут чувствовала, что ему хочется заплакать, но он не может выдавить из себя ни единой эмоции. Ей хотелось подойти и тоже обнять его. Но вряд ли от этого он почувствовал бы хоть что-то. Годрик значил для него гораздо больше — от ее присутствия рядом Зеду точно не прибавилось бы любви, раз ничего не смог поделать даже он.  
Наверное, это было ужасно тяжело. Понимать, что ты наконец рядом с тем, кого любишь, но быть не в состоянии ничего почувствовать. Ей сложно было это представить. Годрик мог чувствовать — должно быть, ему было хуже всех.  
— Видишь вон ту звезду? — шепнул Годрик, склонившись к уху Зеда. — Там живут люди первой цивилизации.  
— Там хорошо?  
— Я этого не знаю. Когда я улетал оттуда, там было хорошо.  
— Что я значил для них?  
— Ты стал их погибелью.  
— Значит, ничего не изменилось.  
— В этой жизни ты уничтожил человечество сознательно. Тогда это было результатом ошибки. И смерть была другой.  
— Я неполноценный, как ты можешь что-то чувствовать ко мне?  
— Почему ты так об этом думаешь?  
— Что во мне осталось от того, кого ты любил?  
— Ты остался.  
Он отвечал с таким искренним непониманием. Это было даже забавно.  
— Что такое «я»?  
— То, что останется, если убрать все остальное.  
— А что-то останется?  
— Ты — это не только информация. Без памяти, без чувств — это все равно ты.  
— Ты помнишь, кем был.  
— Я умирал без желания это стереть. Тебе было нужно верить в реальность этой реальности.  
— Я по-другому выгляжу?  
— Да.  
— А ты?  
— Практически так же. Ты можешь сравнить, когда ты видел меня в своей голове и на корабле, я выглядел, каким был тогда.  
— Я бы спросил, как ты прожил эту жизнь, но мне совсем неинтересно.  
— Мне тоже не хочется об этом говорить. Это не имеет значения.  
— Кто запустил программу? Я?  
— Да.  
— Я мог бы извиниться за то, что кидался в тебя обвинениями, но...  
— Я понимаю. Скажешь, когда почувствуешь.  
— Тебе долго придется ждать.  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
— Я не думаю, что готов вспомнить, кто я. Рут упоминала вещи, которых я не хочу сейчас знать. Ты ведь с ней об этом говорил?  
— Да. Говорил. Что именно она сказала?  
— Что я создал бытие, в котором существую. Она имела в виду что-то большее, чем созданную мной реальность, которую я проживаю. И я не хочу знать, что именно я создал. Еще рано.  
— Ты создал то, что проживает все человечество.  
— Ничего хорошего оно не проживает.  
— Поэтому ты здесь.  
Зед усмехнулся, устраиваясь поудобней в его объятиях. Он даже немного повеселел. Нашарил руку Годрика и переплел их пальцы. Было очень забавно за ними наблюдать. Как за подопытными крысами в клетке. Когда на базе было особенно скучно, Рут могла часами сидеть в лаборатории и смотреть, как крысы бегают, суетятся, дерутся и спариваются. Это был такой увлекательный процесс.  
— Знаешь, что будет происходить дальше со всем человечеством? Оно больше не сможет воспроизводить себя. Они утратят энергию любви, они не смогут вступать в половую связь и начнут искусственно выращивать людей, объединяя свои клетки, но когда поймут, что это так не работает, будет уже поздно. Ничего нельзя будет повернуть вспять.  
— Всегда можно повернуть вспять.  
— Я чувствую, что мне все равно. Я хотел, чтобы они все исчезли.  
— Почему ты этого хотел?  
— Они производили страдание. Без них его нет.  
— Но без них нет вообще ничего. Без них умрет Вселенная, потому что она существует только для них. Только на их энергии.  
— Остались те, кто улетел с Земли. Может, они производят не страдание, а что-то другое. Тебе видней.  
— Если человечество исчезнет, умрет Земля. Умрет этот лес, который ты полюбил, который исцелил тебя. Ты не можешь больше чувствовать, что любишь людей. Но ты чувствуешь, что любишь Бога и то, что он создал для тебя. Ты любишь это место. Это твой дом.  
— За это я должен бороться? За свой дом?  
— Разве этого недостаточно?  
Зед скривился как-то устало-раздраженно. Казалось, что он вообще не хочет обо всем этом говорить. Но почему-то продолжал.  
— Невозможно объяснить глухому, что такое звук. И каково слышать пение птиц. Невозможно объяснить слепому, как прекрасен весенний пейзаж. Невозможно объяснить бесчувственному, что он теряет. У него этого не было, он не может знать, что в этом нуждается. Он будет это искать, но никогда не осознает, что ищет. Поэтому не сможет это обрести.  
— Энайя смог. Благодаря тебе.  
— У него это было. Я появился в его жизни, потому что он не хотел терять свою вечность. Но не справлялся сам. Он был властелином реальности. Просто не понимал, как это работает. Ему нужен был кто-то вроде духовного учителя. И мне нравилось исполнять эту роль. Я очень многого не сделал. О многом не спросил. Слишком быстро он ушел как человек и остался только как образ. Я не хочу, я устал чувствовать себя использованным. Тот, кто назначил себе роль мессии, не может чувствовать иначе. Я хотел, чтобы ты был мессией для меня. Но я узнаю тебя и понимаю, что даже ты не можешь быть умнее меня.  
— Ты боишься, что тебе встретится кто-то умнее тебя.  
— Уже нет. Теперь я убежден, что таких не существует.  
Годрик по-доброму усмехнулся. Ей показалось — или Зед действительно завуалированно назвал его дураком? Почему даже на него он смотрел как на говно? Высокомерная сволочь. Он же сам от этого мучился.  
— Я проигрывал в своей жизни. Но не чужим мыслям, а своему упрямству и нежеланию видеть то, существования чего я не признавал.  
— Ты видишь мир как декорации для своей эволюции. Разве можно что-то чувствовать к миру, так к нему относясь?  
— А тогда, в той жизни, я таким не был?  
— Был. Но я этого не видел. Ты никогда прямо об этом не говорил, как сейчас.  
— Ты тупее, чем я думал.  
Годрик снова смолчал теперь уже на откровенное оскорбление. Тряпка. Какие у него вообще были причины держаться за Зеда? Он ведь не зависел от него, как она когда-то. Хотя она ведь сама все еще оставалась с ним. Вернулась сюда. За Зедом было интересно наблюдать. Хотелось узнать, к чему он в итоге придет. Если вообще есть какой-то итог.  
— С Энайей я чувствовал, будто он моя судьба. Будто так предначертано, и я ничего больше не могу и не хочу. Только переживать бесконечно одно и то же, пытаясь исправить эту ситуацию у себя в голове. Я пытался создать ту же ситуацию, снова встретиться со смертью лицом к лицу и найти какой-то ответ, от которого стало бы легче. Иногда очень хочется пережить какое-то дерьмо по-другому, чтобы стереть предыдущую информацию. Но я рассчитывал, что ко мне придет озарение в процессе, а на самом деле я оставался собой и действовал так же, как во все предыдущие разы. И ничего не менялось. Это раз за разом побеждало меня. Я перестал говорить с тобой вскоре после того, как он умер. Это заняло все мои мысли. Я искал решение. Я смотрел на это с позиции заранее проигравшего. У меня было смутное ощущение, что свет любви понемногу покидает меня. Гаснет внутри, отключая чувства и воображение. И остается пустота. И это и есть настоящая смерть. В реальность которой я поверил. Чью власть над собой я признал. Я стал тем, кого презирал в детстве. Но все же не таким, как они. Я отверг философию справедливости. В ней нет логики. От перемены мест слагаемых не меняется сумма. Любое воздаяние — это приумножение дерьма. Я хотел спокойно мыслить. Я не приумножал дерьмо. Я убирал из своей реальности тех, кто его генерировал.  
Кем он себя мнил? Уборщиком вселенского дерьма?  
— Ты не помнишь меня, мало помнишь даже из детства, когда мы говорили. Но ничего не хочешь обо мне узнать.  
— Я не вижу в этом смысла. Ты не вызываешь у меня интереса. Я ничего к тебе не чувствую.  
— Тебе стало плохо, когда я тебя поцеловал.  
— Я устал заниматься сексом не чтобы получить удовольствие, а чтобы унять боль. Я устал пытаться что-то почувствовать.  
— Ты «не хочешь» ничего ко мне чувствовать, а не «не можешь».  
— Плевать. Это мешает мне думать.  
— Чувства помогают думать. Без них ты никогда ни к чему не придешь.  
— Я говорил только о чувствах к тебе.  
— Что со мной не так? Ты злишься, что я пришел только сейчас? Ты сам не позволял мне раньше.  
— Я не злюсь, я разочарован. Я ждал большего. Инопланетного разума, который даст мне нужные ответы. А не дурака-размазню, который будет говорить мне о любви.  
— Ты сам не пытаешься увидеть во мне большее.  
— Может быть. Может, я опять поступаю так же, как когда застрелил Энайю. Но я не нахожу причин поступать иначе. Я не понял, как можно было иначе. Я бы и в той ситуации ничего не стал менять. Я сожалею, но это ничему меня не научило. Если ты прожил с любовью ко мне тысячелетия, то подождешь еще. Пока я пойму.  
— Подожду, — согласился Годрик, с улыбкой пожимая плечами. — Ты не мыслил себе такой ужасающей участи, как несуществование любви. Я верю в твой разум. Этого достаточно, чтобы не принимать настоящее всерьез.  
— Я тоже верю в свой разум. Я хотел бы сделать вид, что чувствую к тебе что-то. Но я никогда не находил рациональным притворство. Я не могу делать то, что противоречит моему восприятию.  
— Ты сделал. Ты отрекся от материального плана бытия, исцелив свое тело.  
— Да. Это одно и то же. Невозможно понимать, что не так, если притворяешься. Это тяготит меня. Я доверюсь тебе. Я позволю своему телу отражать мое духовное состояние. Снова.  
Они говорили о любви так пугающе безэмоционально, по-деловому. Как партнеры по бизнесу. Это всегда было так или только сейчас, потому что Зед не хотел чувствовать?  
Он вставал с большим трудом, опираясь на Годрика. Который, не спросив разрешения, подхватил его на руки и отнес в пещеру. Его боль давала много ответов. Его неспособность сделать что-то физически отражала нежелание и неспособность что-то помыслить. Рядом был тот, кто мог о нем позаботиться. Но ему наверняка было ужасно паршиво снова ощутить себя инвалидом. Немощным и зависимым. Иногда от людей — но чаще от себя самого. Своего тела, которое диктовало, что он может, а что не может. Но если он ничего не понимал и не чувствовал, это был единственный способ двигаться дальше. Не прятаться от реальности, а взаимодействовать с ней.


	23. Глава 22

Зед превратился в занудного, ворчливого старикашку. Он бесконечно огрызался и был всем недоволен. У него постоянно что-то болело, и он больше не старался делать вид, что согласен с существованием этого. Он ныл и жаловался, он злился и психовал, стоило даже просто предложить ему что-то. Годрик сносил все с молчаливым спокойствием, а вот Рут держалась из последних сил, чтобы не добить Зеда, без конца выводящего ее из себя.  
Вначале она даже пыталась о нем заботиться. Но это было выше ее сил — постоянно получать недовольство взамен и новую порцию ворчания. Критику своих действий, совершенных с добрыми намереньями. Она предлагала сделать ему хорошо, а он возражал, что от этого ему будет плохо. Это навевало безысходность. От этого опускались руки. Спустя несколько дней этого беспросветного дерьма Рут ушла глубоко в лес, чтобы просто выпустить пар и пореветь вдали от посторонних глаз. Ей не хотелось держать все в себе и становиться такой же, как Зед. Она видела кошмар наяву.  
Однажды вечером она, с неохотой вернувшись в пещеру, застала Зеда и Годрика в объятиях друг друга. Они двигались в медленном танце, осторожно и плавно. Зед практически все время отказывался вставать, мотивируя это тем, что это действие требует от него слишком много ресурсов, но не стоит их. Что заставило его встать, чтобы просто потанцевать?  
Из динамика КПК доносилась музыка. Рут казалось странным сочетание медленного танца и тяжелого рока. Хотя вряд ли Зед мог позволить себе что-то еще. Странно, что он вообще это делал. Хотя бы так.  
Они не говорили. И особенно не ласкались друг к другу. Зед выглядел хреново, у него даже сейчас мелко дрожали руки и дергался глаз. Он опирался на Годрика, иначе вряд ли смог бы стоять. И все равно он это делал. Зачем?  
— Ты плохо спишь, — тихо шепнул Годрик ему на ухо. — От этого тебе становится во много раз хуже. За последнюю неделю ты поспал в общей сложности чуть больше суток.  
— Я не хочу пить снотворные отвары. Я не хочу снова это игнорировать. Так я никогда ни к чему не приду.  
— Я предлагаю тебе другое решение. Позволь мне спать рядом с тобой.  
Может, он был слишком измучен, и боль и усталость в нем победили упрямство. Но он ответил:  
— Ладно. Это почти всегда работало.  
Годрик улыбнулся, обрадовавшись полученному разрешению. Он явно ни на что больше не рассчитывал, радуясь уже этому, но Зед взял его за подбородок и поцеловал, грубо притянув к себе. Его отношение к Годрику казалось забавным. Всю жизнь об него вытирали ноги, а теперь, встретив того, кто готов был ради него на все, Зед не брезговал сам вытирать ноги об него. Лицемерно осуждая такой подход. Он уподоблялся тем, кого презирал, и что он делал, если не приумножал говно? Что бы их ни связывало. Она ведь не знала, что между ними произошло. Что такого было тогда, в юности Зеда, когда Годрик был только голосом в его голове. Может, он только притворялся такой тряпкой? Может, он заслужил эту холодность? В конце концов, Зед был с ним честен. Не использовал его исподтишка. Даже пытался полюбить. Может, больше ради себя. Но все равно.  
Хотелось узнать, но Рут все не решалась. Почему-то было ощущение, что она не хочет этого знать. Что проще воспринимать Годрика как долгожданного спасителя, а не одним из списка многочисленных говнюков, которые обидели Зеда. Но стоило наконец разобраться и понять.  
Она не знала толком, что ищет. Интуитивно блуждая по прошлому Зеда, она забрела в самую трагичную часть его прошлого. В те дни, когда умирал Энайя. Когда Зед еще верил, что все может закончиться хорошо.  
Он сидел в парковой аллее и смотрел на вечный огонь. Вокруг не было никого, и он спокойно говорил вслух. Но даже если кто-то проходил мимо, на него не обращали внимания — на нем были наушники, в которых играла та самая песня, под которую он танцевал с Годриком. Создавалось впечатление, что он говорит по телефону. А ему самому, наверное, было все равно, как это выглядит со стороны.  
— Я не мыслил себе этого, — говорил он упрямо. — Этого не может происходить. Я в силах создать нам будущее. Я в силах его спасти.  
— Он просто человек, — отвечал Годрик. — Они все. Они не должны быть рядом с тобой. В этом нет истины. Ты низводишь себя до их уровня, когда хочешь связать с ними жизнь. Ты должен был это понять, когда разочаровался в отце.  
Так вот что означало то сказанное от души «ревнивая мразь».  
Зед сомневался, не вмешался ли тогда Годрик? Не помог ли Энайе умереть? Это означало «мне не хотелось верить, что это не моя реальность»? Он до сих пор не доверял? Если его сомнения были правдой, то что бы он почувствовал, убедившись в этом? Что его предали? Испугался бы, что существует что-то сильнее его воли? Смерть Энайи противоречила его виденью реальности. Он наверняка на девяносто процентов был убежден, что в это вмешался кто-то другой. И всю жизнь искал объяснения. Но ни одно не оказалось достаточно достоверным. Кроме этого. Он до сих пор в это верил? Или, оставив Годрика рядом с собой, пытался понять?  
Рут вернулась к пещере уже глубокой ночью. И почему-то было отвратительно смотреть, как Зед спит в объятиях Годрика, впервые за все это время почти спокойный и расслабленный — насколько вообще мог. Наверное, Годрик был единственным, кого он действительно ненавидел. Раз он даже врезал ему при встрече. Если бы он знал, что тогда произошло на самом деле, ему было бы гораздо проще. Сейчас же он, наверное, ощущал, что ненавидит неправильно. И мучился от того, что не находил обоснования, но интуитивно чувствовал подвох. Он снова выбирал справедливость, а не свои чувства. Но с его чувствами все было нормально — даже если Годрик не имел отношения к смерти Энайи, он все равно вел себя тогда как мудак.  
Ведь после этого Зед перестал с ним говорить? Или позже? Не хотелось сейчас снова нырять во все это дерьмо, чтобы узнать.  
Утром, когда Годрик отошел достаточно далеко от пещеры, чтобы Зед не услышал их, Рут схватила его за ворот и прижала к дереву, в ярости таращась в его фальшиво растерянные глаза. Ей хотелось сделать это раньше. Но не при Зеде. С него было уже достаточно дерьма.  
— Каждый раз, когда с ним что-то случалось, он думал, что это ты говоришь с ним. Каждый раз, когда кто-то обнимал его, он думал, что это ты обнимаешь его. Он оценивал любой свой поступок с точки зрения «а понравится ли он тебе». Какую роль ты во всем этом сыграл? Кто ты на самом деле? На что ты мог влиять, пока был мертв?  
— Ты можешь сформулировать этот вопрос иначе и спросить прямо.  
Он не делал вид, что не понимает, о чем она говорит. Хотя, кажется, это вообще было не в стиле проницательных властелинов реальности. Честность была отличительной чертой не только одного Зеда?  
— Ты вмешивался в течение его реальности, когда умирал Энайя?  
— Если нашлось что-то сильнее любви, значит, это было всего лишь доказательством несовершенства этой любви. Я просто хотел показать, что он избрал тупиковый путь. И оказался прав.  
Все-таки в глубине души Рут надеялась, что ошиблась. Что Зед ошибся. Что на самом деле всего этого не существовало, и им обоим показалось. Какого черта этот мудак не скрывал от нее своего предательства, но Зеду втирал, что он сам создал реальность, полную дерьма? Ему ведь не было стыдно. Или он считал, что Зед неспособен понять его замысла, поэтому не стоит ему говорить?  
Рут от души врезала ему несколько раз, но легче совсем не стало. Зед ведь просто находил любовь к нему нелогичной, ей противоречила ненависть. Сомнения. Он не хотел этого чувствовать. Однажды он потерял всю любовь, какая у него была, из-за одного мудака среди тех, кого он любил. Он хотел, чтобы Годрик перестал существовать. Как и все остальное, что причиняло ему боль.  
— Я хочу убить тебя, — призналась она, яростно встряхивая его. — Я не знаю, как умирают властелины реальности. Я видела, что Зеда нельзя убить, если он этого не хочет. Ни обстоятельствами, ни выстрелом из пистолета. Но я обещаю тебе — я найду способ. Зед против приумножения дерьма, Зед за просветление для мудаков. Но я уверена, что он не будет против, если это будет сотворено моей мыслью. Если я создам для тебя смерть.  
— Тебе это не по силам, — по-прежнему со спокойной доброжелательностью ответил Годрик. — Как не по силам ему было спасти Энайю. Вы отравлены деградировавшим человечеством. Я сохранил в себе силу и скорость мысли первоистоков. Вы жили здесь слишком долго, чтобы это не потерять.  
Высокомерный мудак. Зед никогда не смотрел на нее с такой снисходительностью. Зед не презирал людей, он был в них разочарован. Он хотел от них понимания и тепла, но не верил, что они способны это дать. Этот мудила играл чужими жизнями, как хотел. Никого ни о чем не спрашивая. Не спрашивая, хотят ли они такой судьбы.  
— Спасибо, — заставил вздрогнуть усталый, но почти спокойный голос позади.  
Резко обернувшись, Рут увидела Зеда, прислонившегося к дереву. Ему было тяжело стоять, он потирал пальцами висок — наверное, у него болела голова. Но впервые за последние дни его взгляд выражал облегчение. Внутреннее, едва заметное. Долгожданное. Всю его жизнь.  
— Я сам не решался об этом спросить. Пытался понять, хочу ли я это знать.  
Вот так просто? У него не было сил, чтобы психануть, или он просто даже сейчас ничего не чувствовал? Это реально пугало.  
— Не важно, кем я был раньше. Кем ты был для меня. Даже если я сам Бог, который решил протестировать созданное им бытие изнутри. Мне плевать. Я Зедекиа Андрас. Я любил людей. Ты можешь создать реальность, где я останусь один. Но она уже создана — и ты видишь, что это не заставляет меня любить тебя. Потому что любовь не бывает избирательна. Она не терпит собственничества. Ты убил ее всю, какая была. Это результат того, что ты построил. Ты создал смерть души.  
— Ты не один, — возразил Годрик, и его ладонь мгновенно обхватила ее шею. Ебаный мудак...  
Она не собиралась просто стоять и умирать на глазах у Зеда. Как Энайя. Как Нелли. Как все, кого он любил. Даже если он не мог этого почувствовать. Годрик создавал это для него всю его жизнь, или люди могли умирать просто так? По какому принципу вообще работало мироздание, кто и как на него влиял?  
Рут рванулась и попыталась ударить его по глазам, но он скрутил ей руки без каких-либо усилий. Теперь она снова видела лицо Зеда. Бесстрастное, усталое лицо. Может, он и не смог бы спасти ее. Но он даже не пытался.  
— Она должна была привести меня к тебе. Она больше не нужна.  
— Тебе не нужна. Сколько ты еще будешь решать, что мне жить? Я всю жизнь проживал твою реальность. Ты воспользовался тем, что я сам стал «просто человеком». А ты оказался сильнее меня. Ты создал то, что противоречит любви и счастью. Ты уничтожил это в себе. В тебе этого нет. А во мне есть. Ты мне не нужен такой. Я мог бы за тебя бороться, мог бы пытаться показать тебе это. Но ты сам научил меня, что людям срать на усилия мессии. Если ты убьешь ее, это будет не ради любви и счастья. Это будет ради страдания. Ради ревности. Ради того, чтобы меня уничтожить. От меня мало осталось, но я когда-нибудь воскресну. Она переродится. А ты так и останешься с этим наедине. Потому что это твой поступок, твой выбор. Ты будешь бесконечно спрашивать себя, почему ты страдаешь. Потому что блокируешь мысль о том, что создаешь это сам. Я не прощаю тебя, потому что ты не просишь прощения. Но я не хочу чувствовать то, что отравляет мой разум. Прошлое уже произошло. Я сделал из него выводы. А если чего-то не понял, я проживу это снова. Ты отравляешь мою реальность тем, что создаешь прямо сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы это происходило. Я проживал это раз за разом, но впервые создатель этого стоит передо мной зримый и материальный. И пусть здесь это наконец закончится. Это будет твой выбор — чем. Это всегда был твой выбор, а не мой. Выбирай — любовь или смерть.  
Годрик колебался пару минут. Но потом рука его неуверенно разжалась. И Рут рухнула на траву. Плечи ломило, а ватные ноги отказывались держать. Смерть не раз подбиралась к ней очень близко, но никогда еще не было так обидно умирать, как сейчас.  
— Мне надо прилечь, — устало сообщил Зед, потирая висок, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто это ничего для него не значило. Как будто это не было кульминацией всего его жизненного дерьма. — Это все длится очень долго, у меня нестерпимо болят ноги. Ты обдумаешь это позже, а сейчас помоги мне дойти до пещеры. Еще немного — и я не встану потом неделю.  
Годрик перешагнул через нее, чтобы устремиться к нему и подхватить на руки. И послушно отнести в пещеру. Молча, как преданный раб.  
Что бы эта сволочь ни говорила об ущербности мысли Зеда, Зед изменил одной искренностью даже его ебаную судьбу. И спас ей жизнь. А может, и нечто большее. Он доказал, что сила не решает ничего. Не приносит счастья. Не делает правым. Чувствовал ли он наконец себя победителем? Или даже этого ему было недостаточно?  
Рут подползла к дереву и прислонилась к нему спиной. Сердце все еще бешено билось в груди. Не давал покоя один вопрос. На самом ли деле Зед спас ее тогда, заслонив собой, ради этого момента? Или он просто не хотел, чтобы она умерла?  
В нем была не только искренность. Он мог не признавать этого. Не верить в это. Но он желал всем счастья. Каждому, с кем взаимодействовал. Его помыслы всегда были чисты. И это ощущал каждый, с кем он говорил. Он не поучал — он рассказывал, как выглядит их реальность. И как на нее можно повлиять. Он давал выбор. И это сработало даже с тем, чья мысль по силе превосходила его.  
Годрик сидел у входа в пещеру, когда она вернулась туда. Зед выгнал его? И правильно сделал. Или ему нужно было обдумать то, что произошло?  
Она прошла мимо него. А он сделал вид, что ее не заметил.  
Зед лежал на матрасе. Согнув одну ногу в колене и прислоняясь к нему лодыжкой второй. Запустив руку в волосы. Может, физическая боль отвлекала его, может, так было легче прожить все это. Думая о ногах, а не о душе. О том, как бы поизвращеннее лечь, чтобы ослабла эта ничего не значащая боль.  
Рут села рядом. Хотелось взять его за руку, но она просто осторожно погладила его по плечу. Так много хотелось выразить — но она почему-то не знала, что сказать.  
— Мне жаль, — произнес он первым, глядя в темный потолок. — Что я не сказал этого тогда. В самый первый раз. Что не знал того, что нужно было сказать. Слишком долго. Он прав, у меня ужасно медленная мысль.  
— Ты это чувствуешь? — с досадой скривилась Рут. — Это? После того, как победил, как вернул себе контроль над реальностью, ты чувствуешь себя лохом из-за того, что не сделал этого раньше?  
— А ты готова была за это умереть? За то, чтобы я попытался?  
— Наверное, я впервые понимаю это. Но я не жалею, что это произошло. Я люблю это. Я видела перед собой того, кто действительно способен принести свет в этот мир. Я не знаю, какими словами объяснить тебе, как это чувствуется. Я думаю, Энайя говорил тебе их. Когда ты еще видел за чужими словами чувства. Когда говорил с человеком на одном языке. Вспомни — это и будет то, что чувствую я.  
— Я помню, — тихо произнес он, вцепившись в рубашку у себя на груди. — Это так много значило раньше. Почему сейчас это больше не значит ничего?  
— Смерть пыталась стереть любовь из твоего восприятия, но ты боролся. Ты сопротивлялся ей убеждением, что смерть не противоречит любви. И продолжал любить того, кто мертв.  
— Я ничего не чувствую к Годрику. Вообще ничего.  
— Ты не хочешь засорять разум ненавистью. И ненависть не была бы доказательством, что тебе не наплевать на Энайю. Ненависть не была бы доказательством любви.  
— Я должен чувствовать хоть что-то.  
— Ты говорил с Годриком, когда он был мертв. Ты не можешь поговорить так с Энайей?  
— Не могу. Это блокируется страхом. Как и большая часть моих возможностей.  
— Он не скажет тебе ничего плохого.  
— Именно поэтому. Я не хочу ощущать себя кучей дерьма, лежащей посреди красоты. Это самое отвратительное, что я чувствовал.  
— Признай себя виноватым.  
— Я не могу, я этого не чувствую.  
— Чувствуешь. Иначе давно бы с ним поговорил.  
— Не могу. Не сейчас.  
— Какое еще дерьмо ты хочешь для этого прожить?  
— Какое потребуется.  
— Это способ оттянуть мгновение истины. Все ответы тебе уже даны.  
— Это всегда было способом увеличить время. Набраться сил.  
— Ты только теряешь силы, пока все это живешь.  
— Я делаю это неправильно.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это неправильно?  
— Потому что я раб своей парадигмы. Мое бытие полностью соответствует моему самоощущению. Самоощущение первично. Иначе можно было бы изменить свою жизнь на материальном уровне, и это бы работало. Но это не работает, пока ты остаешься собой со всем своим дерьмом. И вечно проживаешь то, что ничему тебя не научило.  
Большую часть своей жизни он прожил инвалидом, побежденным смертью. Глядя на людей, которые были на низшей ступени эволюции. И которые могли себе позволить безмерно больше, чем он, даже не придавая этому значения. Тогда как ему приходилось оценивать, сколько ресурсов отберет у него малейшее движение. И что он получит взамен.  
— Есть вещи, которые вообще не эволюционируют со мной годами. Я все еще осмысляю фразу «этого еще не произошло».  
Она мыслила шире, она не уверовала в его ошибки. У нее были свои. Но какими словами можно было объяснить?  
— Что тебе мешает чувствовать что-то ко мне?  
— Ощущение, что нет никакой разницы. Между любовью и смертью. Между счастьем и страданием.  
— Но она есть.  
— Это парадигма дерьма. Не важно, что я знаю. Важно, что я принимаю за истину.  
— Почему ты принимаешь это за истину?  
— Потому что не вижу того, что этому противоречит.  
— Я хочу показать тебе. Я думала, он покажет. Но теперь мне кажется, что если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо — сделай это сам.  
— Мне нравится, как ты говоришь об этом. Мне нравится то, как ты мыслишь. Я всегда хотел иметь ученика. Я рад, что это ты. Что тебе я оставляю ту часть своей личности, которая несла свет. Что это не умрет, если я умру.  
Он правда говорил так, будто прощался. Подводил итог. Это было важнее признания в любви. Он говорил о ней как о чем-то гораздо важнее того, чем для него стала любовь. Он любил в ней себя.  
— Подай мне кристалл, — попросил он прежде, чем она спросила, к чему он все это.  
Годрик сказал, что создал этот кристалл как зримое воплощение энергии своей любви. Он блестел и переливался на солнце. Но был таким же черным, как душа этого мудака.  
Когда Рут протянула Зеду обе половины кристалла, он подставил ладонь, и она ссыпала их туда, так и не коснувшись его кожи. Зачем они понадобились ему сейчас?  
Он усмехнулся, взглянув на них. Огладил большим пальцем точеные грани. И негромко, но уверенно произнес:  
— Этого не существует.  
Зед пристально смотрел на кристалл, и он рассыпался в прах под его взглядом. Если он делал несуществующим ебаный кристалл смерти, потому что не верил в кристалл любви, почему он не мог поступить так же со всем наваленным ему в душу дерьмом? Что этому противоречило?  
Он не спешил ложиться обратно. Так и сидел, уставившись куда-то в пустоту. Ему стало легче? Он чувствовал хоть какую-то свободу? Или снова не видел разницы?  
— Я думал, улетев с Земли, он сохранит себя, — задумчиво произнес Зед, не шевелясь. — Кристалл помогал мне вставать и идти. Это работало. Это несло спасение. За которым скрывался замаскированный тупик. Он не стер любовь из своей души, он просто ее извратил. Я должен спросить его, как это вышло. Я должен понять, почему перезагрузку назвали смертью, а предательство любовью. Я не создавал такого мира. Извращенного, перевернутого с ног на голову. На который я всегда взирал с ужасом, когда позволял себе помнить о том, как это должно выглядеть. Кто это создал. Как. Зачем. Кто вмешался в мою программу. Позови его. Я хочу знать, что с ним произошло.  
Он позволил себе вспомнить? Он наконец хоть что-то захотел узнать.  
Рут сбегала к выходу. Годрик все еще был там. На лице его на миг отразилась недоверчивая радость, когда он услышал, что Зед зовет его. И он кинулся в пещеру, чтобы растерянно остановиться в шаге от него.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — почему-то спросил Зед вместо того, чтобы задать вопрос о том, как он проживал свою прошлую жизнь после их расставания.  
— Мне страшно, — признался Годрик. — Впервые. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Ты тоже уже это понял. Сбой проник и в тех, кто улетел с Земли.  
— Подумай. Попробуй вспомнить. Как это началось.  
— Достаточно было знания, что мы не равны. Чтобы поверить в то, что я могу и должен решать за других. Строить реальность, на которую они не будут влиять. Где я смогу ими манипулировать.  
— Гордыня, — усмехнулся Зед с досадой. — Я этого не учел. Во мне гордыня никогда не вызывала желания кем-то управлять. А ты об этом не задумывался, поэтому не мог меня предупредить. Яд, отравивший все человечество. Что я должен с этим сделать? Я не могу протестировать это на себе.  
— На мне можешь, — с волнением выпалил Годрик, практически падая перед ним на колени и оказываясь перед самым его лицом. Опираясь руками на край матраса. — То, что ты мне сказал, помогло. Ты сломал блок, который мешал увидеть, что я создаю, и как отвратительно это выглядит. Ты напомнил, что я мог создать что-то лучше, по сравнению с чем моя реальность — ад. Покажи им это. Покажи им, как может выглядеть счастье. Чтобы им было, с чем сравнить. Они не видят ада вокруг, потому что им не с чем сравнить. Они не понимают, насколько чудовищен ад. Они не могут его осознать. Они могут только его проживать.  
Зед усмехнулся, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. На его лице впервые промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение. Отражение каких-то чувств.  
Он притянул Годрика к себе за волосы. И пристально уставился ему в глаза. Что бы он ни хотел сделать — он передумал через несколько долгих секунд. И с досадой оттолкнул Годрика, а сам лег обратно на матрас.  
— Ударь меня, — сам попросил Годрик. — Тебе хочется.  
— Мне не станет от этого легче, — буркнул Зед, отвернувшись от него. — Не буду этого делать, это противоречит всему, что я люблю.  
А еще потом у него будет болеть рука. Если он сделает это рукой.  
— Тогда что мне сделать? — спросил Годрик совсем уж несчастно и растерянно. — Что я могу сделать для тебя, чтобы создать счастье, а не уничтожить? Как мне воссоздать то, что я отнял у тебя?  
— Не мешай мне.  
Он так и стоял на коленях, беспомощно опустив руки. Объятый тотальным отчаянием. И не зная, что еще может после этого сказать.  
Рут ощущала, что сочувствует ему. Что его жаль. Что он дурак. Сгенерировавший какое-то говно и не понимающий, что теперь с этим делать. Просравший все, что имел. Как Зед. Так выглядела концепция просветления для мудаков? Так дерьма действительно становилось меньше. Потому что его не «побеждало» условное добро. Потому что прозревший мудак начинал сам генерировать добро.  
Победить зло можно было, лишь склонив его на сторону добра.  
Это понял и полюбил в нем Энайя? Это он сам в себе любил? Это он хотел сохранить, этим остаться, это приумножить? Это делало его счастливым? Но почему-то сейчас он оставался по-прежнему угрюмым и раздраженным. Он снова сотворил чудо и винил себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше. И ненавидел себя за то, что ничего хорошего не ощутил.  
— Я сделаю это! — произнес Годрик, имитируя голос Зеда. — Я сделаю это! Мы встретимся там, где я и хотел!  
Зед вздрогнул и резко сел, оборачиваясь таким неосторожным рывком, что скривился от боли в позвоночнике и схватился за шею. Рут не понимала, что происходит. Почему у него такие бешеные глаза, как были там, где он впервые в жизни позволил себе накостылять мудаку.  
— Когда я говорил это, я не представлял, что это будет выглядеть так, — прорычал он, напрягшись, как опасный хищник, вот-вот готовый наброситься.  
— Разве это выглядит не так, как ты хотел? Проблема не в этом. Проблема в том, как ты это интерпретируешь.  
— Мне больно! — воскликнул Зед сорвавшимся, надломившимся голосом. — Мне больно помнить того себя, мать твою! Мне больно быть тем собой! Тот я противоречит всему этому дерьму! Это его убивает! Я не могу просто взять и отменить все то дерьмо, которое ты наворотил! Я поверил в его реальность! Я уничтожил себя, меня нет! Я себя больше не осознаю!  
Рут меньше всего ожидала, что Годрик рванется вперед и стиснет его в объятиях, впиваясь поцелуем в уста, извергающие проклятия. Собирая губами яростные слезы со щек. Кажется, он просто уловил момент, когда Зед наконец позволил себе что-то почувствовать. Может, это что-то значило и к чему-то вело. А может, ненависть просто ранила его меньше равнодушия. И за неимением иного он хотел хотя бы этого. Хоть чего-нибудь вообще.  
Он целовал его лицо и шею — все, что не прикрывала полурасстегнутая рубашка. И Зед не отталкивал его, только стискивал зубы, как от боли. Сжимал пальцами его плечи. Сдерживая себя, чтобы не дать по морде? Или чтобы не ответить тем же?  
Рут уселась на камень, сцепляя руки в замок, и просто смотрела, чем все это закончится. Как когда-то на подопытных крыс.  
Стали бы они трахаться при ней? Зеда бы вряд ли это смутило, а вот Годрика она пока знала не так хорошо, чтобы быть уверенной в его реакциях. Ревнивый мудак с большим удовольствием убил бы ее, но было ли ему дело до того, кто смотрит, как он трахает объект своей больной любви? Вряд ли ее присутствие могло быть для него поводом перестать.  
Хотелось подойти и отвесить ему пендаля. Если бы она знала, что Зед этого хочет — она это сделала бы. Она чувствовала, что любит его. Что хочет для него счастья. И надеялась только, что представляет его счастье так же, как и он сам.  
Может, Зед опять тестировал, почувствует ли что-нибудь от секса. Может, действительно чувствовал. Но когда Годрик завалил его на матрас и расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, чтобы целовать то, что раньше скрывала одежда, он только лег поудобнее и не мешал ему.  
— Ты вот че думаешь, он выгибается, потому что ему дофига приятно? — не сдержавшись, прервала эту идиллию Рут. — У него просто спина болит, когда он резко ложится и встает.  
Годрик воззрился на нее с такой растерянной рожей, что Рут против воли расхохоталась. Она совсем не боялась его, хоть он и был способен ее убить. Она больше не боялась никого.  
Зед издал тихий смешок, накрывая лоб ладонью. Почему-то Рут видела в нем сейчас облегчение. В его позе, в его выражении лица. И все-таки, решившись, она подошла и, сев рядом, взяла его за руку. Ревнивый мудак озадаченно подвинулся на другой край матраса. Хотя лучше бы свалил вообще.  
— Я уже забыл, когда мне в последний раз было по-настоящему весело, — признался Зед, сжимая ее ладонь. — Может, еще в детстве. Может, когда я обрел новую семью. Я так долго об этом не думал. Иногда мне хочется закрыть глаза и увидеть перед собой свое прошлое. И оказаться там. Я столько упустил в жизни. Вся жизнь прошла мимо. Вся жизнь была поиском ответа, который ничего не дал.  
Рут захотелось сделать это — и она сделала — наклонившись, припала к его губам, впервые с тех пор, как вернулась. И целовала долго и глубоко, а он отвечал.  
Он ничего не требовал от Годрика взамен за свои страдания. Не видел поступка, которым можно было бы искупить их. Как когда-то с ней. Когда она разбила ему нос. Он хотел, чтобы ему хотя бы не мешали. Но она дала себе обещание, что найдет способ помочь.  
Его, наверное, задолбали уже все, и он хотел хоть кого-нибудь, кто сгенерировал бы для него что-то хорошее. Легкое и позитивное. В чем можно было бы хоть ненадолго укрыться от дерьма.  
Прервав поцелуй, Зед снова сел, на этот раз не позволив устремившемуся к нему Годрику даже прикосновения. Его взгляд стал сосредоточенным и уверенным. Он что-то обдумал и вынес решение.  
— Когда я перестал тебе доверять, я ощутил страх. Это был страх, что я не властелин своей реальности. Что я ничего не контролирую. Это худшее, что произошло со мной. Это сама суть моего страдания. И это создал ты.  
Годрик воспринял это как признание в ненависти. Так, по крайней мере, ей показалось. У него было такое лицо, будто его приговорили к казни. Это ему стоило затусить с психиатром. Одержимый, поехавший псих.  
— Энайя нашел возможность блокировать мое взаимодействие с кристаллом. Его мысль была способна это вообразить. Его чувства этому не противоречили.  
Зед с усилием встал, и Годрик собирался поддержать его, но Зед снова не позволил, остановив жестом. Под его рукой из ничего соткалась трость.  
— Я устал, — изрек он, подытоживая и ставя точку. — Я устал проживать одно и то же. Я пойду и найду что-то новое. А ты будь здесь и не вмешивайся. Я очень много лет хотел сказать тебе только одно. Пошел ты нахрен.  
Да, они очень сильно его задолбали.  
И он, блять, действительно уходил. Оставлял ее тут одну. С ним. С мудаковатым, слетевшим с катушек властелином реальности, который ее сегодня едва ни прикончил. Хотя ему пора было наконец подумать о себе и наплевать на всех остальных.  
— Ты разрушил кристалл, — крикнула она ему вслед, и он обернулся уже у самого выхода. — Откуда теперь брать энергию?  
Он состроил непонимающе-обескураженное лицо. И ответил:  
— А почему это должно быть моей проблемой?  
И почему-то не захотелось съездить ему по морде. Рут только усмехнулась и махнула на прощание рукой.


	24. Глава 23

Они с Годриком почти не пересекались. И совсем не разговаривали. Она замечала, что побаивается его. Он вечно сидел мрачный и страдал в тряпочку. Ничему не радовался и ни на что не раздражался. Зед все еще казался странным, но с Годриком он был несравним. Рут всегда именно так представляла себе серийных маньяков — тихих, вежливо-виноватых, не придающих значения тому дерьму, которое творят. Она могла бы тоже свалить, но почему-то не хотела оставлять Годрика наедине с пространством любви, которое создал Зед. Она должна была хранить это место до его возвращения. И не дать нагадить ревнивому мудаку еще и здесь.  
Первые дни пришлось обходиться без электроэнергии. Торчать в темноте вечерами. Не иметь возможности даже воспользоваться КПК. Потом это начало так бесить, что Рут решилась заговорить с Годриком.  
Подойдя и пнув его, не сдержавшись, она нагло спросила:  
— Как ты создал кристалл? Как это работает?  
Годрик, навернувшийся в траву от ее пинка, тяжело вздохнул, принимая вертикальное положение. Зед подумал за него, решив, что ее нельзя убивать. И Годрик непререкаемо этому следовал. Хотя он вообще не казался способным злиться на грубость, хамство или рукоприкладство. Как, наверное, все властелины реальности. У него была другая логика. Он посчитал любовь противоречащей любви и пытался ее устранять, неизбежно убивая всю целиком.  
— Это не делается с мыслями об электричестве, — объяснил он печально.  
Рут плюхнулась на траву рядом с ним, буравя суровым взглядом. Создавалось даже впечатление, что это действует.  
— Кристаллизовать энергию очень сложно. Нужно сконцентрировать чувство, оно должно быть достаточно сильным. Нужно сильное стремление. Нельзя отвлекаться. Ты не сможешь.  
— Зед уже объяснил тебе, почему не стоит решать за других, что они могут, а что нет.  
Он снова тяжело вздохнул. Строил из себя несчастного. И все равно ничему не учился. Как же он раздражал.  
— Как ты сам это сделал? Расскажи мне.  
— Я думал о том, как долго ему придется жить без меня. Я хотел, чтобы он даже так чувствовал меня. Знал, что я рядом. Я вложил в кристалл стремление одарить его теплом. Спасением, если оно ему понадобится. Я наполнил его своей энергией любви.  
— Она, походу, вся у тебя там осталась, — фыркнула Рут, с досадой признавая, что так действительно не сможет. Не повторит это. Точно не сейчас.  
— Я верил, что поступаю правильно. Что счастье могу принести ему я один. Я не хотел видеть, что приношу на самом деле.  
— Ты ксенофоб. Даже если все человечество тупее, чем ты один, это не могло быть поводом заставлять страдать того, кого любишь. А ты и на него смотрел как на говно.  
— Я не знаю, что мне с этим сделать. Я могу только не мешать. Я впервые ощущаю это чувство собственной никчемности. Чувство, что есть то, что мне не по силам преодолеть.  
— Я тебе не психолог. Я твое нытье слушать не нанималась. Хочешь плакаться — наладь электричество.   
К ее удивлению, Годрик действительно встал и пошел в пещеру. Он ковырялся там пару часов. А потом взлетел к вершине возвышавшегося над всеми дерева и что-то туда установил.  
— Готово, — сообщил он, явно с нетерпением дожидаясь момента, когда наконец сможет снова поныть.  
Все действительно заработало. Вроде бы, постройку корабля Зед свалил на Годрика. Было очень кстати, что и от него в кои-то веки появилась польза. Он разбирался в высоких технологиях уровня первой цивилизации. Хотя прекрасно обходился без технологии вообще — спал на траве, ориентировался в темноте.  
— Ты что туда прилепил, беспроводную солнечную батарею? — спросила Рут, заинтересовавшись. Ей бы самой не помешало начать в этом разбираться.  
— Можно сказать и так, — пожал плечами Годрик. — В кристалле была моя энергия. Этот аппарат собирает чужую, отраженную от солнца.  
— А если тучи, дождь?  
— Он ее накапливает.  
— Ты раньше не мог этого сделать?  
— Меня никто об этом не просил.  
— А своих мозгов нет?  
— У меня нет причин думать о твоем комфорте.  
За ее несостоявшееся убийство ему было стыдно перед Зедом, но не перед ней. Вообще, в них было много похожего. Властелины реальности имели схожие черты. Они на все смотрели с точки зрения целесообразности. Они обсуждали любовь, как будто говорили о бизнесе. Но если Зед и бывал мудаком, то честным. А Годрик кидался говном исподтишка.  
— Если я на низшей ступени эволюции, почему тебе хочется об меня ныть?  
— Зед тоже так делал.  
— Нет, он так не делал. Он говорил со мной, чтобы объяснять мне то, что хотел понять сам. Он так эволюционировал. А ты плачешься, как чмо, чтобы тебя выслушал тот, кого ты презираешь.  
— Я хочу эволюционировать. Но я не умею это делать так, как он. Я перестал развиваться, когда увидел, что и так выше всех.  
— Он позволял людям задавать ему вопросы. И искал в них смысл.  
— Тогда спроси меня. А я буду искать в себе честные ответы.  
Это было интересное предложение. Она могла узнать что-то еще о Зеде. Ей хотелось знать все, если это возможно было знать. Когда-нибудь. Через много-много лет. Информации было слишком много, чтобы сразу охватить ее всю. Она просто не успела бы ее обдумать. И это потеряло бы смысл.  
— Когда мир начал меняться, почему один из вас не трансформировал свое тело в женское? Почему вы оба выбрали быть мужчинами?  
На самом деле, этот вопрос мучил уже довольно давно.  
— Зед так захотел. Не знаю, почему. Я обычно его слушался.  
— У тебя комплекс неполноценности? Ты всю жизнь ощущал, что тупее него, и поэтому отыграться решил, когда вообразил, что это не так?  
— Может быть. Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Я... жалею, что не пожил здесь дольше, прежде чем решил умирать. Его это многому научило. Я практически не взаимодействовал с этой реальностью. Я ничего о ней не знал.  
— Ты отстал от жизни.  
— Она слишком отличается от той, что была.  
— А какая была? Как вы жили с Зедом? Он не любил никого кроме тебя? Как вообще все началось? Вы были первыми людьми, раз до вас не было размножения?  
Годрик немного растерялся, когда она засыпала его таким количеством вопросов.  
— Да, мы были первыми людьми. Нас было семьдесят два человека.  
Это же охренеть как много. Религии, которым ее учили, всегда убеждали, что не больше двух. И там не было ничего про еще семьдесят. И она уж точно не думала, что сможет когда-нибудь поговорить с одним из них о сотворении мира.  
— А как это работало? Как вы появились?  
— Мы осознали себя, когда стояли посреди бескрайних полей. И было так много ощущений. Звуки, запахи, ветер на коже. Бог не говорил нам ничего, но мы все его чувствовали. Все понимали, что произошло. Кто мы такие и что можем. Все ощущали благодать бытия. Мы были счастливы существовать.  
— Кто такой Бог?  
— Властелин реальности утраченного уровня.  
— Что значит «утраченного уровня»?  
— Когда мы были созданы, мы были равны ему. Теперь никто не равен. Даже те, кто улетел с Земли. Все деградировали. Если Зед помнит, ему тоже стыдно перед ним. Может, даже если не помнит. Все равно.  
— Бог никогда не спускался на Землю?  
— Он не может интегрировать себя в помысленное. Способа сделать это никто не изобрел. Зед думал над этим. Но потом занялся другим.  
— Сколько лет Зед прожил в той жизни?  
— Десятки тысяч. Тогда было другое восприятие времени.  
— И чем вы занимались все это время?  
— Осмысляли и совершенствовали бытие. И наслаждались им.  
— А каково было ваше восприятие любви?  
— Какое-то время любовь делилась на всех. Мы все были братьями, все любили своего отца и были любимы им. Потом один из нас предложил концентрировать любовь. Это совершенствовало нас, дарило больше вдохновения. Ускоряло мысль. Зед выбрал меня, чтобы любить.  
— Как можно выбрать, чтобы любить?  
— Мы ведь все общались, взаимодействовали друг с другом. И с кем-то общение было продуктивнее, имело больше смысла. Появлялась симпатия. Из нее можно было взрастить любовь.  
— Если ты знаешь, как это сделать, почему не можешь снова создать обстоятельства, в которых Зед смог бы тебя любить?  
— Я утратил это. Это держалось на нем. Это невозможно воспроизвести, я не могу наложить это на неизвестную и непонятную мне реальность.  
— Все держалось на нем, что ты ему давал, зачем он выбрал тебя?  
— Я никогда не спрашивал. Наверное, из жалости. В нем ведь это всегда было. Желание поделиться могуществом с теми, кто неспособен его осознать.  
Самокритично. Это вселяло надежду.  
— Если все вы были равны Богу, но не равны между собой... Как это может работать?  
— Кто-то приумножил данное изначально.  
— ...Кто-то просрал.  
Да, это было очевидно.  
— Он всегда ждал, что ты окажешься равным ему. Но даже в той жизни ты был одним из тех, кто поклонялся мессии, хотя мессиями тогда были все.  
— Может, поэтому он это так ненавидит. И поэтому ты дорога ему. Ты никогда не смотрела на него как на мессию. Он раздражал тебя, пугал, ты считала его странным. Но общалась с ним, как общалась бы с обычным человеком. Не связывая с ним надежд, не ожидая чуда. Тебе ничего не хотелось, у тебя не было мечты, об исполнении которой ты стала бы просить. Ты дала ему то, что он искал. Он в это не верит, он это игнорирует. Он боится, что ему показалось. Что это не всерьез. То, что ты хочешь построить для него реальность счастья. Что кто-то готов быть мессией для него.  
Меньше всего она ожидала услышать такое от Годрика. Он только что за Зеда признался ей в любви. Ревнивый мудак. Который хотел ее убить.  
Она растерялась, не зная, как на это реагировать. Это правда что-то значило для Зеда? Она сама, ее чувства, ее стремления? Ее желание и вера в то, что она действительно может как-то ему помочь?  
— Что тебя напрягало в том, что он любил людей? Зависть, ревность, ксенофобия? Страх?  
Годрик прикрыл глаза на минуту, по-видимому, ища ответ где-то внутри себя.  
— Страх. Страх, что когда-нибудь он снова захочет сконцентрировать любовь на ком-то одном. И это буду не я.  
— А ты без него вообще не представляешь, чем заняться.  
— Да. Я не умею жить без него.  
Она не знала, что на это сказать. Было и жалко его, и противно. И обидно за Зеда. И возмущало отношение к людям, как к помехе на пути.  
— Дурак ты, — буркнула она неожиданно беззлобно. — Если не умеешь думать сам, просто сказал бы ему, чего боишься. Он бы придумал способ ускорять мысль, не концентрируя любовь. Ты же знал, что не умеешь, нахрена вмешивался в его реальность?  
— Я возомнил, что стал сильнее и умнее него.  
Что ей нравилось во властелинах реальности — так это их способность честно признавать, что они облажались. Вот только, в отличие от Зеда, Годрик испытывал за это чувство вины.  
Она до сих пор не могла понять, как к нему относится. Он и раздражал, и вызывал жалость, и казался мудаком. Но хотя бы больше не пытался ее убить. И рассказывал интересные вещи. А еще починил свет. Ему вполне можно было дать шанс. И возможность подумать над своим поведением.  
Зед никогда не верил в эволюцию человечества. Только в деволюцию. Люди всегда были способны только просрать то, что дано, а не приумножить. Это было видно по каждому из них. Это было логично.  
— Ты хочешь знать, где Зед сейчас?  
— Он запретил мне вмешиваться. Я не считаю себя вправе касаться его даже мыслью.  
Каким исполнительным и послушным рабом он мог быть, когда не ревновал.  
— Мне не запрещал. Я, пожалуй, посмотрю на него. Присоединяйся.  
Не то, чтобы она беспокоилась. Зед знал, что делает, и его нельзя было убить, если он не хотел умирать. Просто хотелось быть в курсе. Где он вообще. Чем занимается. А Годрика просто было жалко. Когда Зед послал его нахрен, он лишился смысла жизни. И не важно, насколько он это заслужил.  
Она не знала, что ожидает увидеть. Но уж точно не то, что увидела.  
Зед был прикован к стене. От его одежды осталась лишь грязная рвань, перемазанная в крови. И он так и не исцелял свое тело. Страдающее от нанесенных кем-то ран. Кем-то, кто вошел в комнату в эту минуту. Она видела этого человека впервые в жизни. От него веяло кучей дерьма на душе. И не было сомнений в его намерениях.  
— Почему он не использует свои силы? — разозлилась Рут.  
Годрик, все же последовавший за ней, печально ответил:  
— Потому что ему ничто не угрожает, а ему интересно это прожить. Он ищет в этом ответы.  
— И ты будешь смотреть, как его пытают?  
— Он не хотел бы, чтобы я вмешался. Он разозлится, если я приду. Это его реальность. Он ее властелин.  
— Почему ты задумался об этом, только когда его надо вытащить из дерьма, а не окунуть туда?  
— Так мне больней.  
Ебаный нытик. Даже сейчас думал только о себе.  
Но Рут решила пока не вмешиваться. В чем-то ебаный нытик был прав.  
Какой-то очередной мудак бил Зеда. Молча, яростно, как боксерскую грушу. Что им всем было от него надо? Вот бы весь мир от него наконец отстал.  
Зед сплюнул кровь, когда мучитель отошел от него, трясясь от злости. И растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Тебе полегчало? — спросил он доброжелательно.  
— Нет! — гаркнул человек, избивавший его.  
— Если тебе не становится легче после стольких раз, зачем ты продолжаешь это делать? Это неэффективно.  
— Заткнись!  
А ведь Зед говорил дельные вещи. Мудакам стоило бы к нему прислушиваться.  
— Ты уничтожил мир, где я мог бы быть счастлив! Ты сломал мне жизнь! В этом мире нет тех, кто мог бы любить меня! Этот мир дерьмо без тех, кого я любил! Он пожирает их всех!  
— Ты даже не знаешь, как выглядел тот мир.  
— Отец рассказывал мне, как ты разрушил его!  
Отец рассказывал. Его отец тоже служил в отряде Хейдеса? Тоже присутствовал там?  
— В том мире тоже умирали люди. А другие становились от этого несчастными. Там было все то же самое. Просто было больше людей. Которые все равно чувствовали себя одинокими.  
Зед говорил с ним не как жертва. Как психолог. Просто вокруг царил странноватый антураж.  
Мужчина снова врезал ему по лицу. Он не был настроен на конструктивный диалог. Интересно, Зед задумывался о том, что сейчас являет собой именно то, что в нем так полюбил Энайя? Что просил не предавать. Вокруг него всегда вились стремные мудаки. Потому что ему нравилось быть мессией. Энайя смотрел на него, как на мессию. Но при этом хотел поддерживать его. И этого Зеду было достаточно.  
Смогла бы она поговорить с Энайей? Она ведь даже не знала его. И все же решила попробовать.  
Она увидела его стоящим посреди поля. Напротив нее. Это было так просто. Даже для нее. Зед мог сделать это в любой момент. Но не делал. Ни разу за всю жизнь.  
— Ты нужен ему, — сказала она, почему-то растерявшись. Все еще не веря, что это происходит. — Воплотись снова. Теперь он выберет любовь. Я знаю, что он выберет любовь.  
— Куда мне возвращаться?  
— Я тебя рожу.  
— Зед не согласится. И не помыслит мне рождения. Этого не произойдет.  
Чтобы он это помыслил, в прошлый раз потребовался апокалипсис.  
— Тогда не от него.  
Рут была твердо уверена в своем решении. Зед говорил быть честной и слушать себя, чтобы что-то работало. И это казалось ей истиной. Ей хотелось сделать для него то, что он всю жизнь делал для других.  
— Я не вернусь, пока он не позовет меня. Пока не пройдет свой путь до конца.  
Его отказ почему-то не взбесил. В нем виделось рациональное зерно.  
— Если он хоть раз подумает, что хочет твоего возвращения, ты согласишься родиться?  
— Да. Если у него появится желание видеть меня.  
Впервые, вернувшись в реальность, Рут ощутила, что она неправильная. Слишком неправильная, невыносимо неправильная. И она должна ее изменить, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства. Исправить чужие косяки.  
— Как там выглядела смерть? — спросила она Годрика, который все еще маячил рядом.  
— А как она выглядит сейчас? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
— Заебанные люди умирают от того, что истощенные страданием организмы уже не в состоянии бороться. У кого-то организм отказывает раньше, у кого-то позже. С планетой примерно то же самое. Как будто ее иммунитет борется с дерьмом катаклизмами.  
— Мы сами решали, когда хотим умереть. Мы умирали как Зед. Развоплощали свои тела. Это все не должно было так выглядеть. Он этого не хотел. Чтобы тела людей просто отказывали, не справляясь с таким способом существования. И меньше всего он хотел, чтобы это причинило ему боль.  
— Что ты сделал с Энайей? Как ты заставил его умереть?  
— Моя мысль была сильнее.  
— Не ври.  
Он изменился в лице — удивился или разозлился, что она догадалась? — и с минуту буравил ее взглядом. А потом тяжело вздохнул, сцепляя руки в замок и утыкаясь в него лбом.  
— Я пытался воздействовать на клетки его тела. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы убить его. Он отражал каждый мой удар. Даже самые сильные. Он не мог побеждать опухоли в своем организме мыслью напрямую. Но он выстраивал обстоятельства так, чтобы это работало. Он находил врачей, которые делали это за него. Он всегда приходил в сознание. И стремился жить дальше с мыслью о Зеде, несмотря на чудовищную боль. С верой в то, что это имеет смысл. После всего, через что он прошел, он выглядел и чувствовал себя очень паршиво. Его тело было измотано, но он заставлял его жить. И оно жило, причиняя ему страдание. Он это игнорировал. Однажды я спросил его, что испытает Зед, увидев его. Инвалида, неспособного больше на нормальную жизнь. Возможно, уже никогда. Да, я не смог быть сильнее любви. Но я смог создать то, что ей противоречило. Или что хотя бы казалось таким. Энайя выбрал смерть сам. Чтобы вернуться в новом теле. Здоровом, способном жить.  
— Он не успел сказать об этом Зеду, потому что не хотел слышать, каким дерьмом Зед обольет его в ответ.  
Годрик удрученно кивнул, роняя голову на руки.  
— Я ни на что на самом деле не влиял. Он заболел до того, как встретил Зеда. Потому что программировал смерть. Он просто не знал, как это работает. А я слишком преувеличивал свою мощь.  
— Что чувствовал Энайя, когда увидел, как Зед сам превратился в инвалида, который не может жить?  
— Что им стоило тогда об этом поговорить.  
Да. Стоило. Определенно. Волю Зеда невозможно было сломить. Но он спотыкался о то, чего не понимал. Чему не мог найти логическое объяснение. А смерти Энайи — так и не смог. Рут была уверена, что до сих пор. Потому что до сих пор верил в то, что Энайя это контролировал. Только он один.  
— Он уже любит Энайю так, как никогда больше не полюбит никого. Потому что не помыслит этого. Что угодно сделай — ты это не изменишь. Смирись и найди себе другой смысл жизни. Кроме как таскаться за ним и портить его реальность. Не можешь его ни с кем делить — отвали вообще.  
— Почему тебе это не мешает?  
— Потому что я нормальная?  
Он не оскорбился, он смотрел на нее с надеждой, взглядом умоляя пояснить ему то, чего он не понимал.  
— У тебя какое-то альтернативное содержание сознания, — хмыкнула Рут с легкой брезгливостью. — Его отношение к любви не такое, как было в старом мире, где он жил. И не такое, как там, где выросла я. Там везде было много таких, как ты. Ревнивых мудаков. Но далеко не каждый убивал в надежде, что будут любить только его. Ты даже по сравнению с человечеством днище. Нормальный бы или попытался это подумать, или отвалил. А ты не думал о нем, ты думал о себе.  
— Я хочу, чтобы все было, как раньше. Когда он еще не придумал смерть.  
— Но так уже никогда не будет. И это хорошо. Происходит эволюция. А ты иди, самоуничтожься с горя. Он вряд ли будет по тебе скучать.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Что?  
— Самоуничтожиться. Невозможно. Этого тоже никто не изобрел.  
— В смысле?  
Теперь уже она смотрела на него с непониманием. Надеясь, что он пояснит.  
— Небытия не существует. Оно противоречит законам бытия. Все помысленное не может не существовать, не существует только еще не помысленное. И только в линейной реальности. Есть определенный уровень, достигнув которого, можно избегать линейной реальности. В разных масштабах.  
Вот беда-то. Этот нытик еще и удавиться с горя не мог. Потому что кто-то этого для него не изобрел. А кто снова должен был о нем позаботиться? Зед?  
— У вас с ним ведь не было потомков? Вы же размножались только энергией любви.  
— Не было. Зед всегда был в стороне от всех. В любой жизни. Он и тогда не собирался познавать родительство. Может, у него просто не было времени об этом думать. Он был занят другим.  
— А ты делал, что он говорит.  
— Да.  
— А если бы в той жизни он полюбил женщину и создал с ней ребенка? Или трахнулся с кем-то, придумав образ того, кого хочет создать, и полюбив его?  
— Я не знаю. Там этого не произошло. Но я не решился бы этому препятствовать. У меня не было бы иллюзии, что я сильней.  
— Ты не только мудак, но еще и трус. И гадишь исподтишка. Ты же сам понимаешь, что Зед достоин большего.  
— Энайя тоже лгал ему. Много лет лгал, кто он есть.  
— Может, я о себе?  
— Ты вспыльчивая и агрессивная, это утомительно для него.  
— Я работаю над собой. Не только ради него, но он положил этому начало.  
— Мне что-то мешает развиваться. Какие-то убеждения. Через которые я не могу переступить. Я их даже осознать не способен.  
— Тяжело жить без его указки.  
— Да. Я разучился думать сам. Автономно. Моя мысль тоже парализована. Это происходит со всеми. Ты создаешь импульсы, которые разгоняют твою мысль. У тебя есть желания, которых без этого не достичь. И ты веришь, что на это способна. И это происходит.  
— Происходит все, что считаешь существующим?  
— Есть предохранители. Чтобы не случилось катастрофы. Нужно достаточно осознанности, понимания последствий. Если создать что-то осмысленно, это воплотится. Если этому ничто не противоречит.  
— Ты говоришь понятнее, чем Зед.  
— Я понимаю все более упрощенно, чем он. Без нюансов. И он сильно ушел вперед, хотя в этой жизни начинал едва ли не с нуля. Он выбрал родиться там, где ему напомнили, как это работает. Его семья всегда восхищалась его интуицией. Его разумом. Его существование не противоречило их мировосприятию, это не было для них чем-то странным. Они любили его, считали, что пришло время нового поколения, лучшего, сильного. Но все равно выделяли Зеда из всех, он был для них особенным. Гением. Они верили в это — так они его и воспитали. Этого он и хотел.  
— Мои родители частенько говорили, какая я никчемная чмошница. Я это выбирала?  
— Иногда выбрать можно только из предложенного. Иногда ничего лучше нет. Зед никогда не жалел о своих решениях, считая, что результат всегда ценнее ущерба. Иногда ему приходилось выбирать между одинаково непривлекательным. Иногда создавать еще один вариант.  
— Как узнать, жил ты уже раньше, или это с тобой в первый раз?  
— Как и все остальное. Задать вопрос. Искать ответы.  
Она много раз задавала всего один вопрос. Но так и не получила на него ответ. Сколько времени могло пройти в ожидании? У Зеда это порой длилось годы. И жизни. Она не хотела так долго тянуть.  
Ей больше не хотелось смотреть, как его бьют. По крайней мере, пока. Как и общаться с Годриком. Ей хватило информации, чтобы думать все это какое-то время. Поэтому Рут вернулась в пещеру. Хотелось побыть в темноте и тишине.  
Дни снова сменяли друг друга. Без Зеда они казались тусклыми и какими-то неполными. Это место было неотделимо от него. Рут думала о нем, но этого было недостаточно. Хотелось быть рядом с ним, но она не могла. Она могла только вновь посмотреть на него со стороны.  
Он все еще был прикован к стене. Интересно, тот, кто мучил его, знал, на что он способен? Должен был знать, раз ему рассказали, как он разрушил мир. Но не боялся. Почему?  
Мучитель пришел только через пару часов. По-прежнему молчаливый и злой. Зед смотрел на него устало, но ничего не пытался сделать. Чего он ждал?  
— Тебе больно? — спросил мужчина.  
Он сомневался? Зачем он задавал этот вопрос? Чтобы убедиться, что Зед способен страдать?  
— Это тебе больно, — отозвался Зед с привычной доброжелательной терпеливостью. — Так больно, что ты пытаешься заставить меня убить тебя.  
Так вот почему он не боялся. Он просто хотел умереть.  
— Почему ты этого не делаешь?! — в непонимании зарычал мужчина, подскакивая к нему и упираясь руками по обе стороны от его лица. — Ты давно мог бы выйти отсюда! Ты можешь это, мой отец видел, что ты можешь!  
— Я не убью тебя. Даже если захочу отсюда уйти. Потому что могу позволить себе этого не делать.  
Ему прилетело по морде. Как всегда.  
А ведь действительно. Теперь он мог позволить себе не убивать. Ему больше ничто не угрожало. Но зачем он на самом деле там торчал и все это терпел?  
— Тебя не удовлетворило бы, даже если все, кого ты потерял, вернулись бы к тебе. Ты все равно продолжал бы винить меня. Это твоя проблема. Не моя.  
Мучитель снова ударил его.  
— Я не смог их всех спасти, значит, не заслуживаю, чтобы они были спасенными!  
— Стоп, — скомандовал Зед, изменившись в лице. — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.  
Мужчина осекся, потрясенно уставившись на него. Смотрел на сосредоточенное, серьезное лицо, в сузившиеся и похолодевшие глаза. И впервые действительно испугался. Так, что даже отступил на шаг.  
Оковы рассыпались в пыль, за мгновение исцелилось тело. Зед совсем не обращал внимания на ужас своего бывшего мучителя. Он с этим уже закончил, он обдумывал данный ему ответ.  
— Вот что всему противоречит, — расхохотался он почти весело. — Убежденность, что счастье нужно заслужить.  
Мужчина, стоявший, оцепенев от страха, вздрогнул, когда Зед хлопнул его по плечу, прощаясь, и зашагал к двери.  
— Спасибо, — едва ли расслышал он из-за бешеного стука собственного сердца в ушах. — Это было неприятно, но познавательно.  
Зед прошел пешком через все здание. Хотя мог мгновенно переместиться, куда бы только захотел. У него несколько недель не было никаких развлечений — конечно, теперь, когда он наконец доделал здесь все свои дела, он хотел оторваться по полной.  
Он вышел под открытое небо, уже заметно хромая. Он исцелил свое тело только от ран, нанесенных здесь. Шел дождь. И Зед, задрав голову к небу, улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо под капли воды. Он улыбался серому небу, затянутому тучами. Темному, мрачному лесу вдали. Он улыбался. Он всегда улыбался. Ему всегда было хорошо, какое бы дерьмо он ни проживал.  
— Я думал о тебе, пока смотрел на человека, — сказал он вслух. Но кому? — Я не думал об этом очень давно. Я скучаю по добру. Люди не хотят и не могут это генерировать. Я забыл, чего хотел от людей. Но пока я смотрел на него, я вспомнил. На самом деле я хочу психануть, и чтобы кто-то снова сказал мне «тебе нельзя злиться, это вредно для твоего здоровья, на тебе цветочек вместо апокалипсиса». Наверное, я зря так мало об этом помнил. Я вспомнил это, и я вспомнил, что отличало тебя от всех остальных.  
Теперь он улыбался сквозь слезы. Интересно, этот моно-диалог Энайя посчитал бы за желание Зеда снова видеть его?  
Она задавала вопрос, за что Зед полюбил Энайю. Почему выделял его среди остальных. И Зед только что ответил на него. В том числе и самому себе.  
— Я не смог тебя спасти. Значит, не заслужил видеть тебя спасенным. Это противоречит моему чувству вины. Прости меня. Прости меня.  
Он сказал это. Он наконец-то нашел в себе искренность, чтобы это сказать.  
Он опустился на колени, непривычно счастливо улыбаясь. Слезы все еще текли по его лицу — горячие, такие отличные от холодных капель дождя. И смотрел в небо. Его внутренняя сила, затаенная, опасная, теперь выплескивалась наружу клокочущим светом, способным обогреть все вокруг.  
— Ты понял главное во мне. Мы вместе смогли бы сотворить столько... Столько прекрасного, столько необъятно гениального. Я знаю, ты тоже все еще этого хочешь. Не можешь не хотеть. Нет ничего сильнее этого. Ничего истиннее. Тебе больно смотреть, как я соглашаюсь со страданием каждой своей мыслью, каждым своим поступком. Я отменяю твою боль. Воплотись, я хочу обнять тебя, я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Я хочу говорить с тобой, я хочу сотворять с тобой. Я стираю твою смерть. Я оставляю любовь.  
Он поднялся, опираясь на колено. И засмеялся непривычно легко. Вся тяжесть спала с его души. И с его тела. Он разбежался и подпрыгнул, пролетев в воздухе доли секунд.  
— В детстве я пытался представить себя немощным и проигравшим своему телу. Это было так сложно. Я представлял, что страдание должно стать видимым. Осесть в каждой моей клетке. Но я только притворялся. Я все равно был властелином своего самочувствия. Сейчас я чувствую то же самое. Как забавно. Ты просил меня перестать наказывать себя за ошибки других. Ты просил улыбаться. Ты утверждал, что у меня нет причин ненавидеть себя. Твоя любовь дала мне много ответов, открыла передо мной много дорог. Я жил с мыслью об этом. Я боялся этому верить. Верить тебе и всему, что ты говорил. Но когда я возвращался туда, я вспоминал. Что стояло за твоими словами. Как это чувствовалось. Прости меня. Я люблю тебя. Прости меня.  
Как бы она хотела, чтобы Энайя обрел плоть прямо там. Прямо сейчас. Чтобы Зед мог в ту же секунду его обнять.  
— Эй, ты, — позвала она, подойдя к медитирующему Годрику и пнув его по спине. — Хватит рассиживаться, у меня к тебе дело есть.  
— Что? — терпеливо вздохнул тот.  
— Ты должен трахнуться со мной, чтобы воплотился Энайя. Это будет твоей компенсацией за все дерьмо, которое ты насрал.  
— Нет, это плохо, — ужаснулся Годрик. — В этом не будет участвовать энергия любви.  
Какие еще он мог придумать отговорки?  
— Будет, — угрожающе склонилась к нему Рут, хватая за ворот. — Энергия любви к Зеду. Думай об этом. Думай о его счастье. Хоть раз.


	25. Глава 24

— Хочу апокалипсис, — произнес Зед ровным, но напряженным голосом.  
Они с Энайей сидели на холме, прямо на траве, возле цветочного поля. Был светлый весенний день, прекрасный и теплый, как он вообще мог думать об апокалипсисе?  
— Хочешь, я тебе вместо апокалипсиса подарю цветочек? — спросил Энайя. — Хоть какое-то утешение будет...  
Зед усмехнулся.  
— Ты гениальный человек. Ты первый, кто додумался предложить мне цветочек как замену апокалипсису. И после этого ты спрашиваешь, почему ты особенный?  
— Честно? — вздохнул Энайя. — Я так и не понял, почему...  
Он встал и, отойдя к цветочному полю, вернулся с ромашкой в руке.  
— Вот. Только улыбайся, — попросил он, протягивая ее Зеду.  
Рут никогда не могла представить Зеда, имеющего отношение к романтике. Но это выглядело действительно мило. Правда, больше благодаря Энайе. А Зед оставался занудой даже рядом с ним.  
— Скажи то, что в голову придет, — попросил он, когда Энайя снова сел рядом. — От души. Тебе не может быть нечего сказать. Может быть, то, что ты скажешь, и будет тем, что мне надо услышать.  
— Я многое хочу сказать, но время еще не пришло.  
— Что скрывается за этой глубокомысленной фразой?  
— Время покажет.  
— Не знаю, правильно ли понимаю то, что ты имел в виду, но меня в любом случае это раздражает.  
— Тогда оставь это для меня.  
Он вообще никогда не разговаривал, как нормальный человек? Даже о любви?  
— Почему какая-то часть меня с маниакальным предвкушением ждет, что ты предашь меня?  
— Потому что людям присуще предательство.  
— Хватит повторять, что ты такой же, как все.  
— Но ведь такой же. Руки, ноги, голова...  
— Ты забыл мозги.  
— Где?  
Зеда раздражало и то, что он равнял себя с людьми. Зеда вообще все кругом раздражало. Но сейчас он все равно периодически улыбался.  
— А ведь ты прав, — помрачнел Энайя. — Я могу умереть. И получится, что я тебя предал...  
— Не будь Нострадамусом, не предсказывай хрень.  
— Если что-то должно случиться — оно случится, хотим мы этого или нет.  
— Все можно изменить, изменив себе мозги.  
— Такого взгляда на проблемы я еще ни у кого не встречал. Мне так нравится это в тебе. Мне хочется этому верить.  
— У меня мания величия?  
— Это не выглядит так.  
Рут ждала совсем не этого. Сейчас ей казалось, что Энайя значил для Зеда не больше, чем кто-либо другой. Она смутно представляла себе, как выглядит его любовь, когда он способен ее почувствовать. Но это точно должно было выглядеть не так — так ее не было видно совсем.  
— Я бы хотел иметь твою духовную силу. Твою несокрушимую веру.  
— Я всегда знаю, что и когда произойдет. Не важно, верю я или нет.  
— Ты часто говоришь о невозможном.  
— Я не верю в невозможность. Меня так бесит, когда ты говоришь, что не можешь контролировать свою смерть.  
— Когда-нибудь я все равно умру. Я же не вечно жить собрался.  
— Зря. Ты не хочешь жить со мной вечно? Ты от меня и после смерти все равно не отвяжешься.  
Это точно.  
— У всех людей есть один недостаток — рано или поздно они умирают.  
— У некоторых это единственное достоинство.  
— Не думал об этом, как о достоинстве.  
— Все умрут, но передадут свои заблуждения потомству.  
— Апокалипсис все исправит.  
Каждый раз, возвращаясь туда, Зед не мог отделаться от чувства, что он мудак. Что он все сделал неправильно. Ему хотелось вернуться туда и сказать совсем другие слова. Прожить все это по-другому. Он сделал бы это, если бы при этом ничего не потерял.  
Зед начал деградировать гораздо раньше, чем встретил Энайю. Смерть выступила только катализатором.  
— Мы редко видимся.  
— Мне надо продолжать жить. Лечиться. Когда-нибудь это все закончится. И мы сможем быть все время вместе. Мне нравится мысль, что я нужен тебе. От этого становится теплее. Но иногда я почему-то чувствую себя виноватым.  
— Ты упорно стараешься показаться хуже, чем ты есть.  
— А ты упорно пытаешься доказать обратное.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, с чем я борюсь. С глупостью. С вечным заблуждением людей, что хорошее существует только относительно плохого. Что мир рухнет без «равновесия». И без зла не будет добра. Они сами придумали этот мир. Они пытаются воздвигнуть рай на ненависти к аду. И удивляются, почему у них не выходит. Невозможно сотворить ничего «от противного». Они пытаются убежать от ада. Они не хотят понять, просто не хотят, как может не быть зла, как может не быть врагов. Они привязаны к злу. Они никогда не победят. Потому что борются с иллюзией. А надо бороться с собой, со своей собственной глупостью, которая мешает понять, что никто кроме тебя самого не может управлять твоей судьбой. Но бороться с придуманным противником извне легче, чем признать, что только ты сам решаешь, что и как проживать. Так не спихнуть ни на кого ответственность. Они не слушают себя. Они слушают других.  
— Ты тоже ищешь причины, чтобы сделать себя несчастным, потому что так тебе легче. Делая что-то для других, ты чувствуешь себя нужным. Как бы ты ни отрекался от дураков — они тебе нужны.  
— Пора посмотреть правде в глаза. Мы не дураки, и нам придется с этим жить.  
Зед вообще когда-нибудь умел говорить о любви? Он практически прямым текстом говорил только «Взаимодействие с тобой нужно для моей эволюции. Моя любовь к тебе ускоряет мою мысль». И больше это ничего для него не значило. Что Энайя в нем нашел, что они все в нем находили? Что заставляло ее саму верить ему и желать сделать его счастливым? Ебаный мессия их всех использовал и никогда этого не скрывал.  
Он не соблазнял обещаниями рая. Он злился от того, что они не понимали, как легко могут создать его сами для себя. Он был честным, он призывал слушать себя, он хотел, чтобы все они осознали, что способны на то же, что и он. Наверное, ему вообще всегда было очень сложно концентрировать любовь. Он хотел поделиться ей со всеми, кого встречал. Частичкой света своей истины. Чтобы каждый из них шел дальше уже без него. Ему было мало целого мира, целого человечества. Он выплескивал в мир неисчерпаемый запас своей любви, и она касалась всех, кто находился с ним рядом. С ним рядом можно было обрести себя, осознав свои желания и поверив в свои возможности. В этом была вся суть.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, что я даю тебе.  
— Достаточно уже того, что ты существуешь.  
— Живу, — улыбнулся Энайя. — С некоторых пор я снова живу.  
Зед чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что обвинял его за смерть, за то, что злился, что он идентифицирует себя как человека. Энайя был способен сказать «мыслями о прошлом ты блокируешь счастье в настоящем» безотносительно того, что Зед поступал с ним как мудак. Он тоже хотел сделать зло и страдание несуществующими. Хотя бы для того, кого любил. Но Зед боялся с ним говорить.  
Зед чувствовал, что предал его. Тем, что остался жив после его смерти. И это требует оправдания. Каждой секундой боли. Он сам себе пытался продемонстрировать, насколько ему плохо, и сам в какой-то момент поверил во все это дерьмо. Он хотел похоронить себя вместе с ним. Между любовью и справедливостью он выбрал справедливость. Выбрав любовь, он создал бы счастье — потому что именно это любовь Энайи хотела для него создать. Как только сломалось убеждение, что он не имеет права быть счастливым после всего этого — тогда победила любовь, а не смерть.  
Он поставил себе множество ограничителей и считал, что не может через них переступить. Потому что это было бы нелогично. Это нарушило бы законы созданного им мира. В реальность которого он поверил. Он стал рабом своих убеждений. И теперь просто отказался от них. Потому что ему надоело.  
Энайя называл его упрямцем. И с годами в Зеде не стало меньше максимализма. Он просто научился скрывать его даже от самого себя.  
Нынешний Зед не прожил бы это по-другому. Он все равно сказал бы «ты предаешь меня тем, что помираешь, ты можешь это контролировать, и меня бесит то, как это происходит». Он не вырос из этой ситуации, не деградировал и не эволюционировал, он чувствовал все то же самое. Что его этим обидели. И это казалось ему логичным.  
Он считал, что его мысль может все. Он был требователен к себе. И так же требователен к другим. Он вообще никогда не разделял себя и других, у него не было двойных стандартов. Бескомпромиссный, упрямый, жесткий — иногда он казался дураком и мудаком. Наверное, даже самому себе. Но ничего не менял.  
Он был убежден, что добро не относительно. Что существование зла не обязательно для существования добра. Он изобрел смерть, которую люди испокон веков считали антиподом жизни. Но это был один и тот же непрерывный процесс реинкарнации — и он не мыслил его как зло, люди создали это, исказив его программу. Люди создали зло и оправдание ему. Равновесие. Разве это было равновесие? Разве в этом была гармония? Разве это делало счастливыми тех, кто это жил?  
Небытия не существовало. Его никто не изобрел. Не нашел способ стереть себя из мироздания. Но что тогда становилось с теми, кто мыслил себе небытия? Кто был убежден, что смерть — это конец? Как именно они продолжали существовать? Каково было поместить себя в небытие и осознавать его? Как это ощущалось? Вся информация была стерта, и оставалось только восприятие безграничной пустоты?  
— Туда можно проникнуть, — заставил встрепенуться голос Зеда. Он сидел перед ней на поляне, в такой привычной обстановке. Но это все еще происходило в ее голове. — В чьих-то мыслях любой человек продолжает свое существование. Можно прийти за ним. Дать ему воплотиться.  
— Это страшная участь.  
— Это выбор каждого. Не наказание, не кара. За что-то другое. За какие-то грехи. Просто каждому по вере его. Производящий страдание и небытие не произведет для себя рая и счастья. Не высвободит достаточно энергии, не очистит достаточную область сознания для генерирования этих стремлений. Иногда в его восприятии они отсутствуют вообще.  
— Ты тоже не можешь? Освободить достаточно места в сознании?  
— Да. Когда Энайя вернется, я, возможно, все еще не буду чувствовать к нему ничего. Кроме желания над этим работать. Какая-то часть меня не считает это целесообразным. Считает, что есть другие вещи, на которые стоит тратить мысль. Я ничего об этом не помню. О любви. Но я этому верю. Не могу это анализировать сейчас, я стер из памяти эти данные. Я стер ощущение любви. Может, когда я буду это жить, я обрету его снова. И только тогда смогу принять решение, стоит ли оно того.  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал это рядом со мной. Все, кто любил тебя, этого хотели.  
— Как, по-твоему, это должно выглядеть?  
Это было ведомо одному Богу. И, может, самому Зеду. Она не увидела разницы. Между его любовью и ее отсутствием. Это никак не выглядело. Или надо было иначе смотреть.  
— Когда я встретил Энайю, я был уже наполовину мертв.  
— Тогда как это выглядело до него?  
— Что для тебя значит неразделенная любовь?  
— Не знаю. Может, я это чувствую к тебе.  
— И как это чувствуется?  
— Это больно, что ты отвергаешь не мою лично, а любовь вообще. Что это не может сделать тебя счастливым. Как будто это происходит впустую.  
— Это я чувствовал к своему отцу.  
— После этого ты решил больше не чувствовать?  
— Нет. Еще через много-много лет. Но я повстречал еще очень много людей, для которых моя любовь ничего не меняла. Бессмысленность усилий, отсутствие результата — все это стерло любовь за ненадобностью, она не работала. Я искал то, что работало.  
— Это работало. Для тебя. Этой энергией ты улучшал свою реальность.  
— Я забыл, как сделать так, чтобы это работало для меня.  
— Перестать быть мессией.  
— Это слишком много для меня значит. Я не знаю, видела ли ты этот момент в моем прошлом. Когда я уже смешал себя с дерьмом. Одни старые знакомые взялись подвезти меня до дома, но у них барахлила машина. Они долго чинили ее прежде, чем заехали за мной. А до города было далеко добираться. Они переживали, что еще что-то произойдет. Мы разговорились, и я толком не помню, о чем. А потом одному из них позвонили, и эти слова, которые он произнес в трубку, я помню до сих пор: «Да, мы нормально едем, все хорошо, ничего не случится, с нами же мессия». Я усмехнулся тогда. Не важно, насколько это было всерьез. Не важно, что они думали обо мне на самом деле. И почему говорили так. Может, это что-то значило не только для меня. Так бывало. Люди верили в меня. Но для меня это было напоминанием. Я очень хотел снова сделать это своей реальностью. Само это ощущение, то, что я испытал просто от этих слов — я смог вспомнить, насколько это значимо, насколько я это люблю.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше на фоне других. Так же, как люди чувствуют, что какое-то зло еще ничего, ведь есть же большее.  
— У меня гордыня работает так. Ты видела, как она работает у Годрика. У тебя когда-нибудь она тоже появится, и ты будешь искать свой способ с ней бороться.  
— Если это вирус, который проник в программу, созданную тобой, то должен быть антивирус.  
— Создай его.  
Этого тоже никто не изобрел. Но разве не для этого Зед прожил эту жизнь? Он что, так и не нашел ответ?  
— Ты же создал это для Годрика.  
— Он не перестал это чувствовать. Он просто начал это думать. Чтобы перепрограммировать это, нужно нечто большее, чем заставить задуматься. Нужно дать альтернативу. Я этого не вижу. Ни для него, ни для себя. Он будет несчастен в любом случае — и если оставит меня в покое, и если продолжит убивать всех, кто рядом со мной. Потому что у него нет образа счастья в голове, он отдал гордыне всю свою мысль, пошел по ложному пути, и это привело его сюда, где он окончательно заблудился. Он это понял. Он не знает, что с этим делать. У него больше нет иллюзии — значит, больше нет ничего.  
— Чего ты хочешь лично для себя? Как выглядит твое счастье, если отбросить человечество и написанную тобой программу, которую оно живет?  
На миг Зед прикрыл глаза, будто пытался заглянуть в себя. Если бы он знал, чего хочет, разве он не создал бы это давным-давно?  
— Я хочу позволить себе поверить, что мне достаточно любви.  
Он опять говорил о своем восприятии. О том, на что никто, кроме него, не мог повлиять.  
— Что тебе мешает?  
— Гордыня. Я спотыкаюсь об нее каждый раз, когда пытаюсь это почувствовать. Это мысль «никто не достоин твоей любви».  
— Может, так и есть.  
— Сама постановка вопроса исходит из мышления, отравленного вирусом.  
— А как это выглядело, когда еще не было вируса? Как это выглядело у тебя с Годриком?  
— Это была мысль «что я смогу этим создать».  
Кажется, она поняла. Гордыня заставляла оценивать вместо того, чтобы жить и творить. Чувствовать. Поэтому человечество устремилось от сотворения к анализу, стоит ли вообще все это жить. Была какая-то трудноуловимая грань между отторжением бесполезного и деструктивного — и рассуждением «достаточно ли все это хорошо для меня». Люди понастроили городов на месте лесов, заменив совершенное «достойным». До апокалипсиса почти половина человечества перешла на искусственное оплодотворение и выращивание детей в инкубаторах. Не осталось ни натуральной пищи, ни чистых рек. Мир стал лучше сейчас — теперь, когда она увидела разницу, она понимала. Это была перезагрузка. И ей хотелось, чтобы на этот раз человечество пошло по иному пути.  
— Ты будешь рядом, когда я рожу Энайю?  
— У меня есть еще некоторые дела. Я приду, если успею.  
— Мне может понадобиться помощь.  
— Не понадобится. Ты властелин реальности. То, что ты живешь, не противоречит твоим стремлениям и образу жизни. Ты не почувствуешь ничего неприятного. Ты не почувствуешь боли, когда будешь рожать.  
— Так было у всех, когда ты придумал размножаться?  
— Да. Мы все смотрели, как это впервые происходит. Я чувствовал тогда, что создал нечто грандиозное. Я чувствовал себя действительно равным Богу. Я придумал создавать жизнь, как он. Это был не мой ребенок. Но я чувствовал себя причастным. Творцом. Это было здорово.  
— Ты никогда не хотел стать родителем. Годрик мне сказал. Почему ты не попросил его стать женщиной? Чтобы заниматься безопасным сексом?  
— Тогда любой секс был безопасным. Все подчинялось нашей воле. Все вокруг. Мне просто так захотелось. Возможно, я создал вирус гордыни. Взирая на всех свысока. Это была моя программа. Часть моего сознания. Это передалось через меня всем. Я не хотел жить, я хотел смотреть, как живут они. И создавать что-то для них. Но не для себя.  
— Это нельзя изменить? Это и есть то, что остается, если убрать все остальное?  
— Энайя считал, что я способен смочь жить без этого. Жить свою жизнь, а не миллиарды чужих. Если он до сих пор так думает, его мысль создаст это для меня. Я этого хочу.  
— Мне этого будет достаточно.  
Зед поднялся с травы и подошел к ней легкой, пружинистой походкой. Здесь ему не нужна была трость. Может, вообще уже не была нужна.  
Рут ощутила, как удивительно тепла кожа его вечно холодных рук, когда он коснулся ее щеки. Когда он поцеловал ее, его губы не были сухими и потрескавшимися. От него веяло силой и энергией. Она и раньше ощущала в нем эти перепады — но сейчас чувствовался слишком резкий контраст.  
Он счел эмоции нецелесообразными. Расходующими его ресурсы. И только сейчас приходил к пониманию, насколько это не так. Насколько он мертв без них. Насколько ущербно такое существование. Такое полу-небытие. Намеренное ограничение части своего бытия от своего восприятия.  
Рут ждала, что он ограничится поцелуем. На прощание, в попытке что-то этим выразить. Но он приобнял ее за талию и привлек к себе. Прижал к своей груди, не разрывая поцелуй, а лишь делая его более глубоким. Это, мать его, происходило в ее голове. Но она чувствовала все так ярко — даже ярче, чем наяву.  
Он уложил ее на траву, и она чувствовала спиной мокрые росинки. Освежающе прохладный ветерок на обнаженной коже. Здесь даже пели птицы. Прямо как там, в лесу.  
Зед улыбался как-то по-особенному весело и игриво, а на глубине его глаз плескался затаенный задор. Больше всего он нравился ей таким. Может, и самому себе тоже. Наверняка больше всего он любил ощущать себя именно тем, кто сейчас смотрел на нее. Целовал ее. Терся о ее кожу, вылизывал, покусывал, как ласковый дикий зверь. Одичавший в лесу отшельник. Могла ли она предположить тогда, когда впервые оказалась там, что сама станет такой?  
Здесь она могла вцепиться ему в волосы, заставляя их рассыпаться по плечам. Царапать спину, не боясь поранить. Здесь можно было оценить, насколько классно он трахается, когда не ограничен своим здоровьем. Каким он может быть энергичным, импульсивным, переполненным будоражащими душу чувствами. Или в реальности он сейчас был точно таким же, как здесь?  
— Ты сосредоточишь любовь на Энайе? — почему-то спросила Рут, когда они достигли оргазма. Едва только перевела дух. Этот вопрос больше волновал Годрика, чем ее, но всплыл сейчас в голове сам собой.  
— Нет, — ответил Зед, и это слегка удивило. Почему нет? После всего, через что он прошел? — Я не знаю, может быть, когда-нибудь я встречу того, кому захочу отдать всю свою любовь. Но это не Энайя. Никто из тех, кого я встречал. Я способен вообразить себе такую любовь. Я разблокировал этот образ. Но я пока не готов это жить. Этому сейчас не время.  
— Мне казалось, ты никого не любил так, как его.  
— Возможно, Энайя станет для меня когда-нибудь этим образом. Недолго, но мы были очень близки. Я хотел бы этого. Хотел бы, чтобы это был именно он. С ним было тепло и светло. Он понимал парадигму добра. Он был на меня похож.  
— Может, тебе проще клонировать самого себя? — с досадой хмыкнула Рут.  
Зед засмеялся.  
— Это было бы идеально. Нет никого лучше меня. Если бы я мог любить себя как отдельную личность, я бы точно сосредоточил на этом любовь.  
Самовлюбленный извращенец. Главное, теперь ему стало свободно и легко.  
— Я все еще считаю, что моя реальность изолирована от влияния чужих мыслей. Даже после Энайи. Даже после Годрика. Это была моя ошибка. Я помыслил смерть, я помыслил предательство. Иначе этого бы не произошло. Я выбираю, что делать существующим. Я выбираю, чему происходить.  
— Ты прав, — согласилась Рут, усмехаясь. — Я тоже это чувствую. Что никакой хрен с горы с особенно пузатым самомнением не убьет меня, если у меня еще остались незаконченные дела. Какой бы невъебенно сильной он ни считал свою мысль.  
Зед лениво потянулся, поудобнее разваливаясь на траве и закидывая руки за голову. Он, похоже, никуда сейчас не спешил.  
— Знаешь, — начал он весело. — В ранней молодости, когда мне пришлось признать, что я болен, я часто размышлял, что хуже — когда болит рука от трости или когда ноги от того, что я иду без нее. Это все настолько срослось с моей личностью, что я забыл, как вообще должен выглядеть выбор. Что бывает выбор не между сортами говна.  
В какой момент он сумел это преодолеть? В какой момент он смог снова посмотреть на мир не глазами обиженного смертью инвалида, а властелина реальности, который не верил в невозможность? Или это был путь длиною в годы? Почти во всю его жизнь?  
— Знаешь, что мне все время повторяла мать и те врачи, которые пытались меня лечить?  
Что умного могли говорить ему люди, что он помнил об этом до сих пор?  
— Смени мозги.  
Она не знала, что на это сказать. Разве это не звучало обесценивающе и оскорбительно? Или только не для него?  
— Пока в моей жизни еще была семья, однажды я решил поговорить об этом с отцом. Объяснить ему. Я очень хотел объяснить. Им всем.  
Она увидела образы, стоящие за его словами. Его тесную квартиру и их двоих в тусклом освещении светодиодных ламп. Зед сидел на разложенном диване, на котором он, по-видимому, еще и спал. Он вообще не убирал постель. И во всем вокруг царил минималистичный аскетизм. В нем всегда было желание все оптимизировать? Это чем-то напоминало пещеру.  
— Скажи, произошло ли с тобой на этой неделе что-нибудь хорошее, — потребовал Зед, уставившись на отца, стоящего, опершись плечом на дверной косяк.  
— Пока нет.  
— А на той?  
— Да пока только наоборот.  
— А почему ты с этим ничего не делаешь? Мне всю жизнь хотелось узнать ответ на вопрос, почему ты молча не согласен со страданием, но ничего с ним не делаешь. Почему ты, страдая, хотя бы не можешь подумать мысль «а не отвлечься бы мне на что-нибудь хорошее». Я уже в твоем дерьме, но все равно не понимаю. Объясни, это важно.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я не отвлекаюсь или не пытаюсь? Я бы уже с катушек съехал, если бы жил только проблемами и занимался самоедством.  
— Это не я думаю, это ты так сказал. Что с тобой ничего хорошего не произошло. Значит, ты ни на что достаточно хорошее не отвлекся.  
— Мне казалось, мы говорим о чем-то более глобальном.  
— Если ты делаешь лишь бы что, чтоб не думать о дерьме, это не одно и то же, что генерировать что-то, что перекрыло бы дерьмо. Ты когда-нибудь пытался создать что-то важнее страдания? В моей жизни это есть. Когда мне херово, но я чувствую счастье от того, что создаю, а не страдаю от того, что со мной происходит.  
— Ты еще молод. У тебя еще есть шанс все изменить.  
— У тебя тоже есть этот шанс. Он есть у всех. И за мгновение до смерти можно ощутить счастье.  
Он согласился. И это снова ничего не изменило. Как и всегда.  
Они говорили еще какое-то время. О значимом и не очень. Спустя несколько минут Зед встал и обнял его. И они продолжили говорить дальше. И Зед плакал безотносительно того, о чем. А его отец делал вид, что этого не происходит.  
Зед чувствовал себя бессильным перед парадигмой страдания. Проигравшим. Инвалидом духовным и физическим. Каждый раз. Каждый гребаный раз.  
Ему было гораздо больше наплевать на то, что он не владеет своим телом, чем на то, что он неспособен подарить кому-то счастье. Даже просто объяснить саму его концепцию. Это было гораздо важнее. Это была сама его суть.  
— Ты хочешь встретить его снова? Хочешь, чтобы он тоже родился?  
— Я хочу, чтобы возродились все, кого я любил. Потому что я понял ошибку. Потому что теперь я смогу все изменить.  
Наверное, именно это ей хотелось от него услышать. Даже если бы он попросил конкретно ее рожать их всех.  
Рут села на траве, Зед последовал ее примеру. Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами и рукопожатиями на прощание. Он улыбался уверенно и радостно. И она улыбнулась ему.


	26. Эпилог

Этот город был прекрасен. Лучше она не видела за всю свою жизнь. Да и не надеялась увидеть. Разве что... в воспоминаниях Зеда. Его родина восхищала своей красотой. Природным великолепием. Зелеными аллеями. Тихими парками. И этот — в который она пришла сейчас — очень напоминал собой один из тех.  
Она присела на скамейку напротив фонтана. Ей нравилось наблюдать за людьми. Смотреть на их счастливые лица. Она никогда не надеялась, что начнет существовать такая прекрасная утопия. Что новое человечество превратит планету в рай. Что она сама станет тому причиной. Что будет стоять у истоков этой цивилизации. Что поможет исправить ошибку в написанной для человечества программе бытия.  
Она чувствовала себя Зедом. Мессией, который мог только смотреть. Но никогда не участвовать. И в этом умиротворенном созерцании находила глубочайшее удовлетворение.  
Невдалеке обосновалась компания молодых людей. Они играли на гитаре и пели песни. И было здорово слушать их. Она не проживала все это вместе с ними. Но видела, как это проживают они. И этого было достаточно.  
По прошествии нескольких минут от компании отделилась девушка и, подойдя к ней, весело спросила:  
— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам?  
— Нет, я лучше посижу в стороне, — ответила Рут, усмехнувшись.  
— Тогда можно мне присоединиться к тебе?  
Девушка присела рядом, когда Рут кивнула. Если ей вдруг пришло в голову начать взаимодействие, значит, в этом был какой-то смысл.  
— Я Илия, — представилась она.  
— Рут.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне кого-то. Но я никак не могу вспомнить.  
— Не думаю, что мы встречались.  
В ее жестах и мимике узнавалось что-то смутно знакомое. Покопавшись в памяти, Рут удалось сопоставить манеру поведения этой девушки с другой, из чужого прошлого. Из прошлого Зеда. Он хотел, чтобы возродились все, кого он любил. Наверное, и она сама хотела родиться снова. Она думала об этом, умирая. Но почему Рут напомнила ей его?  
Рут переняла от Зеда многое. Его образ жизни и образ мысли. Его привычки. И какие-то малозаметные, кроющиеся в деталях модели поведения. Она стала его наследницей. Разделила с ним самое главное. Она, наверно, была ему как дочь.  
Она никогда не мечтала о такой судьбе. Она вообще не задумывалась о высоких материях до встречи с ним. Единственным ее стремлением было улучшить жизнь человечества. И она сделала больше того, на что считала себя способной. Мессия исполнил ее мечту. Мессия поделился с ней своим могуществом. Объяснив, что каждый может это, если подумает головой.  
— Ты знала не меня. Ты знала другого человека. Я могу отвести тебя к нему.  
— Отведи, — согласилась Илия.  
Она всегда была такой. Соглашалась идти не пойми с кем не пойми куда. Потому что доверяла своему чутью. Сейчас она родилась уже в новом мире. В мире, где к этому не относились, как к странности. В мире, где все знали, что способны быть властелинами реальности. И стремились к уровню, которого Рут достигла давным-давно.  
Они отошли чуть в сторону, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. И Рут переместила их обеих на поляну в лесу. Зед так и не покинул этого места. Он нашел свой дом. Он хотел остаться здесь на века.  
Она не была здесь уже черт знает сколько лет. Они не виделись. Не встречались нигде, кроме ее головы. И говорили только по существу. Она не знала, как он живет теперь. Надеялась только, что счастливо, как и хотел.  
Он вышел ей навстречу. Совсем не изменившийся. Ни на миг не постаревший. Как и она сама. Он шел к ней легкой, свободной походкой, с улыбкой на лице, засунув руки в карманы, ступая босыми ногами по мягкой траве. Пряди волос выбивались из хвоста, ниспадая на лицо, и придавали легкую небрежность его образу так же, как и полурасстегнутая рубашка. Он был таким живым, таким прекрасным в это мгновение. Человек, изменивший ее жизнь. Она поучаствовала в построении его реальности, она помогла ему стать счастливым. Но этого почему-то все еще было недостаточно. Хотелось сделать для него больше. Но она уже не знала, что еще может дать тому, у кого есть все.  
Он сразу узнал в Илии Нелли. Она, наверное, тоже узнала его — насколько смогла вспомнить. И они долго проговорили обо всем, что произошло.  
Рут сидела на берегу, вспоминая, когда это происходило последний раз, и поглядывала на них, не вслушиваясь в разговор. Ее терзало какое-то странное ощущение, которое никак не выходило сформулировать. Она сама не понимала его или не хотела признавать.  
Она прогулялась до пещеры. Энайя встретил ее там. Он был по-прежнему приветлив и дружелюбен. Хотелось спросить его о Зеде. О том, как они проживают свою реальность. Но они говорили только о каких-то пустяках.  
— О чем он думает теперь, когда человечество повернуло вспять? — все же спросила Рут через долгие минуты. — Над чем он теперь работает? Что хочет создать?  
— Он не делится со мной этим, — пожал плечами Энайя. — Может, считает, что я не смогу понять. Мне жаль, но я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы его переубедить.  
— Он все еще мессия, а ты просто человек? Так это выглядит в его голове? И в твоей?  
— Думаю, нет. Ему сложно доверять тому, в чьей компетентности он не уверен. После Годрика.  
Забавно. Что это был вопрос компетентности, а не мудаковатости. Хотя для Зеда вообще не существовало мудаковатости. Он считал, что любая мудаковатость — это ошибка в программе мышления. Последствие психотравмы. Он не давал этому оценки, он принимал это как причину и следствие, анализировал и пытался устранить. И это в нем понять было сложнее всего. Но она поняла.  
— Он сказал только: «Я не хочу выбирать между собой и любовью. Я хочу оставаться мессией и любить тебя».  
Ему все еще было одиноко. Она чувствовала это. Как и всегда среди людей. Среди тех, кто не понимал его мышления. Так уж ему нужна была любовь сама по себе? Разве это не было просто средство ускорять мысль и, может, снимать стресс?  
Когда она вернулась на берег, Зед уже был один. Сидел на бревне и улыбался, подставив ветру лицо. Хотелось подойти и обнять его, но это казалось ужасно глупым и неуместным. Ненужным ему. Можно ли вообще было любить его как-то так, чтобы это имело для него смысл?  
— Ты хотел задать ей какие-то вопросы. Она смогла ответить на них?  
— Смогла, — улыбнулся Зед, не обернувшись. — А я ответил на ее. Теперь мы оба пойдем дальше.  
— У тебя вообще еще остались вопросы к прошлому? Или ты идешь дальше без ответа на них?  
— Теперь у меня есть вопросы к настоящему. Иногда я не понимаю ответов. Иногда это сплошное сорок два и попытка состыковать ответ и вопрос.  
— И ты ищешь уже не ответ, а вопрос?  
— Да.  
Она все же подошла и села рядом. Ей и самой было интересно, какой вопрос все еще не давал ему покоя. И почему он не позволял себе его осознать. Что этому противоречило.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает в реальности, которую ты живешь?  
— Да. Похоже, да. В ней чего-то не хватает.  
— Если ты считаешь, что я могу помочь тебе с этим, я останусь здесь.  
Он усмехнулся. У него было какое-то странное выражение лица. Она не могла его интерпретировать.  
— Я слишком привык считать, что счастлив и самодостаточен. Я начал жить так очень давно. На какие-то мгновения, пока я хвастался, дерьмо моей жизни переставало существовать. Я жил так, когда мы встретились впервые. И все это невысказанное, неосознаваемое мной дерьмо оставалось внутри меня, убивая меня, делая меня инвалидом. Потому что это был его единственный способ дать о себе знать. Я изменил способ своего взаимодействия с реальностью в день смерти Энайи. Я переключил внутреннее на внешнее. Я отключил чувства. Я включил болезнь.  
— Это все еще с тобой происходит?  
— Да. Иногда. И я действительно не понимаю этого, а не просто делаю вид, потому что мне хочется это игнорировать.  
Значит, она все еще могла что-то ему дать. Он все еще в чем-то нуждался. Но сам не понимал, чего хотел.  
Чего хотелось ей самой? Она тоже лишь обманывала себя, что полностью довольна существующей реальностью. Ей хотелось большего. Ей было недостаточно. Ей тоже было одиноко среди людей. Она чувствовала себя пришельцем из другого мира. Зед чувствовал себя так даже среди властелинов реальности. Став наследницей его мировоззрения, бонусом она получила и гнет вечного одиночества даже среди себе подобных? Или Зед вообще не считал, что кто-то подобен ему?  
— Я знаю, чего хочу, — мрачно буркнула Рут, сцепляя пальцы в замок и сутулясь. — Мне не хватает того, с кем можно разделить все помысленное. И вместе проживать реальность. Я не боюсь этого так, как ты. Я не боюсь встретить равного. Равный мне существует. Это ты.  
Наверное, было очень смело говорить «равный», ведь он был сильнее и умнее нее. Но почему-то именно сейчас просто не вышло выразиться иначе. Она сказала именно то, что хотела сказать.  
Он тихо рассмеялся, накрыв лицо ладонью. Его плечи затряслись, а тело объяла мимолетная дрожь, с которой он не смог справиться.  
— Если бы я хотел сконцентрировать любовь на ком-то, если бы мне пришла в голову мысль, что это целесообразно — это была бы ты.  
— Почему? — с недоверием переспросила Рут, ошарашенная этим внезапным заявлением.  
— Потому что ты — это я. Потому что я создал тебя по своему образу и подобию.  
Да. Как она могла сразу не догадаться. Он мог любить только себя. И доверять только себе. И только своей любви ему могло быть достаточно. Только он сам знал, как себя любить.  
— Какого хрена ты не мог подумать это много лет назад, — прорычала Рут, хватая его за ворот и рывком дергая на себя.  
Она чувствовала то же самое. Что в какой-то момент, давным-давно, они стали чем-то единым, оставшись при этом сами собой.  
— Это было так тяжело, — засмеялся Зед. — Так тяжело признать, что я могу этого хотеть. Я не мог сделать это существующим раньше. Не уверен, что сейчас смогу. Я не могу даже анализировать это, срабатывает блок. Те дни, когда я начинал учить тебя управлению реальностью, были лучшими в моей жизни. Я ждал конца этому, но его не было. Я не смог почувствовать, что стоит дать тебе умереть. Что это должно произойти. Что это будет логично. Это противоречило происходящему. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем кто-либо другой. Так Бог любил своих детей. Носителей себя. Приумножения себя. И иногда, когда я чувствую это, мне бывает достаточно.  
Он признавался ей в любви. В той же терминологии, как делал и все остальное. И эта формулировка была ценнее, чем если бы он сказал просто «я тебя люблю». Он любил многих. В какой-то мере — вообще всех.  
— Если я вмажу тебе по башке, это сломает твой чертов блок? — прошипела Рут, упираясь своим лицом в его почти вплотную. И глядя в ясные серо-голубые глаза.  
Вместо ответа он поцеловал ее. Приобнял за шею, вплетая пальцы в ее волосы. И положил другую руку на талию, привлекая к себе. Он уже не дрожал, его сердце билось ровно и размеренно. Кажется, это был последний ответ, на который он нашел вопрос.


End file.
